Sign Language
by Lady Kami of Dreams
Summary: Lara is on her way to an anime convention when she somehow gets stuck in InuYasha's world. What happens when she is found dressed as Kagome by Sesshomaru IN HIS PALACE, and what happens when he questions her; but she can't speak any Japanese... Uh-oh!
1. The Anime Convention

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor any associated characters.

Okay... I'm baaaaaack lol with another story hahaha I'm not really back cos I haven't been done for very long haha I just wanted to say it lol :D

Well lets see... with this one I am trying a different writing style so please bare with me if it gets rather jumpy or really really lame ok... it will probably take me a few chapters to sort out the kinks :D Anyway... this one is very different in its rating too... it will have a LOT of bad language and probably lots of (sexual) innuendos and I'm going to add a couple of lemons.... So if your underage.... TURN AROUND NOW lol :D

Haha well anyway I shall let you read and determine for your self whether its any good or not lol

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"I think we should break up."

Whaaaa??? I'm sorry I must have wax in my ear or something... I could have just sworn I heard my boyfriend say he wanted to breakup with me.... Yeah.. I really need to have my ears cleaned...

"Sorry... What was that?" I said, it coming across rather pathetic and weak rather than the harsh tone I was going for. This was something I never imagined to imagine hearing him say.

"Lara. I think it is time that we called it quits. It's just not working..." Justin, my boyfriend sat me down on my bed and looked me in the eye. It was that moment that I felt my heart break. I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want this relationship anymore. Justin was never one to tell me anything but the truth, and he only ever got _that_ look when he was 100% serious. The look that turned his soft features to stone, made the light in his eyes fade. The look that told me it was over.

"W...why?" I stuttered. For the past three years, he was all I ever knew. Everything was, well seemed to be, going great guns. We would go to school together, eat together, go to the movies together, do everything together. Yesterday I had asked him to move in with me when we started to go to university next year. He had agreed, telling me he wanted nothing more.....

"You're just not giving me everything I want.... need." He sighed and turned away from me, eyes not meeting mine once. That was it. That one gesture, not meeting my eyes finalised it. He didn't want it anymore....

"I...I...I don't understand... How can you go from yesterday; moving in together, to today... Not wanting... _me_ anymore." I just couldn't comprehend what was going through his mind. I was so happy. I thought he was too...

I rolled his words over in my head. I just could not understand. I gave him everything he wanted. I showered him with gifts, compliments, my love..... The only thing he requested that I refused to give him..... I looked up at him as the meaning of his words sunk in.

"You're breaking up with me because I refuse to _fuck_ you?" I stared at him wide eyed and he didn't reply. He didn't have to..... His face said it all.

I have always been known for my abrupt mood swings, and this moment was no exception. The hurt and sorrow that should have been feeling was lost as anger shout through my veins faster than lightening and I lost it.

"I REFUSE TO SCREW YOUR BRAINS OUT LIKE A COMMON WHORE SO YOU BREAK UP WITH ME!!!" Justin flinched and that was all I needed to egg me on. I picked up the closest thing near me, making sure it was nice and hard, and launched it at him with all the strength I had.

It missed him... barely... and he stuttered as he baulked.

"Lars.... It's not just that....."

"NOT JUST THAT!!! I GAVE YOU _**EVERYTHING**_ YOU EVER WANTED....."

I grabbed my lamp next and hurled it towards him, smashing it against the wall. Justin continued to shrink back.

"Baby. Don't do this...."

Baby... did he just call me baby?

"GET! OUT!" I screamed running to the kitchen and grabbing my broom. Justin was at the door by the time I returned. When I charged into the corridor of the flats, he was already long gone. I sunk to the floor in the middle of the corridor, not caring who saw me crying. Anger dissipated, I was left with my broken heart.

I thought we had a serious future together. I had seen nothing past his face for so long now.... sure I was still extremely young, and maybe that's what made it so bad. I didn't know what to do.

Curled up in the middle of the corridor balling my eyes out was how my friends found me.

*

It was a long night. I couldn't sleep. I felt so pathetic.

Every time I would close my eyes I could see _him_ getting it on with some random chick. I just knew that's what he was doing. He had been talking about taking our relationship 'to the next level' for some time now. But I wasn't ready. I couldn't explain it, I just wasn't. It turns out that I was right to wait. If that's all he gauged a relationship on... I had obviously been wasting my last few years.

That thought made me cry even more.

It was about 2 am when Kate came in with her secret weapon.

Scotch.

We drank until the sun came up and I eventually passed out, crying of course.

*

"Lara. Lara sweetheart. Wake up."

Huh who was that? Oh god my head... it hurt. What the hell happened? I feel like I ran into a truck.... wait, the truck ran into me. I groaned as I sat up.

"Whaaaa?"

As a light hit my eyes blinding me, I ducked under the covers to my safe haven only to listen to someone giggling at me.

"Lara sweetheart, Millie and Chelsea are here ready to go to the convention. We understand if you want to stay home, but maybe this will help you get your mind off things a bit. I mean you worked forever on your costume."

Oh right, the anime convention. I rolled over making sure to keep my hands on my eyes. I cursed the sun. It was truly an evil object. My head pounded as I heard my pulse in my ears. I was obviously still drunk. I felt my bedside table for my goal. As my hand came into contact with the cool surface of the bottle I sat up unscrewed the lid and took a swig of the sweet liquid. It burned my throat on the way down.

One way to avoid the dreaded hang over.... stay drunk!

I tried to focus on Kate standing in front of me.

"No Tate, Imma come now." I slurred. It was then and there that I decided I was not good with the whole break up thing. And I intended NEVER to do it again. Never to attach myself to ANYONE....

Getting, well falling, out of bed I dragged my naked... wait, naked? Where did my pyjama's go? Oh well. I dragged my naked form to the bathroom where I relaxed in a nice warm shower. Unknotting my sore muscles and forgetting my worries. Showers and baths were my favourite past time. I swear the water in them had some sort of elixir for washing away aches and troubles.

Once showered I felt so much better.

It was the weekend of the annual Anime Convention and I had been eagerly anticipating it all year. I was going as Kagome from InuYasha, and Justin was meant to go as InuYasha himself. I started tearing up at the thought. Disgusted with my fresh bout of tears I took another swig of my scotch, effectively draining the bottle.

Uh-oh.... It momentarily occurred to me that I may not be able to get in, drunk.... Pfft. Who cares? I'll go to the pub if I get kicked out. I dressed in my little green skirt and white shirt, tied my hair up and put on my black wig and put in my brown contacts as best I could. It looked a little weird covering such bright blue with brown, but the desired effect was there.

"Lara, are you ready?" Millie came bouncing into the room. She was wearing a cow suit with an afro wig. She also carried a huge ass gun. In my state, it was very disconcerting having a freesian cow pattern doubling and swaying in front of me. I could feel my stomach heave but choked it back down.

"Just gotta get bag." I said motioning for her to leave before I passed out from the two cows moving in front of me. I slowly, with the help of the wall, the door, the desk of draws and the table, made my way to my bed. On it sat Kagome's trust yellow pack.

Thankfully yesterday I had filled it with everything I thought I required for a long day at the convention.

A spare top and set of leggings, my new converse shoes. It was going to be a very long day and after the cosplay competition I intended to change into something I could battle the hoards of fangirls with, as I fought to get near a Sesshomaru cosplayer to pose with for a photo.

I mentally swooned as I thought about the demon. So sexy. Yes, I will admit... I dream about a fictional character...

A bottle of water, my wallet, keys and phone. That was yesterday. Today I added stuff to it. My iPod, so I could listen to all the romantic sob songs, extra food, mainly chocolate to eat as comfort food, an extra bottle of scotch, for obvious reasons and my favourite Sesshomaru plushie. I was not going to take it, but since it was my only love now, I would not let it leave my side.

Feeling all set, I pulled on my shoes; thank god Kagome wears loafers, I didn't think I would be able to tie a knot at that moment in time as I could barely walk straight, and headed to the girls. I giggled at Chelsea wearing her Kuja from Final Fantasy get up. I mean really, who would wear a metal g-string in public.... and Kate in her Sailor Jupiter costume.

"Ready." I nodded and followed them slowly out the door, remembering to grab my sunnies on the way. A large hangover, sensitive eyes and a growing headache meant the sun equalled my worst nightmare.

*

The convention centre was packed, and I was hot and sweaty and had a MASSIVE headache and wanted to go home. I had only spotted one Sesshomaru cosplayer so far and boy did he SUCK! I pouted to myself and whipped out my scotch. Looking around, I snuck out the back door and entered what appeared to be a temporary garden. It was beautiful. Trees that reached to the glass roof lined the outside of the room. A little in, luscious green grass with hundreds of wildflowers scattered through it made for a perfect picnic area and in the dead centre of the room there was a fountain.

Slightly sobered, I walked up to the fountain and saw more clearly a statue of two people. It was a man and a woman, and it looked like they were lovers. A tall striking fellow with gorgeous long hair forming a curtain around his lovers face started intensely into the woman's eyes.

She was a fair bit smaller than him, able to tuck herself perfectly under his arm. Her hair too was long but it only cascaded to the middle of her back, much the same length as mine. As I circled the fountain, I came to the conclusion that the pair were of extreme royalty. They both wore beautiful kimono's and the bloke had some sort of huge thing over his shoulder. I snorted as I realised he reminded me of Sesshomaru from InuYasha. I giggled out loud to myself. But as I continued to circle it, I had this nagging feeling that I somehow new the woman in the man's arms, I felt as if I knew both of them.... Strange huh.

Uhhhh.... I felt my head spin as I realised that I had been doing circles around the stupid fountain and was once again in a head spin.

Sitting on the lip of the fountain I unscrewed the lid of my best friend and took a long hard swig. Tipping my head and leaning back so I could guzzle it down I suddenly realised I had a heavy bag on my back. However, it was too late in my drunken state to do anything about it and I fell straight into the fountain.

Oh great.... I was doomed.... Alcohol and water do not mix.... I struggled for what felt like an eternity. Up was down and left was right. No matter how much I struggled I couldn't find the surface. I struggle on for a bit longer...until I realised that the water was only waste height and I could stand up.

Duh!!!

I felt like the biggest tool out as I trudged to the edge and hauled my sorry drunken ass out of the water.

Once again sitting, well actually I was lying because I was so exhausted from my struggle with the waist high water that was so annoyingly trying to eat me, I half rolled half stepped onto the grass; only to have my foot slide on the slippery gold surface that was not the grassy floor.

Okay, I may be inebriated and all, but seriously, even the fairies following me could not have made the grass floor turn to pure gold. I followed the golden intricate swirls to the white walls where huge paintings hung. I looked at each of the paintings. They all had a picture of a massive white dog in them all standing regal and proud with their brilliant red eyes seemingly staring down the viewer of the picture. I eyed each picture with panic as I realised I was no longer in the garden before following their shrinking forms down a long and HUGE hall where I could see some people running and shouting at me. I looked at them, studying the funny clothing they wore and their odd appearances.

All were wearing navy, or was it dark purple...dresses?? They were wearing dresses. Who the hell these days wears a dress like _that_ in _public?_ I listened as they shouted at me.

Were they??, Is that a, a different language, and what they hell are they waving... are those swords??

As the three people neared me, I continued to note their unusual appearance. Pointy ears, coloured _long_ hair and weird colour eyes.... What in the world.... Then it occurred to me.

Shit.

I died.

I died in a fucking fountain.

Well that was just great. Sheesh!!! Yesterday I had my heart broken, today I drowned in an inch of water and went to heaven (I could only hope it was anyway) now it looks like I'm going to be killed in this place of 'peace' because those freaks are waving their swords wildly.

Well the saying is bad things come in threes, and it seemed this would be my third one. At least I hoped this death wouldn't be included with the first...

The last thing I remember was several of these 'people' waving their swords and shouting at me. I'm going to blame it on alcohol consumption and not my lack of bravery, but I passed out as I felt the cool of their blades against my throat.

*

I suddenly became aware of all the commotion around me. There seemed to be a lot of talking going on, though they were talking absolute gibberish. I absently wondered if I had wandered into the Pig Latin room at the convention.

Wait.... I felt the back of my head, wincing as a huge lump sent waves of pain through my skull.

"Ohhhh... What the fuck...." I groaned sitting up. It took me a second to remember I died in a stupid fountain of water. Sheesh and here I was hoping that if I was to meet a premature death it would be for something epic... like a failed parachute or a broken bungee cord.... I mentally hung my head. Cracking open an eye, I was met by bright gold. I shut them quickly as the memories flooded back completely. I was in the middle of a cardiac arrest because of the swords at my throat when I passed out. I subconsciously gripped my chest and felt my heart beating.... good... I wasn't dead.... again.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew."

Opening my eyes again and taking in my surrounding from the floor, I was met with the strangest thing I had ever seen. A small toadish imp thing was standing in front of me wearing some sort of brown dress and leaning on a staff. Its pointy beak was flapping at me and its beady little eyes were full of disgust. Hah! It was weird seeing a toad wearing clothes and talking pig Latin to me, so naturally I did what any young girl like me would. I kicked it as far away from me as I could and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ahhhh!!! Get it away from me!!!"

I turned and ran, pumping my legs as fast and hard as I could, however I didn't make it far before I came into contact with something hard.

With my nose flat against the wall, I realised that I could wrap my arms around it, which I did. It occurred to me then, that this wall was VERY thin, fluffy and... breathing??

Breathing..... Okay so this wasn't a wall.

In a rather comical fashion my hands unwound themselves from the walls waist and slowly felt up the walls arms, shoulders and neck until I reached its face. I felt the soft subtle surface of the cheeks and the defined feature of the nose. But it wasn't until I traced its soft thin lips that an ominous and very scary rumbled erupted from the walls chest causing me to jump backwards, stumble and fall rather deftly on my bum.

I stared up at the wall.

Long white silks flowed around the lithe form and the black armour and the two swords showed that he was a warrior, but the huge amount of.... fluff that hung over one shoulder softened the whole look. The red honeycomb pattern highlighting the beautiful markings on his cheeks and the beautiful crescent moon in his forehead made him almost ethereal, but it was his eyes that entranced me. Those beautiful molten gold eyes. They were so vivid, so full of emotion.... I couldn't believe my luck. I think it would have to be the best cosplay I had ever seen. I continued to stare as he did too. Sunconciously noting the people around me seemed to be waiting on edge for something to happen. I didn't care I was too caught up I his spell to care. I was the one who finally broke the silence.

"Sesshoamru....??"

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

Lady: Howdy hoe!! I'm back.

Lara: Did you just call me a hoe?

Chi: Why am I not in this one?

Jaken: Why'd you kick me woman?

Lady: And the headache starts

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru will help to cure it

Lady: *looks up gratefully* Why thankyou Sessho- THUNK

*Lady unconsious on floor*

Sesshomaru: And in the process of getting rid of your headache... This Sesshomaru just got rid of his....

* * *

Okay so I know that was very very very quickly introduced and moved at an exceptional rate but I was bored writing it lol and I just wanted to get into it, so I thought I'd give you a basic idea of what was going on and then more description in the next more important chapters lol :D

Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it.... and continue to do so with the next chapters :D

Until next time

~Lady D.


	2. I Don't Speak Japanese

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other associated characters.

* * *

Okay here we go again another chappy. There are however a lot of terms and sentences that need to be expained in here.... If I have them wrong PLEASE feel free to correct me. I did a semester of Japanese in Uni and am only going on memory and what my books tell me so I don't know how accurate they are lol :D anyway here's the list :D

-Hai, so desu ka? - Yes, is that so

- Wakari masen - I don't know

-Hajime mashite - How do you do?

-Lara desu - I am Lara

Douzoyoroshiku- Pleased to meet you

-O-sutoraria karaki mashite - I come from Australia

-Eigo - English language

- Nihongo hanasemasen - I don't speak Japanese

- Uchi - House, home

Okay I think that is all the terms I used in here.... If not PM me and I'll explain the rest. I hope this chapter makes sense now

Without further ado

* * *

**Chapter two:**

Okay. We had been here for like five hours now, well only a few minutes in truth but you get the picture; the man in front of me had said nothing nor acknowledged me in any other way than to stare at me. He didn't even acknowledge that I had said his name.... Maybe Sesshomaru wasn't it then.

He looked every inch like the character in my favourite anime, so I decided then and there, no matter what alternate universe or afterlife I was now stuck in, no matter who this guy truly was; I decided I was dubbing him Sesshomaru. I laughed mentally as I remembered a line from my favourite movie, Finding Nemo.

"I shall call him Sesshomaru, and he shall be mine and he shall be my Sesshomaru." Oops, did I just say that out loud?? Oh well gotta love Dory. It will do these dress wearing clowns some good to learn a little about the awesomeness of Finding Nemo. I mused to myself about Finding Nemo, one of my very favourite movies, until I was drawn back to those eyes.

His golden eyes sparkled with a hidden emotion as he stared down at me. I sat in a puddle of water as it dripped from my saturated clothes and after what felt like an eternity the man, demon.... god, in front of me spoke.

At least I presumed he was speaking to me because I had no idea what he was saying. He too was speaking Double Dutch. I frowned up at him.

"Ahh hello.... English!!! I don't speak pig latin."

I got up awkwardly afraid of slipping in my puddle, crossed my arms and huffed in his face. His only response was to raise an elegant brow at me. I nearly swooned then and there. Man, I thought in the anime Sesshomaru was hot and his actions were kind of "stirring".... But never in my life have I been so weak kneed from such a simple and completely innocent gesture.

I have never been one to think about actions and their consequences, so, naturally I lunged at the demon ad hugged him with all my strength.

"My Sesshomaru." I said out loud claiming him for all to hear. Though I suspected no one to take heed to my claim as I was sure none of them understood a word of what I said. Pig Latin seemed to be the common language here, not English.

I could feel Sesshomaru's body tense significantly. Oh well I already died, in a stupid water fountain to say the least, if Sesshomaru decided to kill me now it would be significantly more _epic_ than my fight with the fountain. The people around me held their breaths and I could feel the obvious tension in the air. Sighing I let the hunkmeister go and stepped back trying to put on my biggest most alluring smile. I was sure I just looked like a nutter grinning a crazy smile.

Without warning Sesshomaru seized me by my hair. His movements were so fast I couldn't even see him tensing to do something. In my peripheral vision I could see the guards and servants around us tense once again and shrink back more. Sesshomaru held me above the ground only for a second before my wig detached itself from my head and I fell.

Everyone, including Sesshomaru looked at me in shock. To them, my entire hair fell out and because I had that netting stuff binding my natural hair I looked almost bald. I was embarrassed to say the least and I snatched the wig back as quickly as I could and jammed it back onto my head. Obviously it was on crooked because I kept having to blow the stupid black strands out of me face as I stared in ire with my hands on my hip at Sesshomaru, both brows now so arched that they were lost in his hair line.

Again he seemed to talk to me, but I couldn't understand him one bit. Just when I was about to retort the guards around us jumped and ran from the room. Oh, he was ordering them around, yet his eyes never once left mine. Sesshomaru started blabbering something again and inched closer to me. He truly looked like a hunter stalking as his graceful, dangerous steps brought him closer and closer to me. A shiver ran down my spine and I saw a slight smirk pull at his lips.

"Kagome." His deep baritone voice sounded in the silent room. It was clear and distinct. I was not hearing things. He definitely said Kagome and I briefly wondered how he knew of her. As far as I could remember in the manga and anime he never said her name....

"Aghhh!!!" I was startled from my musings by a clawed hand wrapping itself around my upper arm. I snapped from my thoughts and looked up quickly enough to see his claws lengthening to a rather frightening length.

"Kagome..." He said it again.... along with more words that I didn't understand. I looked at him with antsy anticipation, death and amusement evident in his eyes. Yup, I was going to die.... again. God I really didn't feel like it, I certainly wasn't scared to die, for I was already dead, but it was annoying. Faintly I heard someone scamper back into the room and say something, it looked like the toad that I kicked earlier. Idly I guessed it was Jaken, but I was too busy concentrating on those awfully long claws and that glint in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Hai, so desu ka?" He said before he pulled his hand back ready to strike.

I recognised that one short sentence that Sesshomaru had just said and immediately everything fell into place. The dresses, the pig latin language, the funny looking people. I was in Japan, 500 years ago, probably in the InuYasha universe. The dresses were kimono's, the funny looking people were indeed demons; hence the toad _must_ be Jaken and the pig latin was actually the Japanese language. I had studied Japanese for a semester in school, but I had failed tragically. Really the only thing I had learnt was how to say is _'that my bag_', or _'I go to school_' so I blurted the first thing that came into my head.

"Wakari masen!!!" I mentally slapped myself. That was possibly the stupidest thing to say. It was funny really, the only thing properly ground into my head was the words _' I Don't Understand'._ I guess I did use it a lot in class, and apparently it was enough to stop my death, for the moment.

Sesshomaru stood seeming to just study me. Remembering back to my classes of Japanese and everything about their society that I had learned from watching the InuYasha anime, reading the manga and also reading fanfiction, I struggled free and prayed this would save my life, even if I was already dead. I sighed this not dyeing for a second time really was a headache and I could still feel the effect of my hangover.

Sesshomaru still looked intently at me and I bowed lowly. I remembered bowing to a 90 degree angle meant you were addressing someone of high stature and that you were showing them respect.

"Hajime mashite." I peeked at him from under my crooked wig. He was still staring at me so I continued as best I could.

"Lara desu. Douzoyoroshiku." I straightened and faced a frowning tai-youkai.

"O-sutoraria karakimashite." I looked back to him. He still wore no expression, but the interest in his eyes was evident. He spoke to me lowly and quickly.

"Huh!!??" I had used up my vocabulary. The only thing I could remember was how to introduce myself, so I shook my head.

"Wakari masen." I said again, hoping if I repeated the words _I don't understand_ he would get the picture that I had no idea what he was saying to me.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me and I took a step backwards at his hardening features.

"Hehe." I said out loud before I turned on my tail and dashed for the biggest door I could find. I knew I didn't have a hope in the world of out running him, but damn it, I was determined to make use of my gym sessions. If he, or anyone else was going to chase me, I was going to go down running as fast as I could, preferably breaking a world record whilst doing it. I had been hitting the gym once a day for a month now and I was feeling pretty pleased with myself. I would show them all the efforts of treadmill runs.

I pumped my legs harder not daring to look back and rounded corner after corner.

*

My lungs heaved as my legs tired. I had been running circles around this _enormous_ castle for I don't know how long, and _still_ hadn't found a way out. I... was lost.

The golden floor and white walls of the massive hall I was in earlier had morphed to some sort of hard wood floor and stone walls, still beautiful but more businesslike. There were numerous pictures hanging on the wall, all seemed to be of dogs or people, demons in human form by their unusual appearances, all wearing the same uniform. I guessed it was the uniform of the palace.

I came to another window. It was, like all the others, enormous and looked out over other parts of this giant rabbit warren. Seriously it felt like I was in a warren, one corridor led to another, I actually thought there was no escaping this place. I groaned mentally for the bazillianth time that day thinking about my next death. I was doomed to die in _Sesshomaru's_ castle of all places, simply because I could not find the door to get outside. I sat under the window sulking, thinking about slowly starving to death. What came first? Death by dehydration or starvation?

It took me a minute to notice that there was someone next to me, and I jumped so high I could have sworn I nearly hit the roof. Sesshomaru stood next to me, annoyingly regal and impassive; however I could swear I sensed smugness in the air. I glared at him.... and he did nothing.

Standing with my arms crossed and huffing loudly I lost myself in his beautiful eyes. It was a moment before I was roused from my musings by his oh so sexy voice. Understanding him or not, I could listen to that voice all day. He was talking to me quietly and without emotion. I shook my head and tried to remember back to my classes.

"Wakari masen." I said once again and slowly continued.

"Nihongo hanasemasen." I looked at him hoping that meant that I couldn't speak his language, not that I am fluent or something. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow unbelieving and I presumed I had got my message across. I guess I could see where he was coming from. I mean technically I _was_ talking to him in Japanese, I just didn't know much outside of what I had said to him already.

The setting sun caught me in the eyes and I looked out over the walls of the castle to the forest beyond. Pointing to it I asked him in the only way I knew, to take me there.

"Uchi." Sesshomaru stared at me for a while longer before nodding, swirling around and walking off. He didn't pause, nor did he look over his shoulder giving indication that I was to follow, but I decided to anyway. Running as fast as I could to catch up I walked a few paces at what I thought was a safe distance behind him.

*

I was too busy gawking at the beautiful grounds of the palace to notice the gates in front of us, or the fact that Sesshomaru had stopped; so of course I walked straight into his back. As soon as I hit him a growl erupted from deep within his chest and my eyes started watering because my poor nose had been crushed. Rubbing my nose hard and trying to stop the stream of water cascading down my cheeks... I was _not_ crying.... I moved to face the tai-youkai.

"Arrigatoo." I said bowing and still rubbing my nose then turning to leave. However I froze mid step when it struck me rather quickly that that was not the formal way of saying thank you. I turned back to Sesshomaru. I had made it this far without dying, I wanted to make it to the gates at least.

"Domo arigatoo gozaimasu." Happy with myself I turned and skipped, I literally skipped; don't know what I was thinking really.... little kids skip, but 18 year old women do not; off in the direction of the forest. I stopped at the gate as I noticed a set of shiny weapons on one of the walls nearby and forgetting I had the owner of the castle watching me, ducked in their direction.

I stood there looking at them for a minute. If I was indeed in InuYasha's world then there would be other demons around and I would need to defend myself. Yes, I definitely needed one of these awesome shiny swords. Picking up the shiniest looking one I meant to carry in over my shoulder, it making me look really cool. What I didn't account for was its weight, and as I swung it to rest on one shoulder I effectively toppled over with it. Lying flat on my back I noticed a shadow growing bigger until I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at me, once again his eyebrow cocked.

Oh yeah... I forgot about him. Shit... This looks like I'm stealing doesn't it....

"Sesshomaru.... Can I please borrow this?" Maybe if I asked now he wouldn't think I was trying to steal it. I pointed to the sword next to me and then at me trying to make a motion of me taking it. I'm sure I looked very silly and as he raised his other eye brow I decided I needed to elaborate more. Standing up I thought maybe a game of charades was in store.

I pointed at the forest and then at me and made a walking merrily motion. Then I pointed to Sesshomaru himself and pretending I had claws, growled as best I could and made an angry face. All in all I could say I looked like 5 year old pretending to be a tyrannosaurus-rex. As silly as I felt I continued.

Pretending to be once again strolling along in the forest I suddenly became scared. This little scene was supposed to represent me walking along in the woods when a youkai came jumping out at me.

Okay, Sesshomaru looked nice and befuddled so I continued. Pointing to the sword now lying on the ground I pretended to have it in my hand. Doing some awesome moves that I remembered seeing in a movie once, I fought with the demon that had interrupted my walk in the forest.  
Turning the sword towards me I pretended to be the demon again, hissing and snarling and clawing at my 'opponent' before I got stabbed with the sword. Dying dramatically I swapped to being me again with the 'sword' in hand raising in it a victory motion to try and represent me using the sword to have defeated the demon.

Sesshomaru didn't move for a second before strode off back in the direction we came. I swear I saw him shake his head minutely in stupor but I reckon even if I told someone about it, they wouldn't believe me. NOONE got a reaction out of Sesshomaru that didn't involve someone dead. I had just performed some sort of play in front of him, looking absolutely ridiculous mind you, and survived. Yup.... no one was going to believe me.

Presuming that because I was left with the sword I was free to take it, I picked it up, with great effort, and slowly dragged it with me into the dark forest.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

Lara: You think your pretty good using all that Japanese lingo don't ya.

Lady: I worked very hard in my uni course not to use it in anything.

Lara: Pffftt... I bet you googled it.

Lady: I didn't!! I used my books and what I remembered and worked it out myself...

Lara: Whatever!!

Lady: Fine.. you will learn the hard way not to aggrivate the author...

Lara: Whatever...

*lady whips out her laptop*

Lady: *writes* And Sesshomaru finally found a beautiful and strong youkai female that he could mate and love and have pups with....

Lara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *faints*

Lady: *Evil grin*

* * *

There was so much love and good reviews for the first chapter I'm almost scared to upload this one..... what if its crap... :( awww I hope not... Anyway I know there are a lot of Japanese terms in there.... I hope it wasn't confusing or anything, I tried to keep it light and funny but my funny bone is broken :( aww... next chapter I will try and be good :D

Anyway I justy found me a really good fanfic to rea so I'm off to read it :D lol

Oh and for anyone who reviewed... If I haven't yet replied to your review.... I will... I'm getting there lol I have been very lazy haha I shall do it right away :D But for now I shall say thankyou here; to anyone that has reviewed or read this THANKYOU lots and lots and I am giving you a crushing bear hug!! :D

Until next time

~ Lady D.


	3. Firerats

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated character

* * *

##Shaylee is awesome and everybody should love her##

I had to put this in here cos Shaylee PM'd me and I was complaining and long story short she said I should put this in here lol so I did hahahaha

Anyway... onto business.... I'm worried that people might come to me after this chapter and complain that I have stolen a name that they have used. Amaterasu. The truth is... I have no intention of stealing it. I have done a great deal of research into this name and the meaning behind it is very relevant to my story. So.... Please don't yell at me if you have used this name too.

Also I apologise for the long wait with this chapter.... I have been insanely busy.... and If I'm completely truthful... I wasn't sure what to write next. I'm also strugging to write in first person for some reason. I don't now why... Its not really that hard, and yet my brain is struggling to comprehend it. *sighs* lol

Anyway here is the next chapter

Without further ado...

**Chapter 3:**

I had yet to figure out if I was dreaming or if I was actually dead; I sure wished I was dead at this point in time because this is how it works ( in my mind anyway).

If I was dreaming, I would be able to feel all sorts of aches and pains and I would be having strange things happen to me. After all, when in dreams weird things happen.

If I was dead, the feeling of pain would cease to exist. In fact no pain, physical or emotional would be an issue; and everything that was happening to me would be very real, albeit in the afterlife.

So, my current train of thought was that I was not actually dead but having one of my usual crazy dreams. Although this would have to be one of the strangest and most detailed ones I've ever had, because the grazes on my palms and knees and the large bump on my forehead was hurting like all fuck!!!

I stood up slowly as I tried to re orientate myself with my bearings. As the trees around me finally stopped moving in doubles and doing a dance resembling the macarena, I realised what had caused me to trip over. I glared at the stupid tree root as hard as I could. The nerve of such things. I mean really. Here I was minding my own business and it comes jumping out of nowhere and trips me over. I stood up quickly and scolded the damn thing while I kicked it. Unfortunately for my big toe, I had failed to realise just how hard the wood was, stubbing my poor appendage rather badly.

As I sat on the ground grumbling I looked around. In my argument with Mr. Tree root, it seemed that I had forgotten which way I had came from. I looked to my right, tall trees towered around me leaving scary shadows. I looked to my left; tall trees towered around me leaving scary shadows. It occurred to me the predicament that I had gotten myself into; I was lost, more so than before I fell over. I slumped back down, determined that when I opened my eyes I would wake up to my own room again. Hell, I would even take that infernal shiny place that Sesshomaru called his home. At least if I got lost in there I would inevitably stumble upon some sort of food and or at the very least comfortable sleeping quarters.

I groaned loudly as I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the shiny palace and it definitely wasn't in my room. Shit.

I sat up again and further surveyed my surroundings. It was rather dark under the canopy of the trees but I could tell that dusk was setting in fast. The air was beginning to chill and, you know that feeling of being watched by those bright yellow eyes that just hover in a dark shadow; that's the felling I was getting. A shiver ran down my spine. I hauled myself to my feet, and deciding that if I looked big and tough and threatening I would be less likely to be attacked; I flung the heavy sword over my shoulder. It took me a few minutes to work out how to balance the damn thing, and a few more to actually walk without falling over. I had never before realised how heavy a sword really was. I shook my head. Those people that make movies definitely haven't researched how heavy a real sword is. The actors swing them around like they are made of plastic. Come to think of it they probably are.

I was pulled from my musings by a splash of something on my head. I looked up startled and realised that it was raining. Great!! Could my predicament possibly get any worse? Lost in random woods in a fictional world where it is pouring with rain. A flash of lightening and a deafening howl later, I realised that there was in fact, far worse things than rain. I tried to speed up my pace. I needed to find shelter and a good hiding spot. Another howl pierced the silent forest and was followed by another. You know what my train of thought was then... Fuck the heavy fucking sword, run!!! So I did exactly that. I dropped the sword and ran as fast as I could. Over trees, under bushes, through puddles; not stopping when they snagged at my clothes or ripped my skin. I continued on blindly until I eventually fell over in a nice huge mud puddle.

Ewww. Gross!

I had dirt all in my clothes, through my back pack and my wig was a mess. Lucky I had bobby pinned it back on after Sesshomaru ripped it off, otherwise I'm sure I would have lost the stupid thing when I was running. I refused to lose it. It was an official Kagome wig and it cost me $75. It had taken me three weeks to save up for and I had worn it once. So God be damned if I was losing it.

As I wallowed, I literally wallowed like an effing pig. My sister would have a field day with the jokes if she could have seen me. She had always called me a pig and this would just give her more ammunition. Anyway, as I was wollowing in the mud, it came to my attention that I was bathing in the thick substance under a huge rock face. And judging by the waterfall like motion over the rock surface up ahead, there was a small cave. Sloshing my way through the puddle, that was deeper than I originally thought, I trudged under the cascading water and into the small cave behind it.

It was dark and musky and the wind was blowing through it like a tornado, but it was dry. I sat in a small corner near the entrance, too scared to make my way deeper in fear that something may have already been residing in it. Within minutes of sitting still I was chilled to the core. Wrapping my hands around my knees I tucked my head to my chest and attempted to block out all of the howling. Since I had first heard it, the high pitch shrieks and moans had slowly become louder and louder. I whimpered to myself.

Again, if my sister could see me know she would be laughing. I had always been adamant that when faced with a perilous situation I would be fearless. However, right now, I was literally about to wet my pants and have the mother of all break downs. My tummy grumbled loudly and I cursed it. If there was indeed something out there that had failed to pick up my scent because of the rain, then my hungry belly was sure to give my position away. When it gurgled again even louder, so loud in fact that it sounded like I farted, I gave in.

"Fine you stupid thing!" I groused at it as I dug deeply into my 'Kagome' bag.

"Can't go one bloody hour without food can you? I have been way too kind to you over the years. Huh! Think about all those poor starving African children who go for days without food..." Ripping off a wrapping to one of the chocolate bars I had packed I shoved as much into my mouth as I possibly could.

"There." I said with a mouthful effectively dribbling down my chin.

"Happy now." When all I got as a response was silence, I realised just how crazy I was. I was talking to my stomach. _My stomach_!!!

Shoving the rest of the chocolate bar into my mouth I leaned back to ponder my current predicament.

Eating chocolate.

Lost in woods.

Raining.

Scary things making bad noises outside.

Hiding in dark cave.

Talking to own stomach.

Yup. I drank too much scotch at the convention and was now just having a _really_ bad, extremely vivid dream. Yes. That's all it was. A drunken dream. Defiantly. With that thought in my head I nodded off into a wrestless sleep.

*

I was jerked awake by a loud snarl and an ear piercing squeal. It wasn't a humans, it was definitely an animals. The night out was still pitch black but it had stopped raining. As I sat frozen, I could hear scuffling and snarling. The quiet squeal of a small animal could be heard along with deeper more ferocious ones. Still I sat listening, frozen, too scared to move, when a deafening scream filled the still night air. It was silent after that, not a thing moved or breathed. I sat there too scared to move and even more terrified to breathe. My heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to literally leap out of my chest and I was sure that whatever it was that was outside would be able to hear it. I stayed a still as a rock and as silent as a mouse until the sun had risen high in the air.

*

It had to be noon when my brain finally forced my body to move. I hadn't heard anything all day and the outside clearing seemed to be peaceful. Creeping slowly, I moved out of the cave and into the sunlight. My body was stiff from not moving all night and my clothes, which were once white and green, were now brown and stuck to my body. They were still damp and the slight breeze that was flowing throughout the clearing sent chills down my spine. Outside was quiet. Almost eerily quiet, and in the back of my mind I could just see some evil being lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce on me. Well that's the way it was done it the movies anyway.

I crept, my muscles tensed and ready for immediate flight, into the middle of the field. The mud puddle had started to dry already, it was large and deep rimmed by a few bushes that had been flattened by the wind. Limbs had fallen and leaf litter had gathered in lumps and clumps around the place. But it wasn't this that caught my attention. No. It was the masses or red smeared all over the place. Large gouges were cut into the earth and filled with the crimson elixir; even from where I stood there was no mistaking it. Blood; and lots of it. It looked as though there had been a massacre right there in the little forest clearing. I didn't know what to do.

I know I should have been frightened, terrified for my own life and run from that place as fast and far as my legs would take me. But there was something in the air that forced my legs to move slowly towards the source of the blood. As I rounded the large drying mud puddle I noticed something move under a bush. Even in the shadow of the trees I could see the bright, almost fluorescent skin of the creature expand and relax with each breath. It seemed to be struggling to breathe. As I watched it take another rasped breath I could hear the blood gurgling in its lungs. It was dying, that much was clear. It made me want to cry. I walked to its front, making sure to keep my distance. I didn't want to anger an injured animal. Everyone knows they are at their most vicious when down...

I stood in front of the animal astounded. It was beautiful. One of the most gorgeous sights my I had ever laid my eyes on. Bright red, scarlet almost, fur swayed in the wind. The fur was long and shaggy, yet it looked like silk. I immediately wanted to feel it, but restrained myself when I thought about being attacked. Its head was long and pointed and came to a tip with a soft muzzle. Its nose was black and wet and its whiskers moved in agitation. Under its chin a deep orange stripe ran from the base of its lip down its chest and disappeared under its belly. I followed the stripe and my gaze moved to its feet. Three sharp claws stained in blood clenched and unclenched themselves as I unintentionally crept closer with intrigue and awe. I could hear a low threatening growl coming from the animal as I closed in but I was so wrapped up in its beauty I didn't care. The beasts head came level with my shoulders and I was immediately entranced by the vivid blue eyes. I had never seen such brilliant eyes. In the middle of its forehead was a marking; the only thing on its body besides red fur and the orange stripe. It was the colour of pearl and looked like a white silhouette of a raging fire. I wanted to touch it so bad. I wanted to run my hand all through the silky smooth fur and see if it was a soft as it looked. I wanted to clean the wounds and make it all better... to see such a beautiful creature in so much pain... it was heartbreaking. Being the ever curious person I was, naturally I reached out and placed my palm fair on the forehead of the creature. I had every intention of soothing the poor beast and making it better but as soon as I put a hand to its forehead, a voice erupted in the clearing.

"Get away." The female voice shouted at me so loudly that I stumbled back and landed in the mud puddle again. I swirled around looking for the culprit. I could have sworn that a lady had been shouting in my ear. It was so loud, yet there was no one in the clearing but me and the wounded creature. I stared at it for a second. My blue eyes dull in comparison. The thing only growled louder as I once again got up and approached. Now, call me crazy or something but for some reason when I saw no one in the clearing I immediately assumed that it was the animal talking to me. In all honesty it was a stupid thought, but that's me I guess. Stupid.

Once again I stood in front of the bloodied, dying creature studying intently. I stared at it for a few minutes and when its weak growls eventually ceased I decided to risk my sanity and spoke up.

"I'm not here to harm you." My gaze never left its.

"I want to help you." It narrowed its gaze at me.

"You don't believe me do you?" I said.

"I guess I don't blame you. But really, I'm just an average teenage girl who wants to help a very pretty creature." With that said I reached my hand out and stopped just before I touched its head again. I remembered watching a movie one day where someone was trying to train this seriously wild horse. Somehow the guy worked with it and eventually gained its trust. And on the final day when he went to touch and bridle the horse he stuck his hand out and waited for the horse to make the contact. I decided this was a good way to go.

"Listen I know you don't trust me. But I'm not going to hurt you. I won't push you to let me help you, but if you would like it, I am here." I felt kind of silly talking to an animal, but hey; I had just discovered Sesshomaru was _real_ and perhaps a bit nicer that he was portrayed in the anime and manga (he didn't kill me, a measly human, and he let me take a sword. The Sesshomaru of Rumiko Takihashi's would not allow such things...). But, in the off chance that I wasn't dreaming and I was _actually_ crazy and about to be sent to an asylum, I thought, for that particular mental condition, it was acceptable to talk to dumb animals and inanimate objects.

After what felt like an eternity, I was nearly going to give up and walk away because I was getting pins and needles and my arm was getting heavy to hold up, the creature pushed its silky smooth muzzle into my hand. Immediately I was surrounded by the voice.

"Why do you approach me youngling?" The voice was angelic, yet strong; but I was still startled by it and once again stumbled backwards. My eyes locked with the creatures but this time they held a softness in them that wasn't present before. The voice was no longer sounding in my ears and I mentally pinched myself to wake me up from my ridiculous dream. I was only kidding before when I thought that it was the animal who was talking to me, and yet _everything_ pointed to the thing in front of me.

"W-who...What are you?" I voiced.

Nothing. The clearing was filled with silence. I furrowed my brow in confusion. When I petted it before I had heard it clear as a bell.... Oh.... My mind had just come up with an idea. I congratulated myself. Normally in crazy situations my brain just goes completely blank and I sit and stare dumbly, but today it had taken initiative and come up with an idea. It seemed to me that I could only hear the creature when I touched it. Slowly, cautiously I moved back towards the creature and held out my hand for it. Again it nuzzled me.

"That's better youngling. Do not fear me." Everything inside of me screamed at me to let go and run away but I sucked in a deep breath and continued to stay put.

"Are you okay?" I said to the creature. It bowed its head slightly.

"I've been better." It looked at me with those brilliant blue eyes.

"Um... okay. That's good I guess. Can I ask you another question?" When it nodded, I continued.

"What are you? I don't mean to be rude but I've never seen something like you before. You are beautiful...." The creature looked slightly taken aback.

"I am a Firerat youngling." I nodded then furrowed my brow.

"Again I don't mean to be rude.... But what's a Firerat?" The Firerat eyes me with wide eyes for a second.

"You have never heard of a Firerat?"

"No." I shook my head dejectedly.

"I'm sorry but I'm not from around here." The Firerat eyed me for a few minutes speculatively before nodding.

"Very well. I am a Firerat and I control the element of fire. I am a creature not easily befriended, but you my dear have earned my respect." The Firerat trailed off and I was slightly confused.

"How did I earn your respect?" I enquired. For the life of me I couldn't think what I had done.

"You have not tried to kill me." My jaw dropped at that.

"Why in the world would I try to kill you?" The Firerat chuckled at me. What the hell was so funny? I would like to know thank you very much! I hate being left out on the jokes.

"A Firerats pelt is highly sought after. Once woven into a fabric, the fabric is then basically indestructible."

"Oh. That's why InuYasha's robe never gets destroyed. That makes sense. I have always wondered why they go on about the 'robe of the Firerat'." The Firerat stared at me wide-eyed.

"You know InuYasha?" It asked.

"Kinda.... Not really. I know _of_ InuYasha. I don't know him perso-." I was cut of mid sentence by a loud howl. A shiver was sent down my spine as I recognised the howl. It was the same as last night. High pitched and evil, chilling anyone who heard it to the core. I jumped back and started to panic. Pacing back and forth I flailed my arms. To anyone watching, it would have looked like I was flagging down an aeroplane.

"What do I do? What do _we_ do? You can't escape like this. I can't leave you here. Oh god, we're both going to die..." I was abruptly stopped with a hard shove to the back.

"Hey! What was that for?" I turned and glared at the Firerat, and only when I noticed a white ball of fluff at its feet did my annoyance dissipate.

"What's this?" I said pointing to it and nearly leapt out of my skin when it moved. Once I had calmed my racing heart I bent down. The ball of fluff let out a little sneeze and shuffled into the Firerat's leg.

"Awww! That is the cutest. Where'd you get it? I want one." I asked at the Firerat; who in turn rolled her eyes and put her nose to my arm.

"Her name is Tsukuyomi. She is my daughter and I am charging you with the responsibility of her protector and mentor now." I laughed. It was funny really. I could have sworn that the Firerat said the fluff was her child and she was making me look after it now. How ridiculous.

First of all. The fluff was white and she was red....How does that work?

Second of all. Me looking after a kid. I can barely look after myself. And a kid that before about 5 minutes ago I never met. I was mentally having a slight break down when a nudge to the arm sobered me. The Firerats eyes were fierce and forceful but when another howl rang throughout the clearing, loud and definitely closer, those eyes took one a pleading expression.

"Please. I am asking you in the name of the Gods; take care of my daughter." There was finality in her voice that made tears suddenly stain my cheeks.

"Why? Why me? I am as you said, just a child myself."

"You are the first human I have come across that hasn't wanted to kill either of us at first sight. And now you know what we are, you still have no desire to kill us. Humans are creatures who protect and care for their own young like no other, you will be a perfect mentor for her. I trust you to take care of her. Tsukuyomi is more important to the gods than anyone can ever comprehend. She must not die. Promise me you will take care of her; albeit hold her life over yours...." I stared at her for a moment. She was serious. Dead set serious. Put a little runty fur ball's life over mine. Pffttt. Who the hell did she think she was??

"I know this is a lot to ask; and yet I do. Of a human none the less. I have never trusted a single one before..."

"I suppose I should feel honoured or something." I said, it coming out harsher than I had intended it too. I bent down and picked up the fur ball. It was trembling rather harshly, but even so, I couldn't help but marvel at how soft the white fur was. I stroked the baby and she immediately calmed. The Firerat was looking at me strangely and I felt awkward. Averting my eyes and holding the kid closer to my chest I shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Another howl followed by a few more interrupted the awkwardness. The Firerat laid her nose on my shoulder this time. The silky softness of her muzzle distracting me for a second.

"Run. Take Tsukuyomi and Find InuYasha. You will be safe in his pack." She pulled back and limped past me. Just as I turned to stop her the howling animals burst into the clearing snarling loudly. They looked exactly like the Firerat... but they were a deep blue, almost black, and they didn't have the stripe running under their chin and across their chest. Their snarls ripped through the clearing like a knife through butter and my legs instantly turned to jelly. I snuck up behind the Firerat and grabbed at her mattered fur. The silver eyes of the other creatures were glued to me. It was as if they were searching my very soul. I could hear the conversation between the Firerat and one of the others, once I was again touching the female Firerat.

"...Kami's will come to stop you Amatsu. You may get past me here but you will never get to Tsukuyomi. She has a protector now."

"You really think that a pathetic human will be able stop me?"

The Firerat barely had time to react as the creature in the front lunged. I heard a sickening crack as the Firerat came into contact with the other creature. It looked the same as the Firerat so I decided to call it 'Evil Firerat'. I shook my head. Even in times of great peril... I was thinking about stupid, highly unimportant stuff.

As the 'evil Firerat' lunged once more the red Firerat intercepted again, this time effectively knocking the 'evil' one to the ground. She turned and rushed to me then, fresh blood running down her side.

"Run." She said as she nuzzled my arm, staining my shirt red.

"Wait...." I stopped her from pushing me away.

"What it your name?" I asked and for what seemed like an eternity she looked at me before she finally once again lowered her head to me.

"Amaterasu. Go-" She was ripped mid sentence from my grip and hurled across the clearing. The other three creatures that were waiting behind what I presumed was the leader doing the attacking, pounced on the fatally wounded Firerat. The fur ball in my arms cried out a strangled scream and I turned and ran as fast as I could.

* * *

**In the Publishing room....**

Lara: Aww I have a cute fluffy :D

Lady: Yes. And you had better take care of it properly. *waggles finger*

Lara: Of course I will. I'm not stupid you know.

Lady: Pfft.. I beg to differ.

Lara: Excuse me??

Lady: You yelled at a tree and was having a conversation with your stomach....

Sesshomaru: Why is this Sesshomaru not in the story?

Lady: I thought you hated to be in stories where no one dies. This is a romance humour fic...

Sesshomaru: The Firerat died.

Lara: He secretly loves the attention. And this one is rated M.... He think's he's going to get lucky.

Lady: *Rolling on floor laughing* The great Sesshomaru is just a typical horny bloke

Lara: Yup. I saw him ma- THWAK

*Lara unconsious on floor*

Sesshomaru: If you ever repeat what you have heard *cracks posinous claws*

Lady: *Gulps*

* * *

Okay... Sorry Sesshy babe isn't in this chapter, but it is imperative for the story :D Don't stop reading because of this though. I swear he will be back in the next chapter...... lol Also due to the long wait for this chapter I shall go straight back into my Word document and start typing the next chappy. Hopefull I will have it out by work tomorrow, but no promises. If it's not out by tomorrow arvo... then it will definately be out the day after :D

P.S I think I have fixed this up properly.... Let me know if you are confused by something.... :D

Cheer for now :D

Until Next time

~ Lady D.


	4. Wrapped in a Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters. Nor do I own the lyrics of the song Mockingbird.

* * *

Okay so a little to say here....

Genki desu ka - How are you?'

Arigatoo gozaimasu. Genki desu. - I am fine thankyou.

I know Sesshomaru near the end of the mangs uses his sword Bakusaiga.... but I'm going to continue using Tokijin because I'm more familiar with it okay.

Next.... Because these are a lot of Lara's direct thoughts you may find a few words made up and not real.... I do realise this and have done it on purpose. I don't know about you guys but in my everyday speech and thoughts I make up wierd words... such as awesomeness, stupidness, etc etc. These are her thoughts and so that's how it is going to go.

Also I want ot explain that in the last chapter, the Firerat was communicating with her. gnarley- brought it to my attention that I didn't explain how she was doing this when Lara can only speak English and the Firerat is Japanese. It is becuase the Firerat was communicating with Lara directly. Hence Lara was able to understant the rat becuase the rat was 'in' her mind talking to her. God I hope that makes sense. If it doesn't pay no mind to it, It will be explained later on becuase I have to explain who the Firerat actually is. If you care to look up her name (Amaterasu) then you will find out and it will make sense (I hope); but if not just wait and it will be explained at a later date!!!

Anyway... Without firther ado...

**Chapter 4**

I was going to die.... and I was still stuck in this stupid forest. I had run out of my chocolate bars 5 days ago and my water a couple days before that. I had not seen a single person or village since I had left Sesshomaru's palace and I was having trouble caring for the baby Firerat. I had been wondering these infernal woods for a week now and I had managed to walk in circles. I used to love nature... Now I hated it. swore that when I got home I was never leaving the house again. The little Firerat didn't seem to mind my lack of care for it in regards to food and water, she was bounding around everywhere.

What did they eat? So far she hadn't eaten or drank anything. But she still seemed to be faring well enough. Jumpingaround all over the place, as happy as can be. I on the other hand wasn't faring as well.

For two months I had been going to the gym twice a day; doing cardiac exercises and pumping weights in hope of building muscle and dropping my little pot belly, and yet it hadn't worked. But after a week of traipsing in an unknown forest and not eating anything I had shed all of my unwanted weight plus more. I had to tie a small knot in my little green skirt to stop it from slipping down. I did consider putting on the pants and top I had packed for after the cosplay competition, but I did not want to get them dirty. I well intended to have a long shower when I got out of these stinking woods. I sat under the shade of a large tree. I was just too exhausted to stand up any more.

I had taken to calling the fluff ball Yomi, Tsukuyomi was just too long for someone as lazy as I. She bounded in and out of the trees and played with a passing butterfly. Truth be told, she was adorable and I was glad I had her for company.

"Yomi." I called weakly, but she seemed to hear and came bounding as quickly as she could. Jumping into my lap she snuggled down. I closed my eyes too tired to keep them open.

I must have dozed off for a bit because the next thing I knew, Yomi was frantically licking my face and jumping in my lap. Using all my effort I sat up.

"What? What is it Yomi?" At the sound of my voice she sat back in my lap and wagged her stumpy tail.

"Awww. Yomi. You woke me for nothing. Can't you go play in the bushes or something?" My vision had started to blur now and I slumped back against the tree. However, no matter how close to dead I was I would never forgot Yomi's sad sulking expression. Kids. They really do know how to manipulate when they want something. She turned around and faced her back to me as she hung her head and heaved a sad bored sigh. I watched from under droopy eyes lids as she effectively guilted me into playing with her.

"Fine." I said loudly making her jump.

"I'll play with you, but not for long. I'm so tired." Using the tree for help, I stood up. My legs felt like they were going to fall out from underneath me and I couldn't stop shaking, still I ran after the little fur ball as fast as I could. After a week of caring for the little critter, I had grown rather attached to her. She was awfully cute and I was going to do everything in my power to keep her happy and safe. After all, I had made a promise to her mother, and I refused to break it.

"I'm going to catch you." I ground out between laboured breaths. I sped up a little, she was fast, however the extra burst of energy proved to be my undoing. My legs gave out and I collapsed face first in the dirt. I just lay there. I couldn't do anything. A week with no food or water was not good for a young lady's health you know. I'm a food lover...I'm used to being able to fill my poor belly every hour or so. Not live off chocolate for a few days and then have to survive on my fat stores. I mean really. I have never learnt how to take care of myself in the wild. I think all school should introduce something into the curriculum about surviving in the wilderness. Who knows when and where the children might need it... I know I sure would have benefitted from it.

I felt the furry nose of my little friend press into my neck as she whimpered her worries.

"I'm okay little one. I just need to sleep for a bit okay." I rolled over and held her tightly in my arms. Laying awkwardly on my back pack was probably not the best idea I have ever had but it was all I could do at that moment. Yomi wriggled in my arms a whimpered loudly. The breeze was picking up now as the evening set in. I held her closer but she squealed louder. I had to quieten her down, if there were any predators out, then they would surely hear her and my promise to her mother would be forfeit. I couldn't protect her in the state I was in. I just wanted a small bite to eat, was that really too much to ask.

I rolled over, careful of the delicate package in my arm and crawled as best I could to a tree. Sandwiching myself in-between two roots, it was the best shelter I could find. With her nestled safelty in my arms and out of the wind, I couldn't understand why Yomi was still squealing like she was being attacked..

"Shhhh. Sweetheart, you're going to attract something dangerous." Still she kept up the racket. Dammit.... I thought thus far I had been doing a pretty good job as substitute parent. But with her current attitude, Yomi had just decided for me that I was never having children; if this was what a tantrum was like... no thank you!!

I resorted to what my mum did to my sister when she was younger and wouldn't sleep. I sung to Yomi. The only lullaby I knew... Mockingbird.

"Hush little baby don't you cry; everything's gunna be all right.." I closed my arms and gently rocked Yomi. I hope just the tone of my voice was enough to calm her because the only version I knew was the Eminem one.... I presumed she couldn't speak English but I was unsure. Her mother had certainly been able to, which in itself confused the hell out of me. Why was she the onl one who could communicate with me. ANd why did te only thing that could possibly help me have to go and die? Oh well.

"Stiffin' that upper lip up little lady I told ya Lara's here to hold ya through the night." Yomi stopped squirming and I loosened my grip slightly as I continued to gently rock her.  
"I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why. I fear how you feel inside." Yomi was now completely still and relaxed in my arms. I smiled to myself. My friends always said I could sing, but I never believed them. Seems though, they were right.

"It may seem a little crazy pretty baby but I promise, mama's gunna be alright." I wished I could believe that myself. I didn't know what happened to Amaterasu, but I presumed the worst. Maybe she was in heaven now. If Yomi ever asked why I promised her, that her mum would be alright, I would tell her she was happy in heaven and watching over her. I hoped that would be enough to placate her.

"I promised mummy I would care and look after you.... I gave her my word. I'll watch you grow, show the world and promise I will never leave your side. " As I spoke the words I could feel my heart break. I was making promises I couldn't keep. It seemed it had become a habit of mine this past week. First I promise her mother that I would care for her, look over her, teach her to live; and then I promised Yomi that I would be there for her. Stay by her side and try and give her the love that her mother would have. And yet, within the next few days she would once again be left by herself. I could not go on for much longer with out and water and food.

"So if you ask me to, Lara's gonna buy you a mocking bird I'll give you the world, I'll buy a diamond ring for you, I'm gon' sing for you, I'll do anything for you to see you smile."

I smiled to myself. Yes I really would do anything to see her smile. I had been with her for a week and yet I had grown more attached to her than anything else I had ever owned or looked after. She was like a little sister, a daughter to me. As I brought the song to an end I felt a tear stain my cheek. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I didn't want to sleep anymore I just wanted to go home, back to my friends and my mum. I wanted to give them all a hug. I scoffed at myself. Jeeze I really get all sentimental when I'm dying don't I.

"And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine I'll break that birdie's neck, I'll go back to the jeweller who sold it to ya and make him eat every carat, don't fuck with Lara." I smiled at the last sentence, couldn't end my day with all that sentimental crap could I? I passed out.

*

I was vaguely aware that I was close to consciousness. I could feel the things around me. But it wasn't the eerie quietness that scared me, nor was it the fact that I could no longer feel my body; no, it was the fact that I could no longer feel Yomi in my arms.

A strangled grunt left my lips as I tried my hardest to call for her. I was unaware how long I had been asleep, but the fact that I could no longer feel my muscles suggested that it was a long time. My throat was dry and my lips were stinging. I desperately wanted a chap stick. As an obsessive compulsive user of them, I was having serious Chap Stick withdrawals. But forcing my thoughts away from chap sticks I willed my eyes open and tried to focus enough to see a little white fur ball. I prayed that she had just wiggle free and was playing next to me. I was met however with a blurred vision of trees. As my head lolled from side to side I took in my surrounding as best I could. Abruptly a squeal interrupted the stillness of the woods and a hard white ball of fur connected roughly with my chest. I chuckled, well more like made a sound like a dying cat, and placed a comforting hand on Yomi.

I was relieved that I had her back in my arms unharmed, but that relief was short lived when I hear someone squawking.

I snapped my head up with speed that I was proud of after a week without food. I could vaguely make out a huge white shape in front of me. It was kinda humorous really, thehuge thing in front of me with an annoying squawking voice. I mentally laughed, too exhausted to actually make a real sound, until a little green troll popped out from behind the shape. The troll flailed its arms and was actually the one with the annoying voice. Willing myself to focus more, I realised who was actually standing in front of me.

"Sesshomaru." I said. It was barely audible, even to me yet I am sure he heard it.

I looked at him through unfocussed eyes and was only barely able to make out the rough details of him. He was as stoic and sexy as ever, but the shiny sharp sword in his hand scared the crap out of me.

I remembered the Firerats words.

_You are the first human I have come across that hasn't wanted to kill either of us at first sight..._

I gathered from Yomi's reaction that he was here to kill her as well. After all, she was squealing with a fearful tone and she did run at me a hundred miles an hour. I was sure he was after her. He wasn't human but if he wasn't going to kill her he wouldn't have bothered unsheathing his sword. He would _not_ kill her. I was going to make sure of that. I would defend her to my last breath. I unfolded my numb legs and forced them to support my weight. Making sure that Yomi was hidden behind me I turned and faced Sesshomaru.

Let's see..... I had two lessons of Karate, a semester of basic self defence and 10 lessons of kung fu under my belt. Yup, I was defiantly in with a good odds. Sesshomaru didn't stand a chance against modern defence techniques.... Well... that's what I tried to reassure myself anyway.

I tried to stem the shaking in my limbs as I faced my opponent. Don't show weakness. That was the worst thing I could do.

"Go away Sesshomaru. Leave her alone. If you don't; you will die by my hand." In any other circumstance I would have been laughing at the stupidness of what I was saying, but right then I couldn't have care less. I took a step back making sure Yomi was well out of the way and hiding.

I didn't even see him move, but before I could blink, he was a hairs breadth in front of me, sword sheathed and looking into my eyes. My focus got even worse as he breathed his sexy breath onto my face and he was saying something to me. I couldn't understand a word, heck I could barely hear him, but I was able to pick up one word.

"...Kagome...."

I growled despite my frailty.

"I am _not_ Kagome." I yelled at him. Actually it would probably have been more of a whisper but I'm telling everyone that I yelled. Makes me sound tougher.... With the absolute last of my strength I lifted my hand and punched as hard as I could.

It was actually a pretty strong, impressive punch; and probably would have even made the great Sesshomaru flinch... If I had the initiative to actually aim where I wanted to land it and not just swing randomly that is. Hence I punched him smack in the armour and probably, not definately, did more damage to my hand than the armour. Idiot!!

The last thing I registered before I lost consciousness, again, was my body falling into his chest and his strong arms wrapping around me.

*

It was so warm. I groaned happily. I was back in my bed. Thank god that dream was over. At least Sesshomaru didn't kill me. If I remembered correctly he stopped me from falling. Aww... He's a closet softie. I smiled at that thought and was on cloud nine; until an annoying high pitched whinging voice ripped the cloud out from underneath me.

Abruptly bought back to the realm of the living I gathered all my strength and sat up. Opening my eyes I had to squint because of the sunlight. It was blinding. I felt something clinging to my chest and realised that I had knocked Yomi as I sat up.

"Oh sorry baby. Are you okay?" I said cradling her in my arms. Yomi's big blue doe eyes looked up at me with pure ecstasy in them.

"Awww. I'm happy to see you to." I sad crushing her in a big bear hug. She squeaked and nuzzled my face. I giggled but started as I realised there was someone watching me at my feet.

A young girl with black raven hair in a pony tail and a chequered Kimono watched with curious eyes. I realised that we were nowhere near where I had confronted Sesshomaru. In fact, this place almost look civilised. A fire was roaring in the middle. Ah-Un sat under a tree some blankets heaped by his side. Wow, he was actually really big. My head coming level with his shoulder, and Jaken was tending to something over the fire. I presumed it was Rin's dinner. A billy on the fire also caught my attention and I prayed that the little thing was making some tea. I was really thirsty.

I realised suddenly that I was sitting up and not shaking. I could feel all of my muscles; albeit I wished I couldn't because they were aching like crazy, and that I was not as hungry as I had been. I was busy stretching and testing the moveability of each limb when a little voice brought my attention back to the child standing at the foot of my makeshift bed.

Her muddy brown eyes shined curiously at me as she watched each of my movements.

"Rin?" I questioned and immediately she smiled. Her smile was so bright it was almost blinding.

"Genki desu ka?" She asked me. Oh, oh, oh, oh... I knew this question. I furrowed my brow in thought for a second. She was asking how I was. But I was unsure how to answer... I strained my brain and eventually found what I thought was right.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu. Genki desu." I looked at the little girl and she brightened even more. Gosh kid, smile any bigger and I was going to have to get the sun glasses out. Her teeth were so white! It was unfair. I was sure that she had never brushed her teeth in her life and they were pearly white; and me, who brushed mine morning and night had stinking yellow teeth. I cursed coffee to hell and back. When I got home I was quitting, cold turkey.

Rin seemed to launch into some more questions but I didn't understand any of these so I just stared at her and cuddled my Yomi.

"...Rin..." A deep voice interrupted the girls chatter and she immediately quieted down and retreated to Ah-Un; sitting on what must have been her own bed.

I looked over to Sesshomaru who was sitting leisurely by a tree, one arm draped over a bent knee, eyes closed looking as serene as ever. Just as I was about to start eye raping the gorgeous lord I felt something hot trickle down my chest. Looking down I realised that Yomi had peed on me. Ohhhhhh....

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. I wanted to throw a tantrum. But I didn't; she was only a child and yelling would not solve anything. She looked up at me with those big eyes and I knew immediately she had done it one purpose. I pinched the bridge of my nose. That only served to frustrate me more...

"Don't yell... Don't yell... Don't yell..." I chanted as I stretched and tested my arms and legs more. Wow. I don't know what Sesshomaruhad done to me but I was feeling fantastic. Well as fantstic as could be expected given the circumstances.

Placing Yomi on the ground she sat there and wagged her little tail.

"No Yomi. Bad girl. You do not do that _on_ people. Go to the bushes or Jaken for that. Okay" I put my hands on my hips as I knelt in front of her. Yomi being the child she was, had a typical child reaction. She pouted and sulked at the reprimand.

I looked around. The warm patch of wetness on my dirty shirt was fast becoming cold in the breeze and I desperately wanted to take a shower. Since I knew there would be no shower around here, I settled on the next best thing. A hot spring. Kagome always seemed to find them so I would too. I marched up to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!!" When he didn't open his eyes I frowned. Bastard.

"Sama.... Sesshomaru-sama." Still nothing. I poked him with my toe. Yeah silly I know but I _really_ wanted a bath and I needed help finding one. When he still said nothing I started to get irritated.

Fine, wanna play dumb.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru BAKA!..." I smiled. I knew a bad word.

"Sesshomaru. Baka Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Baka! Sesshomaru-sama baka! Sesshomaru-sama Bak-" I was cut off by a clawed hand crushing my throat. It actually didn't hurt, he was very gentle. I guess he was just trying to shut me up or scare me, but that didn't stop me getting angry.

"What the hell you moron..." I was kind of glad he couldn't understand me. I say stupid stuff in the heat of my emotional tirades.

"You could kill someone with these effing things..." I tapped his claws.

"Stupid dog you are. Jeeze..." I put my hands on my hips as I hung in mid air. It would have been rather comical if someone was to walk into the camp at that particular moment.

"Okay okay... I'm sorry. There I said it! Now can to _please_ put me down." I looked pointedly at the hand around my neck and then to the ground. After a few seconds of nothing he slowly lowered me to the ground.

"Arigatoo." I said smiling at him to which he raised an eye brow. Okay, now that I had his attention I needed to get him to find me a bath.

"Sesshomaru. Can you please take me to a bath or a hotspring, or something that I can wash this off. I pointed to the yellow stain on my top. Still, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Oh how annoying that is going to be.

I sighed.... I was going to have to once again act it out for him. Literally.

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Can _you_..." I said pointing to him...

"...Take _me_..." I pointed to me and then made a walking motion.

"... to a bath..." How the hell was I going to do a bath. Hmmm. I thought hard for a minute. I didn't even know the word for water. Grrr... Then an idea struck me. I raced over to the billy kicking Jaken out of the way. Peering in, I indeed saw plain water bubbling away.

Pointing back to Sesshomaru then me I did the walking motion again; and then I pointed to the water. I made a display of splashing it on me and rubbing myself. It was probably not the best idea I had ever had because it burnt me and I yelped rather loudly.

I prayed that he would get the idea though. For a while he just looked at me through those molten eyes of his. I seriously thought he thought I was a nutcase and was considering disposing of me when he nodded. Only once and very slightly, but it was a nod none the less.

"Arigatoo." I said ecstatic and rushed up to the demon and hugged him tightly. I felt him tense underneath me. Each muscle tensed and ready to move at the speed of light. I tightened my grip before releasing him and smiling up at him. We would have to work on hugs I thought to myself. Poor boy obviously wasn't used to such contact. Never mind, I was going to remedy it, if it took me all of eternity.

Doing a little happy dance I rushed over to the bed where I had been sleeping, picked up my bag and beckoned Yomi to me. Picking her up I turned to Sesshomaru with a smile and waited for him lead the way. He was still frozen in the spot where I hugged him. I think I must have shocked him or something. Who knew the great demon lord would be so easy to fell. I giggled to myself. I now had a weapon I could use against the greatest demon alive. Mwhahahaha.

Walking and standing in front of him I placed a hand on his shoulder and put on my serious face, though it was quite hard because all I wanted to do was laugh at his reaction.

"It's okay Sesshomaru. That was called a _hug_. People give them when they are showing emotion. Usually affection or thanks."

I must have roused him from his stupor because his eyes snapped to mine and he suddenly moved in the opposite direction. Smiling broadly to myself I quickly followed.

*

It had actually taken quite a while to get to the damn spring, though I didn't care because I was about to get clean. The only problem was.... It was cold water. I frowned to myself but turned around and thanked Sesshomaru who pretended like he didn't hear me. Stupid demon.

I flung my pack down and place Yomi by the water's edge and was about to take my shirt off when I was pulled up short. Looking back to Sesshomaru his eyes had never left my form.

"Hey Sesshomaru... Do you think you could turn around?" I said making a circular motion with my fingers. When his only response was to raise that infernal eyebrow I made a mental note to be sure to shave the annoying thing off if ever I caught him taking a nap.

"Fine! But don't blame me if you go blind!" I huffed. I knew I didn't have to best body. Once upon a time I had a small pot belly but now I was sure my ribs were sticking out horribly and excess rolls of skin were hanging off all over the place. I did have good boobs though, that was something I was proud of. My thoughts landed upon my newest body art; and I laughed as I thought about my cherry blossom tattoo on my back and the kanji on my ankle. What would Sesshomaru's reaction to them be like?

Kicking off my socks and shoes my skirt followed. I then slowly and as sexily as I could, lifted my dirty shirt over my head. I was only in my underwear now and I cringed when I remembered what I had put on. I was in my Sesame Street undies. They were black with a huge picture of the cookie monster one the butt. At least though, I wore my lacy bra.

However before I even had time to think anything else I was being force to bend over by the demon lord. Wow. Whoever thought Sesshomaru had a reaction like this in him, especially for a human female. I was feeling quite please with myself.

But it was when he was brushing my wig's tresses off my back, I realised he was examining my tattoo.

Starting under my left breast and curving around my waist, stopping in the middle of my back; a small branch with delicate little cherry blossoms marred my skin. When I saw it in the parlour I just _had_ to have it, and the day I turned 18 I got it inked on me. It hurt like hell but I was more than happy with the results.

I shivered as a claw started tracing the pattern.

Wow... I really needed him to stop because itwas _really_ sensual, and the way he was holding me against his chest was really intimate. I didn't want to lose myself and jump him then and there, so I wriggled in his grip until he let me go.

I turned around to yell at him, but his expression caught me off guard. It was confused, thoughtful and annoyed.

I couldn't comprehend what he was thinking so I just settled for what I did best. I yelled at him.

"Oi! What the hell mate. You can't just do that to someone. I thought you were going to rape me or something. Jeeze. I could have seriously hurt you in self defense you know. Don't ever sneak up on someone with awesome kung fu skills. You'll get your block knocked off you know!!" When Sesshomaru ingnored me and continued to stare at my left breast I decided that he had never seen a human with a tattoo before.

"You're not the only one who gets awesome body markings you know." I huffed at him and with that said, bent over and started splashing myself with the cold water.

* * *

It is exactly as the prophecy says. She wears a cherry blossom; cares for a child of the kami's. But this Sesshomaru does not understand. How can she be the one? She is nothing but a slip of an onna. The ningen almost died in the woods. The Firerat was her only saving grace, not her intellect as it states. If the Celestial had not found this Sesshomaru, then the ningen would have perished.

No.

The prophecy is a lie, as this Sesshomaru has always believed it to be. There will be no war between the Kami's and the inhabitants of these lands. The filthy onna has not come from a distant future nor she does not speak a language yet to be known. She is simply a crazed ningen onna.

Yes.

She is definitely not worthy to be the onna the ancient prophecy speaks of; and she definitely will not bear my son, the savour of humanity and youkai alike.... This Sesshomaru will not allow it....

* * *

**In the Pulishing Room...**

Lara: What's wrong Lady?

Lady: I got a parking ticket.

Lara: What for?

Lady: I went to the Zoo and parked in a spot for too long...

Lara: The zoo... You mean you actually visited your home??

Lady: *Eye twitches*

Lara: Did you visit the baboon section and see your mum?

Lady: Sesshomaru!!

Sesshomaru: Yes...

Lady: You have the authors permission to practice your kata on Lara.... Her death no longer matters to me.

Lara:*Gulps*

* * *

Okay so I wanna know what you guys think of adding another point of view occasionally. Like at the end of the chapter I did a Sesshomaru POV there. Was that acceptable?? Let me know what you think.....

Also.... You will learn about the phrophecy that Sesshomaru mentioned later on in the series.... Don't stress that I haven't made anything clear just yet!!

What else.... In case I don't update before Christmas.... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! I hope you have a really really good day....

So... until next time

~ Lady D. xxxx


	5. River Sprite and the Luna Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters

**

* * *

**

Sooo.... did people have a fab chrissy?? What presents did you all get?? I got a digital camera :D I was happy.... I'm very skilled at taking photo's of myself lol.... :D

Oh an this chapter houses quite a bit of bad language aimed at Sesshomaru so if you dn't like the language or don't like Sesshomaru getting ragged on I suggest you don't read this chapter lol :D

Anyway without further ado:

**Chapter 5:**

I gave him the best daggers I could. Yet, he just sat there as impassive as ever. If I could have growled I would have. The one upside.... I felt nice and clean. I had changed from my tattered Kagome costume to the black leggings and top that I had packed for after the cosplay competition. I had removed my wig and shook out my short black bob. Sesshomaru almost looked shocked at my transformation but after the brief display of something on his face, he turned back to being a stoic ass. But I still felt humiliated at _Sesshomaru_ seeing me naked. Well... semi naked anyway.

And then...... AND THEN, he had the gall to _touch_ me. Not like sexually touch me, but come up and hold me across his lap studying me as if I was an interesting canvas or something. My blood boiled the more I thought about it.

He would pay. Oh yes. I would make him pay.

I watched as little Rin danced around the camp following Jaken, and he and she chattered and cooked dinner like two best friends. Occasionally when the little imp caught me or Sesshomaru looking at them he would yell at Rin; but she would just laugh it off. They were actually kind of cute.

Yomi was asleep in my lap and I pulled her closer as the wind picked up. I had noticed since I had been stuck here, the nights were getting increasingly colder. I would have to find a village and beg for them to give me a blanket or something, because I seriously HATE the cold.

Rin appeared by my side and suddenly offered me a skewer.

It had the rabbit on it that Jaken had caught for them. I was actually surprised that he was good at anything other than talking _way_ too much, but he seemed quite adept at caring for the young girl.

I however, paled at the sight of it. I was a vegetarian. I had been ever since I was born. My mother was one, and so had brought me up the same. I was fine with it, and I didn't condone people who were not. I even cooked it for my friends when they came over. But I still couldn't eat it. It had been too ingrained into my brain not to eat meat.

I shook my head at Rin and immediately regretted it. Those big brown eyes well up with tears so quickly that I barely had time to blink. Without thinking I reached out and snatched the skewer of meat from her muttering my thanks and bowing.

"Arigatoo.... Arigatoo."

As soon as it was in my hands she smiled, the tears were gone and she skipped off to sit by Jaken once more. I shook my head. Children were so manipulative when they wanted to be.

I looked at the skewer. Nope. I just couldn't bring myself to eat it. I hungry, starving, but I wasn't _that_ starving.

Nudging Yomi awake I offered it to her, inconspicuously of course. I didn't want Rin seeing me give away food to an animal. I had no doubt she'd yell at me and then give me more. My concern was spiked again when I imagined her sitting and watching until I had eaten the WHOLE lot. I shuddered at the thought.

Yomi had finished sniffing the rabbit and was busily chowing it down when a particularly strong gust of cold wind blew through the little camp. Yes it was definitely getting cold. Cuddling Yomi nice and close to me she finished her meal and promptly went back to sleep. I watched the camp from the shelter of the tree that I was sitting under.

Rin was busy making a bed of blankets as Jaken packed up their mess. It really was quite cute watching the two. As Rin crawled under the blankets and Jaken made sure she was covered and tucked in as snug as a bug in a rug, I watch with fascination as Jaken appeared to make a really good mother hen.

Rin suddenly sat bolt upright and spun to my direction. Her eyes wide as saucers as she took in my shivering form. Snapping something at the kappa, Jaken scowled at me before making his way over and tugging at my shoelace. I yelled at him as he pulled it undone, but he continued to tug at it. I was thinking he wanted me to following him, so begrudgingly I stood up and did just that. He led me so I was standing next to Rin, who abruptly latch onto me and pulled me down next to her. Covering me with her blankets she nestled as close to me as she could, trying to keep her little feet covered.

The blanket was clearly not big enough for the two of us. It was only a single size and when I slept I had a habit of being very restless.

Justin always complained that I kicked and poked him and stole all the blankets... It would not do to do that to the girl at my side.... I cringed as I thought of Justin. Oh god, the memory of him all of a sudden made me want to cry. I can't believe he broke up with me because I refused to be of service to all his sexual needs.... yet. I mean I was really starting to feel comfortable with him and was seriously working myself up to it. A couple more weeks.... Maybe on his birthday I could have given him a special present....

I immediately cursed myself for thinking about him and pushed those memories away. I refused to ever think of him again. Humph.... I would not be able to sleep with Rin, I would steal all the blankets and one or both of us would end up being sick.

I pushed Rin away and shook my head.

"No sweetie. You need to stay nice and warm." I said knowing full well she couldn't understand me. I pushed her back and tucked the blanket around her only to be met by confused, worried and saddened eyes. She said something to me then. I really couldn't say but the way she struggled to unwrap herself I figured she was protesting.

So, picking up Jaken, who for his size was REALLY heavy but actually not at all slimy. I had imagined him to be all slimy like, as a frog would be, but was pleasantly surprised to find his skin actually all smooth and soft. Anyway, I picked him up and sat him on her so she couldn't move. Pointing my finger at him I commanded him to keep her there all night.

"If you move and let her out of those blankets ya little imp.... So help me I will be cooking frogs legs for breakfast you hear me!" My voice had started to get a little shrill and must have been kind of menacing because Jaken gulped and nodded. I do believe he was nodding out of habit and not at the fact he knew what I was on about, but none the less, he nodded in agreement and I felt good.

Rin however, was none too pleased. Wriggling like all hell Jaken had a right old time staying upright as Rin struggled to free herself. As I started to hear squeals and could see tears glistening, I panicked.

Oh god... I was no good with kids. I didn't want to deal with a little girl having a tantrum. My mind started to go blank and I was having flashbacks to when I was a child. The tears I used to cry at the top of my lungs, the food I used to throw at the person who would not let me have my own way; and my teddies. Oh my poor, poor teddies that would be ripped in half.... I cringed at the thought of being put through one of those tantrums by the child in front of me.

In my peripheral vision I could see something white and fluffy and I was struck with an idea. I could be nice and warm all night and sleep awfully comfortably _and_ I could hopefully alleviate Rin's concern for me.... If I wasn't killed first that was.

"Don't worry Rin. Sesshomaru will keep me happy, warm and company tonight. It's ALL good." I smiled at the child as I dashed over the Inu sitting cross legged under a tree. Before he could even move I jumped into his lap and got myself comfy.

Oh, I had never realised before how soft and furry his fluff was. I snuggled my face into is as I heard a snarl rip throughout his chest and a sharp claw grab my leg that was draped over his. Worrying for the safety of my innocent leg, I removed myself from the warmth of his fluff, slapped at his hand and pointed to Rin; who had a bright smile on her face. Glaring death at him I nudged him harshly in the ribs. That was actually a bad mistake on my behalf because I think I broke my elbow; and if I didn't I was going to have a HUGE bruise on it tomorrow.

"It's only till she sleeps..." I said.

Sesshomaru frowned at me, the only _real_ expression I had EVER seen on his face but stopped the growling and released the pressure on my thigh.

Thank god, I was beginning to think he was trying to amputate my poor appendage by cutting the circulation off.

"Oyasumi nasai." I called to Rin who said something else before flopping down and letting Jaken tuck her in again.

I myself twisted in Sesshomaru's lap until I was curled up in a ball, face first in his fluff in his lap and shut my eyes. I only intended to be there until Rin was asleep, but until such time I was going to enjoy every second.

On the outside I was cool calm and collected, trying to get a little girl to sleep; but on the inside I was screaming like a fangirl on crack.

_O.M.G I am sitting in __**LORD SESSHOMARU'S**_ lap _.... O.M.G... Do you think he will let me stroke his fluff? Oh he smells delicious. He is so warm and cuddly... ahhhhhhh....._

I was quickly pulled from my dream state musings when I was tossed from his lap and landed harshly on the ground.

"Hey! What the fuck!" My head snapped around the clearing until I met his angry eyes. They were just staring at me, annoyance filling them entirely making them sparkle in a way that had me swooning. God, he was so sexy. I reigned in my thoughts, no time for such silly ones. Though I noted I had this train of thought each time I saw the demon.

I huffed and looked towards Rin. Yup, she was asleep. My plan had work and I smiled despite the throbbing in my bottom. He had tossed me rather forcefully. Turning back to Sesshomaru I glared at for a minute longer, trying to show him my displeasure at being tossed, then smiled nodded and moved to the fire. I curled up trying to block out the cold breeze and closed my eyes.

*

I woke sore and stiff and very tired. I had not slept well at all. I was cold and the ground was rocky and uncomfortable. Sesshomaru still sat where he had been the previous night and determined to show him that the cold and hard ground hadn't affected me I got up and set about making breakfast before Rin woke.

I moved with heavy feet and a shiver up my spine. I needed something to cook. I searched the clearing for something, anything. Berries, fruit, edible grass.... something for me to work with. Sighing to myself I resigned to the fact that I was going to have to cook some _meat_. I looked to Sesshomaru.

"Hey. You. Get me food to cook now." I pointed to him and then to the forest. He merely raised an eye brow. Have I mentioned how annoying that is, especially because I could not do it. I wanted to growl. Closing my eyes I counted to ten.

"Sesshomaru. You. Are. An. Ass." I had my hands on my hips and stomped my foot, to which his other eye brow rose. I huffed once more.

"Fine." I said.

"Where's a river?" I was NOT going to go kill a rabbit. They were just too cute. Sesshomaru continued to stare at me. Oh god....

"Where is..." I pointed in every which direction and shrugged.

"The river." I pretended to be drinking. After I had repeated it a few times I stood waiting for an answer.

I was about to go up and kick him when he pointed to my right. I presumed he had understood what I was saying and with a smile and a thanks

"Arigatoo!!" I headed off into the woods.

After trudging in the direction the stupid mutt had pointed me I concluded he sent me the wrong way, hoping I would get lost and he would be rid of me. But as those thought were running through my head I hear the rushing of water.

Running as fast as I could in the direction of it, I squealed with delight when it came into sight. In my excitement though I very nearly very fell in when I skidded to a halt at its edge. My excitement died down when I realised how big the stream was. It wasn't stream. It was a huge rushing river. I sighed. Then I realised I had no way of catching the damn fish. I sighed again, angrily. Why couldn't anything just be simple. Jeeze. Someone had it in for me big time.

Being the smart independent woman that I was, I looked around the clearing for a solution and my eyes landed on a fallen tree. Uh-huh... I was going to make a spear and spear the little buggers like people in the old days did. Yes. I... was a genius.

Breaking off a long piece of stick I scraped it on a rock until it formed some sort of point. Yes I had my spear and now I was off to get me some food for the darling Rin.

Standing at the very edge I peered into the water, but for the life of me I couldn't see a thing. The water was as clear as day, but I couldn't see anything, no fish no turtles, no nothing. I was dumbfounded to say the least. I peered out over the edge more, maybe they were out deeper.

I never saw it coming.

Something wrapped around my neck and before I could register anything I was pulled face first into the water. I inhaled a deep breath only to suck in a massive lungful of water. I put my hands out in front of me out of pure instinct and because I still had the stupid stick in my hand it lodged itself into my stomach.

Ow.

It hurt.

LOTS.

I opened my mouth to scream, but yet again sucked in another mouthful of water and choked. Thrashing and kicking I tried to get myself free. I really didn't feel like being eaten. Not today...

* * *

The celestial had been sleeping peacefully before it suddenly started running around the camp in a frenzied panic. Rin was trying desperately to console it but it wouldn't listen to her. No. It was a Celestial after all. They only had one master, the only person it would ever obey, ever bother listening to. And that master was the strange woman whom it followed.

How a pathetic an utterly strange female such as herself had come to be in its company, as its master; Sesshomaru would never understand. And yet, it followed her full of trust and companionship. It is truly impossible to befriend a Celestial; one must do a great deed in order to gain its trust. But the ningen seemed to have done just that.

She cared and protected it like she was its mother. Sure it was small and seemed defenceless, but Sesshomaru estimated it to be of adulthood. A Firerat of its age, approximately 2000 years, is fierce and formidable, yet the ball of fluff was running around like a mere pup. What was the matter with it?

Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed it in the midst of another panicked lap around the camp.

"What ails you Celestial?" Locking eyes with the Firerat, Sesshomaru spoke in the ancient tongue of the Inu and saw eyes full of wisdom staring back at him. For a minute Sesshomaru truly saw the age of the celestial. She was older than she appeared. She should have been in the true from of the Firerat. The large, fiery red form. Yet she seemed content to live in the form of a child Firerat. She ceased her alarmed flailing and stared deep into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"Can you not feel it? Hear it Inu Prince?" A light female voice echoed in his head. No, Sesshomaru had being paying no attention to the female who wanted water.

"She is in trouble, from what I do not know." Said Yomi. Sesshomaru regarded the Firerat for a moment longer before straining his ears and lifting his nose to the wind. Sucking in a slight breath he caught a whiff of blood. Her blood. Snapping his eyes back to the Firerat he growled.

"And why have you not gone after her. You hold more power than this Sesshomaru ever will." He held the rat by the scruff of the neck now and she dangled in front of his eyes, her tiny form no bigger than his hand.

"There are things you must learn about her pup, things you will only learn by being near her."

"Why?"

"The job of protecting and caring for me has been handed to that woman personally by the Kami's. Now, I am making you personally responsible for her protecting. A demand of you by the Kami Tsukuyomi of the moon."

"You are Tsukuyomi?"

"That I am."

"Prove it."

Tsukuyomi frowned for a second. This Inu had always been stubborn and hard work. She should have known that he would not believe her straight away. He was after all, an excellent Lord and a master of battle. He would not agree or believe something without a strong motive.

"As you wish."

The Firerat started to glow and the trees and earth fell away out of sight.

"I am not the kami of Death Inu Prince, so I can only spare you a few moments. Choose your words wisely." With that she faded from view.

Sesshomaru was left standing in a black void facing his mirror image. Only it was different. The image wore more armour and his silver locks were pulled into a high pony tail. His markings on his cheeks were only single blue stripes and there was no moon on his forehead.

"Father." Sesshomaru said in his monotonous voice.

"Son." Replied the reflection.

They seemed to stare at each other for an eternity. Sesshomaru still hadn't forgiven him for his death. Running away to defend the wench of a ningen who was birthing the half breed.

It was Inu no Taisho who broke the silence.

"It seems then that it is not InuYasha who is the savour of our race and humans alike. I was mistaken." Sesshomaru still didn't say a word.

"It also seems that the prophecy has no truely awakened. It is time son to embrace your future."

"It is not my future father."

"Well, InuYasha's son most certainly won't be a hanyou, InuYasha is already hanyou and that would make his a quarter or something..." Inu no Taisho said waving his hand in the air.

"Nor is the pup a powerful demon lord. That my boy, is you." Inu no Taisho moved bending forward so Sesshomaru could see the smile in his father's eyes. His father had always loved taunting him, it seemed now was no different either. Even in death, he was annoying.

Sesshomaru had never believe in the prophecy and always thought it was an abomination describing the downfall of the great Taisho line. A ningen Lady of the West.. despicable. And to think his father was implying that it would be _he_, the great Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, that would sire the hanyou described in the ridiculous prophecy.

"Tell me son. Do you not already have a human in your pack that you class as your daughter? Do you not allow a strange ningen onna who is bound to a celestial to travel in your pack? Were you not asked by the Kami's to watch over her? It's all in there my son. If you care to remember it, you will see this is your destiny."

Sesshomaru growled, his father was infuriating. If senile old man was not so powerful, Sesshomaru would have lost all respect for him a long time ago. He started to fade from view laughing quietly.

"Don't fight it Sesshomaru. It is your destiny to protect her, care for her, pup her, fall in love with her..." His voice was only in Sesshomaru's head now as the Celestial sat at his feet looking up at him, Rin next to her.

"Don't fight my boy.... embrace it... embrace her..." His father's voice completely faded and he was back in the present. Looking at the Firerat he once again addressed it in his native ancient tongue, but this time it ignored him.

"Answer me Celestial." He demanded. Wanting very much to groan out loud, he conceded to her demands. Just this one thing he would do for her. Nothing else in the prophecy would come to live. He would make sure of that.

"Fine. You have shown this Sesshomaru enough proof that you really are Tsukuyomi of the moon. This Sesshomaru will concede to providing the onna with the service of his protection." He growled at her before springing off into the bushes.

He came to the river where he smelt the blood and saw the water running red. He sniffed at the air. The woman's blood had such sweetness to it; he had never smelt blood like it before. It was almost.... pleasant.

Sesshomaru was pulled from his musings by a splash in the middle of the river. He could see the woman struggling to free herself from the water sprite that held her around the neck.

"Great." He said to himself.

"This Sesshomaru is going to get wet." Drawing his whip out, he slashed at the sprite, trying to delay the getting wet part as long as possible.

* * *

Shit. I was so exhausted. I wanted to cry. I could feel my body pumping the blood out of it and into the water. I was scared that it would attract something else. My mind immediately flashed to jaws and I could here in my mind the damned theme song. I shivered.

As I was brought above the surface I greedily sucked in as much air as the hands around my neck would allow. I was just about to try and poke the thing in its beady black eyes, when the fingers suffocating me suddenly went limp and I was dropped back into the water.

For what felt like an eternity I just stayed under the water uncomprehending of what happened. I concluded that I looked so fier5some in my epic rage that it was scared off. It wasn't until my lungs started screaming abuse at me did I attempt to kick to the surface.

I was so grateful that my mum had force me to go to the stupid VAC SWIM lessons. I remembered having to swim 200 meters in full clothing plus heavy military boots and a woollen jumper. This was what it felt like now. My shoes, though only canvas converse, felt like lead and my thin top clung to me and added an extra 100 kilograms to me. No joke, wet clothes were horrible when trying to swin fast and towards the surface.

I broke the surface and took a blessed breath of fresh air. I was suddenly aware of how dizzy I felt but I wanted nothing more than to get OUT of the creepy water. I spun around and looked towards the shore to gauge how far I had to swim.

I immediately saw why the thing had suddenly let go of me. Sesshomaru stood by the water's edge slowly shrugging out of his armour.

I had another dizzy spell. This time, not because of loss of blood or lack of oxygen to the brain, but because Sesshomaru was undressing....

My fangirl instincts kicked in and as I fantasised about rubbing his rock solid abs and caressing his smooth skin I slowly started to sink again. It wasn't until I felt something slimy brush past me that I was pulled from my blissful day dream. Shrieking as loud as I could I swam.

Freestyle was always my strong point. I even represented my school in interschool competition, so I cut through the water like a shark. I didn't care that I was beyond exhaustion and nearing unconsciousness, there was something else in that water and I was NOT letting it touch me again. I HATE slimy things, or things without the correct number of legs, and that was two or four.

I was 20 metres off the shore line when I felt my feet hit the bottom. Standing up I was only thigh deep. I ran. As hard and as fast as I could.

I hit the shore line as something once again brushed my leg and I screamed and literally flew into Sesshomaru's arms. I didn't care if he hated me for touching him. Honestly I would rather be killed by him than something slimy. At least I know he's a proper warrior, not to mention good looking.

I was pushed back and held at arm's length. I could feel his eyes burning me and I stepped back not looking at him.

"Sorry." I said, still keeping my eyes cast to the ground. I was suddenly overcome by another dizzy spell and my legs buckled.

I was thinking that the ground was extremely soft and that I should take a sample of the grass back for my mum so she could grow it, when I realised that Sesshomaru had actually caught me. I looked up at him to see a mixture of annoyance, concern and indifference plastered on his face. Well... at least it was some sort of emotion.

I mused to myself about how he actually had some sort emotion written across his feature when he poked the hole in my lower abdomen.

Okay, now, I've never experienced how to deal with someone who has been impaled on something, but I was pretty sure you don't poke them. So I did what my instincts told me to. I screamed whilst simultaneously punching him and ripping myself out of his arms and out of his reach.

"Oh dear fuck!" I shouted at him as I doubled over holding it, trying to relieve some of the pain.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve _that_." It probably wasn't the best idea, but in my deluded state I started to call him names and threaten him.

"You fucking retarded asshole. I'm going to fly kick your ass sooo bad one of these fucking days. You MUTT! Fucked if I'm going to come and save _you_ one day. And if I ever fucking find your fucking ass beaten to a fucking pulp; which I hope I do by the way; I'm going to get a huge assed stick and poke the fuck out of you. See how you fucking like it! Dumb fuck." I ranted and raved for a while.

I have to say, my language is not very lady like when I'm mad; but in my defence he poked me where I was pretty sure I could feel my stomach sliding out of the hole. But in my tirade I kind of forgot who I was speaking to.

"Fucking idot. You baka." I saw his eyes narrow but continued to yell the only insult I knew.

"Baka. You are a fucking idiot Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! FUCKING FUCKTARDED BAKA!" I took a deep breath and had it all out of my system. I slumped over more and noticed that my hand was completely covered in my blood.

Well, I guess it's lucky that I'm not hanging around Edward Cullen then I thought to myself. I sniggered at my joke.

Even though it had a huge hole in it my stomach grumbled loudly and I saw the fire that was in Sesshomaru's eyes diminish as he raised an eye brow. Okay, so I wasn't quite over my little spark of anger.

"I swear Sesshomaru... I am going to fucking rip that elegant eye brow off that gorgeous fucking head of yours. STOP DOING THAT." I yelled as I fingered my eyebrow raising and lowering it with my index finger. God it irked me when he did that. It was so condescending. Well I thought it was anyway.

I marched over to the edge of the river only to be caught by the demon, who promptly raised my top. I was about to slap him when I realised that he was studying my wound. I looked at it too and promptly pushed my shirt back down and wanted to gag.

It was disgusting. I hadn't realised that I had that much blood in me. I didn't particularly want to see what my innards looked like either. Not that I could see them, there was just a huge flap of skin hanging off and possibly a bit of flesh hanging out, but never the less I didn't want to risk it.

"I'm fine." I reassured wondering if he could understand what I was trying to express.

After seeing the epic wound, I was kind of impressed that I was still standing. Raising myself up higher, I realised that it actually hurt. A LOT, but I ignored it and pointed to the river.

"Fish." I commanded and rubbed my stomach and pointed to my mouth. Sesshomaru looked at me for a while longer until, with a flick of his wrist, there were four fish wriggling at my feet. I shuddered and paled. They were slimy and had no feet. In my books that equalled gross and disgusting.

He must have been able to see my expression because I heard an audible sigh from him and unsheathing, I'm presuming Tokijin, he stabbed them and turned and walked back the way he came.

It was then the exhaustion, blood loss and shock caught up to me. I swayed as I took a step to follow Sesshomaru. I felt as though I wanted to heave all of my stomach contents into the nearest bush.

Not that there was anything in it, I hadn't eating for..... 7, 8, 9 maybe 10 days.

Blinking and trying to steady myself I plodded towards Sesshomaru who had stopped to wait for me.

Nawww.... see deep inside he was a gentleman. I smiled to myself and I'm pretty sure that I looked like a crazy person, because Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow when I caught up to him.

I stumbled and swayed as I walked back to camp with him and eventually, he held out an arm so I could brace myself against him. I was grateful because the trees just wouldn't stop moving and his arm helped to guide me safely.

*

I was adamant that we not stay at the camp for a second longer. I was scared that the thing from the river might miraculously come back to life; or there may be others out for revenge that would come and get me.

I had fed my fish to Yomi when Rin insisted that I take one and struggled all day to walk at the pace Sesshomaru set.

Although I was sure he had slowed it down for me, I still wanted to lay down and sleep. I held onto Ah-Un for support and the gentle giant guided me all day. I was tripping over my own feet, not that that was unusual, and the wound was hurting to the point where it was too sore to cry about. Imagine a thousand knives just running themselves into you again and again. That's what it felt like, only focussed around my lower abdomen.

It was still reasonably light when Sesshomaru had stopped, and Jaken and Rin had set up camp. Sesshomaru disappeared for a while and bought a boar back for Rin's evening meal.

Once again the child gave me a skewer of meat and once again I fed inconspicuously it to Yomi, who looked at me with a worried expression.

Rin came to _me_ tonight and threw her blanket over the both of us. I shook my head. She was so sweet, but she was just a child. She needed all the warmth of the blanket.

So struggling to my feet I tugged on the blanket and moved her back to her makeshift cot next to Ah-Uh. She looked at me with worried eyes as I made my way to Sesshomaru who was once again propped up against a tree; arm draped casually over one knee.

I looked back to Rin who was sitting up in her bed shivering in her cot and then pointed at me and then Sesshomaru's lap.

The demon seemed to understand because he folded his legs into a crossed legged position and I flopped into them. I don't know if I hurt him, and I didn't care. I was this close to unconsciousness and I didn't want to be thrown from his lap tonight. I was already sore. I just had to stay awake until Rin was asleep.

Everything was still and silent for a minute until I heard Sesshomaru's rumbling voice addressing Jaken. Cracking my eyes open I heard the critter squawking and grabbing something from Ah-Un's saddle back.

Thinking nothing of it I noticed Rin was lying down silent and scrambled from the demon's lap. I could finally sleep. My clothes were still wet, and they were exceptionally cold in the breeze. But I had a feeling that no matter how cold I was, I would sleep tonight.

I was surprised to say the least when I was dragged back to Sesshomaru's and layed in his lap. My head resting on one knee while my legs were bent over his other. I looked at him through confused, dazed eyes until he started taking my top off.

My immediate reaction was to scream.

"RAPE! HENTAI!" at the top of my lungs and struggle to free myself from his lap. He growled at me deeply but I didn't care. To hell with dying, I was not going to be naked in front of him _again_, with god knows what perverted thoughts running through him minds.

I struggled, but he held me fast trying to lay me back down how I was. He growled louder as I struggled harder. I could feel fresh blood staining my top as my efforts to free myself reopened the wound.

Yomi came and jumped on me then, a soft kind of squeaking or purring noise emanating from her chest as she nuzzled my face.

"He means you no harm." I hear in my head. A soft angelic young woman's voice. I froze immediately. Looking around I noticed no other woman in the clearing. Noting also that the voice spoke to me in English I turned my head back to Yomi and stared at her. She nuzzled my face again as Sesshomaru leaned me back down and pulled my top up, slowly this time.

I was busy holding Yomi and talking to her softly, trying to coax her to talk again, trying to see if it actually was her. She spoke so eloquently for such a young thing, when I felt something cool and relieving on my burning wound. I shuddered as I looked down and realised that Sesshomaru had cleaned my wound and was now putting something on it.

I had no idea what it was. It actually looked really gross, dark green with the consistency of honey but it felt so good. Snuggling into Yomi I sighed and relaxed into the demon's gentle touch. He was very nice to be doing this. Maybe I had slowed him down too much. Yes, I must have slowed him down too much and he was getting frustrated with me. That's the only reason he would think twice about helping me.

Oh well, it was better than being killed for being too slow. I lost myself to unconsciousness as the soothing feel of Sesshomaru's touch and the poultice he was using relieved most of the agonising pain that I had been feeling throughout the day.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

InuYasha: *sniggers*

Lara: What?

InuYasha: I know something you don't know doda doda

Lara: What?

InuYasha: I'm not going to tell you.

Lara: Come on InuYasha please tell me?

InuYasha: No.

Lara: *Huffs and crosses arms* Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Ningen?

Lara: InuYasha needs to die

Sesshomaru: *cracks knuckles* Gladly

Lara: But make sure you extract his secret from him.

Sesshomaru: *eyes narrow* Se...cret???

InuYasha: *bursts out laughing runs away*

Sesshomaru: I will shut you up permantly half breed *Chases InuYasha*

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long guys but I have been flat out with work and Christmas and all that jazz. I was also struggling to put some humour in this. I hope I didn't over do it, or not put enough in. Gah..... It sucks :(

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.... its actually really long..... though it only spans a day or so lol wierd hey. Anyway I shall endeavour to get the next chappy out much quicker :DOh adn if you wanna get an Idea of what Yomi looks like look up a Chinchilla. It a white fluffy one of them pretty much. -my-forgotten-rose- was telling ma about them and I was like. O.M.G that is exactly how I envisioned her lol haha

Love you all

Until next time

~ Lady D.


	6. He Said My NAME!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters

* * *

I FUCKED UP!!!!!!

Gawwwwd. I am really sorry about this and will change it STRAIGHT away.

My mistake is in chapter three. This was pointed out by -my-forgotten-rose- but I did not heed her warnings and brushed them off. The baby Firerat's name is Tsukuyomi NOT AMAYA. I was going to name her Amaya first then changed my mind at the last minute, hence you will find her call Amaya first before she is called Tsukuyomi or Yomi. MY BAD guys ... I'm heaps sorry for any confusion..... I am going to fix it right now!!!!!!! *slaps forehead* Idiot!!

Anyway... now that I am feeling red faced and stupid I will say this... Actually I have nothing to say except

Translation

Utsukushii - beautiful

So without further ado....

**Chapter 6:**

**TELL EM I FUCKED UP BIG TIME AMAYA TSUKUYOMI!!!!**

I could barely keep my eyes open. I was exhausted, though from what I did not know. I was so hungry I could no longer feel my hunger and I was certain that my wound was getting infected. Sesshomaru had tried to keep putting that stinking poultice on it, but after I saw what Jaken made it out of; worms, rabbit innards, frogs, berries, herbs, I'm pr4etty sure I saw a snakes head go into it as well, I refused to have it anywhere near me. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me.

I was not only being difficult, but I was slowing the pace of the group down... a lot. It irked me no end that I was being so burdensome, so I could only imagine how the great Lord Sesshomaru was feeling.

It had been 4 days since the scary incident with the river. I had still not eaten, I just couldn't bring myself to eat the rabbits that I knew were once so bright and fluffy and cuddly, and as such I had the shakes. Really, I was used to being constantly full.

What I wouldn't give for a Big Mac or a whopper right now, or some honey popcorn. I started drooling. Some Zappo lollies would be good and oh how I was craving pasta!!

My mum used to always complain about our grocery bill saying three quarters of it would go to feeding me. But hey, I figured I was a growing girl and needed sustenance.

Anyway, without having a full belly and feeling so fragile in my current physical state, I was also an emotion wreck. So, when I came across a snake, snaking its way across my trail I had the only reaction I had been capable of in the last day or so. I cried. Long and loud.

Sesshomaru was at my side in an instant with a confused look adorning his face. When I latched onto him, burying my face in his pelt and strangling his waist I could feel him restraining every fibre in his body not to rip me off. But I didn't care. All I wanted to do was be held and comforted and cry.

I felt a movement and then realised I was being pried off, only to be attached to something else, something smaller. Rin. I crushed her in a bear hug and let my sobs flow.

"Rin, why am I stuck here? Why am I in this world? Why am I not at my convention?" I bombarded her with questions knowing full well that she had no idea what I was saying. Her raven hair stuck to my saturated face as I continued to sob.

"Why had Sesshomaru not killed me and why can't I speak the same language as you. Am I not dead? Is this just some sick joke? I am so hungry, my clothes don't fit with yours. I was spoken to by some sort of fantasy creature, attacked by a river thing and now I have a huge infected hole in me. What have I done to anger someone? Have I been that bad that I am reaping what I have sewed? It's fucking bullshit!!" I voiced everything that had been going on in my brain over the last few weeks. I had taken most of what was has been happening to me all in my stride believing that I had died and I was in some sort of sick heaven or hell. But I was beginning to think now that I truly was in a different world.

By this time I had nearly cried every tear and I was sure that I had just given Rin's hair a decent wash. I realised that everything around me was silent and I sat back and looked around bleary eyed. Sesshomaru stood on the path a ways away seemingly waiting for me to finish my sob session. Jaken was staring wide eyed at me and Ah-Un was grazing on some grass. Yomi sat by me, tears in her own eyes. I sucked up the snot that was running out my nose and wiped my eyes. Giving Rin one last squeeze I stood up and walked past Sesshomaru.

I had made enough of an idiot of myself. I was not going to be so pathetic. I was not going to slow them down any longer. I was going to be strong and tough. I was going to help Sesshomaru, not that he ever needed it, and I was going to prove just how educated and independent I was. Yeah, it was a pretty good plan, until I realised how silent the forest had become, and the fact that there was a huge VERY ugly demon standing right in front of me.

My shoulders slumped visibly and I exhaled loudly. It seemed that I was not all I was cracked up to be. I was not strong, I was not tough and I could certainly not help Sesshomaru; because by the looks of the teeth coming for me, I was going to be more of a hindrance trying to save, than anything else. I started crying again.

*

I sat beneath the tree where my legs had given out on me. I had received no more lacerations, but I was sure that I would be black and blue in the morning. Sesshomaru had disposed of the demon, I'm presuming it was a demon, all things here are demons if they are not humans right?, quickly, but not quickly enough for me to avoid being flung to the side.

I actually think I had a broken rib and I was busy feeling sore and sorry for myself when I was pinned with a red eyed angry gaze. Sesshomaru looked at me and for the first time since I had been in this world, he scared me.

He was obvious angry at me for getting hurt again.

_Well Fuck!_

I thought to myself, it's not like I go around on purpose getting beat up, or dragged into rivers. He reached down and dragged me to my feet, growling quietly. My blood boiled. The bastard was blaming me for this. Like I would go around getting myself hurt.

"Fine!" I shouted giving him a right old shove in his stupid armoured chest.

"You wanna blame me for not being as perfect as you? Fine! I'm only human, give me a fucking break!" I stumbled back feeling more alive than I had in days.

"Watashi wa ningen. Got it. NINGEN. Fuck." I ran to Ah-Un where I grabbed for my back pack and walked off the side of the trail.

If that bastard wanted to blame me for slowing him down and attracting predators then fuck him. I would go by myself. Oops. Suddenly remembering Yomi I ran, well tottered back, picked her shacking little form up and stomped furiously back the way I came.

I didn't need his pompous ass shit in my life. I had enough to deal with.

Huffing and puffing I marched along and what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only half an hour, on a mission through the woods.

It was only when the adrenaline rush started to die, I realise what sort of shit I was in.

I was even more exhausted and tired from my little tirade and I realised with dismay as I put Yomi down to walk and saw her coat covered in red, that my wound was leaking again.

Well crap. Just my luck. Jeeze.

Maybe I had over reacted just a little. Well its not my fault I jump to conclusions easily. Blame my hormones or something. I am a woman after all, I am perfectly allowed to have mood swings. I sat down and unwrapped the bandages that Sesshomaru had put on me. The wound was not gushing with blood, it was just seeping, so I did my best at retying the bandages and securing them nice and tight. By the time I had finished battling the lengths of frustrating material, it was getting dark.

I had no idea how to make a fire nor did I wish to sleep on the floor. Staggering to my feet I trudged on a bit further until I came to a rather large forked tree. Deciding it looked simple to climb and the limbs were high enough that I didn't have to worry too much about being the victim of a brutal attack while sleeping; I decided that I had found my resting place for the evening.

It was well past dark by the time I had struggled up the great tree. Turns out that when you are starving hungry, exhausted and only have one arm to climb with, I was carrying Yomi, scaling a large tree is not that easy.

I flopped on a wide branch and laid my head on my back pack. It was a rather bumpy pillow, but at least I didn't have to sleep smelling tree all night. That and I wouldn't have to worry about snoring and inhaling a piece of stray bark. That would undoubtedly lead to me choking. I tucked Yomi under my arms, and too exhausted to think about anything, fell asleep.

*

I was well aware that it was daylight, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I could feel Yomi bouncing all over me and mustered a giggle. She came and nuzzled my neck and I sucked in her fresh scent. Spent, I closed my eyes again and went back to sleep.

The next time I opened my eye it was really dark. I hadn't moved from the position I had laid down originally in and the side that I was laying on was aching. Deciding that I wasn't going to fall out of the tree because I had been sleeping so heavily, I called to Yomi and rolled over. It was a couple of minutes before she jumped on me, and within those minutes I had started to panic.

I certainly had gotten attached to the little tyke, and I was loving her company. She was like a fluffy little best friend that in such a short time I had decided that I couldn't live without. Comfortably on my other side I once again tucked Yomi under my arm and went to sleep.

It was light again, and it took everything I had to open my eyes. I had no idea of how long I had been asleep but I was concerned that for the amount of time I had been sleeping I was feeling more and more exhausted.

Vaguely I heard Yomi squeaking next to me, an anxious tone to her voice. But all I could do was close my eyes and speak reassuring words to her. At least I thought I was speaking them out loud, but she soon came and nuzzled my face. I could feel wetness there and looking through lidded, glazed eyes I could see she was crying. But it was all I could do to close my eyes again and send a pray, an apology to Yomi's mother. I couldn't keep my promise to watch over and protect her any longer.

*

I was vaguely aware of shrieking all around and felt as Yomi nudged her way under my body. Then I could hear the growls. I had heard those growls before. They were low and ominous and told me of their intent.

They were going to kill me.

I rolled on top of Yomi trying to cover and protect her and I felt the large jaws of the beast close around my torso. I was too tired to fight. Too weak to scream. The only thing I could do was lie limply on Yomi's tiny form. How had he gotten to me up this high. I was very nearly at the top of the tree...

I tried to open my eyes, and my vision fluttered from dark to light as I lulled in and out of consciousness. I could feel the sharp teeth dig into my side as I suddenly heard a deep voice inside my head.

"Little ningen. You cannot escape this time.' Amatsu. His deep voice reverberated inside of my head, sending chills down my spine.

"I will crush you and then the Goddess will be mi.." for reason's unbeknownst to me his teeth detached from my flesh and he moved away. I could no longer feel the threatening presence looming over me and with what strength I had left I cracked open an eye.

Everything was blurry and spinning a hundred miles an hour but shrouded in a white blanket I could see someone white towering over me. The light cascaded around the form making long silver hair sparkle and the white clothes it wore blinding. I knew at once that my guardian angel had come to rescue me, to take me to heaven.

About bloody time too if you ask me. I had been stuck in this land for a while now, and I was getting rather sick of not being able to talk to anyone _and_ being constantly beat up. I was still kind of embarrassed that I had stabbed myself with my infernal fishing rod. As the angel reached for me I let myself sleep once more.

*

The room was noisy, but I couldn't understand anyone. They were talking softly and quickly. I could feel pain in my side and I seemed to be wrapped in something. I groaned and let my head loll to the side. My face hit something soft. A pillow? Oh wow. I wasn't dead? Scrunching my hands up I balled my hands into material. I was on a bed?

I let out a loud groan and suddenly felt a weight on the side of the bed as I slid towards it.

I realised that I didn't feel as light headed and I could move my limbs. I opened my eyes and was met with a spinning room once more. There was a dull throb in my torso where the wound where I stabbed myself was and the newest ones where the evil Firerat got me were stinging a lot.

Trying to focus on the person sitting on the bed I touched my wounds and winced. They were a lot sorer when someone touched them. I felt a hot hand grab mine and move them back to the side. I focused on the face.

It was a man's face. A very ugly demon man's face.

He had buck teeth and whiskers. His rounded ears were perched high on top of his head and his beady yellow eyes were flicking from my face to my torso. I was suddenly aware that he was sliding my top up and that he was stroking my belly.

All my senses and strength came back to me at once. My sudden fear of a sexual encounter flooded through my system as I thought I was going to be raped.

I screamed.

I watched in satisfaction as the demon cringed. But unfortunately he didn't let me go. Instead he stood up and put all his weight on me trying to hold me down. I screamed louder and struggled more. I managed to get my feet between me and his chest and pushed. I felt something pop in my stomach and then an almighty pain flooded throughout my torso followed by wetness. I was bleeding again.

The demon suddenly froze and moved off me. Taking advantage, thinking that I had over powered him I sent another kick in his direction, landing it smack in the face.

"Ha. Yes take that! Don't mess with the master. My Kung fu is _strong_." I yelled at him as I went to take another swing.

"Lara." A deep baritone voice tore me from my defensive. It was stern and reprimanding, telling me not to move another inch, yet there was softness about it. I had never thought I would hear it from him, my name, and it was more than a shock to say the least. I hadn't thought he'd even remembered it. I was sure I had not translated my name to him properly, but I guess I was smarter than I thought....

I turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the door, his molten eyes locked onto mine. I stepped back from the demon crumpled on the ground clutching his already bruising face. Sesshomaru, eyes never diverting from me, said something to my attempted rapist who in turn got up and moved to me again.

I stumbled back and whimpered. I know Sesshomaru was there and all, but the fear was still there deep down inside. After all I had been attacked several times since I had been in this world, and I had learnt very quickly that I had NO chance defending myself against _any_ sort of demon. I whimpered and kept creeping back.

Sesshomaru's voice again cut into the eerie silence of the room and the demon advancing on me turned around and bowed to Sesshomaru before exiting very quickly. I slumped forward onto the bed and looked at my once again blood stained pants and top. My shoes had been removed and I could feel that I had been bandaged up.

Tears prickled my eyes.

"Lara." He said my name _again_. It sounded good coming from his mouth too, but when I looked up at him I realised he was right in my face, squatting in front of me. His eyes, indifferent, yet full of concern.

That was all it took to crack me; that slight possible air of worry radiating from him. I launched myself at Sesshomaru, wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbing with everything I had. He stiffened under my embrace and was quick to pull me off and sit me on the bed. Grabbing my top I let him slip it over my head. Sesshomaru laid me back and started unwrapping my bandages.

For some reason I didn't have any qualms about Sesshomaru seeing me semi naked. I mean you ALWAYS did what Sesshomaru said and he had already seen me naked, but I felt... comforted... by his presence even as exposed as I was. I shook my head and tried to stem the tears. Not a word was said between us, his eyes never left mine.

Jumping at the stinging as he applied some sort of balm, I squirmed as he held me still. His fingers lingered over my hips tracing my bone and I couldn't help but giggle as he traced my ribs.

"Hey that tickles." I said batting his hand away playfully and I watched through giddy eyes as his lips turned up slightly.

Once all my wounds were sufficiently tended to by him, I sat up and noticed the room for the first time. It was small and cosy, a fire roaring in the middle. There were shelves that house bottle after bottle of.... stuff.... and a small mirror hung on the opposite side of the hunt.

Getting up, I swayed slightly before making my way to the mirror. I looked into in and was horrified. My eyes were sunken with bags under them and my hair was an absolute mess. My ribs were sticking out in a disgusting way, as were my hips. Think anorexic model then take a few kilos off and you have me.

Well At least I had lost my muffin top and I was good at eating food, so I figured I would not have any problem at filling out to a normal size again. Still that didn't stop me prodding and poking myself in distaste.

The teeth puncture wounds had missed my tattoo and I was gratefull that I wouldn't have to get it redone when I got home. If I got home. As I was pulling at a particularly sunken bit of skin on my ribs a hand settled on top of mine. I stiffened when I realised that Sesshomaru was standing behind me looking into the mirror.

"Utsukushii." One word, it's all he uttered before he walked out of the room. He had placed my top in my hand before he left, obviously wanting me to get dressed. I was confused. I had no idea what it meant, but why did I have this warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

I quickly put my top on and made my way outside to follow him. However he had disappeared and there was a large crowd buzzing throughout the village.

I wondered to myself. Was this the same Sesshomaru from the series? He was so much nicer. I mean he was even in a human village. He hadn't killed me and he was protecting me, of sorts anyway. I mused to myself as I trailed through the village unaware of my surroundings.

Maybe because we don't really see him, or get to know him in the series, perhaps that's the reason that he is so misjudged, so misunderstood and his true personality is not seen. We are made to see the side that the author wants to see and not his compassionate side. Yes that's what it must be.

I was preoccupied with my conclusions about Sesshomaru and his misrepresentation within the InuYasha series that I didn't register someone standing in front of me until I had smacked into them, hard.

With the breath knocked out of me I sprawled onto the ground. I was about to give the person a piece of my mind, how dare they push an injured person to the ground, have they no respect; when I realised who, what, the person was.

I was met with furious bright red eyes and suppressing my fear for a second, I took a moment to look around the village. Tails swished, wings flapped, bright gold and blue hair swayed in the wind and colourful eyes looked at me before continuing with their work. I was in a demon village. Shit.

I was picked up by a clawed hand around the neck and shaken harshly. I was still rather weak from my previous ordeal so all I could do was kick at the demoness who held me in her grasps.

"Sesshoamru..." I ground out as she tightened her grip to an asphyxiating hold.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

Lady: It's new years day and I had to work.

InuYasha: So... What do I care?

Lady: *scowls and ignores* This time last year some drunk customer came in and squirted me with tomato sauce. I got it all over me and my uniform is white. This year I had to sit upstairs and count smoke cartons...

InuYasha: *Rolling on floor laughing*

Lady: Asshole *kicks InuYasha whiles he's down*

* * *

Soooo.... HAPPY NEW YEAR guys :D

I hope you all had a fab night :D Mine was quite and i really did have to work today :(

Anyway.... I was wondering if I put a Sesshomaru perspective in each chapter.. would that be too much.... what do you think guys.... cos there is a reason he calls her beautiful.... his feelings are not deep at all..... anyway... um.. god there was something else I had to say.... hmmm I cant remember... Oh well I shall tell you next time :D

So what did you all do for new years and what was your resolution?? Mine was to eat meat and become unvegetarian.... Stupid I know but hey.... I had to do something. I must say... steak is really qute tasty though lol :D

Anyway

Until next time

~ Lady D.


	7. Beautiful, Bra

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters.

* * *

Ohhhh dear lordy. I am finally home. I have been living down at my place in town for the last week and a bit and have had no internet. Oh how it nearly killed me. So i have come back to my beloved mother's to upload this. I am soooo sorry that its taken so ling. But I have also written a few chapter for IWALY... but not the next one lol.... I skipped a few hahaha so I shall upload that tomorrow when I get the chance. Got a nice long shift of work so we will see how we got :D

Iiyo - Well done - I think. I'm not 100 percent sure so if I am wrong PLEEEEEEEEASE correct me. I will give you the massivest cyber hug ever lol :D

Anyway enough talk.

On with the show

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

God I hate demons. As I swung like a rag doll in the demonesses grasp, flailing my arms and legs yelling; actally I was choking on my words while I slobbered on myself.

"You… Stupid… Bitch…"

She shook me then and a nasty, feral look came into her eye.

"I'll …Kill…. You…"

A crowd had gathered now and I felt like a monkey in a zoo. Still I couldn't help myself from attempting to yell abuse at such a stupid demon.

"Fight like a…. Real man you…. Whore!!!" She just tightened her grip until I could feel myself turn blue.

You know what. I REALLY hate demons. Pompous asses who think that they rule over everyone, attacking them and holding them by the neck while they look like an idiot while they slowly choke. Well I got one thing to say...

WHATEVER!!!!

Summoning my inner kungfuist..... I kicked up my legs so they were resting on her chest and kicked and pushed with all my might. Obviously the stupid woman..demon.. wasn't expecting it because she let me go and I flew backwards landing on my shoulder's in a crumpled heap.

As I was dropped to the ground I flounded and flipped backwards, but because of my awesomeness I was straight back on my feet again and in a fighting, defencive, offensive stance. I would kick her butt and show this prissy piece of ass a thing or two about beating up someone smaller than herself. A crowd of demons circled us now and I stood my ground as she circled me. I took a good look at my attacker. The demoness was pacing back and forth spitting I presume derogstive words at me, and as I backed up a bit I, ever the person of perfect timing, caught my foot on a stray log and tripped. I was rewarded by a smug grin from the demon as she stood tall.

"Owwwwww. That hurt." I winded myself but ignoring it I got up and stood my ground trying to get air into my lungs. An obvious smirk played on her lips and damn did it piss me off. But.... reining in my ire I got a good look at her, trying to be the perfect strategist and find a weakness on her person.

I found none... Dammit!!

She wore fine silks, they looked expensive. A golden kimono adorned with red cherry blossoms. At least I presumed they were because that's the only flower I knew in Japan. Her eyes were as red as scarlet and they matched her lips. She had pure white skin and long dangerous claws. I gulped as I remembered that they were not long ago wrapped around my neck. I shivered as she advanced.

Her red lips curled into a masochistic smirk as she closed the distance between us. The crowd encirclng us was saying stuff. Actually it was more like yelling but before I could think much else the demoness disappeared and reappeared in front of me. Her claws were elogated and pointed straight to my torso.

Practically losing my stomach somewhere in my throat I jumped as quickly as I could to the side with the least amount of demons. I reqally didn't feel like pissing another one off… But I was too slow and she cut my leg. A long cut from my inner thigh to the outside and I wanted nothing more than to scream and cry and curl up in a dark corner and drink a nice bottle of the sweet elixar scotch.

But instead I thought about being a superhero in a movie displaying awesome strength and pain tolerance. I stood up intent on making it seem as if there was nothing wrong with me, showing her no pain, making no sure I made not a sound to show what I was feeling.

"What the fuck you moron." I grinned as she furrowed her brow in confusion. I presumed that she had no idea what I was saying and it annoyed her to no end. Grinning I straightened myself as much as I could – this could be fun - and marched up to her. Face to face I very loudly stated something that was probably the main cause of my aches and pains to come.

"Baka." I said loudly and grinned. I was flying through the air before I could even blink. I hit a tree hard and the wind was knocked from me. It hurt. It hurt real bad, but never the less I stood up only to be greeted by absolute silence. So I continued with my tirade.

"Baka baka baka baka baka…." I was pretty proud of myself because I thought the crowed was stunned into silence by my standing up to the demoness, not because they were shocked and scared.

Sesshomaru stood on the other side of the circle, his eyes not the usual gold, but more of an orange.

"Fuck. Sesshomaru not you, her." I said pointing to the demoness who stood seething next to him. I pointed at Sesshomaru and made up sentences that made absolutely no sense to him but made me feel better.

"Baka. Iie." I said pointing to Sesshomaru.

"Baka. Hai." I said pointing to the demoness. She launched herself at me again only to be pulled back forcefully. I could also distictly hear from where I was a loud feral growl coming from Sesshomaru. Awww was he worried about me. How touching.

The demoness who I was currently arguing with immediately changed her tune. She rounded on Sesshomaru and I could instantly see that she wanted him. Like _wanted_ him. As in a husband or something. Or at the _very_ least, she wanted a bed buddy. For some unknown reason it ticked me off… A LOT.

The demoness slowly sauntered up to him saying something. It was obviously some innuendo or something because I could see Sesshomaru's eyebrows twitch and he said a couple of words to her, before ignoring her once again. He addressed another demon standing behind the demoness and I nearly laughed out loud as I watched the pallid face of the demoness turn red with rage at being ignored by her man-meat prey.

I continued to silently laugh at her ire and Sesshomaru's ignoring of her until she latched onto his arm and rubbed her face all sultry like along his arm. I could feel my face paled and turn red with anger and I couldn't help my feet when they marched up and stood next the demon Lord.

My eyes locked with the demonesses and I could immediately see her problem with me. She thought I was a threat for Sesshomaru. I have to admit, my insides when all tingly and I was happy that someone thought that I could be some sort of competition for _Sesshomaru's_, as in western heir, fucking sexy demon lord of the lands. I wooped and did a happy dance in my head, didn't wan to disgrace myself too much infront of a gawking demon crowd.

"And just _what_ do you think you are doing baka whore?" I crossed my arms on the other side of Sesshomaru and stared at her as best I could around him. The demoness narrowed her eyes and hissed at me.

"Oh, oh someone trying to act all tough are they…?"

I was in the middle of an angry tirade at her when she did the unthinkable. She wrapped her hands around his waist and ran a freaking long claw up and down chest.

I lost it.

I really don't know what came over me being so… so… possesive… but I launched myself at her. I really don't think she was expecting my attack because she stumbled backwards far enough away for me to position myself inbetween the pair as I smacked her fair in the chest. She was quick to recover and as I roundhouse kicked her in the side she slapped me in the side of the head.

To say I was startled and seeing starts all of a sudden was an understatement. I was dizzy and was seeing double of everything as they spun around rather quickly. But I was determined to be unfazed and put on an undefeatable front. I was about to launch myself at her, how much that would have actually done anything to her I was not so sure; only to feel strong arms wind themselves around my waist and pull me back.

I just let myself hang limp. There was absolutely nothing I could do if _he_ was going to involve himself. I couldn't believe that he was going to defend her. Could he not see that she was a slut? From what I saw he didn't like her affections. He didn't like anyones affections. I tried to push him off and attack her again. I was out of reach, as she just stood there, eyes narrowed at me nothing but death in them. So, naturally I grabbed the closest weapon I could. Tokijin. Or maybe it was Tenseiga, I couldn't tell, but the reaction of not only the demoness but the crowd made me think I had seriously hurt someone.

But in truth, the only person that I put in danger of certain pain was me. Ooops. How was I supposed to know that NOONE touched Sesshomaru's swords. Jeeze. I was really angry and I wanted to kill that _bitch_ like I have never wanted to kill something before.

Sesshomaru growled loudly and I could feel pain in my wirst as he grasped it and ripped his sword from my hand.

Somehow in the little dearcle Sesshomaru had let me go and I has stumbled back, or maybe been pushed I wasn't sure, into the demonesses waiting, deadly arms. However before she could say or do anything to me, I was picked up and thrown of Sesshomaru's shoulder as he marched off. I eyed the bitch with as much death in my expression as I could before poking my tongue out at her like the child I was and rubbing my hand up and down his fluffy.

I was so going to get in a lot of trouble for it later but I really wanted to rub salt in the wound so….. Wrapping my arms around his neck and sliding myself so I was positioned like a new born baby slung over his shoulder and supported by one arm, I slid my face in the crook of his neck. I then Pretended to whisper something in his ear before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and settling myself back into the crook of his neck. He let out a low _very_ angry growl but I didn't care, I would wear every consequence with a huge smile because the jealous, angry, disgusted, irate expression on the demonesses face…. priceless.

*

She was fearless, he'd give her that much. When Mei cut her leg he thought for sure she would start crying again. But instead she growled and tried to punch her, t strongest demoness in his court. What amused him more, when Mei tried to shamelessly flirt with him like she always did, the ningen seemed to get all defensive and shove the youkai away. Sesshomaru liked this ningen more and more each day. If for nothing else she would be amusing to him and help keep the annoying females at bay. He didn't miss how she was making Mei, and every other female in the vicinity extremely jealous when she was being intimate with him, _kissing_ him. He enjoyed it very much…. The other females jealousy that is. He definitely didn't enjoy being kissed by a _ningen onna_.

*

She was prodding and poking herself again in the mirror as the healer wiped at her leg wound. It wasn't bleeding as seriously as originally thought and he wondered how she could have been so scared of the healer earlier; yet now she was letting him touch her without a care or a worry in the world. It irked him a little and he didn't know why.

Sesshomaru also didn't understand women. All the female in his court did the same thing, stare at themselves in a mirror and scrutinise. They would just stare; for hours at a time and wish to change something about themselves. He didn't understand her, and the way she poked and pulled at herself, Sesshomaru could tell the ningen was not happy with her body. Most demonesses would want a body exactly like her. Long slender yet toned legs. A flat tummy, okay maybe she was rather skinny with not eating anything that he hunted for her, ample breasts and an attractive face. She really was such a confident and _beautiful_ person. He suddenly chastised himself for thinking such thoughts about a ningen onna...

...He had given into a moment of weakness earlier and called her 'beautiful'; not that she would have understood him. Why did he do it? He did not really know, but he put it down to wanting to stop an impending 'inferior image' attack. He had also seen many female in his court throw tantrums about such things; my nose is too long, I'm too fat, I have thick eyebrows; and it never ceased to give him a headache...

He was however impressed with her boldness towards Mei. So few would challenge someone like her, a demoness of highest calibre serving and ruling his court. And yet, a simple minded slip of a ningen did just that. Sesshomaru wondered if the ningen actually knew of Mei's power or status within his court. That would explain her actions, to a degree anyway. No normal human would launch an attack on an Inu demon in the first place. And now she had herself a nice large gash to her leg a few bruises on her body and probably a decent concussion.

He looked at the healer again trying to coax her out of her clothes to look at the bruises on her body. She was a little more reluctant as letting him do this. Ahhh, it seemed she wa still slightly shy or wary around him. Sesshomaru's slight irritation at the nekoyoukai dissipated.

"Keito." The nekoyoukai turned to the lord in surprise when he addressed him.

"Y…yes milord?"

"Leave. If she has no broken bones or life threatening wounds, this Sesshomaru will finish with her." The nekoyoukai's eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru never helped ANYONE. What did this _ningen_ hold over him.

Keito looked the girl over briefly. Besides being ridiculously thin, which could not be healthy for ningens, especially reproducing onnas and from the smell the onna was emitting it was the time of her moon blood; she was quite an attractive ningen specimen.

She was defianately a fireball. She had more courage than any human he had ever met and even most Demons. Many would not stand up to Lady Mei. A Inu fire demoness who worked in Sesshomaru's court. And yet, she had seemed willing to risk her life, not only out of pride, but also possessiveness of the Inu lord. Keito was still struggling with her top when Sesshomaru stepped in.

The ningen refused to remove her top; and although concussed and wounded she was still fighting. And yet, as soon as Lord Sesshomaru laid a hand on her she seemed to relax.

"Leave Keito. This one will fix her."

With that said Keito ran out, wondering what exactly the ningen held over his lord.

*

Awww… my rapist try hard who wasn't really a rapist but a doctor of sorts, was actually really nice. It seemed I had done what I hate other people doing and judged a book by its cover.

After Sesshomaru carried me back to the room and set me down, I had a chance to take a good look at the demon rapist when Sesshomaru motioned for him to come to me.

I was a little nervy to begin with, but I figured if Sesshomaru let him near me he wouldn't try anything. It was when he got all his equipment out that I realised who, or rather what he was.

A doctor. Well a healer I suppose, if I wanted to keep with the lingo of the olden days. I took a good look at me as he fixed my cut through my pants. There was no way I was taking them off, you know, just in case he really was secretly a closet rapist. If it's one thing my mother taught me, it was… is… to never trust strange men. Except Sesshomaru. Well she never said the Sesshomaru bit. I added that. Because Sesshomaru's cool.

Anyway, I took a good look at him while he was tending to my leg. He was orange and furry with stripes running from his head down his neck and disappearing under his brown shirt, er, haori. He had little point ears, just like InuYasha and a long thin tail that was busily swishing back and forward. His eyes were cat like and large and greeny yellow and I suddenly got a vision of my mum's cat.

I screeched out loud at him.

"I know what you are! You are a cat demon." I pointed at me then.

"Human. Ningen." Then at him.

"Cat demon. Neko youkai!" When he beamed back at me and nodded I knew I was right. God I am good. I pumped the air and whooped as he went back to work on my leg looking startled and slightly worried.

The room still didn't hold much, it was very plain with its mirror and wall of stuff, presumably medicines if he was a healer, I decided then and there that I was claiming it as my own and refurbishing the boring place for as long as we stayed here.

I jumped nearly through the roof when the cat started trying to take my top off again.

"I knew it. You _are_ a HENTAI!" I screeched at him suddenly remembering what everyone called Miroku in the world of fanfiction. Usually, in all the fanfics I read, Miroku would get all upset and hurt and stop being a pervert; but oh no, this cat can't just be _normal_ can he. He kept trying to tug my shirt off and as I was starting to get panicky I felt the familiar smoothness of Sesshomaru's hand on my bare stomach as his deep, oh-so-sexy voice, said something to the cat rapist.

I watched, a scowl on my face as the cat walked away, some sort of scowl of his own adorning his features. I lifted my arms as I felt a tug at my layer of clothing and Sesshomaru stripped me of my top.

Sesshomaru just stared at me, and suddenly flicked the strap of my bra. I jumped as it pinged against my sensitive, bruised skin and went to blast him for doing something so stupid when I realised that he seemed nothing more than curious.

"It keeps me from getting black eyes." I said to him as I pointed to it.

"It's called a bra and supports my boobs so when I walk and run they don't bounce." I jumped on the spot to emphasise how my boobs weren't going all over the place. It wasn't exactly the best bra for the demonstration, it was lacy and a seductive; meant to sit the 'girls' out on display for the world to see. But it did its job and the normal bounce they had when I was braless was minimized greatly. Sesshomaru cocked both eyebrows this time and they disappeared into his hairline. I had his attention. Whether it was because of my awesome cleavage or the incredible bra, I was unsure.

Feeling ever so brave I turned around and unhooked them. Making sure that I had a towel to grab and wrap around me, which I did just that, I slid them off and gave them to him.

"Bra." I said pointing at them.

Sesshomaru's face was.... It was hilarious. All curious and fascinated like. It was like looking at a kid in a Willy Wonka lolly store for the first time. Utterly bewildered.

He held them up by the catch and stared at them, twirling them around in front of him. I nearly choked on air when he held them close and sniffed at them. I was half in shock that he would actually do something like that and half worried that they smelled like sweat or something equally gross. But I couldn't completely contain my hysterics at his un-Sesshomaru antics so I chuckled loudly as I grabbed them back. I was nervous about them somehow 'offending his person' and him melting them or something equally as disastrous. Facing away from him, I was confident with my body but not that confident, I made sure that he watched me pull them on and hook them back up.

He still held an intensely amazed expression.

"Bra." I said.

"Say it after me Sesshomaru. B.R.A" I said making sure to articulate it perfectly. I said it a few more times while I tugged at my shoulder strap to emphasis that I was indeed talking about my bra.

"Bu-ra." Sesshomaru finally said barely above a whisper. I beamed at him.

"Well done. Well done. Umm… Iiyo." I said and immediately his shoulders relaxed. I was a little worried when I blurted the Japanese word that I had said something weird or some sort of a put down, but obviously I was able to retain enough of a brain to remember 'well done' from my class. It was always the phrase I was yearning to hear every time I said something, or translated something for the teacher. It made sense that I would want to remember it.

Sesshomaru rubbed all sorts of cold, tickling creams into my bruises and surprisingly I could feel an almost immediate effect. By the time he was done and I was re dressed Yomi and Rin came running in at full speed and hugged me. I was kind of nervous that the speed that they were travelling at was going to put me through the wall of the hut or something but they somehow managed to slow at the last minute and hug me nice and gentle.

Rin said something whilst bowing to Sesshomaru and he nodded and left. She turned back to me beaming and hugged me once again, grabbed my hand and dragged me from the hut.

The last time I left the hut I got into a fight with a slutty demoness, I was not looking forward to this little trip from the safety of my nice comfy bed. I prayed to whoever above, who seemed to have a warped sense of humour; Putting me in the world of InuYasha then getting me beat up senselessly all day just for their amusement; that at the very least for the rest of the day they would take pity on me and nothing more would happen. It would just be a nice quite relaxing walk through the demon infested village.

Oh god. I was doomed.

I gulped and took a steadying deep breath as I stepped into the streets of the very busy demon village.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

Lara: Have you seen Lady?

Sesshomaru: I wouldn't want to foul my eyes with that filthy picture

Lara: *shakes head* I'm serious. She was busy complaining about the heat and the ridiculous weather and now she's gone.

Sesshomaru: This is my problem how??

Lara: Maybe she's collapsed in heat exhaustion when she went to the beach.

Sesshomaru: Hnnn...

Lara: Oh no. Maybe's she's dying of dehydration because she fell asleep on the beach and got really sunburnt and is all shrivelled like a roasted tomato.. I have to go save her...

*Thwack*

Sesshomaru: A deady Lady is the only Lady worth anything.

* * *

Ahhh. So I'm sorry if this chapter was boring and didn't live up to expectations. I am really tired and hot (we've had a string of like 4 degree days and my new joint has no air con yet... grrr...) And like I said earlier, I just got home and I really wanted tom update but my humour and brain isn't working too good, so I'm thinking this chappy wont be worth much..... anyway I hope I explained right why Sesshomaru called her beautiful. He doesn't actually think she is.... he just wanted to save himself an hadache haha typical male lol :D

Anyway.... I'm off to bed so I can have a nice refreshing cold shower and some well wanted sleep :D Yay!!!!

Until next time

~ Lady D. xx


	8. Happy Birthday Food

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated character.

* * *

Okay so you can officially hate me for leaving this update for soooooo long :( If i was truthful I would say its because I was stuck :( I'm sorry *hangs head*

Anyway here is the newest chappy. It is quite borin and full of nothing lol but its better than nothing lol

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Khayos though. Happy Birthday sweetie and I'm sorry its two days late :D But, better late than never they say lol haha

Anyway... I hope this satiates some of the appetite until i get some more inspiration....

* * *

Utsukushii - Beautiful

Tanjoubi omedetou - Happy Birthday

Without further ado..

**Chapter 8: **

I just couldn't understand why all the demons were giving me such spiteful looks. The way they eyed me, I would swear that they wanted to kill me and then chop me up into litle pieces and quite possibly eat me. Shudderingat the scary thought I tucked myself against Sesshomaru. I could feel him tense up, and the gowl that reverberated through his body, but that was NOT as scary as how the demons were looking at me.

As I followed Rin and Sesshomaru through the village I cuddled Yomi close. She felt so warm and comforting. After my ordeal with the demon slut and the cat rapist, I was feeling very clingy and needy. I just wanted a hug. To feel protected. No only that but I was aching al over. How I just wanted to dig myself and hole and curl up in it and die. With all the eyes of the demons in the village on me as I walked past them, I was feeling more than insecure.

Sesshomaru spoke something low to Rin as we past one of the stalls and the little girl turned around and studied me. Nodding her apparent approval of something she ran off to the - I presumed markets - and disappeared into the crowed.

Well, I started to have a mild panic attack. A little human girl all alone in a large demon village, was bound to get into trouble. As I started to move in the direction to find her, a large hand wrapped itself around my arm. Sesshomaru stood there, his golden eyes piercing. A little tug in his direction made it clear that he wanted me to follow, but I needed to get to Rin. She could be hurt by the demons.

"Sesshy.. come on. Rin could be hurt." But Sesshomaru just shook his head, one gesture I could understand.

No.

It meant no.

No what? No don't follow her. No, she will be fine or no what ever you are going to do, don't. I was unsure which 'no' it meant but it was no, none-the-less. I sighed and let him pull me in the direction he was headed.

*

Okay this could just be a little guess but I would say that we were still in the Western lands and that this particular house was _definately _Sesshomaru's pad. I mean it was nothing on what the first place I landed in was like; that was all gold and sparkly and would put the modern palaces to shame, but damn… I'd be happy to live in this 'hut' back in the modern age. It was _huge_.

The wood work was carved so intricately into the door you could almost see the figures floating and dancing along the frame. The paintings were large and pristine, freshly depicting seeming officials and triumphs that the village had suceeded. The dark floorboards tapped softly as a step was taken and there was a warmness to the room that was accentuated by the soft inviting brown walls.

"This is your home away from home is it not Sesshomaru?" I said as he rounded to look at me. I briefly caught the flash of white as a servant vanished from the room. He said something to me then and I felt rather stupid looking blankly back at him. Yomi started yapping and jumped from my arms into Sesshomaru's.

"Hey! What are you doing you little traitor." I exclaimed trying to grab her from the very large demons arms. But he was too quick for me and had her out of my reach in an instant. He rumbled something deep in his chest before squeezing Yomi closely to him and setting her on the ground.

"The fuck was that all about." I questioned as I raced and picked her up. I didn't want to be left alone and I needed something to cuddle. Though I still at this point had no idea why I was feeling so.

Sesshomaru walked along the long corridor until he came to a t-section and making sure I was following, turned left. We walked a bit further. There were all sorts of weapons and armour on the walls, framed. I half expected to see a stuffed moose head or something along those lines hanging from one of the door framed. I shuddered as I imagined as stuffed human head. Seriously, I wouldn't put it past Sesshomaru.

I studied the demon lord as I followed him. His long, I mean _really_ long pristine silver hair swayed behind him. His steps were deathly quiet and his long eloquent strides could have made even the Gods look like mongrels. His haori and hakama's were of the finest silk and his big fluffy thing looked so damn huggable.

He was gorgeous. I knew I was infatuated with him when I was back home in my world. Stalking people at the conventions if they dressed as him, dreaming about him every night and pretending I was going to marry him. But him, so tall and regal and dangerous, actually in front of me; well, I was getting _very_ hot and bothered.

I pondered to myself. I had never had this much of a reaction to a man before. Not even Justin, or Robert Pattinson who played _Edward Cullen_; mine and most other teenage girl's ultimate man/vampire. I would have certainly attacked either man/vampire before I was lauched into InuYasha's world. Yet as I followed Sesshomaru I was thinking.. Edward _who_? What did Sesshomaru have that they didn't? Why was all of a sudden prepared to do or say _anything_ that he wanted me to? Not that I could understand what he said. Perhaps we would better be suited to the good old sign language. After all, I started thinking of a few 'innocent' things we could do…. And a few 'games' we could play.

I could feel my whole body heat up. God, I always knew that I secretly had some sort of relation to Miroku; I was a perverted at the damn monk. Seesh.

Maybe I had been reading too much fanfiction. I had after all been reading several of late, all about Sesshomaru and his love for his 'mate'. That was it. That had to be the reason for my infatuation and absolute love of Sesshomaru.

I mean everyone always made him out to be a ruthless killer, uncaring bastard and basically a complete hardass. And yet, whenever he 'mated' he was the exact opposite. Loving, extremely protective, loyal and he even had emotions. I laughed as I remembered some of the strange ways that he had been mated.

The last fanfiction I read was by some chick called Lady Kami of Dreams. She mated him accidentally to one of her OC characters. He had bitten Chi, Lady Kami's OC character, in a state of unbridled protection when he was injured. How the hell would cool calm collected Sesshomaru ever get injured in the first place? What an inane author. Seriously that one had issues. I decided then and there to not read anything romancy about Sesshomaru ever again. Delete Lady Kami of Dreams from favourite authors list. Take that!

As I was musing this inane accidental 'mating' over in my head - I mean seriously, Sesshomaru is not one to go around and be injured by ANYONE OR ANYTHING. That Lady Kami chick really needs to get fresh, _practical_ idea's – I ran smack into the back of Sesshomaru.

From my new position sprawled on the ground I looked around. There were several doors lining the corridor but it was the end door that caught my attention. It was huge, gold plated and looked every bit worthy of a king. That _had_ to belong to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked forward a couple strides and helped me up; albeit by the scruff of the neck. Not releasing his grip he marched me into the room and threw me on the bed before sitting on it with me. The demon stared at me and I suddenly became extremely self conscious. I also remembered that demons had an extremely good sense of smell and I cringed when he sniffed at me.

I couldn't really decide if I wanted to laugh or cry. On one hand I had Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and killing perfection _sniffing_ me like a common dog. On the other hand, with me thinking my previous perverted thoughts, could he perhaps smell my arousal. Yes, I wanted to die because there was no way he could miss just how hot and bothered I had become in my moment fo Miroku-ish weakness.

Again I was pulled from my stupour when he grabbed my hand and pulled up my sleeve inspecting it. He flipped my hand over once then twice running his hands over my bruises. He puched my sleeve up further and did the same. Then tentatively, as if asking permission, he lifted up my top and inspected my wounds and bruises there.

I had no idea what the crazy demon was doing or looking for, but he had furrowed his brow in confusion and was snifing me again. Sesshomaru was starting to move closer taking bigger whiffs when the door flew open Rin came bounding in, Jaken on her heels.

Yomi sprang from the corner and ran after the exuberant girl as Rin lept into Sesshomaru's lap. Immediately Sesshomaru had dropped me and moved away. Nodding to his ward, Sesshomaru and Jaken left the room.

Rin looked up at me, a big goofy grin on her face. Gently laying out a mass of black material with little blue bits all over it she stood back and pointed to me and then the material. I stood, brow furrowed until I eventually realised that it was a Kimono. Grinning back at the child I fingered the silk. It really was beautiful. The blue bits, after I studied them more closely, were little birds. They ran from the top of the kimono to the bottom in a swirl. A bright, electric blue sash matching the birds was laid next to it.

I started as Rin pulled at my top.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I yelled at her as I pulled away and tripped. Rin jumped on me so I couldn't run anywhere quickly.

Brat.

Pointing from me to the kimono several times, I eventually depicted that she wanted me to wear it and I grinned. I had always wanted to wear a kimono but they are so expensive to buy. Ripping my clothes off as quickly as I could, I proceeded to try and work out one layer of material from the next. After several attempts to get the kimono on correctly I gave up.

Rin grinned at me and came over to help and after what felt like several long hours I was securely wrapped in layer upon layer of silk secured tightly by the obi around my waist.

Struggling to breathe and walk I was made to suffle to a pile of pilllows in the corner of the room, and the young girl – who I now believed to be a demon – was forcing me onto my knees in the tight restricting kimono. Rin quickly and efficiently brushed and swept my hair out of my face. It was a struggle, but with Rin's help and Yomi's encouraging yaps, I was standing once again.

By the time I had shuffled my way over to the door Rin had herself dressed in her own pretty pink kimono and Yomi had a beautiful red bow wrapped around her neck.

The little tyke looked quite impressed with herself too as she pattered behind me and Rin, head held high, nose in the air and short little tail pointing straight up.

It was a slow procession to the hall that we eventually went to, but I refused to wear the wooden looking clogs that Rin tried to force upon me. Instead I opted to keep my good old comfy converse sneakers. It looked rather odd, contemporary black canvas shoes with beautiful and traditional silks.

Sesshomaru was standing at another huge door talking quietly to some guards, and as soon as she was in sight of him, Rin launched herself at the demon; hugging him tightly around the waist. I was awed by the fact that she wore a tight kimono just like mine, yet she could still run at the speed f light. I was struggling to beat a snail. It was a moment before Sesshomaru dismissed the guards, detached Rin from his leg and looked at me.

I was still walking to him, consiously making an effort not to fall over. I could see him staring at me, taking in my figure from head to toe. His eyes locked onto mine for a split second, but within that instance I could see a fire, passion. Again I saw his eyes sweep over my figure.

"Utsukushii." He whispered so low that I could hardly hear him, but Rin squealed loudly and jumped up and down on the spot. Yomi was wagging her tail fiercly and the way she was prancing around our feet, reminded me very much of a dog. Just a typical house dog.

I was annoyed though, I still had no idea what the 'Ootsuckishey' meant. Stupid Japanese. I scowled.

You know, I must say – for all the fanfiction I have read; for all the movies and episode I have watched over and over again, I never thought Sesshomaru to be a gentleman. I know I have read some stories about him being a complete softie once he was 'mated' but I was not mated to him. I never thought in a million years, I would be stuck in the world of InuYasha actually experiencing Sesshomaru being _nice._ So, naturally, when he held out his arm for me I was unsure what to do.

Tentatively I took it and he led me into a giant dining room full of young demons.

*

The ningen was obviously awed by the extravagance of such a dining area. Her mouth hung open, closing and then opening again much like a fish. Sesshomaru was slightly awed himself. He hadn't thought the onna could look so…. Beautiful. He felt compelled to tell her, knowing that she couldn't understand him. It would be of no consquence to him.

The black silks of the kimono complimented her pale skin. Her short black hair sat in a neat bob at the bottom of her shoulders. Rin had placed a pretty blue flower behind her ear and it made her muddy brown eyes stand out all the more. The tight obi accentuated her already very thin waist and the odd shoe's she wore further added to the look. The onna was different, and she would always be. She was a picture and no demoness in the room looked anything like her.

Sesshomaru had her in his presence for nearly a full moon cycle now, and never once had he seen the beauty underneath all the dirt and atrocious clothing. She had lost a lot of weight, he could see her ribs and hips bones the last time he had tended to her wounds and Sesshomaru was glad to be in this particular village.

It was his home away from homes and he was treated and cared for as if he was back in his palace. The onna would finally be well fed. If she actually ate something this time. He could not understand why she refused any food he caught for her and Rin.

Sesshomaru sat the onna to his left, where his future lady would sit; ignoring the protests and gossiping of the parents in the room. The ningen, Lara she called herself, she would not be his Lady, but she _was_ different. She cared for a celestial, wore strange clothes and did not seem to speak his language; she was everything the prophecy said she would be. And she was more.

There was something about her that drew his attention. The onna's scent was unlike any other's he had ever scented. It was so sweet and fresh and absolutely addicting. But…

Sesshomaru would NEVER love her as the prophecy stated, nor would she father his pup; but he was curious as to get to know the onna. She was one of a kind, just like the half breed's wench. Perhaps they knew each other.

"The great lord has lowered himself to take a ningen to his bed…" He heard someone say. Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to rip the demon's head off, but he didn't. This day was Rin's day. Her 10th season, and Sesshomaru would do everything in his power to make is special.

Sesshomaru helped Rin open all the presents that her demonic friends had bought her. The pup's were all enthusiastic and friendly towards his ward, playing and talking to Rin. They had gotten over their prejudice against her long ago; it was only the mothers that were to be convinced now.

When the meal was served up, Sesshomaru watched as the onna at his side turned away from almost everything. After watching her for sometime he concluded that she did not eat any of the meat, tending to go for the rice it was served on or the few vegatable next to it. He was confused by this, but never the less ordered more rice and steamed vegetables to be dished to her.

Sesshomaru, tai-youkai, great lord of the west and killing perfection; was for the first time in his life, shocked.

Never before had he seen any one , - demon or human, male or female - eat so fast in their life. The onna had her plates cleared in a matter of minutes and seemed to be awiting more. The lord watched her for the rest of the night. The onna seemed uncomfortable, flinching as a demon would come near her or make a loud noise. She smiled and nodded her thanks where ever a servant served her something, occasionally adding an "Arrigatoo."

Shesshomaru just couldn't understand how she knew some words and yet she knew nothing. Who was she?

The moon was high as the pups and their mother's filed out the great dining room. Guiding a very tired Rin and Lara back to their quarter's.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Why is Lara staying in your room? Is she your lady now?" Rin's quiet voice came from her doorway.

"No Rin. This one simply feels that she will be safer in his room. Would you like to sleep with the onna?" Rin beamed and grabbing the onna's arm dragged her into Sesshomaru's room.

He sighed as he wondered at the onna who had so caught his wards attention, who had caught his attention. He was bound for another sleepless night with the two onna's ocupying his bed, yet he couldn't help but feel…satisfied… that he had made the pair happy and comfortable in their slumber.

*

I had never enjoyed a meal so much in my life. I don't know what sort of vegetable they were, but those chefs were artists. I patted my full and bloated belly. If breakfast was half as good tea had been, I was eagerly anticipating it.

I couldn't believe it was Rin's birthday. Demon's celebrate such things in exactly the same way humans door. I was absolutely and completely floored. Who would have thought?

I was anxious to get back the room where my bag had been deposited and I presumed I was sleeping, because I had thought of the perfect gift for Rin. I know it wasn't much and I could only show her once or twice, but I thought she would be awed by it.

After I had struggled out of my kimono and was helped back into another thin one, Rin was curled up in the middle of the giant bed and I wrapped my arms around her. Producing my brand new iPod touch I fiddled with it until I found all of my AMV videos. Choosing the Sesshoamru folder I found what I was looking for.

Sesshomaru and Rin – Listen to Your Heart

"Okay Rin honey happy birthday." I smiled at her as she smiled a toothy grin back at me. Suddenly remembering that she couldn't understand me I tried my best to remember what everyone kept shouting at dinner.

"Tunjob Omdoto….Tunjobee omedto…Tunjo-" Before I could have another go at it Rin giggled at me.

"Tanjoubi omedetou?" She questioned and I beamed back at her. That was exactly what I was trying to say.

"Hai. Rin, tanjoubi omedetou!" I said wrapping her in a big bear hug and tickling her. God, I loved this child in the anime and manga, but now she was in my arms squealing her delight as I tickled her, I could not begin to describe how cute she truly was.

After a few minutes of tickle torture I relented and sat her back next to me holding my shiny iPod up for her to stare at. Slowly, cautiously she reached forward and touched it. When it didn't explode in her face or bite her she took it off me and flipped it over.

Grabbing it off her gently I unwrapped the ear phones and plugged them in. Touching the button to light up the screen once more I took one of the earphones and placed them in my ear while I motioned for Rin to do the same as I did with the other.

Having an abrupt brain wave I quickly exited the video page and found some Japanese music that I had. I played it for her. She would understand the lyrics.

Last song – Gackt.

I giggled as I hit the play button and Rin nearly jumped out of her skin when the sound came through the speakers. After a minute or so she calmed and was nearly in tears at the music. I was not quite sure what the lyrics were saying but I was under the impression that they were about a long lost love never coming back… or something like that. Losing a loved one.

We laid next to each other listening to more and more of my 'Japanese Songs' Playlist. More by Gackt, some by L'Arc~en~ Ciel and some by Hyde. It would have been a good half hour before the playlist ran out. Rin was yawning a lot, but I had one more thing I wanted her to see.

Nudging her awake I found the video again.

"Tanjoubi omedetou." I whispered to her once more before I set the video playing. Immediately her eyes opened to the size of saucers and she pointed at the screen.

"Sesshomaru – sama." She whispered, and I nodded as Sesshomaru came onto screen again, striking InuYasha with Tokijin.

"Rin – chan." I pointed to her on the screen and her eyes now bulging out of her head moved to me for only a second before returning to the screen. Sesshomaru had her in his arms as he picked her up after saving her.

"Jaken, InuYasha."I said also pointing the others out. Still she stared and nodded her head. When the video was over her large brown eyes turned to me. I could not begin to descibe all the emotions that were running clearly across her features.

Happiness, shock, awe, disbelief, incredulity.

I smiled as I took the earphones off her and tucked it back into my bag. Perhaps on another occasion I would show her other videos of herself and Sesshomaru. I think, judging from the reaction I just got, that she would very much like that.

Climbing under the covers with Rin chattering away – I had no idea what she was on about, I just smiled and nodded – I kissed her and wrapped her in my arms. Both of use fell into an exhausted but happy sleep.

*

The screaming started when the moon was high in the air. Its silver rays the only thing giving light to the room. Rin had started whimpering and trembling next to me and I could do nothing but hold her tighter in my attempt to soothe the frightened girl.

Yomi, who had been cuddled up next to me was growling like a large dog. I had never heard such a ferocious snarl from a creature so young and cute. Grabbing her too I wrapped her in my embrace.

"Shh, you two. It will be fine. Sesshomaru is out there and he will save us." I wished I could have believed it myself, but as a large crash sounded outside of the bedroom door I was doubting my every word.

The next instance the door was ripped open and a heap of bodies rushed in. They were humans. Pushing Rin out of the bed and dashing for the closest door, I had it ripped open and the tiny frightened girl through it faster than they could bat an eye lid at.

Yomi was still snarling and yapping like a chihuahua on crack and I struggled to control her as I shoved her through the door too.

"Yomi, shut it!" I ground out and immediately the Firerat quietened.

"I am praying right now that you can understand me Yom, because I need you to get Rin to Sesshomaru. He will protect her. Go. Now. Sesshomaru." I said pointing down the deserted darkened corridor.

Yomi ran between me and Rin for a minute, unsure of what to do. But as I gave her a gentle shove down the hall and a stern

"Sesshomaru." She herded a sobbing Rin into the darkness.

Ducking back out the door to the room, I summoned any courage I had. I tell you, after a dencent meal and a comfortable bed to sleep in I was feeling full of life. I had been starved and mutilated several time within the last few weeks. I was forced to sleep on the hard and unrelenting ground and it was oh so cold.

I was certain that I could out run the old and frumpy looking men with their pitch forks, after all what I had been through the past few weeks was nothing less than hell; and these men were nothing but a rock in my side.

I gulped as I realised they held pitchforks.

Crap.

Why does luck always go against me. Sucking in a breath I launched myself over the bed and ran for the door. Simultaneously, the dozen or so men lauched themselves at me.

I was right to get Rin away from me, I was the one they were after. Running blindly down the hall I had no idea where I was going. I ran, to my own doom.

As I rounded a corned I went crashing into a hard black furred body. Staring into blood red eyes, I could faintly make out a giant fluffy white thing hanging from its razor sharp fangs. In the same instance I realised that the thing I had crashed into was one of the evil Firerat things, and the fluffy pelt hanging from its mouth was Sesshomaru's mokomoko fluff.

I wanted to cry then and there, about the possibilities of Sesshomaru's fluff hanging from the things mouth. But I didn't have time to think about anything as the evil Firerat clamped its jaws around me.

* * *

**In the Publushing Room...**

InuYasha: You're author's rants suck

Lady: Whaaaa?? They so do not

InuYasha: I read a really cool one the other day. Its been going on for a while. They are even in different fandoms... Its cool.

Lady: I don't care this is and INUYASHA fandom. Not some other one...

InuYasha: Well you could still make it funny.... or cool at least.

Lady: Fine. I'm not doing any more... you do em!!

InuYahsa: Feh!! I'll be better than yours ever was or ever could be.

Lady: *Storms out of room and slams door*

InuYaha: Right. Now how do you spell....

* * *

I am sorry guys... that really wasn'y funny at all was it. Very dissapointing :(

On a brighter note, I'm going to gate crash a wedding tomorrow lol Think the movie Wedding Crashers, but cooler cos its me :D hahaha lol. Yes I am stupid I know haha Anyway I'm off to bed. Very tired...

I shall try my very bestest to update within a week.I promise. *pinky promises everyone*

Until next time

~ Lady D. xxx


	9. Revenge Perhaps?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other associated characters

* * *

Okay guys this is a really short chapter, pretty much about nothing. Its just a little something to show you that I'm not going to drop off the face of the planet again... Anyway... I apologise if its rather lame.... lol :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

My tea came back up as the evil Firerat thing charged through the village with me in its jaws. Its long pointed snout dropping me in disgust as I wretched all over it.

"What?" I looked up at him with an innocent expression. I had motion sickness I couldn't help it.

I clambered to my feet still gagging and feeling dizzy as I tried to make a dash for cover. But, I again felt dozens of razor sharp teeth wrap themselves around me and pierce my flesh. Ow. You know, I was seriously starting to get sick of being battered and bruised and bleeding half to death.

I could vaguely hear screams of children and the angry hisses of their parents. Fire riddled my surrounds and smoke was thick in the air. The Firerat once again launched itself towards the black woods, its teeth digging into my soft flesh more and more with each jarring of its stride.

As tears were starting to form in my eyes from the intensity of the pain, I was suddenly sent flying as a soild form collided with the Firerat. I could feel myself flying helplessly through the air and could only imagine that I looked like a rag doll.

But… amazingly I was plucked gently from mid flight. Cracking open and eye I was staring at once golden - now tinged red – eyes as they stared intently back at me.

"Sesshomaru." I breathed rather relieved and hugged him fiercely. He placed me gently so I was sitting at the base of a tree and studied his hand now soiled in my blood. I was vaguely wondering if he was sick of me getting blood all over his person, but was back brought to the attention of the very irate Firerat.

I felt the menacing growl as Sesshomaru stood up and positioned himself in the defensive in front of me. It was then that I counted 7 more of the black Firerats appear at their – I presumed he was the alpha of the pack – leaders flanks. I paled as I realised the odds.

Eight to one.

Heck, I knew Sesshomaru was good, but I couldn't help but feel sick in the stomach. I took in Sesshomaru's form. He was missing his Mokomoko. His hair was not its perfect smooth sleek silk sheet it normally was, he was covered in blood – mine or his I was unsure- and his clothes had little rips in them.

The black Firerats attacked simultaneously. I couldn't watch as Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and defended himself. I closed my eyes and hid them in my knees as I pulled them hard against my chest. The last thing I remembered was the cold hard object colliding with the back of my head.

*

I don't know when I became conscious, but something extremely heavy was standing on my back. I was lying on something cold and wet and I could vaguely make out the sound of water somewhere.

"So why does Amastu want her dead. I mean she's just a pathetic ningen." Came a voice from nowhere and I stiffened as its threatening tone. It was once again in my head, reverberating through my brain as a bell would when struck.

"Apparantly she's the runt who will woo the Western Prince." Came a different, tired voice. The pressure on my back increased and I struggled not groan in protest.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she and he will unite the demons and humans with their hanyou child."

For the first time I could actually ever recall, I wanted to be stabbed or poked or something scary to happen to me; just to wake me up. Gosh, I must have been dreaming about Sesshomaru too much. I could have sworn they just said that the demon lord and I were going to have a child. I wanted nothing more than to laugh out loud at such absurdities.

"The humans believe the Western Prince to be the strongest of the four lords. They also believe him to be the instigator in all the attacks on ningen villages because he so despises them. By him fathering a hanyou; the prince is showing the ningens that he does not go agaisnt humanity. They are more likely to be more trusting in youkai." Finished the weary voice.

"They will unite as a force against our Lord because they think the strongest demon of the lands loves human kind. What pathetic creatures. No wonder our Lord wants to crush them."Came the first voice again. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I wanted to scream, to cry, to punch something really hard.

I had no idea what they were talking about but for some reason I got the impression it involved me and Sesshomaru doing the deed and producing a child.

NOT GUNNA HAPPEN!

"You arseholes going to get off me?" I yelled as I started wreathing under the dead weight on my back. I heard a snort inside my head as the pressure increased. But still I kept fighting. The smugness in the air was suffocating but I would be damned if they thought they could restrain me. I used my awesome kung fu skills to flip myself onto my back. Staring angrily into the pair of silver eyes that belonged to my restrainer, I kicked his legs out from under him.

As the large beast crashed next to me I stood up and immediately my hands went to my stomach. I sighed in relief. Still flat. I was not pregnant. No, I'm not a paranoid person..

But then I wanted to run away and hide somewhere, preferable with a nice bottle of the finest scotch. Actually I was willing to take any form of alcohol. I hurt. All over. I didn't know if I wanted to cry, or run away from the pain or drop to the ground and scream…. What ever would take away the pain first preferably.

Needless to say, I did none of the options that seemed like reasonable things to me. Instead, I summoned strength I never knew I had – actually I believe it is called adrenaline- kicked the black Firerat that was trying to get quickly to its feet and started running as fast as I could.

It wasn't so much a run than a crawl. I was beyond exhausted and trying to keep the damn thin yukata that Rin gave me, on, was almost impossible. Looking back I didn't really see the point in trying to keep my modesty, it actually ended in me being recaptured, but never the less I hobbled as fast as I could into the dark forest.

I didn't get far before the black Firerat was back in front of me, snarling viciously. Now, I have to say, I remember back to my younger school days when I was in year three, I was classed as being a 'big kid' allowed to play in the 'big kids' playground then. I specifically remember the first day of that year where I had found a little reception girl absolutely lost and scared out of her wits. I watched as she had peed her pants on the spot.

I _really_ wanted to do the exact same thing. I was terrified.

But I didn't. I kept whatever dignity I had left, instead weighing up my escape options. I decided that there was no way that I could out run or out hide him in any way shape or form. I needed to distract him while I slowly crept away.

"Hey…" I said the towering thing in front of me.

"Two rats were in a bar. On turns to the other and says 'I slept with you mother'. The other turns to him and says 'Dad, go home! You're drunk!" I giggled as I finished it. That one really cracked me up. The Firerat didn't move and just kept growling.

Dammit and I really thought telling a 'rat' a joke about 'rats' would make him at least crack a small smile.

Okay, maybe that one wasn't _that_ funny. Rat jokes mustn't sit well with him. Personally I thought they would him being a rat and all. I recalled the only joke I really knew; maily because it had me in stitches everytime I heard it. I had wet my pants when I heard this one. I started giggling like a hyperactive child on crack before I havd even started telling the joke.

"Okay, okay. Here's one. Now, if you don't laugh you have a serious humour issue." I said to the slowly quietening Firerat. I put on an advertising voice.

"Tired of calling your dog the same old name.." I giggled harder as I thought of something appropriate.

"…Like InuYasha or Sesshomaru." I was nearly howling with laughter already and I wasn't even ready to start the punch line.

"Well why don't next time you call him Mypenis?" Taking a deep breath I tried to continue.

"Why? You ask. Well think of all the fun you can have and the brilliant excuses you can use." My spluttering and constant laughing was kind of ruining the joke but I didn't care, I continued as best I could.

"Sorry I am late, I was playing with Mypenis. - Sorry officer I didn't realise I had to put Mypenis on a leash…" I laughed loudly wrapping my hands around my midriff trying to stop it from hurting. Controlling my laugher, well sort of, I seemed to be enjoying the joke more than the slightly confused looking Firerat standing in front of me.

"Playing with Mypenis really wears me out, but I think Mypenis is getting old because he won't play or get excited any more. He only plays dead. Oh Oh oh…" I chortled as I remembered another good Mypenis joke.

"Mypenis got fleas from my neighbours dog. If I scratch Mypenis behind the head, he gets happy." I was laughing so hard now I was crying.

"W-When I t-take My-Mypenis for a r-ride in the car…" I had to wipe the tears away from my eyes, my vision was starting to blur I was in hysterics that much.

"I roll d-down the window so h-he c-can hang his head out!" I completely lost it and was beyond hysterical as I cackled loudly to a _very_ stunned Firerat infront of me. I wasn't even roused from my enjoyment of my own joke by the feral snarling behind me. And when I turned to see the previously felled Firerat charging angrily at me I still didn't stop my fit of laughter.

It wasn't until a blinding blue light flashed past me, missing my person by mere inches that I sobered, very quickly. The Firerat that had charged me was lying on the ground, burnt badly, breaths laboured.

Sesshomaru stood red eyed and very angry on the other side of the woods. His usually pristine white get-up marred with blood and ripped here and there. It was a sight to behold. He looked ruggered and dangerous and something that I should be running away from. But instead I wanted to go hug him.

He looked like he could use a hug. I wondered what he would do if I did go hug him. Especially when his eyes were like _that_. The Firerat at my feet snorted and I was brought back to the fact that the attack that Sesshomaru issued nearly got _me_.

"What the _fuck,_ you dick!!! You were this close to hitting me! Or was that your aim. Get me and him in one go." I marched up to Sesshomaru, well I staggered, and poked him in the shoulder as I yelled.

"You can't just go around swinging that thing where ever you like it. You _aim _and_ then_ you shoot. Not just hope that it hits the fucking target. _You're_ SESSHOMARU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART!!!" That infuriating eye brow disappeared into his hairline again as I shouted, and I was so riled up I nearly grabbed the sword in his hand and shaved it off.

But before I could continue with my rant Sesshomaru grabbed me and pulled me behind him so I could feel the growl reverberate through his body. One powerful arm clutching me behind him, the other pointing Tokijin towards the now lone Firerat.

I felt kind of awkward so close to him. Yet I chastised myself for being so ridiculous, he had seen me practically _naked_. What was so intimate about how he was holding me now? He was defending me after all. Something inside of me disappeared and I couldn't understand why I suddenly felt so sad and stupid.

A disturbance where the Firerat should have been standing brought me back to reality. Sesshomaru had straightened up and sheathed Tokijin. The threat must have gone. Stalking up to the dying Firerat on the ground Sesshomaru slowly dripped acid on the body.

A high pitched squeal assulted the clearing as I watched the Firerats flesh burn away and decay. Then it was quiet. I shivered at the ominous silence. Sesshomaru made his way back to me and went to pick me up. But I was having none of that. I was still mad for him not aiming his attack properly.

"Nope." I said as I pushed him away and started walking.

"You're an asshole that has a thing for attacking without method. Or as I would put it back home; a trigger happy finger. You do not get the honor of rescuing me and then carrying me home. I'll walk. I'm not a fucking damsel in distress. I had things under control. Did you not see? Twit. Sheesh…" I trailed off muttering to myself. He would not understand anyway so there really was no use wasting my breath on him. So I settled for talking to myself. The little fairies that liked to follow me were enough to bitch to.

I was suddenly stopped by a large form in front of me.

"Now what?" I sighed rolling my eyes and putting my hands on my hips. Sesshomaru pointed in the opposite direction and started walking. Oooppps… I never did have a good sense of direction. Never-the-less… I was still going to be angry at him. I trudged slowly after the stupid demon lord; cursing him the whole time.

*

I eyed the cat rapist wearily as he grabbed my arm and examined my cut there. My gaze flicked from the cat rapist to Sesshomaru and back again. It's like they had some sort of conspiracy, though what about exactly I was unsure; torturing me was definitley a part of it though… Once again the rapist tried to pry my kimono off me. He should have learnt by now that is WAS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!

I kicked him and he grunted loudly as he landed with a thud on the ground. I scowled as darkly as I could at him and he turned and talked to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru came over and took up the rapists' seat. Grabbing some sort of disgusting looking concoction and prying my kimono open to expose my fresh wounds there. He wiped them with a wet cloth and I started telling the rapist off.

"You know it's not very nice to disrobe women without their permission." He looked at me confused.

"I mean people will think you some kind of pervert or something. A houshi. That's it HOUSH-AHHHHHH" I jumped back as Sesshomaru started rubbing the gross looking cream into my wounds. It stung like nothing I have ever felt before. To make things worse Sesshomaru wore a ghost of a smirk.

The dog was enjoying himself as he grabbed me and held me delicately but forcefully as I hissed and tried to struggle away from it.

"You SHIT – Ahhhh- that hurts. I'm fine put me down. I'm not bleeding –Ahhhhhh."Eventually, after what felt like an hour of torture and struggling he released me and retied my kimono. I glared at him, then the healer who was grabbing the stingy poultice off the lord. I noticed Sesshomaru had a cut on his hand and an evil idea came to me.

"Oh Mr. Cat rapist man…." I sang sweetly and smiled sadistically before grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and the bowl.

Jumping onto his lap so he couldn't move I brushed his armour aside as best I could and ripped open his haori. I could see that healer's eyes nearly fall out of his head at my actions and Sesshomaru was growling lowly. He was as rigid as any statue and I could feel his claws slightly dig into my thighs.

Smiling sweely I grabbed a big blob the gooey stuff and smeared it across one of the larger deeper gashes on his shoulder. I presumed this to be the wound he aquired when mokomoko was stolen.

Immediatley Sesshomaru's growling stopped and his jaw clamped together. I smiled sweetly at him, my gaze never leaving his.

"Stings, doesn't is fluffy?" I said smiling sweetly up at him as I rubbed more into another wound. When I was finished with all the wounds I could reach on his chest I moved to his arms, rolling up his haori and applying more of the poultice. When he was good and covered in it I got off him and stepped back to admire my handy work… I mean awesome healing abilities.

The great Sesshomaru adorned skewiff armour, his haori was rolled up and hanging open under said armour and all over his skin was some gooey poulitce - a gross colour somewhere between baby poo brown and pea soup green. I laughed loudly and patted his shoulder as I went to inspect the damage to the village.

Sesshomaru really was not as ruthless as I thought him to be. It seemed he needed a really good reason to kill or maim someone. I grinned to myself as I decided I would see just how much I could really push his buttons.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room:**

InuYasha: Your mums so fat she rolls over in ed and burns her bum on the light.

*tachi laughs*

Sesshomaru: Your mother is so large she sells shade in the summer months

*tachi laughs*

Kagome: Your mum is so fat that when she walks past the T.V I miss three episodes

*tachi laughs*

Sango: Your mum's so fat she has to put on a belt on with a boomerang

*tachi laughs*

Miroku: You mums so fat she'sgot more chins than Japan has phone books.

*tachi laughs*

Lady: your mums so fat she whistles bass.

*silence*

Lady: *Pouts* You guys suck. *walks off*

InuYasha: Is she gone?

Sesshomaru: Thankfully.

Kagome: Your mums so fat, when she gets a cut she bleeds milkshakes

*tachi laughs*

* * *

Well I must say guys.... if you haven't crashed a wedding it is a must do on your bucket list lol.

Free food, free drinks, a great night out and excuse to get dressed up lol. I even helped the bride and groom cut thier cake lol :D A good night I'd say hahahah

But anyway I hope you thought this chappy was okay. Like I said its a short reminder that I promise not to drop off the face of the planet again lol Now I really must go cos I'm running late for work :(

Talk to you all later

Until next time.

~ Lady D. xxxxxx


	10. Games

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other associated characters.

* * *

Sooo..... another long time between update :( I'm sorry, but I am back at Uni and Tafe now so only expect an update once a week. I'm sorry. I am being very slack with this one aren't I. You can yell at me its ok.... Oh, and I have t apologise for the amount of mistakes in the last chapter. It was Appauling! *hangs head* I am sorry. I will try and do better this time.

Anyway... Translations: -

Hebi - Snake

- San - a suffix thing put on the end of names to show respect.

Oyasumi Nasai - Good night (I hope. I just plucked this off the top of my head. I couldn't be bothered checking it in my books so it its wrong I apologise and let me know I'll fix it lol)

I think thats all :D

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

I had immersed myself in the clean up of the Firerat aftermath. It had taken nearly a week to get the village back to how it was originally. Thanks to the speed and strength of the demons it was a qucik job which they tended to with extreme efficiency. I marvelled at the shame they put modern day machinery too.

Mr. Cat rapist checked on me every so often and I used it as a chance to hone my kung fu skills, much to his apparent distaste. On the last occasion however, Mr ice-berg –up-his-bum had caught me trying (and failing I might add) to fly kick the cat in the head. The attempted fly kick not only resulted in me upside down on the ground with a large egg forming on the back of my head; but Sesshomaru had picked me up and restrained me whilte Mr. Cat rapist checked me over.

"Traitor!" I grumbled to the demon lord as he gently held my appendages to stop them from hurting the cat any further. Seriously. I felt like I was being violated. I pouted and groused to the demons as they let me go and left to see to the rest of their village.

I don't know what possesed me to but I really wanted to get back at Sesshomaru. I was not oblivious to the smirlk that he was trying to hide at my futile struggles as the cat looked me over. I skipped - yes again with the skipping it is my favourite past time and I felt like a mischievious child as I plotted against the poor demon – through the village looking for him. I spotted him surrounded by children and their parents. He was squatting in front of one small child and held the undivided attention of the parents.

Perfect.

It had to be fast - he could easily dodge me – so, 'thinking demon' I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I carefully manouvred through the crowd until there was only the demon child between me and Sesshomaru. Launching myself as the seemingly immobile lord I kissed him.

I hadn't meant for it to be like it was. It was only supposed to be short and mischievious, but as soon as his soft full lips came into contact with mine I didn't want to let go. I could feel him stiffening under my grasp around his neck but he didn't pull away. I licked and moaned into his parting mouth and much to my displeasure soon pulled back and smiled at him.

In my peripheral vision I could see everyone standing mouths agape and as I backed up out of the crowd and towards the forest I looked at Sesshomaru and waved.

"Arigatoo Sesshomaru. Thanks for looking after me." I smiled brightly and inwardly I was in hysterics. The looks on everyones faces were priceless. I was sure that those lips had never been touched before, and if they had it had been very short and in private. No one ever expected to see the Lord of the Western Lands lip-lock in public. I did a happy dance in my head.

A. I had kissed Sesshomaru – I have been the biggest fangirl of little Sesshy-kun forever –

B. I had done it publicly and survived.

C. Those were the sexiest lips I had ever laid eyes on.

Justin who??

I wanted to see what he would do, how far I could push that temper; that famous control.I casually walked into the darkened forest. Would he follow me, would he let me go? A large part of me thought he would let me go and I inwardly cringed. I was, after all, only a human who he could not speak to and held no significance in his life. But after his display of saving me in the forest from the Firerats – I totally had that under cotrol by the way. I almost had the rat distracted with my hilarious jokes – and his 'almost' concern for me afterwards, I believed there was a chance that he would come after me. I hoped so anyway.

Alas, as I got deeper into the forest I started to worry that I was being left. It was so dark under the thick canopy of the trees and I cursed myself for not thinking the plan through. I should have worn my pants and top, my kimono was getting caught and snagged on the undergrowth. It wasn't until I saw a long thin body with no legs slithering towards me that I felt scared. Yelping as I tried to run in the constricting kimono I tripped and landed face first in the dirt.

Glancing back I noticed it was still coming towards me. And it was so muh bigger than I thought as it got closer and closer. God, I had the worst luck EVER!! Trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness I grabbed a low hanging branch and broke it off. It was not as thick as I would have liked, but heck, it had to do. I mean, my granny had killed snakes with a thin piece of wire, I could kill one with a thicker piece of wood.

Granted however that the snakes Gran killed were normal King Browns or Red Bellied Blacks, not red eyed the size of a fucking anaconda demon snakes. Awww fuck! REALLY I had the WORST luck in the entire WORLD!!! I summoned all the bravery I had and started prancing on the spot like I saw boxers do. Maybe the vibrations in the ground would scare it away. It hissed loudly at me. Nope. That didn't work. Still I kept prancing and as it got closer tried to make out I was circling it like a hunter would its prey when cornered.

It hissed at me menacingly and sat up ready to strike.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." I said taking a step back to look at it. It stood nearly as tall as I did and hissed again. My focus came back and I held my bat like piece of wood like a baseballer would.

"Oh bring it _ooooon_ bitch!" I said loudly back at it and simultaneously I stuck at the snake as it attacked me. I tell you, it musn't have been a very strong demon – else I didn't know my own strength; I like to think the latter – because it doubled over backwards as I made contact with it. I didn't relent as I continued to beat the demon snake.

"Asta-lavista baby!" I shouted and gave a single hard swing. The body went limp but I couldn't bring myself to relent my attack. Its head was mangled well and truly after a couple more blows from my make shift batton but that still didn't stop me.

"Take that bitch." I shouted as I jumped onto the lifeless body and continued to pummel it.

"Yeah. Teach you to mess with me! FUCKER!!" I was really getting into it, venting some built up unknown emotion that I didn't know or care about. I didn't stop until I felt some strong hands wrap around my waist and pull me back. Obviously it was another snake demon coming to attack me for revenge, so naturally I turned and started attacking the crap out of it. I froze after a couple swipes as I realised it was Sesshomaru.

"Opppss." I smiled sheepishly as he glared at me.

"Gomen…" I said bowing, showing appreciation. After all he did what I wanted him to by coming for me, so I felt I _should_ kind of show some sort of thankfulness.

Sesshomaru continued to glare at me a moment longer before averting his eyes to the snake corpse behind me. He turned from me and walked back the way he came and I ran after him, a smile on my face.

"Wait Sesshomaru wait." I ran up to him and grabbed at his haori to stop him. He turned to me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"One second. Wait one second." I turned and ran back to the corpse and gave it a few extra kicks for good measure. No stinking snake was ever going to kill me. Running back to Sesshomaru I smiled at his raised eyebrow, and latching onto his arm I motioned for us to continue back to the village.

*

So I discovered that Sesshomaru was willing to let me stay with him, even going as far as to recover me. I also did not get into trouble for kissing him. Though some of the young demonesses seemed to be giving me more death glares than usual. Ooopps.. seemed I had stepped on a few tows. I laughed to myself. I was only barefoot too. Wait until I put my stilletos on and ram my heels into their precious feet. Then I really would be hated. I loved my life.

Dead, this was the best afterlife I could have been sent to.

Dreaming, the best dream I have ever had.

I idly wondered why he 'kept' me about. I originally thought he had hated humans, albeit I had been proven wrong on that _and_ the him having no heart theory. Again I wanted to test how much I meant to him. Not like in love meant -we are talking about Sesshomaru here. Love is not in his vocabulary - , but as a friend or companion or even as a 'pet', as I had read Sesshomaru sometimes had in fanfictions. I had another plan up my sleeve, what REALLY pissed the regal lord off?

The touching of his person. No. I had already thrown that theory out the window. He allowed me to attach myself to him regulary. Not to mention Rin.

The soiling of his clothing however…. I grinned a mirth filled grin.

Sesshomaru never seemed to get his clothes dirty. The only time I ever saw it was the other day, and then I was sure he had been ambushed.

I threw my jug of water onto the ground - screw making a cuppa for every one, I had much better plans for the water - and started making mud pies with the mud that had quickly formed. Filling up a bowl that I retrieved from the kitchens I hunted for my prey.

I found him in his study. The large room was rather bare, nothing more than walls of books and scrolls of parchment adorning his desk. A few earthy coloured pillows sat in front of the fire. Other than that the room was bare.

Peeking towards the open window sill I made it as stealthily as I could until I was standing under it. If Sesshomaru heard me, he didn't indicate.

I picked up a nice handful of the mud and took aim. I had been paintballing twice before, and I must admit, I was a formidable foe. I called on my inner paintballer and launched the missile at the targets head. It landed with a loud plop on the opposite wall.

Sesshomaru disappeared.

I gawked, sure he was there a second ago. Standing up from my windowsill cover, I looked into the room craning my neck trying to see where the tricky demon had got to.

I was abruptly pulled into room to see two eyebrows raised in question and piercing golden eyes staring intently at me. I looked from those eyes to the bowl of mud in my hand and back to the eyes.

Should I?

Shouldn't I?

Yes. I definitely should.

But before I could reach for another missile I could feel the bowl being ripped from my grasp and suddenly felt the cool thick mud being poured on my head. I was too stunned to do anything, so I just let it run down my back and over my face.

The loud clang of the bowl being flung againt the wall didn't even rouse me from my stupour. I was busy watching the ghost of a smirk form across Sesshomaru's face.

No.

This couldn't be right. Sesshomaru was not supposed to get _me_ with the mud. It was meant for him. He was not meant to pour it on me and he was definitely not meant to be _laughing_ at me. If I wasn't mistaken, he was enjoying himself. Sesshomaru didn't enjoy himself, not unless someone was dying. He was supposed to get all angry and growl at me, or do that cute little eye narrow thing. He wasn't supposed to smirk at me. He's not even supposed to shown any emotion… ever. ESPECIALLY NOT A SMIRK.

I launched my soiled body at him, wrapping my arms and legs around his solid form. I rubbed and wriggled as much as I could against him and I could feel him grab my shoulders and pull me back. I sighed in relief. His face was once again expressionless and his eyes were narrowed in annoyance, just like he was meant to be. Thank god. The gods hadn't gone and swapped Sesshomaru's on me. Phew!!

Ducking out of his grasps I kissed him on his oh so soft and sexy lips before hoisting up my skirt and running as fast as I could. I had a feeling that perhaps I would not live much longer. As I rounded the corner as very disgruntled demon lord appeared in front of me. I let out a delighted shriek and somehow dodged him. I ran, as fast as my legs would carry me.

As I rounded another corner I turned briefly to see him stoically making his way after me. I giggled somemore. It was kind of exhilirating running for your life.

He also reminded me a bit of the Terminator. Walking calmly and passively after their victim. I skipped a little as I thought of myself in a movie. I laughed out loud as I charged through some large doors and skidded to a halt.

A roomful of feasting demons all turned their head to look at me. Chopsticks raised half way to their mouths they took in my dirty appearance. I could feel the mud starting to dry on my face and I heard the almost silent footsteps pause behind me. I didn't even turn to look at him as I caught sight of another door and bolted towards it.

I was sure in my peripheral vision I could see all the demons look between me and their lord but I was too concerned with my escape. Unfortuantly the pause in my flight had allowed Sesshomaru to catch me and he magically appeared in front of me. I ran into him and spiked myself on his armour. I could feel my shoulder stinging as I rolled on the floor, the velocity I was running at enough to send me backwards as I made contact with Sesshomaru's form.

I felt as a clawed hand wrapped itself around my arm and dragged me to my feet. I was too busy clutching my stinging shoulder to worry about where I was being dragged. I heard Sesshomaru bark something at the demons in the room as the doors were slammed behind us.

He continued to drag me as tears welled up in my eyes at the pain in my shoulder. I was oblivious to where we were going but I was aruptly picked up and thrown in a tub of water, clothes and all. Sesshomaru stalked from the room.

I sat back in the warm water and relaxed as the heat helped ease my shoulder.

Oooohhh yeah! I wasn't dead. Yes, I had some sort of place in his life, toy, companion, ally, whatever. I was throwing mud at the great lord Sesshomaru and living to tell the tale. I ripped my dirty kimono off and sunk into the relaxing warm water.

*

Right, well, if I couldn't get him angry by getting his clothes dirty; perhaps if I chucked them all out I would get a rouse from him.

I grinned as I crept into his – well mine and Rin's at the moment – room. Rin and I shared a small cupboard for all of our kimono's. I was rather jealous at the extent of the child's collection. I swear it out did mine by a couple hundred. This cupboard was situated by another built in one. And I was sure that this was Sesshomaru's wardrobe. I grinned.

Opening it I nearly had a heart attack.

It was full of beautiful red and puple and blue and all sort of other coloured Haori's and Hakama's. Most of them had beautiful gold or silver embroydery on them. I couldn't understand why he didn't wear any of these. They were bloody hot!!! I could just imagine his strong lithe form in them as they hugged his perfect muscular chest….. I had to shake my head and focus.

Deary me I had been having some seriously 'R' rated fantasies about Sesshomaru lately. What the hell. I was feeling all perverted like. Perhaps my favourite character should be Miroku. As quickly as I could I took the clothes off their hangers and threw them into a pile near the open window. God… I was so awesome. Once I had all the clothes I needed I started chucking them one by one out the window. I cackled to myself as I launched them as far as I could into the cool air.

"Lara…" Came a menacing voice from the door. I gulped. He remembered my name. HE REMEMBERED MY _NAME_!! God he was sooooo sexy when he said my name. He was also extremely frightening with that tone of voice. I looked up at him, but kept throwing his clothes out the window.

There was that damned eyebrow again, disappearing into his hair line. I sped up the disposing of the items at my feet until I realised there was nothing left. I crossed my arms and smiled triumphantly at him. But my smile was slowly wiped from my face as he stalked towards me.

"What are-?" I said moving backwards. I REALLY didn't like the look in his eye.

"Sessh-" I didn't even get a chance to say anything before he was standing before me with all of MY clothes in his hand.

"NO!" I screetched as he too launched them out of the window. I tried to catch them but as I went to hop out the window I felt him pull me back. A smug smile plastered across his face. I pouted and crossed my arms looking around the room.

I could literally feel my eyes light up as I saw the picture of what I presumed to be him in his true form. As fast as lightening I grabbed the hanging painting and ran back to the window launching it long and far into the blackness. I once again turned to him with a triumphant smile. Again my smile faded when I noticed he had _my_ Kagome bag in his hand.

"No.." I breathed to him. That was one object that was forbidden to be touched. I had stuff in there that was expensive couldn't be replaced in this era.

"Bitte." I whined pleading with him. CRAP! Wrong language. Shit. What was please in Japanese?? I had no idea….

"Iie… Iie… Iie" But Sesshomaru was besides me at the window in seconds and my bag disappeared out into the darkness. I turned to him with tears in my eyes and shoved him hard.

"I hate you arsehole. Baka baka baka!!" I shouted as I stomped back to the bed. I heard a loud sigh and a few seconds later felt something plop next to me. I reluctantly looked behind me to find my bag there and Sesshomaru walking out the door. It took me a second to register that after my tantrum he had gone nad collected it for me. Granted you only had to hope out the window and it would be there.... but still, it was touching. He really did care. He was only playing. I couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru was actually _playing_.

I launched myself off thebed and ran to him. I attacked him as hard as I could.

"Arigatoo Sesshomaru-sama." I said and as quickly as I attached myself to him I let go and went back to bed. Rin would be there soon and I wanted to get it nice and warm for her.

If I wasn't so caught up in getting the bed all nice and warm for Rin I would have heard Sesshomaru's response.

"Oyasumi Nasai. Lara-san."

*

What had he become?

Soft!

It was the only word to describe it. He was like a mother hen looking after a child. She was infuriating. Not only had she attempted to run away, soiled his person and deliberately chucked out all his clothes, the slip of an onna had hidden Jaken's staff, found and turned his mokomoko pink, nearly gave his healer a heartattack with her shrill screams when he went to look at her new shoulder wound; the onna was now leading Rin astray.

Sesshomaru could distinctly hear the two 'children' hiding in the bush ahead. What they were planning he was unsure, but if the group of Inu bitches not far ahead and the mud patch by the well said anything; the onna was about to launch some sort of attack.

In a way, she amused him, but why was she going out of her way to annoy him? Her mischievious smile said she knew that she was walking a thin line, yet the onna continued to do it. What he really wanted to ask was why he let her live.

Was it really because of the prophecy, as he told himself and others; or was it something more. When he watched her kill the hebi youkai the other day something had ignited inside of him. He was proud of the onna. She was brave and he could sense no fear in her aura as she faught it, but she was definitely untrained.

A thought occurred to him. Perhaps he should train her. Maybe she was bored. That could be why she was pulling all these silly pranks. She had put a little weight on and seemed to be much stronger, much easier to train. Sesshomaru also could not smell blood on her anymore. He could not understand why he smelt so much blood on her for a few days when none of her wounds were bleeding. Then it just stopped.

The worst thing was, when he was chasing her, he had never felt happier even if he was only 'playing' with her. He tested the word on his tongue. The thrill of the chase was exhilirating and the onna had actually given him a slight challenge. She had after all managed to slip by him.

He crouched as he watched Rin and the onna launch their attack on the Inu bitches. He could hear the bitches cries as mud soiled their pristine kimonos and hair. He wanted to laugh but choked it back. Sesshomaru watched as they all rounded in the direction they could hear the onna trying to stiffle her laughter. He watched as she pointed Rin in the other direction and made sure the child was safe and out of sight before emerging laughing at the bitches and running as fast as she could towards the centre of the village.

Makiko, the alpha of the bitches made to follow but a low growl from Sesshomaru warned her about it.

"Sesshomaru sama. Why do you tolerate her." She whined as the others agreed.

"This Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself to the likes of you." With that Sesshomaru walked off.

He wanted desperately to speak to the onna, ask her who and what she was.

It was evident that she was something different. She very much reminded him of the half-breeds wench. The strange clothes, antics and gadgets. He was watching the night she played Rin the music from the box. He couldn't understand how it worked. Something so small and flat with two thing that the onnas had stuck into their ears. He was unable to see what was on the screen but he had heard clearly the music. How did they get people small enough in there to play music. Sesshomaru was very much confused and intrigued.

Perhaps, the half-breeds wench would be able to talk to her. Although he very much doubted it, Sesshomaru decided that perhaps he should pay her a visit.

Making his way through the village he spotted his two onnas…. _the_ two onnas terrorising Jaken with flower crowns. He smiled, a rare sight indeed. The pairs smiles could light up any place. Even a few of the youkai were beginning to warm to them. The pups of the village had definatley taken a liking towards them both. He had never known a ningen and youkai to get along so well, except for those rareitis such as his father. He frowned at that thought. But she was an intruging onna.

Yes, he would take her to the strange miko InuYasha kept in his company. Perhaps she could figure something out.

*

I was woken early to Rin's excited squeals. Sesshomaru was standing at our door holding my bag. I groggily got up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes looked to Sesshomaru for some sort of explanation.

I watched him as he disinctly pointed to each one of us, including himself and then pointed out the window.

"Kagome." He said. Kagome. I swear he said Kagome.

"Kagome?" I questioned pointing to the window.

"Kagome." He nodded. He was taking me to Kagome. Was that what he was saying? Really? I couldn't believe it. I don't know why the gods decided to grant me favour but I couldn't help thanking them. Jumping out of bed, I ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged him fiercely.

"Arigatoo." I said and I ran to my wardrobe and threw it open. My shoulders slumped as I remembered that Sesshoamru had chucked them out the window the other day. I still hadn't replaced them.

I turned to Sesshomaru who was holding a new kimono out in front of him without even looking at me. I could see that stupid smirk growing bigger by the second. I stomped my feet very loudly as I walked up to him and snatched it from his stupid hands. I groused the whole way.

This was going to be a VERY long trip, if my wake up call was anything to go by.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

InuYasha: You still grousing about not having any good jokes?

Lady: No.

InuYasha: Then what?

Lady: *sulks* Nothing. Go away

InuYasha: You can tell me. I wont laugh.

Lady: Really?

InuYasha: Course!!

Lady: *sighs* I got a speeding ticket

*InuYasha rolling on floor laughing*

InuYasha: Thats two in four months.

Lady: *Glares*

InuYasha: And you think I'm an idiot. A least I never own any money *howls with laughter*

Lady: *whips out magic pen and re-writes script* InuYasha owes Lara a lot of money on which she is guaranteed to collect!!

InuYasha: *eyes widen* You evil woman!!!

* * *

Well I hope that was an acceptable chapter and not too many spelling/grammer mistakes this time lol :D

Looks like Lara and Sesshomaru will be spending a lot of time together on their little journey *rubs hands together happily*. Anyway looks like we are off to find InuYasha and co. this meeting could be interesting haha

Well.... I'm off to bed :D Night all

Until next time

~ Lady D. xxx


	11. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters. Nor do i own the gingerbread man.

* * *

Sooo this only took forever to get out hey. My bad I am sorry, but for some reason I have been lacking motivation in this infernal story. I am struggling to be funny, and this story is about funny and if its not funny then it aint right OTL.... I dont know :(

Anyway I am eating an awesome vegemite and cheese sandwhich at the moment :d it is goooood. I honestly think you have it to thank for this chapter. Seriously as soon as I started eating it I was like,... ooohhhh I have an idea lol

Though I do think this chapter sounds kinda forced... Oh and there is a little thing in there that I'm sure you really ont care about but I am going to tell you about anyway ok :P lol I have noticed that a lot of you come from Canada or the US (I stalk all of your profiles lol) and therefore have a different unit of measurement from me :D I have referred to something in there being 50 degrees and that it is very hot. Its 50 degrees Celcius not farenheit ok.... that makes a bit of a difference :D I just thought I would put this in here in case you are going like 50 degrees WTF seriously man are you from the arctice, that is NOT hot lol :D God I just ranted about nothing then lol

One last thing. I am sorry that for the last chapter I have replied to none of your reviews. I have had a huge week as I have started TAFE and am getting organised to start uni again. So I promise that any reviews I get for this chapter will get a review response. I was seriously slack this time and I apologise....

Without further ado:

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"You are an ass! A slave driver! A masochist! I hate you and I don't think we should ever be friends. It's over." I groused loudly to Sesshomaru's back as he walked his stupid proud ass ahead of had been walking for five days now. I had not eaten-seems somebody forgot to pack the rice and vegetables or any non-meat food-the nights had become unbearably chilly and so I had managed to contract a fierce cold and I was again sleeping on the hard surface of the forest floors.

Not my cuppa tea if you know what I mean.

But no matter how much I protested or voiced my loath for his exhausting pace, I knew it fell on deaf ears. So… I settled for staring daggers at him. Though I very much doubted it made him uncomfortable, I for one felt better being able to vent _some_ sort of anger.

Alas, after an early morning start with no breakfast and nothing but chilling weather, I was not in a good mood.

"Sesshomaru are we going to stop anytime soon?"

Silence.

Prick.

"Sesshomaru are you listening to me?" I saw his elfen ear twitch in my direction. The nasty breeze was good for nothing other than blowing dirt into my eyes, but it did allow me to see his features under the thick silver shroud – it made his precious hair swirl about him in a sort of etheral fashion - and I was able to ogle him for all he was worth. I shook my head abruptly. I was angry at him, not getting flustered over his god like looks.

It's not like his beautiful porceline looking skin made his muscles defined and smooth and pure perfection when rubbed.

Its not like those piercing golden eyes held so much passion and emotion- that a girl could pass out from having to fan her self so much- when staring into them.

Its not like his strong powerful stides forced a girls eyes to his 'buns of steel' as he walked eloquently in front of her.

It's not like his magenta stripes on his wrist and cheeks made a girl wonder exactly where else he could possibly have those markings, or what she could do to those body parts….

Oh god, I was doing it again.

I could feel the blush spread across my face and move down my neck, lower and lower until my whole body was a flame; as I thought about everything that I wanted to do to him and those damned swoonworthy markings…

I clutched my face in embarrassment as I tried to hide my blush. I WOULD NOT think about Sesshomaru in that way. Goodness, I had just broken up with my boyfriend not that long ago. And what had we broken up for? Because I didn't want to fuck the horny bastards brains out! Now I was going around thinking thoughts about a guy…demon… that I had just met, that would better accommodate a slut.

I let out a horrified squeak as I realised what I had become.

A slut.

I was slowly and unnoticably turning into the worlds biggest whore! Oh no! I shook my head trying to figure out where and why and how this had come about. I had kissed him the other day. KISSED HIM. Although, it was very nice. His lips were so soft and gentle and the way they carressed mine, as if we were forming a sort of dance… WAY better a kisser than Justin.

GAH!!!

I was not thinking about THAT or HIM. I clutched my cheeks harder as I could feel the blush reach an irridescant level. A small mewing at my feet and soft fur rubbing against my skin brought me from my whore induced panic attack.

I looked down and realised that in my 'state' I had stopped walking. Yomi was looking at me with those massive brown eyes, a worried flicker to them. I looked up to see Sesshomaru half turned to me, that infernal eye brow raised in question.

Fuck.

I was caught at such an embarrassing moment, albeit it was a private embarrassing moment. But alas, I remembered why I was thinking of him in the first place and resorted back to what I was supposed to be.

Angry.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I shouted at him as I reached down and picked up Yomi, accidentally stoking her roughly in my ire. I was about to yell some more abuse at the pompous dog before I let out a huge sneeze.

Oh crap, the stupid cold. I sounded like I was talking through my nose and my eyes were constantly watering in the breeze. After I recovered from the initial shock of the mucusy blast I felt the disgusting tell tale sign of cold goo running from my nose and down over my lips.

Ewww, gross!!!

In my panic to cover the dripping snot - that the feat of snot blasting had caused me to expell all over my self - I dropped Yomi who let out a loud squeal as she hit the ground.

I froze at the pained noise, and looking between the stupid tai-youkai who still seemed to have his eyebrow raised, Yomi on the ground now trembling in a ball, and feeling the snot now running down my chin, I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing that could possibly be the _least_ help in the whole situation.

I cried.

Long, hard howls as I simultaneously wiped at the snot on my face and picked up Yomi to cuddle her. I plopped down on the ground and burried my face into her soft fur as she whimpered softly to me.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" I howled. Yomi just nudged and licked at my face, a clear acceptance of the apology, but I still felt bad. She was only a baby, and I was her mummy now and mummy's don't go around dropping their children. I howled louder at that thought.

As I started to eventually calm I didn't even have to look up to feel a large shadow looming over me. How I hated him. But suddenly Yomi jumped from my arms and as I scrambled to catch her I fell forwards onto the ground right at his feet.

Could the fates be any crueler?

I rolled onto my back so I was looking up to him, golden eyes racking over my body taking every detail in. I just laid there and closed my eyes wishing that I was dead, but I suddenly felt something softbrushing against my face.

Startled I open my eyes to see Sesshomaru frowning as he wiped at my tears and the lovely green snot smeared across my face. I was really starting to worry about the health of Sesshoamru.

First he did not kill me on sight when he found me in his castle fountain.

Second, he allowed me, a human, to travel with him.

Third, he protects me, espescially from slutty demonesses.

Fourth, he plays and _jokes_ with me.

And now he's being all kind and caring towards me. SESSHOMARU IS BEING NICE!!!

As he was bent over me frowning away, I couldn't help but reach out and take his temperature, if he really was sick, that would explain a lot.

I nearly had a heart attack!

He was burning up. I swear his temperature was like 50 degrees. I pulled my hand back like it had burnt me, and I was sure with the heat it was giving off it probably would have.

"Sesshomaru, you are sick!" I said getting to my knees and moving towards him. All the anger I felt towards him dried up, replaced by blantant oncern. Concern that the greatest dg demon ever was actually sick. I effectively pushed Sesshomaru from his crouching position onto his bottom and without thinking crawled and straddled him.

His eyes were wide with shock and wonderment as I whipped out my bag and pulled out a bottle of water.

Ripping the hem of my kimono, I wet the bit of cloth and put it against his forehead. I could be wrong or something but the look on his face said he wanted to punch me. He snorted and ripped the cloth away from me, dumping me off his person and standing up. His eyes were still narrowed when he grabbed my arm and hoisted me to my feet as well before turning and stalkng off once again in the drection we were previously traveling.

Arsehole!

I was not going any further. So, like the child I proved to be, I sat back on the ground cross legged arms crossed huffing loudly. What I was trying to achieve I was unsure… but my feet hurt, I was pretty sure that my stomach had shrivelled up due to lack of food and I was tired beyond all means.

Sesshomaru paused, but didn't turn to me.

"Lara."

It wasn't a question, or a statement. It was a demand. A - if you do not move your ass right now I will not hesitate in dragging it where ever I want to go- type of demand. Still I sat o the ground defiantly; albeit swooning that the sexy baratone voice of the hottest demon I had ever met said my name. Sesshomaru rounded then, slowly and pointedly, and I saw the fire in his eyes even from where I was on the ground. He stalked up to me and looked down at me with impatience and disdain. I started back, my own eyes narrowed in annoyance, and slight arousal.

Dammit I was thinking those slut inciting thoughts again.

But alas, my cool angry façade didn't last long as another almighty sneeze let itself be known. At least this time I didn't snot all over myself. Once composed I returned to staring at Sesshomaru who's posture had relaxed and he had his usual blank mask back on.

He close his eyes for a second, seemingly contemplating something before he turned to Rin and murmered. She nodded and bounded to me. Yomi joined her and together they tugged on my arm and Kimono willing me to stand. I was impressed and pissed at Sesshomaru at the same time.

Impressed that he could come up with a sure fire way to get me to move, making my 'babies' convince me to follow them.

Annoyed that he would stoop to such low tactics.

It wasn't until Sesshomaru handed Rin a small velvet red bag that jingled, did I think that he had something else up his sleeve.

Rin and Yomi both ran to me and dragged me off into the dark woods.

*

Tsukuyomi thought Rin had done well to placate the humans when they accused her mistress and the child of consorting with demons. The villagers were ready to take the Firerat out and dispose of her, but Lara's possesiveness and Rin's quick wit were able to calm thevillages enough to let the trio walk through the village and buy what they needed. However, it didn't stop them from whispering demeaning words or accusations about the humans.

Tsukuyomi was disgusted that they could so readily turn on their own kind. But alas, that was the way of the human.

She could suddenly feel them.

The village was surrounded and several powerful aura's were coming from The Western Prince's direction. How they had managed to get past the Firerats senses, Tsukuyomi was unaware. But Tsukuyomi was determined that she would protect her mistress and the child.

Sesshomaru had sent herself and Rin to a human village to collect some medicinal herbs for her mistress. Lara had a rather bad case of the flu and Sesshomaru, although he would never admit it, was worried.

To human ears it was unaudible, but to the Western Prince and Yomi herself, the rasping and labouring of her mistresses lungs was as clear as a bell. Her skin was all clammy, constantly covered in a small layer of sweat and her body temperature was raised. The prince had noticed it when mistress thought he was indeed sick and she had touched him.

Tsukuyomi looked around the little village trying to get a good view of the area, but she could see nothing. Tsukuyomi placed a paw on Lara's leg as giant black blur collided with her mistress.

"Run-" Was the only thing The Firerat was able to get out before Lara was thrown across the path. Loud roars and hisses alerted everyone to the dark Firerats presence as Tsukuyomi launched her self and collided with Rin's chest.

"Run!" She cried to the trembling girl.

"We must hide. Sesshomaru will not be able to protect us if he is worried for our safety." Rin nodded and clutched to Tsukuyomi as she dashed for cover.

"Demon's! Kill the demon's" Villagers all around were scrambling for weapons and places to hide. As Rin squeezed herself inbetween two huts, Tsukuyomi jumped from her grasp.

"Stay here." She ordered the child and ran after the Firerat who had attacked her mistress.

All around the village, the Dark Rats were killing humans quickly and efficiently, but there was still no sign of her mistress. Tsukuyomi darted over headless corpses, under the deadly feet of the rampaging Firerats and between the defending human attacks. If the Dark Rats continued to attack as they were, the humans would not last much longer.

Finally, as Tsukuyomi neared the edge of the village she spotted her mistress, and Tsukuyomi couldn't help the small smirk that played on her lips. The Dark Rat that attacked her mistress had a rather large spear hanging from its long snout. Lara was standing in front of it throwing other weapons and obscene words at it.

"Fucking arsehole. Think you can just fucking eat me! I'll show a fucker like you just how fucking tough I am to fucking eat." Lara picked up a large stone and hurled it at the Dark Rats eyes. She was a good shot, it hit the target true. The Dark Rat growled menacingly.

"That's right fucker! Who's ya fucking daddy now bitch. Come and get me!" Shouted the small woman as she picked up a large stick and stood waiting for the Rat to make its move.

Tsukuyomi could see more blood trickling down her mistresses leg and she had a large gash on her head. The small Firerat felt so sorry for the woman. Since she had arived in this world the poor woman had done nothing but bleed everywhere; barely going for a day without getting more wounds or bruises to her body.

A piercing shriek brought Tsukuyomi from her musings. The Dark Rat had its jaws wrapped around her leg and Lara was beating it as hard as she could on the snout with her piece of stick.

"Dumb bastard!" She yelled

"That's my fucking leg! I need that! You shit! Fuck!" She increased her beating of the Firerat. Tsukuyomi's hackles began to rise. They were supposed to let Amatsu kill her, not do it here. But when the Dark Rat let the human go only to knock her over as she struggle to run again did Tsukuyomi grasp exactly what the Dark Rat was doing. He was just playing with her, torturing her for fun.

Tsukuyomi's eyes turned a pure white as she felt her divinity run through her veins. She would not stand idly by and watch her mistress be tortured. No matter what her instructions were.

The familiar feel of power began to rise in her belly. Her snout elongated as the rest of her body grew. She could feel her normal powerful muscles free themselves from the small body she had encased them in. The bunched in anticipation of a fight as she readied herself to pounce. Her little tail grew longer and fuller as her white fur thickened and she could feel her fangs, powerful and lethal. They now matched her claws. Long and pearly white that jutted out the side of her mouth. Her claws her the size of the average humans hand and the pointed tips and strong surface screamed danger.

Tsukuyomi was no longer the helpless little Firerat she had been pretending to be. She was now the fierce Goddess that was her true self.

Fangs bared and claws extended she charged at the Dark Rat with inhuman speed. Colliding with the rat, it was launched into the forest with a loud crash. Tsukuyomi turned to Lara who was now sitting on the ground staring wide eyed up at her. The Firerat stood over her, white eyes warm and protective a deep grumbling in her chest.

"Yomi." Lara said quietly, carefully, as she reached to the giant Firerats face hesitantly. Tsukuyomi closed the gap between Lara's hand and her snout and rubbed it reassuringly into Lara's palm.

Lara felt for the first time what it was like to have an outter body experience. She could see all the destruction and death happening all around her and yet it was if she was not there. Something was inside of her, with her but she could not tell what it was. Just that it was a powerful, peaceful entity.

"You must run young one." A small angelic voice spoke quietly into her ear. Lara's glazed sight was brought back to the attention of the once tiny Firerat in front of her.

"But I cannot, will not leave you or Rin." Lara replied in a distant voice. Tsukuyomi could see the distant look in her mistresses eyes. She was far away, locking her mind in a safe place just as Tsukuyomi wanted her mistress to do. The Firerats would not hesitate in destroying not only her body, but her mind too. That and she had lost a lot of blood thanks to the gash in her head and leg.

Tsukuyomi smiled down at her mistress and could suddenly see a little comprehension in her face.

"Did you just call me young? I am the old one here. I am older than you! I am your mentor and protector" Lara accused slightly slurring her words as she started to sway on the spot. Tsukuyomi smiled widely this time. Her mistress really was a funny being. Not matter what the situation, you could always count on Lara running off on a tangent.

Tsukuyomi was about to move her attention back to the original path of the conversation. But whilst the pair's attention was otherwise taken, the Dark Rat took the opportunity to sneak up on the enlarged pure white Firerat. With the force of a ten ton truck it latched onto Tsukuyomi back leg and ripped.

A sickening crunching sound was heard as the pure white fur of Tsukuyomi was tarnished with her own blood. Tsukuyomi transformed back into her small self and let out an ear piercing shriek. The smaller form allowed her to struggle free easily, but her wounded leg allowed for no escape.

It was as Tsukuyomi pained squeal sounded throughout the battle field that Lara came to her senses. Taking in the situation quickly, Lara sprang and ran as fast as a wounded leg would allow her.

She reached the whimpering Firerat and scooped her up, ducking out of the way of a surely fatal blow from the still big, still irate Dark Rat.

"Yomi..." Lara started in a low undertone.

"…I need you to get to Sesshomaru." Lara ripped the hem of her already ripped kimono and after ducking to the cover of a tree, bandaged Tsukuyomi leg in a tight splint.

"You're wounded, only he can help me now. I have a feeling that the Rats are after me, not anyone else." Lara poked her head out from behind the tree.

"I will lead them away from here; these villagers cannot last for much longer if the rats keep up the attack. Find Sesshomaru." With that Lara pushed Tsukuyomi in the opposite direction.

Tsukuyomi whimpered and rounded on Lara her tail between her legs.

"Go, tell him to track my blood." Lara smiled down at Yomi as she touched the gash on her forehead.

"It's okay. Sesshomaru will protect me. I will be fine." Tsukuyomi stared at Lara for a moment more before turning and bounding off to find the Western Prince.

*

Those damned Firerats were easy enough to dispose of, but it took up valuable time. Sesshomaru charged into the village centre to find dozens of the Dark Rats destroying huts and killing villagers. But no Lara, or Rin. Frustrated, Sesshomaru drew his poison whip and let loose. The rats disposed of within seconds.

The villagers, suddenly not having to duel any ferocious Rats rounded on Sesshomaru, but took a step back when they realised who he was.

"Why are you here domon lord?" One of the braver men shouted. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his boldness. If the villagers knew who he was, then they would know that it was certain death to question or act defiantly around him.

"I am here for my ningens."

"_Your_ ningens. What are they your toys or something? Slaves?" Shouted another irate villager as he raised his spear and pointed it at the demon. A low growl could be heard resonating throughout the village, and the man gulped as he slunk back.

Sesshomaru was NOT happy.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Came a distraught voice as Rin flew into Sesshomaru's leg and attached herself fiercely to him. Sesshomaru looked down to see Rin's distressed tear stained cheeks.

"Lara got attacked. Yomi went after her."

"Child. Get away from the demon!" A woman shouted and boldly moved to grab Rin from Sesshomaru reach. Sesshomaru was going to 'deal' with the woman but Rin beat him to it. Yanking her arm from the villager's grasps and stomping out of reach.

"No. He is Sesshomaru-sama. He will _not_ hurt me. He cares for me and protects me. I love Sesshomaru-sama. He is the only family I have." Rin clutched to the back of Sesshomaru's Hakama and burried her head into them as she cried.

Sesshomaru was slightly stunned at his wards outburst and her words, but never-the-less, he made no move to show his shock.

The people on the other hand were a different story.

"He is a demon child. He will kill you without a second thought." But the man did not have time to finish his sentence before Sesshomaru had his claws wrapped around his neck and pressed against a tree.

"You are correct about one thing ningen. This Sesshomaru would kill without a second thought. But this one will never lay a hand on Rin. You on the other hand are a different story." Sesshomaru loosened his grip.

"If you ever accuse this Sesshomaru of anything that is but the truth again, this one will not hesiate to kill _you_. Understood." The villager, now crumpled on the ground gapsing for air, managed to nod.

Sesshomaru turned back to Rin, but before he could scoop her up and leave, a small white and red furball flew into the circle of people now surrounding Sesshomaru.

Tsukuyomi squealed, eyes wide with fear and urgency. The people of the village all stood frozen to the spot.

Though they had never seen a Celestial before, they knew what and who they were. Their pelts were prized among tailors and fetched a good price. The firery red always made for beautiful kimonos, but it was the snowy white of a child Celestial that was the most prized among all soft silkiness of the fur, the durability and the beauty of the almost luminescant colouration drew anyone to it.

Tsukuyomi's eyes found Sesshomaru's and immediately she bounded over to the demon lord and into his waiting arms. Growling in the anciant Inu tongue Sesshomaru addressed the Celestial.

"You are injured."

"I am immortal."

Silence.

"Amatsu has captured Lara. He has taken her and will kill her before the moon has come and then gone. By sun rise, all hope will be lost."

"You still believe in the prophecy." It wasn't a question.

"The great goddess of the stars foresaw what was to be. I believe her everyword. You and the onna are destined to be, and neither you nor the kami's can change that."

"Hnnn. We will see." With that Sesshomaru carefully placed the Celestial on the ground and turned to the villagers.

"Look after my ward and the Celestial with your life. If this Sesshomaru returns to find as much a hair on either hurt, it will be all of your lives." With that he turned and walked away.

One village child dashed after the great demon lord.

"Wait, milord please." He skidded to a halt in front of Sesshomaru.

"My whole life I have been taught that each and every demon is evil, and yet you saved all our lives here today. Why?" Sesshomaru reguarded the boy for a moment before replying.

"You village is located in the Western Lands, lands which this Sesshomaru rules over. It is this Sesshomaru's duty to protect all, ningen or youkai, within those bounds." With that said Sesshomaru side stepped around the boy and disappeared into the forest.

Hunting his next victim.

*

_I am a cheetah running fast. I am an eagle flying in the wind. I am a gazelle leaping gracefully._

I chanted to myself willing my legs to run faster. I had made it to the edge of the forest, but I could hear the thundering strides of the Evil Firerat in persuit.

I was labouring for breath and my leg was not wanting to work. But I couldn't help yelling at the stupid rat one last time. I leapt over a log. Damn… I made a mental note to change back into my leggings and top, these kimonos, not matter how ripped, were damn hard to run in.

"Run fucker run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the fucking gingerbread man!!!!!" I giggled hysterically and yelled to nothing inparticular, as I ducked under a bush. Unfortuantly I tripped, and stumbled onto the ground.

It was silent for a moment before I felt a crushing weight slam into my back and a hard solid object smash into the side of my face.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

Kagome: What are you doing?

Lady: Hiding.

Kagome: I can see that, but what from?

Lady: *smiles sheepishly* I just wrote the prophecy and a chapter that plays a major part in the prophecy and uh... Sesshomaru didn't like it...

Kagome: Tell me what its about?

Lady: *whispers to Kagome*

Kagome: *Pales* You would do that to poor Lara?

Lady: *Nods*

Kagome: You are either absolutely evil or a genius. I hope you have a plan.

Lady: *Nods and whispers plan to Kaogme*

Kagome: Awwww.... that is adorable *squeals in excitement* Come on. I know a really good hiding place.

* * *

So guess what guys.... I AM GETTING A BETA!!!!!! About bloody time they all say lol. I just have to PM her and work something out :D But anyway... hopefully in this chapter there wont be as many mistakes. I dont know what is wrong with me lately, I wrote AIL without a beta and there werent too many mistakes in that... Oh well. Thats what I get for writing these chapters at like 1 in the morning lol :D

Ooohhh guess what... I tidied up my floordrobe the other day :D Now you can see the floorboards.... but I cant find any of my clothes because they are neatly folded or hangng and put away. Sucks. It actually takes me more than 5 minutes to get ready to go anywhere now because I have to search my room for my infernal clothes. Grrrrr :(

But alas, I must go because I need a shower cos I feel dirty cos I haven't had one today since I went swimmin this morning lol :D

Until next time

~ Lady D. xxxxxxxxx


	12. Initiation of Rumours Spread

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated character.

* * *

Wow. This is like my longest ever chapter. Its looooooong. I'm sorry. Iwas really just rambling in this the whole entire time. It doesn't even really make sense. OTL.

Oh well at least its an update I guess. I haven't had it Beta's cos me and me beta and still working the kinks out in a relationship lol. No basically I am lazy and she doesn;t have her laptop at the moment and so on an so forth, so hopefully next chapter it should be all organised :D

Gomen - Sorry - I think. Again I just plucked this out of my head so if its wrong feel free to tell me lol I actually thing the full thing is Gomen Nasai.... but Lara's too lazy to remember to say all that lol :D

Anyway..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

I was laying on a cold hard surface in the pitch black. It was wet and slimy and I immediately wished that I had never woken up. I HATE SLIMY COLD things.

I groaned loudly and tried to sit up. I had no feeling in my body and so even sitting up was a struggle. As I felt along the walls I struggled to get a grip on anything, having absolutely numb fingers was a pain.

Why me?

I flopped back onto the ground. Utterly defeated.

I had been in this world for… I mentally tallied it up in my head… about a month and a half. Since my arrival I had been skewered and attempted to be drowned, nearly raped- several times – stabbed and bitten, had mud dumped on me by none other than Sesshomaru, been bitten on the leg had a hole in my head and had been kidnapped. Oh and did I mention that I had to suffer through my dreaded period _without tampons!!!!_ Not a nice thing to have to do!!!

I allowed my head to loll to the side, straining my eyes to be able to see _any_ details. But it was futile. It was a black as space itself. I grumbled. About what?

About everything.

My miserable life.

My break up with Justin.

My appearance in this strange universe.

My failure as Yomi's protector.

My following of Sesshomaru and my lack of communication means.

I could feel the tears start to trickle down my cheeks, but I didn't brush them away. No one could see me. It seemed I was in my own hell.

Time seemed to pass slowly, yet I had no real comprehension of it and unfortuantly it left me with too much time on my hands to contemplate things I didn't want to. Like Justin.

Did I really love him?

Yes. I had loved him with my whole heart. But.. why hadn't I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. Was my subconsious trying to tell me something? Were we destined _not_ to be together? God I sounded so sad. Talking about 'destinies'.

Pffft.

What I wanted to know was… Although he had broken my heart why was I not sad. Well I was, but I was more upset at the fact I had wasted my teenage years on someone who was more interested in sex, than he was me.

I had got over the fact that he threw me aside purely because I would not fuck him.

I mulled this over for a while, eventually deciding that I would forget about Justin forever. He was my past and I was looking towards the future, I was starting fresh… looking for eligible bachelors. A vision of Sesshomaru flashed infront of my eye lids.

I scoffed loudly.

Yes, he was a bachelor, but he was NOT eligible.

It was at that moment that I felt the dense musky air lighten slightly. There was another presense in my cell. If I could have moved I would have flipped out, but because I was stuck lying on the ground I settled for just talking.

"H-Hello?" I quieried. My voice quiet and raspy.

"Why hello my child." A voice chimed back. My eyes widened in shock a little. It was the only part of my body I could move. The rest was still absolutely numb. I didn't know what to say. First of all I was NOT a child. I was 18 years old. Now forgive me if I am wrong, but in Australia that means that I am a legal adult. I know I am not in Australia now, but technically I am _still_ an Australian citizen and I'll be damned if someone called me a FUCKING child.

Right well got that out of my system. I had to vent somehow, especially seeing how I can't move so I can't punch anything… I settled back to feeling helpless and wanting to cry. Proper emotions for someone in my situation.

"They got you too?" I asked and there was a soft chuckle from somewhere in the corner. I managed to roll onto my side and get a good look in the direction.

"You could say that." Said the bell like voice. Her pristine blue eyes shining clearly in my direction. I suddenly felt dirty and insignificant under the intense gaze.

"Are you ok?" I asked, not knowing really what to say.

"I am fine, what about you?"

"I-I don't know?" Her eyes were so bright I could see her facial features. Her eye brow rose in question, much like Sesshomaru's does.

"You don't know?"

"I-I mean. I can't feel my body. So I am unsure if anything is injured. I am sure in due time I will be able to tell." She was by my side in an instant and I could see her as if it was plain day light.

Her firery red hair billowed long and in a wavy mess around her face. It cascaded over her shoulders and her neck. Her face was kind of pointed and her long skinny fingers had soft claws on them. I could not see any fangs, but it was those eyes that drew me in.

I felt as if I had stared into them before. They, she was so familiar. That voice, that stare her whole being was familiar. Yet I had never met another human quite like her.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I think the question my dear is… who are you?" I furrowed my brow in confusion as she efficiently checked me over and helped my numb body sit up.

"I am Lara."

"And who is Lara?" She questioned me.

"Ugh… and 18 year old High school graduate…" Her eyes implored me to continue.

"..Who recently was transported to a supposed imaginary world. Who is now following one of the most powerful demon lords ever, yet can not speak a word of his language." I gapsed as I realised I was _speaking_ to this woman.

"How can you speak to me? Do you speak english?"

"I speak the language of the world." She smiled down at me with a knowing smile.

"How can you speak the language of the world? There are shitloads of languages…" The woman holding me chuckled. An image of Yomi suddenly appeared infront of me and I couldn't help the quick intake of breath.

"Yomi…" I whispered.

"I believe her name is Tsukuyomi." I turned my throbbing head to the woman still supporting me.

"How do you know her? What's going on? Who are you?" I demanded trying to move, but failing.

I cursed loudly.

"She is a daughter of the leader of the Celestial Firerat clan." The woman next to me said and I eyed her suspiciously. She quickly changed the subject.

"The tainted Firerats under Amatsu's service have catptured the only threat to their future plans." I furrowed my brow confused.

"I don't understand." I groused to the woman who seemed to take no notice of me.

"And that is why I, my dear, am here to help you understand." She looked at me as if waiting for a hug or something. Perhaps she thought that she had given me some decent answers. Fuck that!

She had managed to make my already sore head, sorer.

"Fine. Question one. Who. The Fuck. Are. You?"

"I have already answered that." I glared at her.

"Why can't I move?"

"You have been injected with a muscle paralyser. A substance found in the saliva of a Firerat. A cold bath will help you loosen up." Great, the one thing they didn't supply in my newest room.

"What's you name? Am I dead or dreaming?"

"You must ask the right questions my dear." I wanted to scream at the woman. I wanted to kick and punch her. But because I couldn't move myself I would have settled for biting her. If only she had moved her hand an inch closer.

"Gah!!!! Why have I been bought to this place? I mean this world of InuYasha's. I don't live here. This is supposed to be a place of fiction." She studied me for a moment seemingly contemplating something.

"It is yours and Sesshomaru's destiny to unite the Youkai and ningen of this world. Rally them and present a united front, destroying any chance of a war between the species cause by Amatsu." Right. Finally. A REAL answer. But what the fuck did it mean.

"How are we going to unite everyone?" I was met with a level stare and shining blue eyes.

"Show them that a youkai and ningen can truly live in harmony. Make two become one." I was confused. How would I do that when I couldn't even speak his language? And how do you make two become one?? As if sensing my confusion and questions she continued.

"Do not worry my child. It is all in the prophecy. A future shaped, yet entirely changeable. It is up to you…" Before I could even think about reacting she was gone and there was a loud crash at the door.

I could vaguely make out the shape of the door flying open as two silver eyes stared in, growling loudly. We stared at each other for what seemed like a year before, with undescribable speed, it was at my side. Its teeth dug into my arm and flung me hard, across the room. I couldn't feel anything, but I knew it would hurt when I woke up. I crumpled against a damp wall and lapsed into unconsiousness.

*

I was vaguely aware of being carried, but that was all. I felt safe wrapped in strong arms that were warm and gentle. I could hear plenty of commotion all around me, growling and hissing, and I could also hear the clash of metal on metal.

It didn't take long for all that to cease though and before I could comprehend anything… it was silent, the rushing of cold air on my face the only noise.

I didn't even have to open my eyes or hear him speak to know that Sesshomaru had once again rescued me.

I let myself be once again, voulantarily this time, be consumed by unconcsiousness.

*

I groaned loudly. I was finally dead floating in a really cold abyss. I could feel my arms and legs just hanging being supported by what felt like freezing water. But… I was being supported by something else. Something warm, and muscular, and breathing. I cracked open my eyes.

Oh. Dear. God!

I really had died and gone to heavan because there was NO WAY that the _real_ Seshomaru would be staring into my eyes, holding me…. naked.

I tried to sit up as quickly as I could but I couldn't, every muscle in my body hurt. I realised rather quickly, that to my relief and disappointment, Sesshomaru still had his trousers on. But…. _I_ was naked. I cringed and tried to wriggle free, but the combination of him holding me strong and my aching muscles allowed me no room for escape.

How humiliating.

I slumped back into the water splashing Sesshomaru who seemed content to just let me rest in his arms. The running of the cool water was the only sound that could be heard for a very long time and after an age, I finally opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru sitting as he had before, but with his eyes closed. A serene expression on his face.

It occurred to me that I could move and feel every- aching I might add – muscle in my body. I recalled my conversation with the strange woman in my jail. The poison would wear off in a cold bath. Lifting my arm to examine it, I watched as the little droplets ran down, drawn by gravity until they merged into one large drop and slashed back into the running stream.

How did she know my language?

Who was she?

Why did she seek me out, yet not help me?

What was the point? And the prophecy she spoke of…

Questions were running rife as I pondered everything that had happened so far. But the biggest question perhaps was what Sesshomaru and I had to do with the unity of humans and demons. How were we to become one?

"Sesshomaru?" I said to the great demon still holding me firmly but gently against his chest.

"Do you hate me?" My eyes never wondered from the examination of my arm.

"Or do you simply allow me to follow you because…" Why _would_ he let me follow him? There was nothing speial or even perculiar about me.

"Why do you let me follow you? Do you know of this prophecy…?" This time I looked at him. His golden orbs looking into my eyes, such gentleness to them. I wanted to cry. The frustration of not being able to talk to him building greatly.

Thus far I had taken everything in my stride. I had come close to death several times. I could not speak the only language spoken around these parts of the world and I was borderline malnutritioned because of everyone being carniverous.

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I didn't want to cry. From all the InuYasha episodes I watched, Inu's had a sensitive nose and hated the smell of tears.

"Sorry. I mean… Gomen." I whispered. I shivered as the wind blew against the cold water of the stream, effectively turning it to the temperature of a glacier. My body was covered in Goosebumps but before I could form a coherent thought I was pulled from the water and sat on a rock.

Sesshomaru looked at me with a passive face, but troubled eyes. Grabbing a beautiful piece of cloth he threw it at me. By the time I had managed to catch it and remove the stupid thing that had somehow managed to wrap itself around my face, Sesshomaru was dressed and back in his armour; swords by his side.

Ooohhh. How disappointing.

I take it that every Sesshomaru fangirl has imagined his muscles bugling and the heat coming off of him. They would have imagined stroking those perfect abs and touching those soft, sexy lips. Being in his arms and having him care for you was a fangirls dream come true and I believe even the most vivid imaginations could not come close to the realitiy of actaully being held by a semi naked Sesshomaru.. And I am sorry to poor Sesshomaru's sensitive nose but I was pretty sure that he could smell the massive spike in my arousal as I thought about his FUCKING. SEXY. PERFECT. BODY. HOLDING. _**ME.**_

Jealous much??

I mentally slapped myself. Was I not trying to get out of my whoreish ways??

Before I even had time to blink, Sesshomaru had snatched the cloth back off me and started drying me with it. I giggled. Goodness it tickled. I could see the frown in his eyes as he tried to make sure I was dry before dressing me. But I could not help slapping him as he got a little too close to my uh… well… down there. My womanhood if you would.

He glared at me as I snatched the cloth off him and finished drying myself. He handed me a new kimono, and I took it tentatively. I realised that I had no undies or bra on and looked around frantically. I could NOT go with out a bra at the very least. What did he really want me to get blak eyes when I walked. Sheesh.

But it seemed that it was no where to be found. I frowned, slightly panicked. I was going to have a very black face if I didn't find some sort of support. Sesshomaru grabbed a long strip of white cloth and started binding me tightly in it. Ahhh, I see. So this is how women over came this problem. I frowned again. I was pretty sure Sesshomru was all male… unless he was hiding something from me and had extremely under developed breasts. I swooned again as I though back to the picture of those rock hard Pecs and me snuggling against them.

Again I slapped myself for such inappropriate thoughts.

Anyway… how would Sesshomaru know how to bind a woman. O.M.G. Sesshomaru's a slut. I bet you he has bedded all sorts of woman and has needed to get them dressed and out of his house quickly. I stood dumbfounded as he finished binding me.

"I can't believe you Sesshomaru. A man whore. Who would have thought…" He picked up the kimono and handed it to me next.

I still didn't know how to put the infernal things on. There were so many layers. What, was I trying to wrap myself up snug enough that I didn't need any skin. Geeze, I don't know how anyone breathed with the amount of layers on, or how snug they seemed to wear them.

As if reading my mind Sesshomaru, with a shockingly audible sigh, grabbed the layers of cloth from me and helped me wrap myself in it. I was surprised when he stopped me from turning just to run a sharp claw over my tattoo. Sure, it was beautiful, but had he really never seen another being with such markings on their body. It was basically the same as his, only a picture. A very large picture and I was the beautiful oh so perfect canvas for it. Modest much…!!. But what concerned me was the shiveres he was sending up my spine.

I didn't want to be reacting as I was. Like a lust filled… whore… but my body definitely had a different idea.

Right. Well then, if he could do…whatever…. He was doing to me… I was going to do _it_ to him.

I turned carefully and slowly, as if asking for permission reached for his wrist. The same arm that was in fact still tracing my tattoo. I grabbed it and slowly pulled his haori sleeve back and traced his markings there. Sesshomaru tensed under my delicate touch, but he didn't pull away.

Dammit, he's not doing anything. Hmmm.

Glancing at his blank expression I traced his arm up to his face.

Phew. I REALLY had to restrain myself because his muscles were rock hard. Delicious. Goodness did I have a fetish for muscles or what? What I wouldn't give to…

No…. Not a slut. Not a slut. Not a slut. Right.

I reach his face and slowly, turning my body until it was pressed flush against his, I traced his facial stripes. They were so soft.

I half expected them to be raggard and jutting out, like a scar would be. But they weren' were soft and smooth. A colouration of his skin, nothing more. They were beautiful.

I leaned in closer as he closed his eyes at my soothing touch and continued to run circles around the image of my tattoo. We stayed like this for a few minutes and as much as my inner fangirl wanted to take over, it didn't. I felt safe, protected and… and … and something else I don't know. I felt like I did everytime my mum hugged me. I would say… loved… but Sesshomaru doesn't love.

Now I had come to the conclusion that Sesshomaru was bipolar, because no more than a moment later he stiffened and pushed me back. His previously warm eyes, cold. Yup, Sesshomaru didn't, couldn't, love. He quickly wrapped me in my kimono and fastened the obi. Tightly. I had a little trouble breathing. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked, as stoically as ever, off into the forest.

"Jerk." Couldn't help myself. He was. He was a bipolar jerk. I took off after him as quick as I could in the stupid restricting kimono.

*

It was noon the next day when we arrived at the next village. Sesshomaru had returned to the village where we got attacked only briefly to collect Yomi, Rin, Jaken and Ah – Un. But the village we were at now was very much similar. It was a large village and the people were outside digging in the fields, working with wood, sculpting pots and working on the general upkeep of the town.

I half expected them to turn on their heels and run or throw abue our way like the revious village did. But they didn't. Maybe they knew Sesshomaru. That confused me even more. If they knew him then surely they would know that he hates humans and that if they kept staring then they were likely to be slaughtered; or at the very least their eyes gouged out for 'staring'.

But no, instead I could hear the quiet hum of murmuring throughout the village as we got closer to what I presumed was the village centre.

Sesshomaru stopped as an elderly man crossed his arms and bowed to him. I was surprised. Who were these people, this village? They were clearly human, and yet they seemed to hold respect for the demon lord. Why? I mean no that he shouldn't be respected, but none had respected him before…

After a few minutes conversing with the elder Sesshomaru motioned for me to follow him and the elder.

We were lead through a twist of huts and stalls on a worn path.

"I don't understand their hospitality. Why are they being so nice when I had to practically fight the other village off you hmmm…??" I whispered to Yomi as I clutched her tighter to my chest and eventually after we crossed a rickety old bridge over some rice fields (at least I presumed they were because I grew up thinking that was the only thing Japanese people ate.) we came to a rather plain, but large looking hut.

The village leaders place.

I clutched Rin to me and looked about wide eyed. This was all so surreal. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it, but I did. Jaken ushered Rin and me into the hut poking me with the end of his two headed staff. I locked that annoying little fact away. I would indeed be seeking to exact revenge later. NO ONE poked me with a stick and got away with it.

I was having an anger attack in my head when I was brought to an abrupt halt by the back of Sesshomaru. Seems he decided it would be a good idea to stop in the middle of the path and not warn anybody. Thus I had once again managed to run into him. As it was not the first time I had done this, or even the fifth or tenth time (I lost count after I had done it for about two weeks straight when we were journeying to the first demon village. I tell you, it is not healthy for someone to be so mute and silent when they walk. NORMAL people tell you when they are slowing or stopping. Oh wait I forgot. He's not NORMAL _or _HUMAN…) so I just laid my head against the metal of his back armour and sighed. But as I looked down I couldn't help but think about running my hands over those tight little gluteal muscles.

I decided then and there that I was sick of trying to ignore my whoreness. I would simply embrace it and live with it. It was just too hard to do around Sesshomaru. Everything about him screamed "DO ME! I AM A GORGEOUS ELIGIBLE DEMON BACHELOR WHO IS ALL POWERFUL, RIPPED AND AN ABSOLUTE BRILLIANT FUCK!" Oh yes, my inner fiend was coming out and imploring me to see if his 'reputation' that he seemed to be trying to put out, stood up to expectation. And I expected to…. Never mind what I expected. This story is "M"…. not "R" rated.

Ahem…

Unfortuantly before I got the chance to heed my ideas a hand snaked itself around my waist and pushed me towards an ancient old man who looked more like a walking corpse than a village official.

I cringed.

Oh god, Dawn of the Dead was not just a movie. It was real, and Sesshomaru was happily sacrificing me. I don't do zombies. I'm not cut out to be dealing with zombies. The quiz I did on facebook said I'd only be 43% able to handle a Zombie attack. And that WAS IN MY OWN COUNTRY!!!! Here, now, I can't speak the language, I don't have my bazuka or any supplies or weapons for that fact and Sesshomaru was happily offering me up on a platter like you would do with a bunch of grapes to Zeus.

I don't know what got me so worked up, but given my train of thought and the current situation I did the only sensible thing to do when about to be fed to a zombie.

I cried.

*

So it was true then. The great demon lord was travelling with and even protecting a ningen onna. He watched as the woman clung tightly to her tiny white dog and the girl. She was following Sesshomaru closely with wide eyes scanning her surroundings and Hiroki took in the womans bewildered and nervous expression. He nearly started laughing as Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and the onna walked smack into his back. Sesshomaru's lacking in reaction and the loud sigh the onna emitted as she rested her head against his back in defeat; showed that this was a regular ocurance.

What was more amusing was when Sesshomaru grabbed her, he wrapped his arms around the onnas waist in an intimate fashion; as if he was relaxing and assuring her. But then as Hiroki studied the frightfully skinny onna that he was presented with, he was shocked and confused by her sudden, very loud tears and scrambling to hide behind the demon lord.

Sesshomaru was having trouble keeping her in his grasps as she clawed desperately as his arms yelling something in a strange tongue.

"Woman." Sesshomaru was trying to say calmly.

"What are you doing?" But it seemed the woman was completely deaf to his words. The demons growls got louder as the onna started pounding against his chest boarderline hysterical.

"Sesshomaru-Sesshomaru-" Everyone in the hut could clearly hear her pleading tone. It seemed she knew his name then.

But the lords growls were getting louder as he struggled to console the suddenly hysterical woman.

"Lara!" The word was loud and manacing coming from the lord. But it was also smooth and demanding. It comanded everyone's attention and the woman in his arms stopped struggling to bury her head into his pelt and cry.

"G-Gomen. Gomen." Her timid voice was muffled by Sesshomaru's pelt, but never-the-less the apology was there. Hiroki did not know why she had broken down as she did; it was if she was afraid. Afraid of what though…. But it did appear that despite her incomprehensible ramblings before, she did indeed speak their tongue.

"What ails you my dear woman?" Hiroki asked hoping to help calm the woman. By this stage, Sesshomaru had his nose burried in her hair and was growling to her softly. Not growling so much as purring, and Hiroki wondered if this was indeed the so called 'Great Western Inu Lord' why was he purring and not growling like a dog should.

Immediately however Sesshomaru's eye's snapped tp the old mans and his comforting purring turned to a growl.

"She does not speak this language." Sesshomaru said monotonously. Hiroki stared at him speculatively.

"Did she not just apologise in the tongue we understand?" Hisoki asked disbelievingly.

"For reasons unbeknownst to this Sesshomaru, she knows some very basic sentences and words. But she is by no means a conversationalist." The stoic demon ground out as he watched the silent sobs wrack the onnas body. Her tiny frame pulsated with every deep breath and a squeak here and there could be heard as she drew deep raggard gulps of air.

Hiroki watched as Sesshomaru stared at him, one arm wrapped possesively around the onnas waist; whether it was subconsciously or not it was hard to tell. Sesshomaru's gaze pierced Hiroki like a knife to the heart.

He had heard about this particular demon lord not a half a day ago, when two travelers from another villager passed through. They had brought with them news of an attack on their village, an attack by the darkened Celestials. Their village was nearly destroyed and the onna, shopping for medicinal herbs had been wounded and kidnapped.

"_He killed the darkened celestials and then went after his onna." The males had stated._

"_His onna?" Hiroki inquired._

"_Yes, while he never said, and we never asked, it is very much obvious the connection they have." The travelers revealed._

"_And when he returned, he took his child and onna and left saying he had to take her away from danger."_

"_his child?" _

"_Yes, he had a human child with him. The child kind of looks like the onna, so we are unsure if the onna is the child's mother. She does not appear to be hanyou. But not only that, when we asked him why he protected us and not just her, the demon said that he protects everyone in his lands…"_

"_Interesting…"_

Hisoka knew that there were hanyou children everywhere. But they were all bastards and had no parents. The demons had not loved the human women and vice-versa. The women were merely raped and then left pregnate. Or, if the women really believed that the demon loved her, she was obviously under a demon spell. Human and demons alike, were hunted and killed if ever found to be fraternising with one another.

Hiroki looked to Sesshomaru and the onna in his arms and the child clutching his hakama's. They really did seem to care for and trust him.

"The onna requires food if she is to survive much longer." Again Hiroki looked at Sesshomaru speculatively. Surely he could provide for his onna. As if reading his mind Sesshomaru replied acidly.

"She will not eat any of the meat this Sesshomaru hunts for her. It seems she only eats rice and a few vegetables." By this stage the onna, Lara he had called her, seemed to have wrapped her hands fully around Sesshomaru's waist and was awaiting his instructions.

"As you can very well tell human, she is almost to the point of delerium and needs some sustenence now. This Sesshomau does not want to, but if you refuse to supply a meal or two in kind; he will be forced to _take_ it." Hiroki watched as the demons eyes narrowed dangerously.

Though he had never any intention of _not_ helping them, he had wanted to see what the true relationship between the pair was. The story that the travelers had told had been an interesting one. A great demon lord protecting and seemingly revelling in the company of a mere human woman and child. Seemingly preposterous, but blatantly true.

Hiroki nodded.

"You may bring your wife and child this way." A vicious growl erupted throughout the hut.

"She is not my wife or mate or even my onna."

"Oh… ok. Sorry." Muttered Hiroki. But he looked at the pair, confusion etched into his aged features. Sesshomaru was acting as if he was a protective husband over the onna, and yet, he wasn't. Why? Why was he being so protective and…. Concerned about her. Whatever the reason Hiroki let it go for the time being and led them further into the hut to where his wife was preparing supper.

*

The woman ate greedily, but cautiously. Often looking to Sesshomaru who nodded before she would start eating again. They had been sitting around the table in silence for he didn't know how long. The two onna's had eaten a lot and the elder had even fed her dog. Which turned out to be a celestial. Hiroki couldn't believe his eyes when the little white puff ball uncurled itself from the onna's arms.

She was the most beautiful creature Hiroki had ever seen.

Celestials never befriended humans or even youkai, and yet this particular female was sitting in the ningens lap eating from her plate as if it was born doing it. Who was this human to have capivated such a Celestial and Youkai.

But when, entranced by the Celestials beauty, Hiroki went to pet her, the onna had taken a very aggressive defensive. It wasn't until Sesshomaru had placated her and seemingly reassured her that Kiroki meant no harm, did she let the Celestial jump from her grip and let Hiroki pet her.

"Why, if you are supposed to hate humans, do you travel with two?" Hiroki asked after the women were put to bed with the Celestial and Jaken standing guard at their door.

"Rin is this Sesshomaru's ward. He is honour bound to protect her until such time as she can care for her self." Hiroki studied him for a munite. The demon had clearly tried to avoid the subject.

"And the other human? If you do not love her, what use do you have for her? Is she your concubine?" Oopps. Wrong question. Sesshomau let out a low menacing growl and gave Hiroki a glare that he thought might literally kill him.

"No." Was all he got in reply and thinking it best not to push his luck he changed the subject.

"Our village is in need of your assistance." When the tai-youkai didn't interrupt Hiroki continued.

"There has been a demon that had been plaguing our fields and terrorising the workers for many moons now. It has killed so many men and I am afraid that it will start on the women and children. Is there any change that you could deal with it?"

"Does this Sesshomaru look like a charity to you?" Hiroki's heart sank. Maybe he wasn't as nice as the travelers had made him out to be. He was after all a demon.

"This Sesshomaru's destination is but two days away. Yet the onna is not fit to travel that distance at the speed this one wishes. You are to provide her with all the care she needs and wants and in return this one will provide you with his protection whilst he is here." And with that Sesshomaru left the hut.

"Kami bless you Sesshomaru – sama. You may act tough and… well… evil. But deep down you do care. Perhaps the villagers were correct. You do want to take care of everyone in your lands. Even if that includes the humans you despise so much. I do believe our race as sorely judged yours… milord…" Hiroki joined his wife in cleaning up the remnants of the evening supper, a smile to his face and hope in his heart.

*

Sesshomaru ran as fast as his demonic speed would allow him. He was angry. Angry that that _woman_ would be called his wife… but also angry that….. it kind of fitted the situation. If he was to believe the prophecy… she would bare his child. So technically she was or would become his wife.

What disturbed him even more was that deep down he could hear his beast happily agreeing, and he could not help but feel the slight twinge of, acceptance, at having this particular onna by his side; at least for the time being. She was after all a fascination and a wonder to him.

He followed the aura of the boar youkai and revelled in the power it emitted. Pehaps a little fun would take his mind of things for while. Stop his dreaded headache from forming.

He thought back to the strange onna as he ducked under low hanging trees and leapt over large logs. She had attitude, even though she could not speak his language. Her bold advances on him and screaming matches were evidence of such attitude. Even though she seemed to recognise him and his status, the onna would still challenge him in any way possible.

She was bold. No one would have ever stood up to an Inu demoness like she did. And even though she got beat up she was still prepared to stand her ground.

She was rather pleasing to the eye. That marking of hers, Sesshomaru had never seen anything like it on ningen or youkai. A beautiful trail of cherry blossoms from under one of her breasts to her opposite hip curving around her back… such markings aroused the youkai and beast within. He frowned. He was not getting aroused thinking about _her_. She was human and as such held no place in his thoughts.

Sesshomaru would protect her until such time as he could get her to InuYasha's wench, Kagome. That was it. After that she would be out of his life.

Sesshomaru set about locating the boar youkai and ripping it to shred. Unfortuantly for him, the power it emited was just a facade. He barely had to flick a wrist and it was destroyed. Not having vented much pent up emotion, Sesshomaru set off in search of something bigger and more worthy an opponent.

*

Mmmmm. Yum.

Food is good. Food is delicious. And it's even yummier when you get to sit across from a god like demon and eat it. Hello Sesshomaru baby. Yeow!!!!

Since deciding to let my mind run rampant with impure thoughts and accepting becoming a whore rather than trying to fight it… Images of what Sesshomaru and I could do together had become, well, detailed and graphic.

Last nights dream for example. Oh god, just thinking about it caused me to nearly slip off my seat thanks to my arousal that I am sure Sesshomaru coul dquite easily smell. Bad Lara, concentrate at least a little.

As I was enjoying a hot cuppa tea, Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and murmured something to Rin in a low tone. Rin in turn stood up and pushing her breakfast away grabbed my hands and dragged me from the kitchen to the room we stayed in.

Grabbing some kimono's she again dragged me from the hut to stand by Sesshomaru's side in the early morning rays. I looked at him speculatively; buy before I could voice anything he stared walking off down a worn path.

"Yomi come. Come on. I might need you to save me from some monster…" Yomi jumped into my arms and I trotted after Rin and Sesshomaru.

A few minutes later and we came to a steaming hot spring. Rin squealed and quick as a flash was naked and in the hot spring.

And here I was thinking that there was some sort of rule that a male NEVER saw a female naked. No matter what the age. Seemed I was wrong because Rin was starkers splashing merrily in the water. Sesshomaru looked pointedly at me and then the hotspring.

I really didn't want a bath. I had one like two days ago and it was too much effort trying to get in and out of my straight jacket – I mean Kimono. But, suddenly the prick was standing in front of me with that eye brow raised.

Yup, as soon as I was with Kagome I was ordering her to buy me a razor and I was shaving the fucking thing off. Perhaps then I would get some words out of the mute demon. His eye brow seemed to be his method of talking.

As I was running this through my mind, my obi suddenly came loose. The arsehole had decided to force me to have a bath. Not that I was complaining much as his claws gently brushed my skin as he un-wound my bindings and kimono. But then the I remembered he was an arsehole whom I wasn't friends with and I didn't like in anyway except as eye candy!

Grrr.

And instead of letting me get into the water myself he picked me up and threw me into it.

I stayed under the water as long as I could hoping to scare him, but as I surfaced gasping, I realised that he was sitting on a rock next to the edge watching Rin play with a weed she found in the pond.

I sighed and huffed loudly. Was it really too hard for him to act civilised. Of course it was.

So slowly and stealthily – I am an awesome ninja – I made my way towards him. I pretended to be washing, though I stayed as hidden under the water as I possibly could. Even though I never seemed to be able to keep my clothes on around the demon I was still very shy and kinda embarrassed to be so… naked and exposed in front of someone. Even Justin, the man I shared everything with for a long long time had never seen me naked.

So as non – suspiciously as I could, and as covered by the water as I could be, I made my way towards Sesshomaru. He seemed to be taking a great interest in the tree next to him. Good. I grinned evilly as I stood up in the water and splashed as much as I could. I kicked and bucketed and thrashed, making sure I aimed it in his direction.

If I was going to have a bath, so was he.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

Lara: Where's Lady?

Kagome: Hiding.

Lara: Why?

Kagome: Because Sesshomaru wants to kill her for what she wrote in the prophecy and what is happening.

Lara: But its happening to me to and I dont mind.

Kagome: Yes because you are a horny little brat.

Lara: *Grins.*

Kagome: Hey... is that Sesshomaru??

Lara: *Squints* Yup...

Sesshomaru: *singing mission impossible theme creeping around the building pretending he's awesome*

Kagome: Sesshomaru!! Hey...

Sesshomaru: *Freezes and Straightens up*

Lara: What are you doing??

Sesshomaru: You will die for witnessing what you just have.

Lara/Kagome: *gulps and runs*

* * *

Ooohh I was fully meant to tell you something but I can't remember. Oh well. lol I have a bad memory. Anyway I am sorry if this chapter was pathetic - OH I REMEMBER NOW!!!

:D

I did my tafe course the other day. Its a journalism/creative writing course. I thought seeing as I am having trouble with this story (writing I mean. I suck and I need to learn how to get my ideas out. I'm doing it all for you guy so you should feel special lol) I had better do something to improve myself.

So I rocked up to my class and we were given an exercise. And I want you to have a go at it because I sucked at it majorly!!Not good under pressure I aint... Okay we were given the sentece... 'It was a dark and stormy night...' and we had five minutes to continue on from there and write as much as we could. Simple right. WRONG! This is apparantly a cliched sentence and it contains no letter 'E'. We had five minutes to write as much as we could using no words containing the letter 'E'. It was sooooo hard. :( but you know what..... becasue I am awesome I am going to give you a chance to do it too. Write as much as you can in five minute in your review (if you review I am not pushing you too though lol) and I will send you a preview of the next chapter if you get more than I do.

This is what I got:

It was a dark and stormy night and Batman and Robbin got into Batman's car. Both had to do nightly rounds of patrolling Gotham and as dusk was looming, Batman had to cart Robbin to his part of Gotham. Robbin had lost his driving id which would allow him, a youth, control of a car. So now Robbin had no way of patrolling Gotham with a car. Robbin usually took a train or had to walk to and from work. Tonight though, it was raining and Batman took pity on him. Batman was Robbin's tutor and as such was to look out for Robbin. Hail was smashing agasint tin roofs that could hardly sit solid in raging winds. Robbin ran from...

and thats as far as I got. Now that took me all of the five minutes and I was stretched to the max. My poor brain was pretty much fried for the next week lol

So... if you can do more than me in five minutes... I will give you a sneak preview of the next chapter.... or perhaps the prophecy... I dunno... I haven't decided yet lol :D Its up to you though. I like setting challenges for people.

Now that I have had my stupid little rant.... I'll go now :D

Until Next time

~ Lady D. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters.

* * *

So.... I would like to say a massive thankyou to my beta -my-forgotten-rose-. She has checked this and hopefully there will be no mistakes in it. However, you might find a few words spelt differently. She has different spelling to me... so bear with us :D

Also. I have had a huge chat with Rose1991 and she has bought a few plot flaws to my attention.... bear with my for the next few weeks while I try to sort em out. I may not update for a while because of this. I am trying to better my work for you and I want to thank Rose1991 for pointing my mistakes out and then helping me fix em. Hopefully now that I have a beta I will be more behaved with my writing.

Anyway translations.

Sumimasen - Excuse me. When wanting something.

Onsen - Hot spring

Thats all folks

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

It's not often that I fear for my life. In fact never when I was living in the normal universe, aka, Australia 2010, did I once fear for my life.

But since moving to the feudal era of InuYasha's world, I feared for my life daily. Though most of the time I had nothing to be scared of around his lordship Mr. Butthead Sesshomaru. Right now however… I was extremely fearful of feeling those poison claws that were oh so scarily lengthening, around my neck.

Did I blanch or what.

Flailing I swam as fast as I could to the other side of the spring, and not caring that I was stark naked, climbed out of the water and dashed into the woods.

I pumped my legs harder and faster not even considering that Sesshomaru was a demon and he could definitely outrun me. My only thought was that of getting far enough away to hide in a cave somewhere. Somewhere I wouldn't die.

I thought about dying once more. Never in my life had I had so many near death experiences. Now, it wasn't so much the death that was bothering me in this instance, it was the way I would die. I didn't worry about being killed by Sesshomaru, no; I was more concerned with the fact that I would die starkers. Actually the naked-ness of the situation didn't't bother so much – I loved to get naked. I was always getting naked. It was so liberating. I actually stripped and skinny dipped at my 18th birthday party. Yeah… that was a good night. – but the fact that I was naked IN A DIFFERENT WORLD, perturbed me.

As I took another stride I bumped into something. Something I swear – I would literally wage a million bucks – wasn't there a nano-second ago. Alas, the tell tale signs that I had run into Sesshomaru once again was apparent when my eyes started to water thanks to the throbbing pain in my nose from the collision and I landed with a loud thud on my backside on the ground.

As I rubbed ferociously at my nose and sore backside I looked at Butthead, his eyes still ice cold. And feeling my stomach disappear somewhere, I sprang to my feet and shoved passed him.

Obviously the demon was not expecting a reaction as such because along with my monumental momentum, the adrenaline coursing through my veins and his tedious step backwards, he fell, landing smack on his rear.

I landed in his lap falling forward as he flew backwards, not having expected to be able to have any strength against such a wall type being. I had half a mind to stay there forever and curl up snuggling into his mokomoko, but my survival instincts kicked in.

I scrambled to free myself from his grips once again. But his blasted mokomoko was wrapped tightly around my belly. As I flailed and kicked and pulled at it, mokomoko only tightened its grip. I was dragging myself out of Sesshomaru's lap when I put my hand there….

I could instantly feel Sesshomaru stiffen, giving the word 'statue' a whole new meaning. I was too scared to do anything other than leave my hand exactly where it was. Gripping very tightly Sesshomaru's package.

I was mortified. Not only had I grabbed SESSHOMARU'S… package… it was the first one I had ever felt. I'm kinda grossed out by such things. My virginal mind couldn't seem to comprehend the situation. All my slutty thoughts gone, replaced by one better suited for the situation.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

As I tightened my grip slightly I was even more frightened by its sheer size. It was impossibly, inhumanly, uncomprehendingly HUGE!!! Not even a mammoth had anything on him.

As my brain started to work again, I could feel and hear a very menacing growl. Immediately I let go and backed up. Though I had been half straddling Sesshomaru there was nothing joking or funny between us in this moment. Not like the last times.

I backed away from him and his evil glare as he got up and brushed himself off, still growling deeply.

I was backed against a tree before I knew it. I whimpered and Sesshomaru's gaze flickered to mine. Before I could even blink he was in front of me. Against me.

Oh fuck.

The cool of his plated armour or was a contrast to the warm fluffiness of his mokomoko. The spiked shoulder catching mine, pressing angrily. His hair so soft and silky caressed my skin as a feather would, sending shivers down my spine. It formed a curtain around us, making our own private world. I could feel the padded leather and the soft cotton of his clothing and armour straps and wished with all my might that I could have some clothes right now. Perhaps I wouldn't feel quite so vulnerable. As his chest pressed against my naked one I swooned, ready and willing to jump to his every beck and call.

I was powerless.

As he pressed his hips against mine, I could feel the hilt of his sword digging into my side. At least I hoped it was his swords. But as much as a distraction as that was, I couldn't help but focus on his lips.

He ducked his head in until I could feel his breath mingle with my breath. His eyes never left me as thin strong lips parted and spoke something softly to me in that baritone voice. I could practically feel them move, only mere millimetres from mine and as he whispered he caressed my face gently. Hands that I often thought to be so worn and calloused, gentle and affectionate.

And then he was gone.

It took me but a moment to realize that he had been but teasing me. Torturing me by way of seduction. The sudden absence of warmth from his body left me feeling alone and defenceless; helpless.

But it took me not a moment longer to become angry. I was angry that he would try something like that. Furious that he would just leave me.

"Sesshomaru! Get back here!" I yelled demandingly as I stomped my foot.

"I am cold." Looking around for the prick I realized that he was nowhere in sight. I grumbled and decided to walk somewhere. On previous occasions when I walked off somewhere he would come and get me. So, picking a direction – I didn't know where I came from - being hopeless with directions and all – I marched.

After sometime I realised that I had walked a fair distance and was even more lost (and still naked) than I was before. Sesshomaru was not coming to get me. My ire grew.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" I shouted, enraged that he would leave me alone. I thought we had... well something.... going. Perhaps not friendship, companionship maybe...

I kept walking in the direction I was headed, hoping it would lead me to eventual safety, as I shouted at the top of my lungs, derogative insults.

"Yeah... I bet you are out there fucking eavesdropping on me with those fucking elf ears of yours! Did you hear me?? I said you have ELF EARS!! I bet you help the fucking fat man too. Probably making pretty fucking dollies with luscious silver hair, dollies that resemble your ass-ish face. You just want to fucking play with them don't ya! Yer, that's right YOU PLAY WITH FUCKING DOLLIES!!! Now DOG. COME AND FIND ME!!! Piece of shit I'm gunna....."

*

It took me for fucking ever to find butthead. Needless to say it was not I who found him, rather he who found me; still wandering naked shouting insults. Though I had calmed.

He promptly picked me up, slung me over his should and walked in the opposite direction. Safe back in his arms I groused the whole way home, sorely tempted to pee on the prick. I was naked after all, so I wouldn't be getting anything messy. I grinned, but restrained myself. I really had pushed him probably as far as he could be today. Maybe I'd store up my urine supply for tomorrow instead.

I was back at the village eating my tea greedily. Once I got over the anger or being thrown _back_ into the spring to re-wash myself, Rin helped me dress and we followed Sesshy baby back to the barracks. I couldn't help but stare at those perfectly formed buns and I was once again transported back to our little tussle in the forest.

_IT_ was huge. And I wished I never touched it. I don't care if it was through a piece of cloth, the sheer enormity of the thing scared me shitless. Then there was his _sword_ digging into my hips. Which _sword_ was it?

Despite my fear of Sesshomaru's…endowments… - though I never expected to have to be anywhere near them or touch them or even see them - the fact that someone could be armed with a possible weapon of such a sheer size, frightened me. I felt sorry for the poor woman Sesshomaru chose to sate his needs. - I couldn't help but want to touch his 'buns of steel' and so, as I walked past him to take my seat at the dinner table I couldn't help myself. Let's just say… I would be so happy if I could squeeze them every night.

Sesshomaru didn't do much, which surprised me. He just stiffened to statue like proportions and looked at me incredulously, his eyes mimicking the size of the large plate in front of me.

Sesshomaru and the elder seemed to be in deep discussion and I was bored. I turned to Rin who was happily eating and playing with Jaken. The game was called "one for me, one for you." Well… that's what I decided to name it anyway.

It involved Rin taking a nice big mouthful of her dinner and then giving Jaken some to; by way of launching a mouthful at him so he could be clever and catch it in his mouth. Trouble was Jaken was stubbornly refusing to play so the food ended up all over his face. It was a very fun game and I joined in.

After tea had been cleaned up and Sesshomaru seemed to have yelled at Jaken – well the only way Sesshomaru yelled, he kicked the Kappa – for not joining Rin's game, Sesshomaru sent us to bed. I was tired, exhausted even but blissfully full and I eased straight into sleep.

*

I woke to an ear-splitting scream and ran straight to Rin. We had separate rooms. Hers located next to mine though.

But it seemed Sesshomaru had already beaten me there. Rin was curled up in his arms crying her eyes out. The always stoic and indifferent demon's brow was marred with a frown as he stroked her hair and whispered something low into her ear. His nose was scrunching and I could tell he didn't like the smell of her tears.

Thinking quickly I dashed to my 'Kagome bag' and retrieved my eye iPod.

Barging in the room Sesshomaru didn't even look up as I stood in front of his waiting for some acknowledgement. When he continued to ignore me I stamped my foot knelt down and drew Rin's attention.

It was clear that the poor child had nightmare. Her brow was covered in sweat and she trembled with enough force to power a nine volt battery.

"Rin honey.." I whispered. "What happened?"

It was as if the girl was still in her nightmare and she could hear nothing. I was unsure how to proceed. But I gently picked her up, much to the protesting growls of Sesshomaru and sat in his lap, Rin in mine.

Rin seemed to relax with my touch. I was surprised at this. Why would she not be consoled by Sesshomaru? She loved him, idolized him. Perhaps... was it a woman's touch. Did she crave a sister or a mother? Whatever it was, I felt something inside of me at the thought of Rin trusting me so much.

"Rin, do you remember this?" My iPod had somehow managed to stay shiny and new-ish looking. The scratches were minimal and overall it was in very good condition.

I held up an ear phone for her and seemingly remembering what she had to do last time, Rin timidly took it and put it in her ear.

I scrolled through my videos until I came to a particular one I thought would be practical to watch.

Four Seasons – A Rin and Sesshomaru tribute.

As I played the video I cuddled Rin closely and was relieved to see her smile and then giggle at a bit she thought particularly funny. I giggled too and I could feel Sesshomaru's incredulous eyes flicking between me and the screen.

As I held Rin in my arms she started to relax, and I relaxed back into Sesshomaru. It wasn't long until she was asleep again, nightmare forgotten happy dreams once more. I shifted to move and leave Sesshomaru with her, but he stopped me. Wrapping his arms around me and the sleeping Rin I was certain he wanted me to stay how I was.

Cautiously I repositioned Rin so I wouldn't get a dead leg and sat back against Sesshomaru. I tried my damndest to go to sleep but I couldn't get the thoughts of his earlier seduction out of my mind. It didn't help that I could once again feel his _sword_ – god I hoped it was a sword and not his other extremely frightening weapon – digging into my back.

Thanking my lucky stars that Rin was in my lap keeping my hands occupied I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. It would do me not good to attack Sesshomaru with Rin where she was. I was sure the child was ignorant to the fact of sex. And I had only really learnt about it in year 9. Rin was not in need of a sex education class just yet. Especially not a demonstration class.

*

The next day consisted of me being woken by an abrupt kick in the side.

"Stinky… farted…. Die" I mumbled before another kick woke me fully.

"What the fuck was that for?" I glared up at Sesshomaru who glared back down at me. I crossed my arms and huffed. Rin wasn't by my side anymore and my things were packed sitting next to me and hers were gone. I was about to yell something more when the little girl came trotting in, a skip to her step.

She grabbed me and dragged me outside before I could say any more.

Ah-Uh stood waiting saddle on packed bags hanging off the side. Jaken stood off to his side a disgruntled expression on his ugly face Yomi scratching as his staff. Rin pulled me closer to the dragon.

I was still so unused to being close to a dragon. I mean I knew he was a vegetarian and that he was a hundred percent harmless. Heck he even supported me a few times when I was so injured that I was unable to walk. But I had grown up believing that dragons were evil killing creature's not cute cuddly, albeit scaly pets.

Rin jumped into the saddle and held out a hand for me. I was unsure. Ah-Un was munching on a small tuft of grass that had started to grow through the cracks.

Sesshomaru came out of the door then and started to talk to the village elder. The elder looked even older than he did the first day I had arrived. In the daylight his heavily weathered skin was obviously wrinkled and cracking. His posture was not as upright and proud as it had obviously once been, but his stance and eyes held that of years of wisdom.

Sesshomaru glanced at me with a raised eyebrows and not wanting to seem like a scardy-cat I hopped into Ah-Uh's saddle behind Rin.

*

The elder, Kintaro, he had heard of the Great Prophecy. But he had never believed a word of it. It foretold of a great battle between humans and demons, and their saviours. A coupling between the strongest of the demons and a mere human woman.

Yet, no more that 3 moons ago some travellers came through speaking of a woman who travelled with the Western Lord and a Celestial Firerat. Kintaro's curiosity was raised.

He sternly believed himself that youkai and ningen could not live together, let alone breed. Certainly there had been hanyou's born for a long time. But they were always weak and pathetic. Dying before they reached maturity.

When the Lord and the onna arrived at his village he had been taken aback. The youkai Lord had asked, demanded that they feed the onna; even admitting weakness at not being able to care for her. A lord of his calibre would never lower himself to ask such of ningen. This had immediately piqued his interest.

When confronting the youkai lord about it over their meal he simply stated that he too did not believe in the prophecy but the woman intrigued him. She was different and everything the prophecy stated. But, he refused to let the prophecy come true.

"Yet you rut with a ningen." The youkai lord's nostril flared at Kintaro's accusations.

"This one assures you the onna is as innocent as the day she was born." Sesshomaru seemed to be placated as Kintaro bowed his head.

"Forgive my abruptness my lord..." Kintaro began.

"But do you not hate ningen?" There was silence as the youkai lords gold eyes bore into his very soul.

"No, this Sesshomaru does not hate ningen. They are merely below youkai so this Sesshomaru ignores them. This one believes that we are able to co – exist in harmony. Many Lords believe the same, it is the lower class that are fed lies about humans, provoking them to eradicate your race."

"Then why not use the onna, show the lower levels that it is lies." Kintaro found out that Sesshomaru seemed to dislike the woman.

"She is infuriating, obdurate, loud though she speaks not our tongue and is considerably disrespectful towards this one's status. Yet she seems to know exactly who this one is." Kintaro smiled knowingly to himself as the youkai lord finished his defeated tirade.

Lord Sesshomaru liked the onna. He may not harbor love or even friendship towards her – yet – but he did want her around. That much was clear. He would not have kept her otherwise. Kintaro could also see that behind the facade, there was a deep acceptance of the prophecies words.

"I will spread the word that our saviours are here." Kintaro had stated half expecting the lord to protest.

"Has the word not already started spreading? Gossip spreads faster than wild fire. Did you not already know about us when we arrived?" The youkai lord had calmly said. Kintaro bowed his head.

"Hai, my lord. We knew. But that does not mean that we will not spread out own message. That peace between our species is able. Proof is in you and the onna."

The youkai lord seemed to accept his fate, though he had expressed a distinct desire not to let it happen. Kintaro watched the youkai lord leave with his small entourage. A dragon, an ugly toad like demon and the two human onnas.

"Ohji." Kintaro said in his tired old voice.

"Take this message to the other surrounding villages." Kintaro handed the young runner boy his letter detailing all the he had discussed with the youkai lord.

There would be peace, Kintaro thought to himself, mayhap sooner than ever thought.

*

The sun had barely risen and the onna was already giving him a headache. She and Rin may not be able to speak the same language, but they still babbled to one another and pointed at frivolous things, squealing excitedly at invisible objects and hurting Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

He did not believe in the prophecy why did he bother to keep the infuriating onna around? He thought on it for a while.

It seemed that perhaps there was some truth to it after all. He had just witnessed it in the village after all.

The both of them simply seen together seemed to immediately bring peace and lessen the hatred among the ningens. The elder had certainly believed it, thought he too said that initially he thought it to be false.

"Tsukuyomi." Sesshomaru growled in ancient Inu tongue. Immediately the Firerat was trotting at his side, short tail pointed straight into the air nose held high.

"What do you know of the prophecy?" He could sense the air immediately tense. But the Firerat refused to answer him. What was she hiding? When he was about to demand an answer she spoke.

"I know what I read it as, Western Prince." Sesshomaru was not happy with the answer.

"And how do you read it?" Again Tsukuyomi was silent. Her brilliant electric blue eyes staring at him.

"I think the question prince, is how do _you_ read it?"

The question hung in the air like a shroud of poison gas, making his mind spin and confusing him. How _did_ he read it?

For what it was.

He and the onna would have a pup. The pup would be the saviour and a means to the end of the war. It was easy to read. Still... that meant the fighting between youkai and ningen would last many more years. Inu pups took years to reach maturity. And how exactly would his son unite the species?

"Do not look merely at the surface, Prince. There are many parts to the prophecy. Remember, what we see on the surface, is only the tip of the iceberg." Tsukuyomi trotted off then, back to Ah – Uh and the now horribly singing onnas.

He didn't't like it. Not one bit. The prophecy was not true. Sesshomaru, the great lord of the Western lands would not have his future dictated for him. He inwardly huffed and continued on his way towards Edo and his dreaded half brother.

*

The sun hadn't even risen high in the sky yet and Sesshomaru was about to decapitate the onna. She had been singing all morning. The same words, in her infuriatingly annoying language, over and over again. In fact, Sesshomaru was sure that he could probably sing along with her, not that he would _**EVER**_ sing.

As the onna started what he believed to be the beginning of the song once again he couldn't help but let out a loud and rather feral growl.

There was sudden silence.

He distinctly heard a relieved sigh and a 'thank you my lord' somewhere from Jaken. Relieved himself that he would not have to put up with her voice any more he lengthened his stride and strode onwards.

The peace didn't last for long though.

"Sumimasen." Sesshomaru wanted to sigh but instead he closed his eyes and kept walking.

"Simumasen." A little louder this time. Perhaps if he just ignored the woman she would be quiet.

"Sumimasen!" She demanded this time. He heard a giggle from Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Rin thinks Lara-san wants something. It can't be worse than the song."

"SUMIMASEN!!!" He rounded on the woman. What could she possibly want? He watched in agitation as she climbed off Ah – Uh and ran into the bushes shouting something at him. From the tone of her voice he could tell she was not happy. His lips quirked ever so slightly.

She was a little spit fire, even if she could not speak his language – the woman still most definitely had the means to communicate.

He thought back to the woods after she had splashed him. The audacity of such a thing. He was pleased when he saw the look of fear on her features and then her attempted escape. At least she knew somewhere in her peas sized brain that he was dangerous.

But then a vision of her naked pressed against his body. He pushed them away.

He had not desire for the onna, but he had obviously kept his baser needs, his instincts caged too long. That was the only reason for his actions then.

"Sumimasen?" His was roused from his thoughts by a small voice. The onna had finished in the bushes and was standing in front of him. She was so small. How could someone so small be such a pain in the neck?

His only answer was to raise an eyebrow and he watched in fascination as she balled her fists and scowled darkly before taking a deep breath and relaxing.

Rubbing her tummy she pointed to her mouth and pouted. She was hungry. The onna was _always_ hungry, Sesshomaru had believed, before he saw her eat, that no onna would ever be able to eat more than a male. This onna however, proved him wrong.

Though he granted she must be trying to put on weight. She was still awfully skinny. He supposed until she was of usual weight, he would grant her lenience with her eating habits. Sesshomaru nodded towards the rucksacks that held to jerky and few dried fruits he had made sure Jaken packed for her.

The onna dug into it pretty quickly and, with the speed that she ate, they were back on the road reasonably fast.

The group continued on in amiable silence with Rin nodding off to sleep, her interrupted sleep and the nightmare from the previous night taking its toll on the child. Sesshomaru was grateful for the peace.

Again, it wasn't to last long.

It started out quietly, and Sesshomaru could tell it was a different song. But ever so slowly the soft song turned into something the onna was belting out at the top of her lungs. It wasn't so bad when she was singing softly; in fact she was almost a tolerable singer.

But when she was belting it out at the top of her lungs she sounded like nothing more than a neko youkai being strangled to death. Sesshomaru's ears were starting to bleed.

He had to make her stop or fear going deaf. Sesshomaru was upon her in an instant. What he didn't account for was her reaction. He wanted her to stop and thought 'forcing' her a good way to vent her anger.

What he didn't expect was for her to be so shocked by his appearance at her side that she would fall off Ah – Uh. Had he been anyone else, Sesshomaru would have been mirthlessly laughing.

The onna picked herself up quickly and as she rounded Ah – Un's large body and Sesshomaru had to use all his years of practiced restraint not to laugh. Her white and blue kimono was stained brown all down one side and her right cheek was also caked with mud.

There was nothing but red hot flames in her blue eyes.

While he cackled loudly on the inside but he made sure to keep his face void of any expression. Lara marched up to Sesshomaru and poked him hard in the chest. He merely raised an eye brow at her defiant antics.

She was babbling to him in her language, he couldn't understand as word. But as she pointed to the puddle and then to her muddy clothes Sesshomaru was sure he understood what she meant. She was dirty and not happy about it.

"Jaken." The lord said as he continued to watch the woman pacing backwards and forward almost crying as she talked non-stop, occasionally pausing to glare at Sesshomaru.

"Get the onna her bag so she can change."

"Y-yes my lord." Jaken stuttered as he raced to Ah – Un to retrieve her bag. But a few moments later a rather pale looking Jaken returned empty handed. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow questioningly.

"Lord S-Sesshomaru. It ap-pears that the bag was left at the v-village."

Sesshomaru wanted to throttle Jaken. Rip his head off and hoist it high on a stick. The onna would never shut up if she did not have something clean to wear.

"Go. Retrieve it at once." Jaken was gone before the sentence even left Sesshomaru's mouth. The woman was becoming more frantic with her pacing. Sesshomaru was sure she was on the verge of some sort of melt down. Why? He did not know.

Females, ningen and youkai alike perplexed him.

He needed to get her clean. And he needed to do it now, before she had a break down. Scenting the air he located what he wanted. An Onsen.

"Rin, take Ah – Un and continue the path we travel. This Sesshomaru and the onna will catch up."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." And without a second glance Sesshomaru picked Lara up, flung her over his shoulder and dashed to the Onsen. Praying that a nice bath would shut her up.

*

If he thought that he was going to get away with throwing me in a freaking hot spring a _second_ time, fully clothed I might add, the arse-hole was sorely mistaken. If he didn't like getting wet before, even though unfortunately I barely managed to get the bastard as saturated as I would have liked, his reaction was priceless.

So, I wonder how he would act if I got his _whole_ person wet. I smirked to myself thanking my mother for making me do those infernal swimming lessons. I sucked in a deep breath and dived under the water. Though the water was shallow, just covering my belly button when standing, I managed to sink to the bottom and swim to the edge of the bank where I knew he would be standing.

I waited until my lungs were absolutely screaming for air and all the bubbles around me had settled until the water was as calm as it had been before I unceremoniously got dumped into the water.

As I saw the shadow above shift I leapt out and grabbed hold of Sesshomaru. I was initially just aiming for his legs, hoping to buckled them and make him topple into the water. What I wasn't counting on was the fact that possibly he thought I had started to drown and had leant over to grab me out.

As such I managed to grab him arround the neck, tangling my fingers in his silver tendrils and pull him into the water with me.

I laughed even harder when he went to growl at me but only managed to inhale and swallow water. My life ruled!! I didn't expect him to recover so quickly, and in seconds he had me clutched around the throat dangling at arm's length

Right. No one strangles me to death. I kicked Sesshomaru in his gonands and as much as I am sure he didn't want to flinch he did. Ha!

It was oooooon.

Sesshomaru was clawing at me and trying to keep me away from his person as much as possible whilst I was yelling insults, throwing punches and kicking as hard as I could. I was getting exhausted pretty quickly and all too soon we both gave up.

I had one leg wrapped around his waist while the other one was resting on his shoulder as I attempted to do a fly kick to the head. One of his arms was restraining both my hands while he still held me at arm's length in a death grip around my throat. It was a rather comical position to suddenly have frozen in.

But neither of us had taken note of how we look. What held my attention was his eyes. They were staring straight into mine something unusal filling them. The next thing I knew his grip had all but loosened and his lips were ravaging mine.

I couldn't begin to comprehend what he was doing to me, so I didn't. I simply kissed back with everything I had.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

Lara: How could she make me...us... do that??

Sesshomaru: This one agrees. It is abominal to think that a Lord such as me would touch a filthy human.

Lara: I am willing to ingore that insult for the fact that I want to kill Lady.

Sesshomaru: It is decided then.

Lara: *Nods* I will help you, if you help me.

Sesshomaru: Lady will die.

*Hiding Somewhere far far away*

Lady: *Gulps* I am soooo dead.

* * *

Well CLIFFIE!! Ahahahah not really but oh well :D I hope this chapter was ok. I have a beta now (I have said that a few times lol I'm excited) so it should be better :D I must say. I think we are getting closer to InuYasha now. What two days away I think Sesshomaru stated at one time or another. Should be good. Now, you may not hear from me for a while cos I am going to try and write something more worth while reading. Something that makes sense and answers your questions :D So forgive me... please.

Also, I start Uni again Monday... Quite depressed about that really... so I will be juggling this story, University life AND TAFE life. I think I might die!!! Anyway...

I just got out of the shower right now and am naked (I share my love for naked-ness with Lara) updating this chapte so I think now that I have air dried I should go put some clothes on. My brother is complaining that I disturb him and he's got friends coming over soon hahaha :D

Until next time

~ Lady D. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. History

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated character.

* * *

No, I am not dead.

Here is another instalment so I won't say any more so you can get to and read it. Other than I apologise for how I left the ending *snickers*

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Since the dawn of time its self there has always been a balance of good and evil.

Amastu, the God of War.

Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun.

Brother and sister.

Yin and Yang.

Amaterasu and her Sun represented life. She lived and breathed it. Ningen were her children, and she gave them a providing home on earth. The lived peaceful lives and cared for the lands, living with it and not on it.

Jealous of Amaterasu and her ningen children, Amatsu created his own. Youkai. They too were housed on earth.

Amatsu wanting to best Amaterasu created his children superior is all aspects. Superior is size, strength and speed. They were born and bred to kill and rid the earth of Ningen.

What Amatsu didn't foresee was the possibility that the two races could co-exist and some even, fall in love. Over time, this phenomenon of inter breeding became more and more apparent until the earth was riddled with Hanyou.

Enraged, Amatsu took action.

Feeding his children lies about the deceitfulness of ningen and their cruelty; he planted seeds of doubt, fear and anger in many youkai. Then using his divinity as a God, possessed ningen. He forced the ningen to attack youkai villages, hunt them and kill.

Before too long, both races despised one another.

As the war raged on, Amaterasu intervened. She created the Firerat. A creature so ethereal, so deceivingly powerful that even Amatsu himself was distracted from his mission.

The Firerat was a Celestial fire elementalist.

Their coats could withstand any heat and most blades; they sparkled like a fiery red gem. Their pelts were harvested and used in battle.

But it wasn't only that, that drove people to hunt. It was said that a being who ate the heart of a Firerat could temporarily control fire. Ningens abandoned their hunt for Youkai to concentrate on Firerats. The youkai did likewise. Amatsu was awed by the beauty and strength of the Firerat too but soon realized Amaterasu's plan.

Centuries past and an uneasy peace was reached between the ningen and youkai as they happily hunted the Firerats. But it was when the Firerats were near to extinction that Amatsu's influence was brought to the forefront once again. Small wars were re-started.

Tsukuyomi was born on the longest night of the year under a full moon. Her parent Firerat was the alpha of the species pack and Amatsu hadn't wasted a second in the attempted destruction of the next generation of Firerat.

After all, the Celestial species was the only distraction to the war he so wanted to re-create.

It was rare for a Firerat to birth a young. One every couple of centuries, and Amatsu was determined to eradicate the species and start the war that had finished so many years ago.

Gaia, Tsukuyomi's mother was killed, but Amaterasu was able to save the youngling. The Sun Goddess took Tsukuyomi and raised her as her own.

As the escalation of the warring between species grew, Amaterasu began to worry. Her precious children were beginning to be over powered. Tsukuyomi came to her one day. Red fur aglow a silver shroud, electric blue eyes distant and pure white.

She had spoken of a past and a future.

Of the warring species and a savior.

A ningen girl, not of this world; and a Youkai lord, the most powerful of them all.

Together they would unite the two species, and Amatsu's plan to eradicate one or both would be put to an end.

Tsukuyomi had foretold the Great Prophecy; the savior of the ningen and youkai kind.

As the Prophecy spread throughout the youkai villages and even some ningen, Amatsu became angry and doubled his efforts in destroying any chance the species had of peace. He initiated hunting parties to look for this so called savior, the girl that would possibly bring life to the prophecy.

He vowed to find her and kill her. No matter how long, or what lengths it took.

*

As Tsukuyomi reminisced about the ancient events of the past she couldn't help but wonder about the prophecy.

It had been her who predicted it. Yet, the onna that she followed, was she really the one? She was so small, so delicate and Tsukuyomi was even more concerned that Sesshomaru and Lara had yet to really get along. They were constantly arguing.

The duo were supposed to get cozy enough to produce a child but if they kept up how their relationship was progressing, that was never going to happen. Constant fighting, niggling and the throwing of mud into each other's face was not going to bring them closer.

Tsukuyomi heaved a sigh, her ribs still hurting from being attacked by the Dark Rat whilst defending Lara. She had been severely weakened by the attack against Amaterasu, still recovering she offered little help when in battle these days and she was grateful that the Western Prince was the most supreme youkai alive.

Tsukuyomi got up and trotted over to Rin. Prince Sesshomaru and Lara had been gone for a while now and the child was starting to get restless.

The Prince had said they would be back soon, but that had been when the sun was still high in the air, it was starting to set now.

What had happened to them?

Tsukuyomi closed her eyes and spread out her senses. She couldn't feel any danger. She could feel the western prince though. His aura seemed conflicted.

The Celestial smiled to herself. There was lust hiding underneath all of the Prince's confusion. Perhaps Sesshomaru had started listening to his sporadic part of his brain or dare she say…. His _heart_….

Tsukuyomi truly believed in the Prophecy, after all it was she who foretold of it. Unfortunately though, Sesshomaru seemed to be taking it by surface value only. He was not looking at the deeper meaning. It would be his and the Onna's coupling and conception of the child that brings Youkai and ningen together, not the child itself. For the youkai to see their most powerful, accept and love a human, their baser instincts would kick in.

A youkai is just like an animal. Whilst they have different types, different clans, all in the end answer to _**THE**_ alpha. And that alpha is Sesshomaru. Lord of the Western lands. They would learn to accept and live peacefully with ningen whether or not they wanted to. Instincts reigned supreme in youkai nature.

The same with the ningen. If they saw that the strongest of the youkai would happily take a ningen as his lady, mate and bearer of his heirs, then they too would see how easy it could be to live with youkai. Especially when the order was put out by the Prince not to attack ningen. If youkai were to be in ningen's presence and not attack then surely the ningen would see a different side to the youkai species.

She sighed as she nuzzled Rin's face, the child giggling loudly. They had long way to go if youkai and ningen were ever to be at peace with each other.

When would the Western Prince unchain his heart, and when would the onna stop being such an obdurate pain in the neck?

Tsukuyomi prayed to Amaterasu that it would be soon.

*

Amatsu snarled enraged as he kicked one of his guards in the shin. The guard was brought to his knees.

"Must I ask again? Why was the girl not killed?" The guard trembled with fear. Hoko had seen Amatsu's mercilessness. He killed without a second thought and the Firerat guard knew that when Amatsu had that expression in his eyes – the exact one Hoko could see now – someone's life was forfeit.

"Why!!??" Yelled Amatsu as he flung Hoko across the room.

"Because once again the Western Prince was able to thwart us and get to the girl before Kostu could retrieve her." Amatsu studied his cowering guard for some time.

It seemed he kept underestimating his son, Prince Sesshomaru. He was indeed the most powerful of them all. Amatsu quickly applauded himself for creating such a powerful being, but stopped as he realised this one youkai could bring an abrupt stop to his annihilation of the ningens. The ningen onna traveling with the prince had to be destroyed.

"Where are they headed?" Spat Amatsu.

"T-to the village of Edo. My lord." Hoko bowed and rested his head on the floor, palms flat down. He did not want to die; he as a Firerat himself, albeit darkened by Amatsu's influence, just had a child and his mate was home waiting for him.

Amatsu paced.

His long strides even and calculating. They were both in humanoid form, Amatsu's flowing cape billowing behind him. Thick boots padded on the floor as the armor covering every inch of his body clinked with each movement.

"The Firerat turned to her true form to try and fight off our forces. But she was not strong. I believe that she was wounded and weakened when we attacked her mother. She has yet to recover."

"Good." Sneered Amatsu as he leaned against the mantle of his fireplace. His jagged jet black hair creating a shroud around his profile, his silver eyes haunting and evil.

"Forgive me my lord for being so bold, but I believe that with Kami Amaterasu out of the way, and now a weakened Tsukuyomi, you chances at success look very bright.

Amatsu scoffed.

"Do not be a fool Hoko, Amaterasu may have been left bleeding and fatally wounded, but she is a Kami. She cannot die."

Amatsu looked straight at Hoko then.

"Gather your forces and create a large army. Large enough to slay a youkai army. Go to this place of Edo and destroy my son, the Western Prince. And anybody else who tries to oppose. Bring the onna to me. It will be my hand that fells the so called savior of the Great Prophecy." Hoko bowed deeply and turned to leave.

It seemed he would not be seeing his mste or child for a time once again. He transformed into his black Firerat form and took off at a run towards the barracks.

*

He didn't know what came over him. He didn't know why he felt possessed to touch her, but he did. As Sesshomaru ran his hand up her thigh he grasped her bottom tightly. The onna let out a soft moan as she kissed him deeper, her hands knotting in his hair.

He was disgusted with himself, kissing a ningen.

Why would he do something like that?

Especially with particular ningen, she was nothing but a major thorn in his side. As the onna leaned in and grinded her hips against his, Sesshomaru decided enough was enough, he was fast losing any will he had to stop what was happening. He refused to lose control to his baser needs. Sure, it has been a long time since he had a decent rut, but he would not let his annoying lust for female flesh lower him at all.

Sesshomaru grabbed the onna's face tightly between claws, kissing her deeply one last time -he couldn't help himself; his traitorous body just felt the need to keep going - before he turned her face from him abruptly.

He could immediately smell her confusion, he didn't care.

Leaping from the water Sesshomaru shook himself dry and waited for the onna to follow suit. Sesshomaru could still smell her emotions. They were thick in the air. Confusion melted to fear, then anger, then settling on hurt and finally sadness.

It seemed an age to Sesshomaru, before the onna finally exited the water. She didn't stop behind him.

She didn't dry herself.

She didn't speak.

She didn't even look at him; instead walking straight past, back the way they came. An almost haunted expression on her features. Sesshomaru could not begin to fathom why she seemed so upset. Though after a few minutes of contemplation, a snort of arrogance filled the air at his realisation.

She was upset that someone as great as him would not engage in an act of mating.

What an impudent onna. Sesshomaru followed the seemingly despondent onna all the way back to the camp.

Her clothes were soaked through, her hair was damp and sticking to her face and she was shivering violently. The onna was going to get sick. Grabbing a dry kimono from the satchel on Ah – Un's saddle he walked stoically up to her and held out the kimono for her.

It was a moment before she made any movement, but when she did Sesshomaru was unprepared.

She turned to him slowly and gazed at him with her big blue eyes. All the hurt and sadness the world could hold, present. But within an instant that hurt was replaced by anger. The onna ripped the kimono out of his hands and started yelling at him. The thick piece of material that Sesshomaru had tried to hand the onna was thrown, rather forcefully, back into his face.

Sesshomaru hadn't seen this tantrum before. Usually the onna's tantrums were only half hearted and not at all meaningful, but this one; Sesshomaru could smell nothing but unadulterated rage and hurt permeating the air. He stared at the ningen as she shouted to anyone and anything not caring about his sensitive ears.

It wasn't this yelling that bothered him though, it was the moment she stopped and stared at him. Her shoulders slumped, her face... disappointed.

He could feel...something... inside churn.

Sesshomaru watched the onna slowly make herself comfortable near a tree and sit down, arms wrapped tightly around her knees. She was still shivering.

Who was this onna? Anyone in their right mind would never act as she had and continued to do around him. Yet she seemed to go out of her way to annoy him. Sesshomaru could decapitate her anytime he wanted to.

Yet, he didn't...

Why?

"Jaken." The little kappa jumped to attention.

"Y-yes mi-milord."

"Watch the onna and Rin until this one returns."

"B-but milor-"

"This one trust's that he will return with neither of them harmed." With that Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left. The kappa knew what would be his fate should either ningen be hurt. Sesshomaru trusted him to protect them with his life.

He had something very important to do; some questions that needed to be answered.

Bokuseno's forest was not far, perhaps two days travel. As one of the oldest youkai alive, the old tree knew most everything. He would answer the Inu's questions. And perhaps Sesshomaru could finally be rid of his headache; one in the ningen form named Lara.

*

I promised myself that I wasn't going to ever get another boyfriend. That included developing a crush on a stupid demon lord. How could I have been so stupid? And when he had kissed me, he had been the one to make the first move. I thought that maybe he had thought I was a good... something.

I don't know.

I shouldn't have let him take-over my mind... or my body like that. I had let myself fall into a false security. I forgot who he was... is.

Sesshomaru. Killing Perfection. Lord of the Western Lands. An emotionless, loveless bastard.

As I cradled my knees in my arms I vaguely noticed Sesshomaru say something to the others and disappear into the forest. Figures, disappear when something doesn't go right.

Pathetic wuss.

It was nearly dark and the material of my saturated clothes was beginning to freeze. The birds had started nesting for the night and Jaken was running around the camp yelling orders at Rin.

The little girl chirped back at him, I couldn't understand how she could be so happy with someone barking at her like a bitch on heat.

Rin ran around the camp picking up tiny twigs and making a stack of kindling for the fire. She really was cute and even though I felt like shit I still couldn't help but smile at her. Jaken was still yelling, but she simply smiled back and rummaged through Ah – Un's satchel for food. Dancing over to me, Rin crouched and I could feel her warm eyes boring into me. But before I could look at her a large crash sounded from the quickly darkening woods and Rin was in my lap quicker than I could blink.

She was quivering and her breaths were rapid. Clutching me tightly she hid her face in my lap. Jaken had frozen mid tirade and was holding his staff in a defensive position and Ah – Un was on his feet.

For an eternity the eerie silence reigned, but eventually Jaken lowered his staff and motioned to Ah – Un to relax. Rin was still stiff and tense in my grips and it took me but a moment for my maternal instincts to kick in.

I fussed over her like an excited grandparent would their only grandchild; and after moving closer to the fire and sitting next to Ah – Un's huge protective body, Rin relaxed. The young child shared the food that she had retrieved from the satchel with me – old dry pear or apple is not a tasty evening meal - and forced me to change into a dry kimono.

Let me tell you. Refusing the demands of a 10 or 11 year old girl is impossible. When they stand there with that bottom lip trembling and the tears welling, there is absolutely no way that your willpower will be stronger than hers.

I very quickly changed kimono's and curled up next to Ah – Un, Rin in my grasps. Even Jaken sat rather close for a human hating toad. I was kind of concerned that I would catch a wart or two. But it was when I heard the soft growling coming from the forest that I let him stay where he was.

His tiny back sat rigidly and his grip on his staff was making his knuckles turn white. Rin's eyes were wide with fear and they were darting all about the place. She needed some rest; it had been a long day. But if she kept up her tense facade then she would be awake all night. An idea struck me.

Unfurling myself from my tangle of Rin and blankets I crept to the other side of Ah – Un where his saddle and my bag was. I delved into it but couldn't help but get a shiver down my spine as I felt like an ice cold breath was being breathed down my neck.

I found what I was after in record time and was back by the fire within seconds.

I unwound the earphones of my iPod and checked the battery level. Not much left, but it should get Rin to sleep. Giving the young girl the head phones she knew exactly what to do with them.

Ahhh. This young lady would adapt well to 2010.

Rin looked at me expectantly as I scrolled through my play lists. What should I play her? I eventually settled on some African music. It was mixed with modern instruments and my mother would often play it for me at night when I couldn't sleep. I was sure, too, that Rin would not have heard this sort of music.

It seemed I was correct. Rin's eyes boggled at the roaring of the lions and the trumpeting of the elephants; and soon her breathing had leveled and her eyes were heavy. Rin slept soundly that night, not troubled by the ominous sounds of the forest.

I on the other hand was petrified. I could not close my eyes for fear of being eaten. The trees and bushes were rustling and – I don't know if it was the trick of the fire light or what – I could see eyes watching me. Scary bright yellow slits, exactly like a cat.

I gripped Rin tighter, glad that she was not awake to experience the feeling of being watched, stalked. Jaken sat rigid clutching his staff tightly for most of the night, but even he, just before dawn slumped backwards. Little snot bubbles forming every time he took a deep restful breath. Ah – Uh had wrapped himself around us protectively, his tale forming a nice, albeit hard, pillow to sleep on.

Still I didn't allow myself to succumb to sleep. It was too important that I stay awake and protect everyone. Instead I sat there with Rin on my lap, willing myself to concentrate. There was something out there I could feel it, but whatever it was, was not coming near us. It freaked me out.

Not to mention that I had a lot of silent time on my hands now and thus my mind had plenty of time to think about _him_. I didn't want to think about Sesshomaru. I had obviously gotten the wrong message – that he was a kind of nice person that was just waiting for the right woman to come along before marrying – and made a fool of myself.

Who was I kidding? I was not a woman. I was a pathetic girl trying to be a woman. I was not pretty. I had gone from slightly too plump to underweight and weedy, I was certain that I had some horrible re-growth happening with my hair. Don't die light brown hair black unless you are going to get rooted regularly –I laugh every time I say I am going to get rooted because I am only getting the roots of my hair re-colored. My friends all think I am delusional. It's not my fault if their heads are in the gutter – I haven't been able to wax or shave for a long time now. I was _way_ over due. It was gross. Well I thought it was anyway. I felt like a Neanderthal all bush-pig like and what not. Maybe if I got a sharp enough knife I could shave. That's how the men did it in the olden days wasn't it? What I wouldn't give for a razor!!

I thought about what Sesshomaru thought of me all night, and with each new thought my impression of myself got worse and worse. For someone of his caliber, I was a feral! I wanted to cry at those thoughts. A feral! Me! I was not a feral back home. I was respected and had many friends. Now I was here, lost, looked upon with disdain AND A FERAL!!!

I held my silent sobs in. I didn't want to wake anyone so I changed my thoughts as best I could.

Alas, by the time the sun had started to peak over the horizon I was exhausted and my self-worth was that of an ant being auctioned off against a 10 ton slab of solid gold. Not much at all. My muscles were sore from being so tense all night but the forest had calmed and was now abuzz with happy birds waking and singing to the rising sun.

Jaken stirred as a particularly loud bird greeted the morning. The little imp jumped up groggily and wiped the now dried snot from his nose. Looking around and wiping the sleep from his eyes he caught my eye. He stared at me for a while before paling.

He jumped and started the fire again and rushed into the dark forest. I was so confused. He almost looked concerned for me. The sun was getting higher and higher and I decided that it was a good idea to wake Rin.

"Rin Rin! Wakie wakie." I whispered to her while smiling. As she roused I sat her and myself up. I couldn't believe how quickly it took little girl could wake. She was up bouncing around like a monkey on crack before I could even say 'Good morning.'

I went to follow her standing and stretching but soon found that it was the worst possible idea. Apparently my legs had fallen asleep last night and they didn't want to wake up. I fell flat on my face in agony as my legs were attacked by pins and needles.

Rin rushed to my side a worried expression on her face, but for her; I sat up and smiled as best I could.

"I am just going to sit here for a while Rin. This patch of ground is comfy." I said patting the bare, hard, and cold gravel next to me. She quirked her brow but shrugged and started poking the fire with a stick.

Jaken returned not long later with two fish. I scrunched my nose up.

"I am not eating that Mr. Toad." I said and turned my back to him. The stinging in my legs had almost completely disappeared and I was somewhat relieved that I could stand. I was busting to go to the toilet.

I tottered into the forest and squatted. It really was hard to do so wearing a kimono. I had to bunch it all up to make sure I didn't pee on it, and then I had to make sure I didn't pee on my feet. Let me tell you, that was a feat in itself. I almost always got my ankles.

As I was quietly squatting doing my business I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched once again. The cold shivers from last night ran up my spine and if it was even possible my pee froze to an icicle; the air was suddenly that chilled. I thought, though it might have been my over-active imagination, but I thought I could hear a low growl.

Being paranoid, alone and easily scared I didn't even bother finishing what I had to do before I ran flat out back to camp.

The mood was lighter there, friendly yelling between Jake and Rin and Ah – Uh scratching against a tree. It took but a moment for me to forget that I had been creeped out a moment ago in the forest.

The day wore on and when we didn't pack up and go anywhere I presumed that we were waiting for his majesty to return. It kind of irked me. We could do just fine without him. But although I felt safe, I couldn't stop the feeling of being watched from creeping into my subconscious.

I made sure to accompany Rin where ever she went and didn't let her leave my arms reach. Alas, she was a child full of energy and my sleepless night had exhausted me. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I seemed to have reserves of adrenaline and Rin's perfect smile and sweet laugh.

As the sun began to sink to the West, the feeling of aloneness, cold and of being stalked once again swept over the camp. Though it wasn't just me who felt it this time. Rin ran to my side and buried her head into my waist, Jaken stood to attention and I could hear Ah – Uh growling quietly but menacingly.

*

"No. InuYasha SIT! -Here you go Shippo. The big meanie has already had his serve. It's ok.-" Kagome handed the upset kitsune a fresh bowl of ramen and he dug in greedily. It was silent for a few minutes as the subjugation spell wore off and InuYasha was able to leap out of his crater.

"Wench! What was tha-"

"Sit InuYahsa. I have a name and until you learn it I will continued to use my favorite word!" Again it was silent and again after a pause for the subjugation to wear off, InuYasha jumped from his now deeper crater.

"But he stole the last of my potato chips the other day ka-go-me..." Articulated InuYasha with a sneer.

"...And it's not like you to-" InuYasha froze, his ears swiveling in each direction. Kagome was instantly peeved. It was not like InuYasha to _ever_ stop in the middle of an argument when he was adamant he was right; especially an argument about ramen. She was about to ask what was wrong when InuYasha made a move.

"Shit." Said the hanyou as he bolted from the door. Kagome was even more annoyed. He knew she wouldn't hurt him. What was his problem? Hand on hips Kagome stepped outside of her hut.

"SIT!" Kagome said rather forcefully and irately. She heard some obscene words fly and the gratifying crash as she stalked up the annoyed hanyou.

"Now InuYasha. What is the matter? It is not like you to go running off from an argument. I thought you weren't scared of any fights? Or is it me you are scared of?" Kagome was standing in front of him hands crossed over chest, lips poised.

"Screaming...girls...demon.." Was all she was able to make out, but immediately she paled. He was going to help someone in trouble and she had delayed him. Instantly she felt awful and dropping to her knees apologized and helped brush him off.

"I am so sorry Inu, I just thought... well I was stupid." She didn't even care that he "keh'd" at her.

"What direction are they in, I'll meet you there."

"They are coming from the west. A bit into the forest I think. Its only faint, but I can hear them."

"Go!" It was all he needed to hear as he turned into a red blur.

Kagome bolted back to her hut.

"Shippo stay here and tell Miroku and Sango there are some people in trouble in the forest. InuYasha and I are going to help them." She gathered her bow and quiver of arrows and ran in the direction InuYasha had taken off in.

Kagome ran hard and fast, thankful that she had traveled so much lately and that she was as fit as she was. After what felt like an age of running she could hear the commotion of battle and the usual noise of InuYasha yelling insults. She burst through some bushes to find a very bloodied and battered InuYasha. The demon was not big, but it was fast and calculating.

It saw that InuYasha was not a trained warrior but someone who was naturally strong. He found all of InuYasha's openings and used them to his advantage. InuYasha let loose another windscar, but the beast was too quick. It dodged and in the blink of an eye had pinned InuYasha to a tree, clawed and scaly hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Kagome!!!!" Screamed someone. Kagome looked around, shocked that she heard her name spoken as such. There was a definite accent to the words. She could just make out two figures. One of a little girl she recognized as Sesshomaru's ward Rin. And another she hadn't seen before.

_How does she know my name??_

There was something odd about the woman. The way she held her posture, the way she wore her kimono, her hair...

"Shoot an arrow. He's killing InuYasha!" The woman screamed in hysterics. But Kagome could do nothing.

_She....speaks...English..._

No one in this time knew English; it was a completely foreign language. But how then did she know? Before Kagome could contemplate any further there was a firm tugging at her leg. She looked down and Rin was looking up at her with wide watery eyes.

"Please Lady Kagome. I don't want Lara to die. Save her."

"Huh?" Kagome looked back to where she had last seen the woman and Rin standing. But the woman was not there anymore. Kagome's line of sight trailed to InuYasha and the demon. The woman, Lara Rin had called her, was sneaking up behind the demon with a rather large piece of wood in her hand.

"Oh no!" Breathed Kagome as Rin clutched her side. Kagome heard the woman speak, well yell loudly.

"You fucking bastard. InuYasha can't die. He's not allowed to, he's InuYasha. I'll fucking kill you and your fucking stalker face." With that Lara lifted the piece of wood high and smacked as hard as she could. The demon didn't flinch, instead dropping a now unconscious InuYasha and turning to look at her with death in his eyes.

Kagome watched Lara back away slowly still holding the wood, still yelling.

"Yer bitch. Come take me on! Mother fucker I will mess you up so bad. I'll kung-fu you until you are a pile of mush!" Kagome notched an arrow, not wanting to believe a word of what she heard. The woman was speaking English. She was seemingly unafraid and talking to a youkai as if she was playing Tekken on the Play station.

"Move. I can't get a clear shot without hitting you. Lara move." Kagome breathed to herself.

Lara was standing in direct line of the youkai, still slowly walking backwards and if Kagome were to shoot, she would surely hit Lara. But what other choice did she have? Kneeling on the ground she took careful aim.

It was imperative she down this youkai, he seemed strong. Heck, he was strong enough to side-line InuYasha, and if it wasn't for Lara, he would be dead. There was no way Kagome could take the youkai on if she was left by herself with just her arrows for weapons, her miko powers still being honed and trained were useless. She had to shoot, it was the only way to save their lives now and any that the youkai may decide to pray on next.

"Kami Amaterasu, I beg you. Let me hit the mark. Forgive me for any injury I cause to an innocent." With her prayer said she let her arrow fly.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

Lara: Have you found her?

Sesshomaru: No.

Lara: I have looked EVERYWHERE!!

Sesshomaru: Obviously not everywhere if you have no found her.

Lara: Well lets look in the shed. Its pretty messy out there she could be hiding somewhere amongst all the crap!!

Sesshomaru: *Nods* agreed.

Lady *hiding behind couch* Are they gone??

Inu Tachi: *Nods*

Lady: *Blows air horn* Party time!!!

Kagome: Happy Birthday Lady!!

Sango: Yer happy birthday!!

Lady: Thanks thank :D Now, what presents did you get me!!!

* * *

Thats right everyone... its my BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Woot :D Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me!! Happy birthday dearest me... Happy Birthday to me :D I am soooooo old right now :( Its kinda sad haha

Anyway.... I have another little game to play :D Gosh I love to play games hahahaha. If you can guess my age... I will let you ask ANY question about the story you like. And when I mean any I mean **_ANY_** :D lol

Now, I know you want to kill me ince again for leaving it like that, but I was struggling to even get a chapter written, not to mention choosing where to stop it lol so you get it like that :D Big thanks to -my-forgotten-rose- for betaing :D I'm hoping this story has no mistakes in it now lol

Well... I have to go to my lecture so I need to stop typing :D *yay* says all you guys haha

Until next time (I swear it will not be as long this time)

~ Lady D. xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters.

* * *

Again... I have not died... just super busy.

Oh goodness.

You will not guess what happened to me the other day. No seriously you would never guess cos it something that could only ever happen in the movies or to me!! I was running late to TAFE cos Uni finished late and I rounded this corner and ran smack bang into this poor bloke. That was all fine and dandy, I always running into people.... but he had a hotdog with sauce. Problem was... I was wearing a nice white top and red tomato sauce seems attracted to clean white things. I had this sauce splattered all down my front. I was like F**K. But as he tried to apologise I ran off cos I was sooooo late lol. I ended up buying a t-shirt on the way... a store had two tops for 15 bucks so I am like that'll do lol

So thats my story... now on with your story

(On a side note, in Australia we drive on the left hand side of the road ok ^_^)

**Chapter 15:**

* * *

Sesshomaru travelled at lightning speed. There had been an ominous feeling in that forest where he left his pack and he didn't want to leave his onna's… _the_ onna's alone for long. He would go to Bokuseno, ask his questions and then leave.

Simple as that.

He slowed as he came to the clearing that the ancient tree stood in. Approaching cautiously he stood before a tree. It looked no different than the others surrounding it. It had rough bark and semi-naked branches. The seasons were nearing winter and the trees leaves were golden and crisp.

Sesshomaru stared at it silent and patient. It would do no good to anger Bokuseno, he wanted answers after all.

After what felt like an age, finally shapes on the trees large trunk began to form. The bark wriggled and moved and eventually morphed into eyes, a nose and a mouth.

Wise old eyes stared back at Sesshomaru and as he always did in the ancient's presence, Sesshomaru felt _small_.

"Sesshomaru. You seek this one, why?" The inu reguarded the tree for a moment.

"You have heard of the Great prophecy have you not ancient?"

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru bit down his temper. It was always such a trial attempting to speak to the old and seemingly dementia suffering youkai.

"This Sesshomaru has some questions he wishes to ask you." The tree swayed in the wind and when no words of protest were spoken, Sesshomaru continued.

"Is the prophecy real?" It was a simple straight forward and relevant question that the tree flatly refused to answer. It stood unblinking, gazing at Sesshomaru. Irked, Sesshomaru asked him another question.

"The prophecy talks about a youkai and a human woman. While there has been a small faction of peace between youkai and ningen over the last few centuries it is not what the prophecy speaks of, is it? It has been believed that the prophecy speaks about this one's family; but it was never about my father and Izayoi was it…" Sesshomaru trailed off in thought about his beliefs.

It was true, while he would never admit it to anyone - he believed that the prophecy spoke of his father and the human woman he took as his mate; InuYasha being the saviour and uniter of youkai and ningen.

When the hanyou had managed to defeat Naraku, Sesshomaru's beliefs were strengthened. The pup was strong enough and he could unite and show the species' what harmony and peace meant.

That was why he never killed the insolent whelp.

But, now that _she_ had come along, every thing had changed.

_She_ was everything the prophecy described. _She_ couldn't talk their language, seemingly came from a completely different time, was literally wrapped in a cherry blossom – Sesshomaru was, despite all his claims, infatuated with her markings and slightly aroused by them. A demon's markings were not only for bloodline identification, they were used to attract potential suitors as well - and above all she befriended a celestial. Something Sesshomaru had only ever heard of, never been witness to.

His thoughts snapped back to Bokuseno in front of him, whom still had yet to answer a question.

He growled threateningly.

"This one knows you know all about her. What of the onna. She has a serious death wish and this one is about to grant it…" He trailed off and flexed his claws just thinking about her. She was so… so… words could not even describe how utterly _annoying_ she was.

Still the tree did not answer, and Sesshomaru decided he would get no answers.

Infuriating, senile tree!!

He turned to stoically walk away.

"If you so desired her dead, she would be, pup." Sesshomaru froze.

"This world of ours revolves around her. All that we hold dear rides on her ability to produce a child. Sesshomaru, my boy, there has been no greater youkai lord than you. Not even the great dog demon general could ever have hoped to achieve your strength…" Sesshomaru straightened at the compliment - coming from Bokuseno it was not to be taken lightly.

"…but you must look at it from her angle." Sesshomaru was put out again.

"She has no family here. She can not speak our language. Her customs appear to be completely different, and she is in the presence of you. A youkai who could kill her with the flick of his wrist. How would you feel if the roles were to be reversed?" Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment.

She was a very strong-willed onna. He thought about other ningen onna's crying when they were attacked, blubbering to their pathetic mates when they were hurt. He thought about her reactions. Beating a serpent with a stick, yelling at her attackers and letting him tend to her wounds without tears – reluctance and a lot of yelling perhaps, but non-the-less no tears.

The onna seemed to know exactly who he was, and regardless of his reputation she would push and provoke him and throw _mud _on his person. Who in their right mind would have the nerve?

Bokuseno watched as comprehension dawned on Sesshomaru's face. Finally the stubborn pup was seeing something clearly. But the winds were unsettled. They were telling the ancient of an attack on the onna from the prophecy and Sesshomaru's ward. He knew deep down that Sesshomaru cared for both.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He addressed the deep-in-thought inu.

"The times have challenged your restraint, but now the times are challenging your ability to protect." Sesshomaru's whole posture stiffened and without a backwards glance he disappeared.

One moment he was there, the next he was gone.

_Choose wisely my boy. It is not always the right thing, fighting your destiny. You f__o__ught long and hard against the conformists willing you to sire an heir already, but now your time has come. Listen to the winds Sesshomaru…_

*

Kagome shut her eyes and willed the arrow to her intended target. She waited to feel the surge of energy that came with the destruction of a strong youkai, but instead she felt the disappearance of her spiritual energy.

Cracking open a muddy eye she took in the scene. Sesshomaru stood arm stretched out, arrow in hand.

He melted it instantly with his poison and turned slightly to address Kagome.

"You were willing to sacrifice a ningen life?" his tone was dark and menacing and Kagome somehow felt really _really_ bad.

"I- I was going to miss her. I wouldn't have hurt her."

"Hnnn." In an instant the rogue youkai who had tripped Lara and pinned her against a sharp rock was flying through the air. Kagome watched astonished as Sesshomaru crouched next to Lara and helped her sit up. She clung to his arm for a moment before saying something lowly to him.

Though Kagome was too far away to hear, Lara's expression was dark. Sesshomaru pointed to Kagome and motioned for her to go with the miko in which the onna complied with.

Kagome grabbed Lara in an embrace as the woman collapsed in her arms and cried hard. She was almost hysterical.

Thinking back to all her English lessons she pronounced each word clearly.

"It okay. You safe now. Sesshomaru kill demon." The woman nodded and clutched at Kagome's top tighter as she tried to stem her sobs.

"Where you from?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Australia." Lara managed to get out in between sobs as Kagome baulked.

"I – I come from A-australia, in the year 2010…" Kagome's eyes widened even more.

"My… time?" She breathed.

"Your time." Lara nodded. Kagome felt her jaw drop. How did the onna get here? Kagome was sure she felt no other presence around the well for a long time now, so she had not travelled to this world using the well.

Oh course Kagome believed the onna too. After all, she was living proof that time travel was very much real, yet she could not fathom any way in which the onna could have travelled to this time without using the well. Her attention was brought back to the fight as the rogue demon howled in pain.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru effortlessly destroyed the demon, happily melting it with his poison. She could almost make out a slight smile as the screams of the demon echoed throughout the clearing.

Sesshomaru walked up to InuYasha and gave the slumped hanyou an abrupt kick, which seemed to rouse him; although InuYasha seemed to have no idea where he was.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome then and was before her in the blink of an eye. He let out a low growl before grabbing the woman from her arms.

"Wait, Sesshomaru…" But she was silenced by an icy glare from the demon lord. He turned back to the woman. Kagome watched in pure astonishment as the woman in his arms turned into a sulky, pouty little girl struggling futilely in his vice-like grip. But then the onna started speaking to the lord and from what she could understand, Kagome wanted to die at what Lara was saying.

"Prick! Lemme go. I'll slap you. Don't think I won't. You will die by slap. I swear. Fuck. Let. Me. Go. I swear Sesshomaru I will fuck you up!!"

Kagome looked wide eyed between the pair and caught Sesshomaru's eye. She backed away as her mouth opened and closed like a fish. As a loud slap rang throughout the clearing Kagome's heart stopped.

Lara had slapped Sesshomaru.

Kagome would have to dig a grave tonight. She really hated digging graves.

Everyone had frozen instantly, Lara a big, shocked wide-eyed expression on her face.

"Oh my god. Sesshomaru I didn't actually mean to do that, it was an accident…" Sesshomaru growled loudly and menacingly as he threw the onna to the ground.

"S-Sesshomaru…" Kagome spoke timidly. Lara scrambled to her feet and took off running as fast as she could.

Sesshomaru merely stilled for a moment and Kagome took it as an opportunity to talk.

"She says she didn't mean it, it was an accident. Please don't kill her." She whispered. Sesshomaru turned to her and eyed her with a cold stare. For what felt like an eternity Sesshomaru stared at Kagome.

"You understand the onna, miko?" Kagome nodded.

"She speaks English, a language not yet discovered in this time."

"In this time?"

"She comes from a different time, from where I come from." Sesshomaru studied Kagome some more before nodding.

"I will retrieve her and you will translate." With that he sped off in the direction Lara had run.

*

I ran as fast and as hard as I could. I could in no way, shape or form out run him if he decided to come after me, but I was hoping he thought better about killing me. I swear to god that I did not mean to slap him. I mean it is not my fault that his face got in the way of my hand. He shouldn't have had his head in the spot that I wished to swing my arm around.

Oh god, I was so dead.

Even to me that sounded slightly ridiculous.

Running faster and further into the woods I knew I was getting more and more lost, but I really didn't care. I was cursing my kimono the whole way though, they really were restricting to wear. Not much movement at all and if I wanted to get a good head start on Mr. Scary-Imma-Kill-You then I needed the full length of my stride.

I ploughed head-long into something metal and hard and once again bruised my nose while I fell backwards onto my bottom.

Sesshomaru.

Bastard.

Holding my now bleeding nose I forgot all about the reason why I was running from him and started yelling. I was sick and tired of having my nose battered and bruised because he was too lazy to _ask_ me to stop running away. Maybe if I punched him in the nose a few times things might be a little different.

"You Arsehole!! Why the fuck do you keep doing that? You really want to break my nose. You want to do it that much..." I struggled to stem the bleeding. I really did have good blood flow I decided.

"…Or do you like the smell of my blood. Huh? What is it?" Before I could yell anymore I was thrown over his shoulder the wind rushing around me. I barely had time to scream or kick or punch before I was dumped back on the ground. I stared up at him wide-eyed, feeling the colour of my cheeks get redder and redder as I got more furious by the second.

The blood from my nose was starting to drip off my chin now and as I tried to rub it away to stop it from dripping everywhere Sesshomaru pulled a cloth from his Haori and handed it to me. I snatched it from him and tried to clean myself up.

"You know you really are an ignorant DOG. What kind of person would give someone a blood nose and then give them a piece of cloth that they carry around in their top to clean themselves up with. It's not sterile. For all I know that could have been in your pants. A jockstrap perhaps. Oh gross. I don't wanna think about that. I'm getting Sesshomaru ass all over my fac- Hey I can do it fine!" Apparently I was not cleaning my face properly because Sesshomaru grabbed the cloth from my hand and spitting on the corner proceeded to clean my nose, lips and chin.

"Awwwww. Don't spit on me!" I shouted as I tried to push him away. But I couldn't. It was like pushing a cliff face and he had me trapped between his arms like a vice.

We were both in the middle of our little spat when someone so rudely interrupted us with a loud throat clear.

Sesshomaru immediately froze turning into a statue and I tried my absolute best to push him off me… to no avail of course.

Quicker than I could blink Sesshomaru had righted me and was standing stoically at my side eyes locked with InuYasha standing at Kagome's side.

InuYasha suddenly started ranting at Sesshomaru. At least I presumed he was ranting because I couldn't understand him. I had never noticed in the anime, but InuYasha talked really really fast. He did kind of have a sexy voice. Nowhere near as sexy as Sesshomaru's though. Oh Sesshomaru is the god of sexiness. What I wouldn't give to… I realised I was standing staring at him with a goofy smile as he listened to InuYasha rant. I was so embarrassed and thanked my lucky stars that I had blood all over my face to cover the redness. I just prayed he couldn't smell how turned on I was simply by thinking about his sexiness and the naughty dreams about him that I had all too regularly. Damn my perverted imagination!!

I don't think InuYasha really took time to take a breath when he started on a rant. He just raved about something or another, slowly getting louder and louder until his faced was the same colour as his fire rat.

I face palmed muttering to myself.

"Douche bag InuYasha. What the fuck…" I have this real problem to talking to myself. I can't help it, it's my mum's fault, she talks to herself something cruel.

Suddenly, just thinking about my mum I was overwhelmed by emotions.

Not having slept for god knows how long, battling a demon that nearly ate me, running away from Sesshomaru then having him give me a blood nose AND thinking about my home and mum that I missed terribly finally took its toll on me.

I slumped onto the ground and cried. Ok so maybe cried wasn't the right word… Howled perhaps… I howled very loudly and in my peripheral vision saw InuYasha cover his ears and shout something as he jumped up and down on the spot.

I sat like that for a few minutes oblivious to the happenings around myself as I buried my head into my knees and cried. I barely noticed myself being lifted off the ground by strong arms but I latched onto Sesshomaru, holding him tightly around the neck and burying my head into his pelt. Before I knew it I was asleep and dreaming about taking Sesshomaru back to my time and introducing him to the world.

It was kind of scary when I was trying to teach Sesshy- baby to drive. He liked to go fast and my car was, well… not old but not a rally car either. Honestly as he drove that car, weaving in and out of the lanes I thought I was going to die.

"STAY IN YOUR LANE! .!!!" I shouted who knows how many times that driving lesson. We constantly weaved in and out of traffic, driving like we were in a James Bond movie and by the time he pulled up into my drive way I was gripping the door handle so tight I had snapped it off.

I dreamt I had to teach him all about our technology. Running water, flushing toilets – he nearly slapped me when I told him not to drink out of it – electricity, pollution, ovens, microwaves, cement, iron, all stuff that I take for granted and could not like without. It was rather funny.

The last thing I remember dreaming about was trying to convince Sesshomaru about the clothing of my time. And I nearly fainted when he came out wearing a black muscle shirt and slouch jeans. Gods, I jumped Sesshomaru in my dream. I prayed he couldn't read thoughts because he would be disgusted at what we were doing.

Did they know what karma-sutra was 500 years ago??

Truly, that was the first dream since I had landed in the world of InuYasha that I wished never to wake up from.

*

"I'll go get her." Groused InuYasha as he finished his ramen.

"No." Replied Sesshomaru coolly and coldly. InuYasha spun huffing.

"Why not? We need to get some answers and Kagome here can talk to her!" The hanyou crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"She needs rest." Was all Sesshomaru said and the hanyou huffed once again and turned to get her.

"InuYasha." Kagome said tiredly at the same time Sesshomaru said it threateningly. Kagome sighed.

"Sesshomaru – sama is correct. She needs rest. Let her sleep for a bit and we can question her in the morning." Kagome put another pot of ramen on cooking and huffing, InuYasha grudgingly came back and sat next to her.

The animosity in the little hut was intense. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were ready to rip each other's throats out and Kagome was busy trying to keep the peace. Being the only person that could communicate with the strange onna she had a mild immunity from Sesshomaru and for that she was thankful.

Sango and Miroku sat in the corner out of the way. They were curious as to why the great Lord Sesshomaru would seek out Kagome for a mere ningen onna but they also had the job of keeping Shippo relaxed. The poor little kitsune was terrified. Rin did help though, with her happy chatter she was able to keep Shippo occupied enough to relax him.

Kagome broke the silence.

"Er.. So Sesshomaru – sama… how can we help you?" There was a pregnant paused before InuYasha once again cut in.

"We ain't going to help the bastar-"

"InuYasha sit boy." The loud thudding of InuYasha's reprimand and the string of profanities which followed on the hanyou's behalf, greatly satisfied Sesshomaru and it made him happier to continue.

"This Sesshomaru does not speak the onna's language, you can." Kagome furrowed her brow.

"How would anyone know that I speak English?" Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes, Kagome had clearly told him in the clearing that she could speak to the onna, did the miko really forget already? By this stage InuYasha's spell had worn off.

"Oh hell no. She is NOT from _that_. I thought _that_ was about mother and father and that I was this so call saviour!" InuYasha huffed angrily.

"You have done naught but cause anyone a head ache little brother." Sesshomaru interjected quickly. He continued.

"You were born but this one sees no union of youkai and ningen, no stop to this warring." Kagome was confused. Clearly the brothers knew something she did not, and clearly neither of them could agree on it.

"Wait! Guys. What is _that_ and why are you a saviour Inu?" She asked looking between the two males.

InuYasha did nothing but huff once more, cross his arms and look away from her. She inwardly grimaced. He was such a baby. Hoping to get more sense out of the more mature one in the family Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"What is he talking about Sesshomaru… sama?" Miroku and Sango had moved closer now and it was Sango who spoke up.

"You are talking about the Great Prophecy. Are you not Sesshomaru – Sama." When Sesshomaru nodded slightly Sango continued.

"I thought so." She turned to Kagome.

"There has been a war raging between the Kami's since the dawn of time. It's said to be slowly getting worse and worse. A few centuries ago a deity foretold of a saviour. A human and a demon that came together and produced a child, the child being the saviour." Sango sitting back content with her explanation waited for Kagome's response.

"And why do they think InuYasha is this saviour?" Kagome asked, stumped as to why she had never learnt of this before.

"Because the demon was a lord, the strongest of them all. And the human was a simple ningen onna. Everyone believed that it was father and Izayoi." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

Kagome was confused. What exactly could InuYasha do to stop the war? And why did Sesshomaru suddenly decide to bring a human girl to her.

"Wait… why did you bring Lara to me then? I presume that you think it is InuYasha too?"

"Do not presume miko. This one does not believe in the prophecy. They are naught but words of the superstitious." InuYasha jumped to his feet hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"You just don't like my mother arsehole!" Shouted InuYasha. Kagome was getting frustrated. Situated between the two males in the hut she stood up hands balled and flared her miko aura as much as she could.

Obediently InuYasha slunk back, ears flat against his skull sulking, but Sesshomaru snarled and flared his own youkai.

"Do not test me miko."

"Sesshomaru – sama please… ignore InuYasha! Talk to me, not him." Sesshomaru, after a minute of contemplation reigned in his youkai.

"What do you want to know miko." Sesshomaru said tonelessly as Kagome sat down.

"What exactly does the prophecy say?"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a long while before sighing and reciting the prophecy that had haunted his family for so many generations.

* * *

**In The Publishers Room...**

Lara: *Sings mission impossible theme using her stealth ninja moves*

Sesshomaru: Onna what are you doing?

Lara: *Stops, drops and rolls and signals Sesshomaru to do the same* Shh!

Sesshomaru: *Indignant snort*Do not shhhh this Sesshomaru! Lara: Shhhhhhhhh!!!

Sesshomaru: *Growls*

Lara: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sessshomaru: *Snarls loudly* Onna!!

Lara: OH WILL YOU GET OVER YOURSELF AND SHUT UP! I'M STALKING LADY!

Sesshomaru: And you did not bring that to this Sesshomaru's attention sooner why?

Lara: *Shrugs* Now see that bush moving over there??

Sesshomaru: *Nods*

Lara: *Whispers to Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: *Evil smirk and nods*

Lara: *Starts singing the James bond theme and runs off doing the ninja run*

* * *

Ahhhhh well ladies and gentlemen I think the prophecy is getting quite close :D Oooohhhh now you are all going to know what it going to happen. Well that doesn't ruin the stroy or anything!! OTL

Anyway... I have to go to my friends birthday tonight *shivers* that means I actually have to mingle and entertain people with small talk *facepalms* What an epic fail lol

Oohhh guess what... more chapter quickly in the next couple weeks cos IM ON TWO WEEKS HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOO get ready to read something awesome!!! I promise I will try to write better and update more quickly!! Anyway gotta go. Love you all.

Until next time

~Lady D. xxxxxxxx


	16. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha oe any associated characters.

* * *

Well well well... I think you guys have waited long enough for this! And I do sincerely hope it helps you to understand what has/is/will happen. And if it doesn't, just drop me a line and I'll explain it ^_^

HAPPY BIRTHDAY -my-forgotten-rose-!! I want to thank you for your beta-ing and wish you a very very happy birthday!! (I know this is a day early - 2 days cos your in the USA - but I am going away for the next couple days, so happy birthday my love)

Anyway... I promised more regular updates and here I am keeping my promise! So without any further ado I give you The Prophecy!! :D

**Chapter 16:**

* * *

War and sun struggle, a battle of gods will rage,

Mayhap a future cannot linger on history's page.

*

From waters pristine, a gold fountain she arrives,

Swathed in blossoms of cherry, preserver of lives.

Ne'er today but distant tomorrow she doth hail,

A Celestial, a maid, an accord most frail.

Her love, his lack, with sorrow she is fraught.

With tongue unfamiliar, her words mean naught,

*

To learn her ways the great lord seeks a brother.

A mind her own, her body another.

From their union, a son shall rise

Thus conceived, spite's prejudice dies

Onna and lord, admired by all,

War defeated, his campaign shall fall.

*

Ningen, youkai, no longer at odds;

The two have ended the battle of gods.

With love and acceptance their hopes unite,

The many shall no longer maintain the fight.

Amaterasu, great goddess, returned power,

His child born, his love shall flower.

*

Reluctant, to the fountain she doth return,

His choice to make; retrieve or forever yearn.

* * *

**In The Publishing Room...**

InuYasha: Hey! Have you seen arse-hole?

Miroku: You mean Sesshomaru?

InuYasha: Yeah, that bastard!!

Miroku: No, why??

InuYasha: Becuase he's actually going to get laid!! AND HAVE A KID *Rolling on Floor Laughing his Ass Off* Sesshomaru with a bottle and a kid on his arm *more hysterics*

Miroku: I do believe that Sesshomaru had 'been laid' as you put it!

InuYasha: *sobres* Not in a million years would anyone fuck Mr. Iceberg. It would be about as feeling as having sex with a tree *shivers*

Miroku: I do believe the ladies like a man with a good body.

InuYasha: Keh! I got a better body than him.

Miroku: InuYasha, he is a tai-youkai..

InuYasha: *Stared at Miroku shocked* You... are gay!!

Miroku: *Splutters* N-No I am most certainly not!!

InuYasha: *Runs off shouting* Hey, Miroku's GAYYYY..... with Sesshomaru!!!!

Miroku: *Facepalms* Idiot!

* * *

So anyway..... I hope this is okay... its a tad shorter than my other chapters lol ^_^ but have no fear, the next chapters wil be back to normal length :D

I am off to hand in my final assignment today and then I get 14 days of doing nothing.... which actually means I get to catch up on all my assignments... oh and update this for you guys ^_^ Anyway... show me the love guys and I will update very very soon :D

Again, happy birthday -my-forgotten-rose-. Have a good one and remember to be good, or be good at it!!

love and hugs

~ Lady D. xxx


	17. A dream and Translations

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters. Nor do I own Titanic lol

* * *

*Hides behind bush* Please don't hate me and throw things at me. I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long but it was lacking and before I posted it, it needed stuff to be added so I had to do that. Thankyou to BOTH -my-forgotton-rose- and Nekomata Hanyou for helping me with this story. You are both wonderful and I donb' think it would be as awesome with out you. 3

So, it is for _your_ benefit that I have taken so long. Plus its nearly 8500 words... I hope the word count will make up for lack in updates!!

Anyway... the next couple chapters will be kinda boring... introducing Lara to things around feudal Japan and introducing Sesshy to the REAL Lara and her attrocious language lol Poooooor Kagome lol So enjoy guys :D

**Chapter 17: A dream and translation**

* * *

"Jack? JACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Rose was running at my side desperately trying to find the missing man. If I remembered rightly, when he was arrested he was taken down to the officers' chambers and handcuffed to some pipe. But how did I know that and why was I 'remembering'? Either way it didn't matter. We had to get to Jack before the ship sank.

"Rose we need to go down."

"But the ship is sinking."

"They have handcuffed him in their quarters."

"But-" I shook my head as Rose's features turned pale.

"I am sorry Rose but he is down there." She nodded to me and we both took off down the steps towards the officers' chambers.

Barging through the doors I sighed in relief when I saw Jack chained to the pipe, just like I 'remembered' him to be.

"Rose!" Jack shouted as his face lit up. Rose ran over and kissed Jack with all her might. I kind of felt like I was interrupting an intimate moment but not soon enough Jack pulled away and motioned for Rose to do something.

I was kind of jealous of Rose... I was in love with Jack. But... there was another thing nagging at the back of my mind. I felt bad that I was saying I was in love with Jack. Because I wasn't, was I? I was in love with someone else.

No.

I can't be. I don't know anyone else to be in love with. An image of golden eyes flashed before me and for a moment I remembered them. But all too quickly it was gone and I was once again left with a thumping headache and awfully confused.

"Key, get the key." Jack said pointing to the cupboard on the wall next to the door we just barged through.

"Wait, no!" I stepped in suddenly remembering that the key was never there. How in the world did I know this?

"No key. There's an axe up the hall way. Rose go." Rose, seeing my seriousness sprinted from the room. I turned to Jack and he eyed me with a careful glare. I thought to myself again how much I was I'm love with him and perhaps I should steal him and leave Rose down here.... but again the nagging feeling that I was betraying someone came back.

I grabbed my head and shook myself. What the hell was happening?

"Once she frees you, you need to go straight to the deck and put her on a boat, get on with her. Use the diamond as a bribe..." I said.

"It's in Rose's jacket pocket. Please trust me, it's the only way to get on. Please." I was practically begging the man.

"Heed my orders. Cal is looking for you. He has a gun. If he can't have Rose, then neither will you. I will go head him off." Jack continued to glare at me for a moment longer before nodding once.

"Good. Down the hall take two rights and go up the stairs, Rose should know her way from there." Dude... how the hell did I know this?? Shrugging it off I turned to leave but stopped short. Walking hesitantly over to Jack I wrapped him in a tight hug. I didn't love him, but I did want him to be safe. That much I knew.

"If you somehow go down with the ship, make sure you get out of the freezing water too." I said before turning and running from the room.

"Get out of my way." Cal hissed at me, gun drawn. How do I always seem to get myself into these messes? Goodness. I had a feeling though that normally I had someone to save me. Golden eyes once again flashed in front of me and I wanted to kick something. What. The hell. Is. Going. On!!!!

I straightened to my full height and confronted a man that I had never before met but just knew I absolutely HATED!!!!

"No. I won't let you hurt them." Cal cocked the gun and I swallowed, terrified. Why did I say I would do this?

"Rose is my fiancée and I shall go get her." He said, gun shaking, spitting in anger. I stood my ground.

"N-" I hadn't even finished my syllable before he shot me.

A pain so intense I couldn't even scream stabbed me in my abdomen. I could feel something warm seeping into my clothes and slowly it ran down my front. I clutched at my stomach.

Through hazy eyes I looked helplessly into Cal's. His eyes were wide with fear as he slowly backed away. I couldn't bring myself to say much so I settled for my usual arrogant façade.

"That hurt like all fuck…" and before I knew it he turned on his heel and had sprinted from the room. I was absently wondering if my language had really scared him that much but as I heard him slam the only door, I realised he was scared because he didn't actually kill me. I could get him into a lot of trouble if I survived and made it to shore.

I sunk to the ground. I had to get out, I didn't want to drown. All around me I could hear rushing water as the freezing ocean engulfed the giant ship.

Steeling my resolve, I clamoured to my feet and with the strength I had left I ran to the door Cal had exited from. It was locked. Turning quickly and in a mad panic I headed for the only other door leading from the room. Back down.

Losing blood, breathing starting to labour, I ran as fast as I could. I turned left, then right and then another right winding through a maze of passages and stairs. I came to a set of steps that was filled with water. I cringed. The only way to the surface was through this tunnel. Slowly I crept towards the tunnel.

Hoicking my kimono up, I secured it to my obi and plunged into the icy water. It felt like a thousand knives stabbing me all at once as I swam as hard as I could. Finally I had to take a breath and swim the final leg.

I thanked whoever was my guardian angel that I had been doing lots of exercise lately and I was fit. I would make it without dying. I remembered doing a lot of travelling recently, but I couldn't remember who with. All I could remember is that I liked this person. I let the thought pass quickly and continued with my escape mission.

Once I had surfaced I clamoured as quickly as I could from the freezing water. I was beginning to weaken. You know, the funniest thing is I had always wondered what it would be like to be shot. I didn't like it much.

I followed the halls until I started to be familiar with them. I was nearing the first class dining area, where Rose had taken Jack to eat after he had saved her from slipping over the edge.

What the fuck? Was I his stalker or something?? How the hell did I know this shit!!! I sped up and as I entered the room that I recognised, I froze.

I was trapped.

I would die.

I was standing directly under the clock of the first class banquet hall. The same place Rose met Jack at midnight. The beautiful lead-light glass roof over top groaned under the pressure of the water now pressing against it. Water was up to the very top of the stairs and bodies of children and adults floated all around. The quiet was eerie, something I could only ever dream about but in that moment was very much experiencing.

I stood there, a crimson pool forming around my feet and all energy left me.

I was going to drown. One of the worst ways, in my point of view, to die. How did I know who Jack and Rose were? How did I seem to know about their history? My head hurt so much and I could feel the blood still slowly seeping from my wound. I knew that there was something I was forgetting, or was it someone? Why wasn't that person here to save me? I felt like they were meant to -protect me that is.

A bell like giggle alerted me to someone else's presence and as I snapped my head towards the voice my heart immediately stopped.

"You!" I stated and she giggled some more. I knew her. But from where?

I remembered talking to her in a dark place once. It was a horrible place. Silent and eerie and cold.

"I do not see how you remember me and don't remember the prince."

I was confused. How did she know I was struggling to remember something?

"Why are you here Lara?" She questioned.

"Why?" I scoffed.

"I am a passenger on this ship because I am on my way to Japan to live with my husband." My husband? That is who I love? Why then can I not remember him? Why did that sound wrong? Husband...

"Ahh.. but _this_ ship goes to New York." Beamed the impossibly happy woman. I wanted to hit my head against something. Who was my husband? I didn't remember him. A flash of silver and molten gold danced across my eye lids for the briefest of moments but it disappeared as quickly as it came. My line of sight turned back to the woman that was now wending her way towards me.

My eyes wanted to fall out of their sockets. She was walking on water!!!

"Fuck me..." I said under my breath

Each step she took the water underneath turned to solid ice that glowed like the northern lights. I was awed and shit scared at the same time. As she passed bodies floating, a perfect pale hand touched them and as she ran her hands fluidly over the frozen bodies they disappeared into a blinding white light. Before I knew it the woman was in front of me.

Her bright fiery red hair cascaded down behind her, her vivid blue eyes piercing my very soul. Her glowing hand moved to my chin brushing my long wig out of my face. Her warm fingers caressed my cheek and moved to my trembling lips. Before I knew, she was glowing all round and I could feel myself being lifted from my exhausted sitting position. Within seconds I was standing in front of what I presumed to be a hallucination.

"Why do you choose to be someone else?" The woman gestured to me, curiosity ablaze in her eyes. She motioned to my attire.

I looked at myself. I wasn't wearing my dress any more. Instead I was dressed in a short green plaid skirt and white shirt. It very much looked like a school uniform. The woman had somehow conjured up a mirror and I stared at my reflection.

"That's not me. That's someone else." I stated with reverence. Though, the woman in the picture was wearing an exact replica of what I was.

"And who is it?"

"That is... I... " I wracked my brain. I could see her standing in front of me waving. Her bright smile looking at me, welcoming me. I know her. I do, yet I couldn't remember.

The figure in the mirror danced for a moment longer until it morphed into a grumpy looking red clad man. His long silver mane and his yellow eyes were familiar and it made me think back to my husband waiting for me in Japan. He looked like him but his eyes weren't that molten golden and the little fury ears atop his head made me stop and think. This was not my husband. His brother perhaps, but either way, I felt like I knew him.

"Hanyou." One word did come to my mind though and the strange woman in front of me smiled and nodded.

"You do remember." I scowled. No, I had no idea what she was on about, but that word seemed to fit the person in the image. Next a small young girl with brown hair and muddy brown eyes came onto the screen. I knew her, I knew her well.

"Rin." I said, I knew her name was Rin. She danced and giggled in the mirror and I had the distinct impression that I had at one time or another participated in the same activity with her. Before I could ask for an explanation the image shifted again.

This time it was of a baby. Short fluffy silver hair topped her beautiful head. A faint deep purple jagged stripe marred each of her cheeks. Her little claws were barely grown, still soft from only a few days after birth. She was sleeping peacefully, safe and content. But it is not those little things that got me. It was her face.

I had seen that face before. I saw it when I looked into the mirror. Her nose and lips were that same shape and shade as mine, her tiny little eye-brows were shaped and as soft as mine and her chubby little cheeks and rounded chin were identical to my baby photo's.

It was my daughter, I would recognise her anywhere. A silent tear slid down my cheek as I looked angrily at the woman holding the mirror. My maternal instincts kicked in.

"Where is she?" I accused. "What have you done with her?" The lady merely smiled.

"I have done nothing my dear. I am merely showing you what will be." Huh? I was confused. I face-palmed myself as I tried to remember. I didn't have a child. I certainly didn't have a husband. I remembered the hanyou and the miko. Wait, a miko... I knew the miko.... Kagome. Her name was Kagome.

InuYasha!

It all came flooding back to me. I was in the world of InuYasha. Sesshomaru and I had finally met up with Kagome and I could finally talk to her. I looked around suddenly. But if I was in the world of InuYasha... how on earth did I get here?

If my memory served correctly, I was aboard the Titanic. Why had I been transported from the world of InuYasha to the Titanic? What had I done wrong?

"Are you ready to go back... as you?" I looked down at my attire again and was back in my black kimono. Confused I could do nothing but nod.

"Yes, I need to return." The woman nodded this time.

"Your husband is awaiting your return from the land of dreams." My head snapped to her.

"You mean this is a dream? I'm not actually on a sinking ship? Well... shit! That would explain Jack and Rose!!" Again the woman beamed and I sighed in relief at the prospect of not drowning. Then another thing dawned on me and I looked into the mirror. An image of Sesshomaru, his face impassive, his stare piercing my very being. Those eyes, those liquid gold eyes, I always felt so intimidated by his stare. I brushed it off.

"Go back to the one of the kid..." I asked shrilly. Positively panicking if I thought what was being portrayed to me was the truth. The sleeping little girl was positively gorgeous and I couldn't help but marvel for a moment.

"Silver hair, facial markings... InuYasha's?? You mentioned my husband is waiting for me. I don't have a husband." I said grabbing the woman and shaking her violently. The mirror dissipated and the woman laughed her bell like laugh again.

"InuYasha only has one love on his mind." She said as her body slowly disappeared and within moments her face was all that was left. Only it wasn't her face. It was the child's face again.

Her silver fluffy hair and her facial marking were so familiar and I couldn't understand how she could not be InuYasha's little girl. Perhaps this child was Kagome's and InuYasha's and I was mistaken. She was not mine.

Yeah that was it.

As my hands moved to caress the child's cheeks she opened her eyes. My breath hitched and my heart stopped.

I would never mistake those eyes.

Black cat like slits narrowed and then relaxed as she recognised me but she didn't smile. Instead the molten golden hues giving the only indication of her happy emotions, exactly like her father.

Sesshomaru.

The group had run to the woman's tent when they heard her start to whimper in her sleep. Sesshomaru was the first to arrive and though he merely stood by her side Kagome could tell he was concerned.

Lara was covered in sweat and grasping tightly at her abdomen.

"Sesshomaru-sama... what is wrong with her?" Muttered Rin. When Sesshomaru didn't answer InuYasha supplied the answer.

"Stupid woman reeks of fear!" InuYasha crammed his hands into the sleeves of his fire-rat and huffed. Kagome knelt next to Lara. Putting on her best English accent she talked to Lara.

"Lara. Wake. Please. You wake up now." Kagome nudged the sleeping woman and to her dismay Lara stopped breathing, her face contorting into an upset scowl. Before Kagome had time to say or do anything, Sesshomaru gave the small woman a good kick in the side and Lara startled awake.

Lara for her part rolled quickly to the side crouching and eyeing them all suspiciously. Slowly she turned blue as she still held her breath.

"You STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" She suddenly shouted as she got up and edged her way out of the room keeping to the very edge of the wall. Kagome was stunned.

"Lara?" she questioned but still the woman was wide-eyed, staring at Sesshomaru. Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl in frustration.

"What is she saying?" His voice was stiff with forced patients. Kagome didn't know what to say.

"Ummmm..." Was all she supplied and an even deeper growl reverberated through the hut. She had to calm Lara down fast.

"Lara. What is problem?" Kagome asked as the woman made it to the door and bolted. A wind whipping up her hair was the only sign that Sesshomaru had taken chase. Kagome immediately realised that he had stopped the running woman. It wasn't hard to miss with her shouting.

"You fucking prick!" Kagome took chase as well.

"Are you TRYING to break my nose?" She needed to calm both Sesshomaru and Lara.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY!!!!" Kagome didn't want to believe her eyes as she watched Lara punch Sesshomaru and then make a dash for it as fast as she could, only to be snagged by the tai-youkai before she made it 3 feet.

"Lemme go mutt-face! I swear I will spray you with lemon juice in the eyes. I'll bet you'll be cowering then." As Kagome approached she couldn't have been more mortified at the words she heard coming from the tiny woman.

Sesshomaru caught her attention then.

"Miko. You will tell her to stop her struggling at once." She took one look into his eyes and decided not to risk hers, or Lara's life. She promptly started translating.

"Lara please... he won't hurt you."

"Won't hurt me? When he's released and collared then I will believe that. Tell Mr. Pomeranrum here I'll castrate him when I'm free. " Lara doubled her efforts to escape. She looked between Lara and Sesshomaru.

"What did she say, miko." Kagome gulped. She couldn't possibly translate directly, Lara wouldn't last 5 seconds. As Sesshomaru patiently waited for a response Kagome couldn't help but wonder at his attitude. He looked so serene standing there, even though Lara was forcefully trying to escape his grip.

"Um, she asked if you would let go? You are scaring her..." Kagome finished her sentence as more of a question. She mentally kicked herself for sounding so pathetic.

"Hnnn.." Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment.

"I can smell your lie miko. The truthful, direct translation. This Sesshomaru does not have time to waste," Kagome shuffled on the spot, uncomfortable and not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shouted Lara as she lessened her struggling for a moment.

"I not translate what you said, Lara. He kill you." Kagome begged the woman to see reason.

"Pfffft. I'm alive now, aren't I? Trust me Kagome, a few words ain't going to hurt him, not after what I've already done to him" Kagome didn't want to know as she turned to the statuesque Sesshomaru and took a deep breath.

"She said let her go, such a pathetic dog needs a collar on and that she will...." Kagome glanced sideways at Lara now beating Sesshomaru's arm with her fists. A low growl from Sesshomaru urged Kagome to finish quickly before hiding her face behind her hands.

".... She'll castrate you!" Why did it have to be so hard? Why do the kami hate her? Do they like to play games with her? There was an eerie silence as Kagome peeked out from behind her hands at the unperturbed Lara struggling and the very angry-looking Sesshomaru.

Still Lara struggled and shouted expletives at Sesshomaru, some seemingly so bad that Kagome did not know what they meant.

"OKAY!" Kagome shouted in English and then repeated in Japanese. By this time Sango, InuYasha and Miroku had caught up to the trio. Lara stopped struggling and went limp in Sesshomaru's arms and Sesshomaru stopped growling and placed.... dropped Lara onto the ground. Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, exasperated, as Lara got up angrily, brushing herself off.

"Lara..." Kagome said in a voice of forced calm as the futuristic woman started her yelling at Sesshomaru.

Again.

"If you not quiet, I go away." Kagome was both extremely annoyed at the pair's antics and nervous about speaking English; but when Lara immediately stopped talking, turned and stood quietly like an obedient puppy next to Sesshomaru, Kagome's confidence blossomed. She could do this.

Turning to Sesshomaru first Kagome took control of the situation.

"I do not know how this has come about or why she is with you… alive… but I think we should go have some tea and talk this through.." Kagome said and Sesshomaru inclined his head ever so slightly.

"What are you sayin'? You better not be talking about me." A loud voice interrupted and Kagome, rather than yell, held a hand up to once again silence the girl.

"I say, we need talk about this. We have tea in hut." Kagome said, gesturing towards hers and InuYasha's hut, and when Lara replied with an okay she turned and walked past a very stunned Sango and Miroku and a positively fuming InuYasha.

"I am not having that bastard in _my_ house."

"InuYasha… Sit!!! If you can't be polite stay outside then." And with that Kagome led everyone into the hut.

I was so anxious and relieved. I didn't know what to feel. I finally had a way to communicate with Sesshomaru, to communicate in general and the first thing I had gone and done was insult him.

My bad.

I could only think one thing… he was going to get rid of me. Leave me with Kagome now that he would be able to discover where I was from and who I really am. I was kind of depressed. We were all sitting around the stove… well it was really a fire-hole thing in the middle of the room and Kagome was busily making tea. InuYasha was sitting cross-legged at the door sulking as he usually did when Kagome sat him… Hehehe… I smirked to myself as I play yelled the one word he hated.

"OSUWARI!!!" InuYasha jumped backwards, his cute little hanyou ears flat against his skull as I rolled on the floor laughing. The rest of the hut was completely silent as I sat myself back up, wiping tears from my eyes. All eyes on me, InuYasha's looking lethal, I picked up my cup of tea that Kagome had handed me and still giggling to myself I drank. I was so grateful for the tea. While Sesshomaru had been feeding me, it was only perishables and so the stocks that he packed had not lasted long; and I was positively famished!!

"Why you say that?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Why _did_ you say that, you mean?" I corrected. "And I said it because I know it is the one word he fears." I locked eyes with Kagome who was scrunching her brow in confusion.

"How you know?" I was silent for a moment or two. Should I tell her? I was sure she would think I was positively delusional. I considered how to answer for a few moments longer.

"Kagome… do you have manga where you live? I believe it is a Japanese comic book… or something of the sorts." She nodded and I continued after another moment's thought as to how I was going to word it.

"Well have you ever heard or read one called InuYasha?" In my peripheral vision I saw InuYasha perk up at the sound of his name. Kagome shook her head, confusion written all over her face.

"Well where I come from there is a manga and an anime called InuYasha. Do you want to know what it is about??" I paused for only a moment before I launched into my very crazy, but very real explanation.

"It is about a girl named Kagome who on her 15th birthday falls down her shrine well and ends up in the warring states of feudal Japan." Kagome's eyes widened marginally. I continued.

"Once there she finds out that she has the sacred Jewel or the Shikon no Tama…" I could see everyone tense at the mention of the jewel. "…Inside of her body and that she is the reincarnation of the previous jewel protector, Kikyo." Kagome's eyes were widening more and more and she prompted me to continue.

"When she first gets to this world she releases a half demon called InuYasha-" I motioned to InuYasha, "-From a spell that bound him to the sacred tree for 50 years prior. Kikyo was the one who bound him there because of a trick that a dark demon called Naraku played on the pair. They were, after all, in love. All demons wanted the jewel to make them stronger and this Naraku fellow was not an exception. Anyway… InuYasha wants the jewel and tries to kill Kagome and Kaede the village priestess puts subjugation beads on him and Kagome's word of binding is 'Sit'. Osuwari." I said, smiling as InuYasha recoiled once again.

Kagome was sitting there wide-eyed, mouth open and Sesshomaru spoke to her quietly. Putting her hand up to stop him from speaking she prompted me once again.

"Well long story short… Kagome shatters the jewel and so must embark on a journey to collect all the fragments and defeat Naraku who is still around. Along the way she meets others such as Shippo, Sango and Miroku." I said pointing to all of them in turn.

It was silent for a moment while Kagome continued to stare at me. It wasn't until Sesshomaru prompted her with a rough shove that she snapped out of it.

"You stalk me?"

I laughed. "No, I haven't been stalking you. Like I said, your life is a manga in my country."

"Where you come?"

"Australia." Kagome nodded and turned to Sesshomaru. She talked to him for a moment and he said something. I really wish I had paid more attention in my Japanese class. She turned to me again.

"Oh, oh, oh! I know, I learnt something off fanfiction. Some words, can I tell you them? Please???" I was nearly jumping on the spot I was so excited. I really wanted to impress these guys.

Pointing to each person individually I said "Kagome and Kaede miko, Sango taija, Shippo kitsune-youkai, Sesshomaru inu-youkai...tai-youkai, InuYasha inu-hanyou, Miroku houshi." I was very impressed as all eyebrows raised. Then I thought I had better add something.

"Miroku - HENTAI!!" There was silence in the hut for a moment before Shippo burst out laughing and InuYasha and Sango tried to stifle their giggles. Miroku had such an innocent-looking expression I almost wanted to go and stand with a bare bottom in front of him to see if he really would grope me. But then I decided against it.

As the hut quietened down Kagome spoke up again.

"How you be here? Sesshomaru say found you in fountain…" I smiled as I remembered that day. The day I met Sesshomaru for real. That was such a good day. I really actually met Sesshomaru. Not a stupid pathetic cosplayer. The Sesshomaru. Sexy, stoic, sometimes ass-ish, fucking god-like looking Sesshomaru.

"Well..." I started.

"I was extremely drunk the day I met Sesshomaru... So I really have no idea how exactly it happened buuuut..." I took a deep breath and launched into my explanation.

"I broke up with my boyfriend and because I am perhaps a tad over-emotional I got myself really, really...reallyreallyreally drunk. The next day I went to an anime convention dressed as you." I gestured to Kagome and waited until she had translated everything I had just said to the others. I felt like a movie star being quizzed by the paparazzi. I had everyone's attention and they were listening intently.

"I was still practically drunk and so instead of sobering up and possibly getting a hangover I drank some more.' I paused again for Kagome to translate. I saw Sesshomaru's eyebrows disappear into his hair line as he muttered something to Kagome.

'What'd he say?" I asked as Kagome smiled.

"He said he could smell you as soon as you arrived." I mouthed an 'oh' and felt a little embarrassed. I had no idea how plastered I really was. I cleared my throat.

'Yes... well... blame Justin for that." I laughed bashfully.

"Anyway. Back to my story. I was dressed as you and drunk and I fell into this fountain in this empty room back home. And Voila... I was in Sesshy's fountain. So being pissed as a fart and not knowing what was going on, being in a strange place, after kicking Jaken and somehow introducing myself using my awesome Japanese skills I escaped only to get lost in Sesshy's stupid massive castle." I crossed my arms and pouted as once again Kagome translated.

"Right. Once I had wondered around the stupid castle I eventually concluded that I was going to stay lost and die. But then Sesshomaru found me and helped me find my way out." Once again Kagome translated and I heard Inuyasha pipe up. Obviously he was saying something derogatory about my man because Sesshomaru straightened ever so slightly.

I soldiered on as Kagome quietly 'sat' InuYasha back down.

"Anyway, long story short... I got lost for a while and thought I was going to die. Found Yomi, who is a Firerat. I didn't even know there were such things. Hey, I thought it was just a material that InuYasha's hakama was made of..." I pondered that for a moment as Kagome translated, then I continued.

"Nearly got killed by some evil firerats, was saved by Sesshomaru, and travelled with Sesshomaru. Found out that he loved me enough to keep me, was kidnapped, nearly killed a few more times, been saved by Sesshomaru some more and now finally am here. Which I am so happy about by the way cos NOW I CAN TALK TO SOMEONE!!!!" I clapped my hands together before throwing myself at Kagome and hugging her fiercely. Then I started to sob.

"I thought Sesshomaru hated me and I thought I was going to be stuck in a place where I could speak to no one. I was going to be alone. Die alone, be eaten by a monster alone." I sobbed as she patted me on the back and tried to calm me.

"It ok Lara. You safe now, here with us. Sesshomaru-sama will watch over you." I sat back and looked at her.

"You mean he doesn't hate me?" She looked between him and me for a moment before smiling.

"No. Sesshomaru-sama not hate you." I slumped, relieved.

"Thank you Kagome. From the bottom of my heart." I straightened up relieved and feeling slightly relaxed.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked expectantly of Kagome. Kagome looked at me and then the others before speaking something in Japanese. It really bugged me that I had no idea what was being said, they were probably speaking about me. No doubt in my mind what-so-ever.

Minutes ticked away as they discussed things. Suddenly a feral snarl ripped from Sesshomaru as his eyes flashed red. InuYasha was on his feet in an instant, hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. I looked to Kagome to ask what was happening but she simply looked terrified. I could see Miroku trying to sooth InuYasha with his words of wisdom and Sango was gathering up Shippo and Rin. Something was obviously said that shouldn't have been. Stupid InuYasha.

I did the only thing I could think of. I flung myself into Sesshomaru's lap and hugged him tight.

His body went rigid and the room fell silent.

"Kagome?" I managed to get out even though I was scared shitless. InuYasha was actually scarier than Sesshomaru. Even though I knew InuYasha was the harmless one, Sesshomaru's exuded superiority and stoic facade eluded to an air of security and safety.

As InuYasha stepped forward, still yelling, I recoiled further into Sesshomaru's arms. He wound his arm around me and pulled me away from InuYasha.

"Kagome. InuYasha is scaring me." A quick 'osuwari' from the priestess soon shut up the loud half-demon but it was Sesshomaru's turn. I heard him speaking quietly to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru wants to know why you smell of fear? Why are you scared of InuYasha?" She addressed me. I knew I wasn't to be scared of InuYasha, it should be Sesshomaru I fear, but Inuyasha's yelling just got to me. I hated being yelled at. I let go of Sesshomaru, who hadn't moved an inch from his sitting position and crawled out of my comfortable seat to sit next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it should be Sesshomaru I am fearful of, InuYasha wouldn't hurt a fly. But I know InuYasha is strong and powerful and could easily challenge Sesshomaru. If they fought and I was attached to Sesshomaru, I could have been hurt again. I am not a fan of being hurt. I've seen too much of my own blood lately, it's kinda gross. Seriously I don't know how I am still alive, I should start selling it-" I was cut off from my rambling by Kagome.

"Lara..."

"Hmmm?"

"You are right. InuYasha won't hurt you. Not ever. Understand?" I nodded and she spoke something to the others in Japanese. Sesshomaru looked at me and moved closer ever so slightly while InuYasha's ears flattened against his skull.

"Oooohhh. Tell InuYasha I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset him. I was just being pathetic..." I really didn't want to make InuYasha sad or guilty, that was never my intention. Kagome smiled before relaying my message; to which InuYasha folded his arms looked away and 'keh'd'.

I squealed like a little girl. I had always wanted to see him do that. And so making sure that he would understand I wasn't scared, I launched myself at him. I hugged InuYasha fiercely and the force of my impact knocked him backwards.

I had enough time to look up and see a crazily blushing InuYasha before I was ripped from him. Sesshomaru was on his feet now pushing me behind him. InuYasha was once again standing growling, hand on Tetsusaiga, while Sesshomaru growled warningly. That was all it took for my anger to get the better of me. I shoved past Sesshomaru and rounded on him.

"Kagome. You translate this word for word." I started poking Sesshomaru in the chest and in my peripheral vision I could see everyone's mouths drop open. Sesshomaru's growl deepened.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you, hmm? I mean why all the rage? You obviously came here for a fucking reason, so why waste your fucking time fucking around with your stupid little brother." I turned to make sure Kagome was translating. She looked green. Good. She was obviously doing a good word for word job.

I turned to Sesshomaru once again.

"Grow the fuck up. What are you like a million years old? I would have thought that you were more mature. Now me and Kagome and Sango and Rin are going to go for a bath. I am dirty, tired and I probably smell like last week's shit. If I return to find that you two have even so much as looked at each other... so help me I will go back to where I come from, get a big assed bazooka and blow both you fucktards to kingdom come!!" Kagome looked at me for a moment.

"What fucktard?" I grinned as I sauntered out of the hut beckoning Rin and Yomi to come with me.

"Something a hundred times worse than baka." Kagome paled.

I laughed.

"Why you not dead?" Kagome asked me as she led me and Sango and the kids through a narrow path. Her big yellow pack was tattered and dirty from use but not by any means destroyed. I had a feeling that my yellow pack would not out-live hers. It was like the pack had a million lives or something.

I pondered her question, then answered it truthfully.

"I don't know? I think he sees or knows something about me that even I don't. It's like I am being kept for a purpose. Probably to keep Rin entertained or something. Or perhaps he's going to use me to feed a big scary monster..." I shuddered at that thought.

If he even dared I would haunt him for the rest of his life!

We stepped through a particularly thick bush and were at the edge of the spring. I whooped and cheered like an insane person. Rin smiled and joined in while Yomi ran around my feet. Kagome and Sango smiled broadly as they stripped off and hopped in. Shippo dive-bombed, getting everyone wet and Rin squealed. I quickly helped her out of her kimono and she copied Shippo.

Laughing and feeling more relaxed than I had in a while I myself began to strip, but stopped when I heard loud gasps from Kagome and Sango. Startled and thinking Miroku had been found spying I screamed and covered myself.

I looked around confused as the two women stared at me.

"What" I groused as I threw my clothes aside and carefully slipped into the perfectly warm water. I sighed and sunk into it. My last couple of spring experiences hadn't exactly been... ideal... so to speak.

"Lara, why you skinny? Where your scars from?" The pair looked worried as Sango said something to Kagome.

"Sango, oh Kagome do you mind?" Kagome shook her head.

"I wanna say you are one of the most powerful and independent women I know. How you use your weapons is awesome. Would you teach me one day? I am soooo over having to scream for Sesshomaru..." kagome finished translating with a smile and while Sango didn't look too sure she nodded.

"She say yes." Kagome told me. I squealed and hugged Sango. She said something to Kagome and the pair giggled before sobering.

"Really Lara. What happen? Sesshomaru feed you?" I couldn't believe that they would think that Sesshomaru was starving me. I didn't know whether to laugh or be offended. So I settled on indifference and shrugged.

"He hunts every night, well most nights for us, but I'm a vegetarian so I can't eat it. I think it's frustrating him that I won't, because he doesn't know why and I can't tell him." Kagome relayed to Sango and Sango said something back. They had a good old conversation and I just enjoyed the warm water soothing my tired aching skin.

"Lara...." Kagome started.

"Lord Sesshomaru is alpha. He be very very upset that you not eat his kill. He drop it at your feet?"

"Well yeah, but I don't see what that means." Again the two women conversed for a while.

"Lara.." Kagome broke my reverie again.

"You seem to be alpha female of his pack. He want to please you, by not eat, you rejecting his catch... says it not good enough." I blanched. I wanted to die then and there on the spot. Not thinking about anything but my mortification I jumped from the water and ran in the direction we came from.

It probably wasn't the best idea but thankfully I was pulled up short when I heard a piercing 'Lara' from Kagome. I froze, panicked, torn between wanting to go see Sesshomaru and apologise and wanting to listen to the only person who knew what I was on about. I decided to listen to Kagome. Probably a good thing, I always got hopelessly lost in woods.

"You naked." Kagome said matter-of-factly. I looked down at myself. She was holding me for this?

"So?" The girls eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru and others see you!" I crossed my arms half-annoyed half seeing their point. I forgot everyone from this time was modest.

"So. InuYasha will get all embarrassed and turn away. I would be slightly concerned about Miroku's cursed hand but I doubt he will try anything with Sesshy around. And, well, Sesshomaru's seen it all before." If the womens' jaws could have hit the ground I think they would have.

I sighed and got back into the water. Obviously they weren't going to let it go. Rin, Shippo and Yomi were paddling together splashing unconcerned by the adult's rambunctious antics. Sango and Kagome explained to me all about feudal era modesty and then gave each other 'the look'. Were they really that touchy about nakedness and sex before marriage and all that crap? Heck I bet they weren't even allowed to hold hands until they were engaged.

Oh no ladies... cover your eyes - I can see a male in the vicinity. You don't want to look at him... you might get pregnant and then you will go to hell and die. I chuckled to myself. I didn't care. Sesshomaru was bandaging me up... what else was he supposed to do?

But it was when Sango furrowed her brows and started talking intimately to Kagome that I started to think something was up. I eyed them suspiciously. What were they talking about?

"Lara... Sesshomaru see your tattoo?" I scoffed. Did I not just say that I had been naked in his presence before? How could anyone in their right mind miss it? I nodded and Sango said something to Kagome, a worried expression on her face.

"What his reaction?" Kagome asked. What were they getting at? I was very curious indeed.

"Why do you wanna know?" I said crossing my arms and examining my boobs as they sat up nice and perky in the position I was in. Maybe if when Sesshomaru walked by next I could...

"Because demons attract to markings." Kagome said motioning to me. Sango kept talking lowly to her.

"The bigger marking, the stronger the demon. Demon female have big mark. Attract strong males." I laughed dryly as I slunk lower into the water. Sesshomaru quite liked to stare at it, didn't he?

"No human have mark like it here in past. You strange." Kagome continued. I ignored the insult, she probably meant unique, I was beginning to be intrigued.

"Tattoo is large and colourful. Attract many demons. Sesshomaru would like. No doubt. Few male demons resist something..." Kagome trailed off seemingly trying to think of an appropriate word.

"...Sexy." She finished. Sesshomaru.... me... thinks... sexy. Sexy - sexy.

"Sesshomaru thinks I'm SEXY?" I shouted as I jumped up in the water. This was brilliant. I was in love with him and he thought I was sexy. My heart was melting, thumping so hard with happiness it very nearly jumped out of my chest.

Kagome and Sango looked at me like I was crazy for a moment until I calmed myself.

"Why..." I breathed hard.

"Why would he think a cherry blossom is sexy?" I nearly sung as I tried and failed to hide my growing elation.

"Cherry blossom sign of royalty." Kagome reiterated what Sango was saying to her.

"Sesshomaru royal. It also mean good fortune and love."

I scoffed. Sesshomaru may think I am sexy - I mean he is a male and all males have a penis which unfortunately after they have discovered it during puberty, it becomes their brain – he is still Sesshomaru and unable to love.

It was silent as the two girls studied me. Then Sango said something more and Kagome translated.

"Sesshomaru said anything bout it?" I could do nothing but give them a dead pan stare. For all the credit of being smart that they seemed to get from all the fans of InuYasha, they really were actually quite stupid. If I was in the anime, I'm fair sure this is where you'd get that massive sweatdrop/teardrop thing happening. What idiots.

I face-palmed myself – a little too hard in the cheek, I knew I'd have a bruise the next day – and shook my head.

"Me no speak Japanese... remember??" Kagome blushed and got all flustered, apologising profusely and I couldn't help but laugh. Sango simply kept talking to Kagome. She sighed

"He... do anything?"

"Yeah... he keeps staring at it and I swear he looks like he wants to touch it. He traced it once with his claw..." I smiled as all his out-of-character antics fell into place.

"You not seem worried." I shrugged.

"I'm a Sesshomaru fan girl.... what can I say? I'm beside myself!" Kagome looked at Sango and gave her a nod to which Sango leaned back and relaxed into the steaming water.

"Well both Sango and me think you careful." I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Of Course." My inner pervert jumped up and down and ran rings around a mannequin of me in a corset, as I thought of all the ways I could seduce Sesshy and really use this to my advantage.

The rest of our bath was pretty much procedure - introductions and catch ups on what happened. They quizzed me on my scars and I told them all about my accidents and how Sesshomaru saved me and patched me up every time. I also had to explain about Mr. Cat rapist. They had to be warned. By the time we had finished our girl talk we were shrivelled prunes and I had managed to convince Kagome to go back to her time and buy me stuff.

She would leave the next day and I would give her all my money and bank card to pay for stuff. I hoped the conversion rate from Aussie dollars to Yen was good... It'd sure suck if all my money got eaten up just changing it to something useable. Thankfully because I was supposed to be at the convention I had been sure to save up a LOT of money. I wanted to buy a Katana and they were EXPENSIVE.

"Also Kagome, if I give you my iPod would you be perhaps able to charge it??" She nodded happily. The village came into view and I could see Sesshomaru standing away to the edge looking into the distance, feigning interest in the trees.

InuYasha was sitting outside his hut; arms crossed, a deep scowl marring his features.

"Well," said Kagome "I not need to get you bazooka." She smiled at me and I beamed back before letting my shoulders slump. I felt bad for 'rejecting' Sesshomaru, even though it was unintentional. I wanted to make it up to him. Soooo bad.

"Kagome, will you help me apologise to Sesshomaru?" I looked at her as she handed Sango her pack and motioned for her to go ahead.

"Sure." I took a deep breath as we moved in the direction of the beautiful demon lord. I was going to do something I thought I would NEVER do. I just hoped that Sesshomaru would understand the weight of my actions and know that I was doing it for him. Because if he continued to be an ass about it and everything else... then he would die. I marched up to Sesshomaru and Kagome translated for me.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Looks like I don't need to buy you a collar after all. You were a good little puppy while I was gone." Kagome face-palmed and turned a whiter white than death itself.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

InuYasha: So it looks like I am going to be publishing from now on.

Kagome: Why?

InuYasha: Lady's run away. That or Sesshomaru and Lara have finally killed her.

Kagome: Hah! Good luck guys... Inu can barely spell. Let alone have an imagination.

InuYasha: *Looks out window* I think they killed her?

Kagome: Really? *Looks out window.*

*Sesshomaru and Lara dancing around fire chanting and looking very happy*

Kagome: Well this story is going to shit.

InuYasha: Shut up wench. I can do it just fine.

Kagome: Whatever! Later!

InuYasha: Goodridance!! Now down to the story. *Thinks hard*

InuYasha: *Shouts* Kagome how do you spell Said?

*Silence*

InuYasha: Keh! *Types S.E.D*

* * *

Akirakagome... I forgot to say... please forgive me. I know I said I would have this done by the end of the week... like a month ago... but my life got hectic!! Sorry :( but tis updated now!!!

Anyway... I have three assignments that are due Tuesday.... it is now Sunday and I have yet to start... and the pressure is oooooon lol :D Who thinks I can do it?? Lol Nah I'll knock em off tnight and tomorrow and be editing by Tuesday. ahhh the life of the worlds laziest uni student hahaha

Anyway, I hope you liked the update and talk again soon :D

Love you *hugs*

~ Lady D. xxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Assylum Seekers and Steak for Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters.

* * *

Okay okay I can see the mud pies and rocks being thrown. It has literally been FOREVER since I updated. I have my reasons.

1. there was a family tragedy that took a lot of time to sort out.

2. I have been incredibly sick. I am in fact still really really sick hence the reason this chapter is so short and not that great. Its usualy standards are not there. I apologise for that :(

3. Last but not least uni. :l uni uni uni effing uni thats all my life seems to revolve around at the moment grrrr

Anyway I thought so you guys know that I HAVE NOT abandoned this fic I will put something up. In advance I am going to apologise for the crappiness of this chapter but feeling how I am (taking the amounts of meds I am lol) its the best I can do. Also sorry about the non-funniness of this chapter. I am so disappointed in Lara, she is just not funny :(

Oh and one more thing... this chapter is entirely unbeta'd cos I wanted to get it out now so I snobbed my beta's off O.O Please don't hate me for it I promise you will get the next chapter to fix all my appalling mistakes in my darlings! Anyway...

Without Further ado...

**Asylum Seekers and Steak for dinner**

**

* * *

**

The villagers had walked for many days. The sick and wounded slowing the already edgy and desperate group down. It had been late when the demons attacked their village. The moon was high and shining brightly. They had come out of nowhere and destroyed every building and killed every human who got in their way. The demons were hungry for blood and had been screeching incoherently something about the death of their leader.

Hanque looked back at his people trudging along the winding path. As village elder he needed to protect them and find them somewhere safe to rest. But for the life of him he could not understand why they were attacked in the first place.

"You dare to attack us." The demon had shouted as he tore Hanque's hut down. Hanque could do nothing but watch as his people were attacked and slaughtered. He rushed them to the nearest cliffs where they all hid in the caves and when the demons left there was nothing but cinders where the village used to stand. They had salvaged what they could, treated the sick and wounded and set off in search of another village to help them.

For three days they had traveled at snail's pace, meandering through the forests and hillsides looking for somewhere to rest and as the sun started to sink, the wind picked up and the evening air got chilly; Hanque spotted smoke coming from a village just ahead.

"People. We are in luck. A village just ahead where we can rest." The people moaned and groaned in relief and for the first time in three days their pace quickened and their mood brightened.

Hanque led his people at a shuffle to the out skirts of the village where they were confronted by their worst nightmare.

A demon and a hanyou.

Both stood tall and ready for a fight. Both had brilliant molten gold eyes and shining silver hair. One wore the robe of a fire rat while the other wore armor and weapons of a warrior.

"Demons!" Shouted the villagers and before he could say anything the able villagers had weapons at the ready. The taller of the demons, the full blooded youkai, was gone in a second instantly reappearing in front of an elderly woman wielding a rather thick piece of wood. The demon snatched the baton and disintegrated in his very hands.

"Sesshomaru!" groused the hanyou, folding his arms and tapping his bare feet. "There is no need to scare people ya know. They obviously can't hurt us. Look at them."

"Hnnn."

Hanque did not know what to think. Were they here to hurt them or were they here for something else? Why was the village not on fire or destroyed by these two?

"You there! Demon." He pointed to the tall one, Sesshomaru. "What is your business here? This is a human village." Hanque lost some of his confidence when those golden eyes shifted to look at him. The demons gaze was intense and extremely intimidating.

"What is _your_ purpose here human? This is _not_ your village." Hanque wanted to melt under the demons gaze but he refused to back down. His village had already suffered at the hands of demons and he refused the let more demons hurt his people. He walked forward as the taller demon put his hands on the hilt of his sword.

"Sesshomaru!" A young ladies voice interrupted the impending argument and Hanque watched in awe as the demon and hanyou stepped back. A small petite woman with long raven locks and a very short kimono carrying a HUGE bag of some sort marched through the crowd and stood in front of the demons; her back to Hanque and his villagers.

"What did I say about intimidating people InuYasha? Stop being such a _dog_ about things!" Hanque watched in amazement as the hanyou called InuYasha slunk backwards, his ears flat against his skull. She turned to the other demon.

"And _you_ Sesshomaru. Do you really have to be all 'I'll-kill-you-like' to everyone. It's simply not necessary." Hanque watched as the demons eyes narrowed dangerously but did not make a move to attack.

The woman, a large scowl and red with anger, turned to the villagers and in seconds she replaced her annoyance with a huge smile and welcoming demeanour.

"Hello. I am Kagome." She scanned the crowed of people and her face fell. "What happened to you guys?" Before Hanque could say anything the villagers were in uproar.

"We were attacked by _demons_."

"Yeah, and here you are associating with them!"

"You should be ashamed." Hanque watched as the woman took a deep breath and held up her hands. It took a moment for the villagers to quiet down.

"These demons are my friends. They will do you NO harm." Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and InuYasha before turning back to the villagers. "Now, please tell me about these demons that attacked you."

The villagers started in their insults again and Hanque decided it was time to step in. "Please." He said turning to his people and gesturing to them to stand down. "Please." He turned back to Kagome.

"We were attacked, our village destroyed and a lot of my people hurt. Is there somewhere I can take the wounded? Please, we have been wondering for days."

"Right." Kagome sprung into action. "InuYasha, please take the sick and injured to Kaede-sama and then go and find Lara. I need to give her the items I brought back from my time with me. Sesshomaru come with me and we can find out what is going on!" Kagome turned to Hanque. "Are you the head of the village?"

"Yes. I am Hanque."

"Then would you and anyone who wishes, like to come this way and we can discuss what is going on."

I huffed. This was ridiculous. It was cold, my clothes were ruined and I had nothing more to wear. Kagome was not back yet and I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen; not to mention I was starving hungry and my next meal was going to be a big fat piece of meat.

I thought back to my explanation of my vegetarianism to Sesshomaru. His bewildered expression and simple yet ridiculously hard question of 'why?'.

I thought long and hard about how to answer the damn question and came up blank. In the end I made Kagome answer. She seemed to do a good job and after talking to him for a while Sesshomaru seemed to understand.

But then I had gone and insisted that he hunt for me. What an _idiot_. A breeze floated through the faction I was standing in and I shivered. There was a small spring but unfortunately for me, it was cold. Not one of those awesome steaming hot ones that Kagome always seems to find but one of the freezing cold ones that will freeze the tits off a fucking woolly mammoth.

I would fry Shippo; skin him alive and use his pelt to keep me warm. Then I would burn his body and bury it so not even a 50 foot dog demon call sessho-I'm-a-fucking-up-tight-prick –maru could dig the fucking thing up.

I wiped the mud from my face. Shippo really shouldn't scare people like that. Falling out of trees and squealing like a girl... sheesh... I wouldn't have felt the need to hide in the mud if it weren't for him. I cursed loudly as I stripped.

Yesterday Kagome had gone back to her era and found some clothes for me. We were about the same size, but only because I had been starving for the past I don't know how many weeks and now had a slighter frame than her, if that was even possible. If I were to have met her when I first arrived in this world I am sure that I wouldn't have even been able to get my leg through one of her skirts. I slipped the stained pants off and thanked Kagome for rushing back yesterday to get me a pair of pants to wear until she came back later today with her proper supplies. I loved modern clothes, they were truly a wonderful thing. Kagome had even been nice enough to get me a pair of jeans. Oh god, it was almost orgasmic when I slid the denim over my skin. I was also impressed that she had such good fashion sense; I had always noticed that in the anime her clothes were... how should I put it... uncool. Pink knit jumpers with a short denim skirt, those hideous priestess outfits... How could she be seen in something like that? But now my only pair of clothes she had bought me back were dirty and disgusting and I prayed that she returned from taking her stupid test soon. Preferably with a new set of clothes for me.

With my muddy shirt discarded and my pants around my knees I was frozen solid as InuYasha came crashing into the clearing. He had a wild look in his eye and his sword was drawn. I ogled it as I realised just how huge Tetsusaiga really was.

We stared at each other for a moment, InuYasha's mouth open ready to shout something. Slowly, slowly he turned bright red and lowered his sword. The poor boy embarrassed yet he didn't look away.

"What, Kagome never given you a peak?" I pulled my pants back up and buttoned them. InuYasha walked towards me slowly, his eye flicking between my face and the rest of my body.

Perverted fuck.

When he was so close I could reach out and touch him he stopped and just stared. This time, it was quite obvious what he was looking at, my tattoo. For the love of... everyone had an obsession with my body art. Sesshomaru was first to be caught staring and now InuYas... I suddenly remembered back to what Sango had said to me. Demons found my tatts attractive. My eyes boggled and I stepped back reaching for my shirt. I was not attractive! As I struggled to cover myself  
I could clearly hear the laughter of the gods and feel the burning stare of InuYasha as I struggled to find the damned arm and head holes... grrr. InuYasha suddenly seemed to snap from his daze as I raged at the stupid t-shirt trying to suffocate me. I was busy fuming when InuYasha leant forward and sniffed me.

He sniffed me.

InuYasha... _sniffed _ me!

What. The. Fuck.

I yelped and jumped backwards startling InuYasha. His face matched the colour of his firerat robe as I slapped him and took off in the direction of Edo. Stupid dogs ogling me naked all the time. What is with these people... demons... anyway. It's like they have never seen a naked female before. I mean seriously. Perhaps I should get Kagome to download a bit of porn or something... let the demons ogle that instead. Miroku would certainly be happy.

I was stomping loudly into the village when I heard Kagome.

"Lara? What you doing? Why naked. Told you naked not a done here." I changed my course of stomping and marched straight up to her. Poking her in the chest I told her _why_ exactly I was naked. Correction, I was half naked. I had all my bits covered _plus_ I had pants on. I really didn't understand what everyone's problem was.

Though I didn't even get a chance to explain anything before InuYasha came crashing back into the village, cheeks stained red and him stuttering something to Kagome. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Those two were... I don't even know. Kagome glanced at me.

"Lara? You hurt?" I stared at her. Did I look hurt?

"No Kagome I am not hurt." I sighed.

"InuYasha smell blood." I wasn't bleeding. I had no cuts or anything. I had not been attacked for a couple days. What the heck was InuYash... I froze immediately. Oh god! Not again. I can't have been here for another month already. Grabbing Kagome's hand I wrenched her away from InuYasha, catching sight of Sesshomaru joining the little convergence as I ducked into the nearest hut.

"IgotmyperiodIneedtampons" I blurted as soon as we were out of sight and rounded on the poor girl. I was practically breathing down her neck and she looked rather scared.

"Lara. Calm down. Deep breath. Say 'gain." I did. Stepping back and trying to take a deep calming breath I explained again my plight.

"I need tampons. Do you have any? I have been here for two months! Two freaking months! I can't shower. I can't cook on a stove! Heck I can't even take a dump without having to dig a hole to China first. AND NOW I GET MY RAGS AND INUYASHA'S SNIFFING ME!" Kagome laughed... she _laughed_ at me. I mean who laughs at someone when they get their rags? What was wrong with the woman? Perhaps I should find out where she keeps all of hers and steal _them_ when she needs them. A small voice in the back of my mind laughed hysterically.

Kagome disappeared further into her hut as I waited antsy on the spot. She returned a moment later holding a small box. I could have kissed her. Grabbing the box shouting my thanks I took off out the door to fix myself.

I flew past InuYasha and Sesshomaru who were flanked by a few village men who I had never seen before. Then again I thought all the villagers looked the same so perhaps I _had_ seen them before. Both brothers had the most puzzled expressions on their faces as I dashed into the woods.

When I returned there was no one to be seen. It was like a ghost town. I couldn't believe it... where had everyone gone?

Thinking back to all the horror movies I watched I successfully freaked myself out. When a little town that was once bustling with life and vibrancy suddenly went quiet, there was definitely trouble. Trouble usually in the form of a sadistic lunatic who took great pleasures in slowly torturing lonesome little girls who knew nothing about the time or the place and couldn't even speak the language and the only person who could was nowhere in sight and the big scary demon that looked after her had disappeared and she was all alone and would happily follow the next person who came along because she was so scared and with her luck that person would be the sadistic lunatic who took great pleasures in slowly torturing little girls...

I sent a silent prayer to the Gods as my knee went weak and tears sprang to life.

Where was I to run to? Who would save me when I was stabbed? Ok I needed to get my thoughts collected, however when something rustled in the bush next to me I did the only thing that I knew would not get me killed.

I screamed.

I mean of course if I scream and there is a murderer lurking around the corner looking for a nice young girl to murder he would think that 'oh someone else has obviously stabbed her I might just leave now'. Of course by running around waving my arms screaming 'He's going to get me.' When there is actually no one following me, I will be deemed crazy by the murderer and so left alone. Naturally when I run into a confused and red-eyed Sesshomaru he's going to hug and comfort me while I sob my eyes out on his Moko-moko.

As I rammed with the force of a freight train into Sesshomaru I buried my head in his chest and balled my eyes out.

"So what you're saying is this is not the first time a village has been randomly attacked by demons."

"Correct. There have been several other villages that have been attacked and destroyed by clans of demons." Hanque felt more relaxed that he had in days. The villagers had actually sat down and listened and explained to the miko, Kagome. She was a very helpful kind young woman and when she had explained that she and the hanyou InuYasha were to be mated there was not even an uproar, just a question of why? The villagers seemed to accept the fact that Kagome and InuYasha were in love.

However, Sesshomaru's presence was a different matter. The villagers did not trust the demon. He was a warrior and an extremely powerful opponent and people were unsettled. They did not want him around and having heard rumours of the infamous ruthless demon lord of the west were perturbed that they were in the same proximity as he.

"You did nothing to provoke the attack?" They were even hesitant to answer Sesshomaru.

"No, but why the Kami's name would you care?"

"Because human your village is located on _my_ land and it was demons that attacked you." The crowd was stunned into silence. Even Kagome was slightly perturbed. She could not understand if it meant that Sesshomaru actually cared about his lands and peace, or whether it was a good excuse for him to go and kill something. She was about to ask when an ear splitting blood curdling scream broke everyone's trance.

"That's Lara." Kagome breathed as she turned to see Sesshomaru's eyes widen fractionally before he disappeared. Kagome could not understand it. They had seen Lara minutes ago before she had dashed into the forest in a fluster to sort herself out. Surely she could not still be embarrassed about having her monthly. Kagome sighed and followed the direction that Sesshomaru had disappeared.

Maybe she was still mortified that InuYasha had seen her practically naked when Kagome had sent him looking for her. Kagome shook her head, no. Lara seemed to like to get naked and did not care who saw her. When she rounded the corner to find Lara in Sesshomaru's arms buried neck deep in his Mokomoko balling her eyes out Kagome could do nothing but stare.

The villagers had followed Kagome to the ruckus and were staring at the demon lord and strange woman in front of them.

"Why does he not kill her?" One of the people asked. Kagome turned and studied the man before shrugging.

"I guess he finds her as intriguing as I do."

"Yes but that does not explain why he seems to handle her... delicately." Kagome frowned.

"Perhaps he is reading into the prophecy more than he lets on." She mumbled to herself. Hanque stared at Kagome for a minute.

"Prophecy?"

"Yes. A prophecy about a demon lord and human mating and producing the-"

"Saviour of man and demon alike." Finished Hanque. Kagome turned to him mouth agape then.

"How?"

"The Great Prophecy is not limited to the knowing of only demons. Priests also know of it." Hanque finished quietly. "It is an old legend. Hundreds of years in fact. Humans have believed it merely myth..." Kagome shook her head.

"Sesshomaru is taking it quite seriously." Hanque thought for a moment. What did the prophecy mean? What was its purpose? He was snapped from his thoughts by Kagome's yelling.

"Sesshomaru. PUT HER DOWN!" The demon lord had the woman by the neck.

_Oh my, maybe he is likely to kill her..._

"I think we all need to just have a sit down and a chat. I shall cook us all some dinner and then we can figure out what is going on." Everyone nodded and Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and carefully extricated Lara from his grip. He growled loudly and even Kagome shrunk away from him slightly.

"Miko, it is this Sesshomaru's job to hunt for the human tonight. She will join you after she has eaten." Kagome nodded. That was the deal, after a large argument and lots of convincing due to Lara's appalling language and diplomacy skills, they had agreed upon Sesshomaru hunting for her tonight.

"Very well then." Kagome turned to Lara. "You go with Sesshomaru. He hunt you food." Kagome watched as Lara visibly paled and shivered before squeaking out an 'ok.' Sesshomaru turned and stalked into the forest.

"Lara follow." Kagome nodded towards Sesshomaru and watched as Lara very stiffly and slowly walked like a scorn puppy after Sesshomaru.

"It's just like toast. You put it in your mouth and chew and swallow. Its toast with red jam on it. It will be cooked and seasoned and taste delicious. Just like toast with Nutella. Chocólately Nutalla. Maybe it will be a smooth and creamy as chocolate. Chocolate with red food colouring that you have to cook. Yes chocolate. Delicious no meat chocolate." I chanted to myself as I waited for Sesshomaru to return with my meal of some massive piece of meat that would undoubtedly be un-cooked and probably still kicking. I threw up in my mouth and shivered as a breeze ran through the clearing where Sesshomaru made a fire. There was such an ominous feeling around the place and I could not help but feel scared. But I barely had time to feel fearful as Sesshomaru magically appeared in front of me with a skinned rabbit in hand. I flinched back but tried to keep a small smile on my face, his eyes bore into me as he made quick work of cooking the rabbit over the fire.

Minutes later he was busy handing me a chunk of the rabbit. It's head. I nearly puked then and there. He gave me its _head! _

In my peripheral vision I saw his eyes narrow dangerously at me so I pointed to the rest of the rabbit. The legs, the back, the stomach, the _ass,_ anything but the _head_.

"Imma be sick I think. I had a pet rabbit once you know!" I said to him from behind my hand. And after sometime of refusing to take the plate of rabbit _head,_ Mr. Lets-make-the-vegetarian-eat-rabbit-head-Sesshomaru, got the message and grabbed me another part of the rabbit.

Thanking some ass-hole deity that was probably watching and laughing its high and mighty head off I took the plate graciously. I sniffed it. Not too bad so far. Smelt like the chickpea patties mum cooked me with a hint of smoke and grass. Not too shabby if I say so myself. I snapped my attention to rabbit hunter/

"You DO NOT breathe a word of this to my mother ok." He raised an eyebrow. "she would skin me alive if she knew I was about to eat a rabbit." I poked it then. Sesshomaru seemed to know how to cook things it was nice and tender and no blood seeped out of it. Thank GOD! Actually I was grateful that he cooked it in the first place. I was petrified he would make me eat it raw.

Yuk.

Holding the piece up to my lips I opened my mouth and prepared to take a bite.

_We are in a different time and a different place. It is not my beloved rabbit who I used to play with. I never saw this rabbit. I never patted it and I never even knew it existed. I am doing it a favour. It won't die of the plague or mixy. It died happy knowing it was feeding a poor starving girl who was lost and subject to Sesshomaru._

I took a deep breath and took a bite.

I chewed.

And chewed.

And chewed.

And chewed.

I swallowed.

It was stingy.

It was a tad tough.

It _was_ to his credit cooked through.

I looked at him.

"That is... FUCKING MARVELLOUS!" I was awed. I had never tasted something so yummy in my life. What the fuck drugs was my mum on. Vegetarian my ass. Lara, the new carnivore for sure! I took another bite and chewed and swallowed, soon devouring the whole piece. I licked my lips and smiled to Sesshomaru who sat contentedly looking at me from the other side of the fire.

"Sesshomaru." I looked at him seriously as I got his attention. "Why did you not FORCE me to eat when I was starving myself like the dumb bitch I am." Crawling up to the fire and I took another piece of meat off the carcass.

It was instantaneous when it happened. Sesshomaru was on his feet, sword drawn.

"What!" I said craning my neck all round trying to see something whilst trying not to drop my plate of delicious food. Another creepy something trying to kill me? "What's there?"

"Rin." Was all he said before he disappeared. Oh great! When Sesshomaru went rushing somewhere with his sword drawn it either meant he was off to fight InuYasha or kill some evil thing; and since he has clearly said the word 'RIN', I think he was off to fight something dangerous in order to save his girl.

In that case there was going to be danger, violence, chances of getting killed. Not to mention Rin would be in trouble. I made a decision. There was only one thing I could do.

Grabbing another piece of the unbelievable delicious meal I sat myself comfortably against a tree and got stuck into the heavenly food of rabbit.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

**Sesshomaru:** Well that was just dull

InuYasha: Well maybe if you didn't kill Lady she'd be able to write a good story

Sesshomaru: Killing Lady's not the problem... letting your tiny pea brain plot the story out was.

InuYasha: *Draws Tetsusaiga* Come here and say that!

Sesshomaru: *Draws Tokijin* Gladly

InuTachi: *Sighs* Will they ever just get along.

Kagome: Nope

Sango: it really is boring without Lady around here.

Lara: I think its peaceful.

Kagome: Your her brainchild. If she's dead why aren't you?

Lara: *Body starts to fade* Oh S**T

* * *

Gaaaaawd, even the authors rant was dismal haha I promise next chapter I will be up to my usual standards. I also promise that the next chapter will be out soon. I start holidays Tuesday so expect and update soon ^_^

I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed it.

Until next time

~ Lady D. xxx


	19. Tortures and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any associated characters.

* * *

Sooooooo its been three months so I just checked it out. My bad. I have excuses, but I aint gunna use them cos they really are poor. :( Sorry *hides* Dont hate me!

Anyway I'll just say, I know its been all laughs up till here Buuuuuuuut this chapter is all serious. I really needed to put something like this in here and I HOPE it has explained a few things or at least looks like it is leading to something... otherwise dang cos I really need to start taking this story somewhere lmao :)

Anyway without further ado...

**Tortures and Death**

* * *

There were moments in my life when I wished to be able to turn back time. For example, my first day of high school when I fell down the stairs only to have my short skirt fly up and show ever one my knickers. The hottest guy in school of course – also my crush – happened to be there to pay me out about my Cookie Monster undies and me being so proud I couldn't stand a little bit of mocking, punched him out cold resulting in a suspension.

Then there was the time when I accidentally got my head stuck in a chair. You know how you have this insane urge to put your head between the gaps in the chair and it just so happens that you can get your head in there but not out. Yeah, I wished I could turn back the clock so I wouldn't have the humiliating wait in the doctor's room with my sister pissing her fucking pants laughing.

There was also my uncles wedding and my underage drinking and face plant into the wedding cake, the time I streaked at the local footy match for ten bucks; oh and the time Justin broke up with me because I wouldn't put out. The last resulting in me getting very drunk and falling into a fricken golden fountain and knocking myself out so bad that I dreamt I was in the world of InuYasha with Mr ice Prick Perfection, Sesshomaru.

There was also another moment that I regretted. When Sesshomaru had run off to find a screaming Rin and I had sat back and kept eating the delicious gift from the gods, rabbit. What the fuck was I thinking? I'm lazy yes, but I didn't think I was stupid. Well I had just proven myself incredibly WRONG! I was stupid for focussing so much on Sesshomaru and not the people around me. I was charged to protect someone and it seemed that I was incompetent.

I sat feeling everything I had just eaten wanting to come back up. I could feel the sting of bile in the back of my throat as I peered down at the tiny ball of fluff in front on me. There was no more white, no shape, no recognisable features. Just crimson and pink with tufts of what was once pristine fur poking out. I could see bits of flesh hanging of here and there and I looked away quickly as I caught the shape of an eye hanging out of a socket.

I didn't know if I wanted to cry or scream or get up and rip the beast in front of me to pieces but choking the bile back down I reached forward and frantically checked for a pulse and signs of breathing. I pressed at her neck for signs of life. I listened to her chest for breathing. I screamed my childish no games if you don't wake up threats at her. I wanted to see breathing, panting, crying, SOMETHING to signify that she was alive but no matter how much I fumbled and screamed my prayers out loud, there was simply no life.

Yomi was dead.

Ripped to pieces like a morsel of meat, I could feel all the blood inside of me curdle. As I gripped her limp body to my chest I couldn't contain my vomit any more. I retched next to me, careful not to get any on my little girl.

I was choking, trying to empty my stomach contents whilst simultaneously crying. I couldn't breathe, sputtering and coughing as I inhaled my own chunder. Even after I had finished I still felt like gagging. I wasn't holding Yomi anymore; I was holding a pile of meat, something more akin to a snack they would feed the lions at the Adelaide zoo. I clutched her tighter as my tear blurred eyes looked up at the shadow looming over me.

It was utterly amazing how things can turn from good to bad and in no more than a blink of the eye a snarling flash of black and red had shattered my world.

Crimson eyes pierced my soul as blood stained jaws clamped themselves around my forearm. For what felt like an eternity I could do nothing but stare at Yomi, my glaze slowly flickering between her, my bleeding arm and the beast clamped on tight.

My tears stemmed as the crimson eyes staring at me spoke loud and clear. I was going to end up _exactly_ like Yomi.

No sooner than the thought had registered in my brain, I felt myself flying through the air. I couldn't even dredge up a scream as I flew faster than a Formular One car, connecting with a solid tree. All the breath left me and I slowly slid down the trunk, crumpling on the ground.

I was seeing stars and the world around looked as if it was spinning sideways. The back of my head hurt like all fuck and seriously, I would describe the feeling like someone blowing my brains out from point blank range behind me. Although at least then I would be dead. Not like now when I was alive but hurting all over. I gripped Yomi tighter refusing to let her go again. It was my fault she had to suffer. I left her alone, I didn't watch and protect as I had promised to do. I was never, ever letting her leave my embrace again. I would bury her and stay and watch over her grave for the rest of my life.

Fuck Sesshomaru.

If he tried to drag me away then I would force Kagome to go home and buy some of that spray that dogs hated and spray the mutt in the face. That'd fix him! I'd already broken my promise once, there was absolutely NO WAY I was breaking it again!

I felt a clawed paw press my head against a tree as teeth latched themselves to my shoulder. He pulled suddenly and a scream did pass my lips this time. He was ripping my shoulder out and I couldn't even bring myself to struggle against him. In my other arm I gripped Yomi even tighter, if it was possible, and somehow managed to wedge legs between the beast and me.

I pushed with the little strength I had. I am unsure really of what happened because somehow I was rolling into the fire Sesshomaru made for the Rabbit. It stung but was nothing compared to the pain of another paw pressing my head into the ground.

That was the moment I knew I was going to die. It felt like my brain was going to explode and I couldn't breathe. The beast pushed harder and harder and I could literally hear the crack as my skull was slowly being crushed under the pressure. With my free hand I managed to flail, but it was useless, all I managed was a finger on his paw.

For a moment though, I could hear his thoughts and it renewed my struggles. He wanted Yomi's body. He wanted me. He was going to take me somewhere and I was to be taken alive. I felt anything but alive and as black spots started to blur my vision the pressure of his paw released. However, the pressure in my head didn't. I could barely breathe. I could barely see. It felt worse than death as I tried to move. I was struggling with everything I had, but I simply could not move.

I tried over and over again to lift my arm, to push myself up, to force my mouth open and scream, but I simply could not.

The shadow was over me again and after that... I'm not sure...

I remember black.

I remember cold.

I remember wanting to scream, but couldn't.

I remember shadows all around.

There was growling, and every now and then something would touch me and immense pain would course through my body as I was rolled, kicked and thrown places. But whenever I was touched, I could make out voices.

"_...Never find her here..."_

"_...Diiiiiie..."_

"_...Prophecy cannot come true without the woman..."_

"_...Skull bleeds..."_

"_...still grips the celestial's body..."_

"_...Have my way..."_

"_...Amatsu will kill her soon..."_

My eyes would not open. My hands would not move. I could taste the rusty flavour of blood and the cold wet floor under me burned my skin. Yet I could still feel a warm body in my grip. Yomi. I prayed to the Gods to let me open my eyes. Carefully, slowly, agonisingly, I did. And as abruptly as I did, I wished I hadn't.

Yomi was as battered and bruised and dead as ever. Tears stung every surface area of my face as they trickled down my cheek. I could do nothing but close my eyes and drift back into darkness.

I lost track of time in the darkness. It could have been hours, it could have been days. All I knew was that every now and then guards would slam open the door and chuck cold water on me. I prayed for death every breath I somehow took. I deserved it.

I had made a promise, and I had failed to keep it. And somehow I felt that Yomi had an important place in the universe. I really had no idea, but it was just a feeling I got. She seemed to radiate divinity. Well the firerat thing _had_ said she was her daughter... Still, I had completely and one hundred percent failed her.

What was more, I had been nothing but an annoyance to Sesshomaru. For some reason he had decided that my demanding of him to take me to Kagome was worthy to actually carry out. And because of such a thing, I think Rin had been hurt. Sesshomaru had disappeared so quickly before the evil firerat had come and attacked me. It was a planned attack, obviously, for it had appeared no less than thirty seconds after Sesshomaru had taken off. It was my fault. If I had not forced Sesshomaru to help me, then Rin would not be hurt. I gripped the furry little body closer to me and prayed to the Gods to take my life and give her hers back. It was the least I could do.

"Is she getting any stronger?"

"No sir." A mirthful smirk spread across Amatsu's thin lips.

"And the half breed searching for her? The inu prince?"

"Have no idea where she might be." The smirk broadened.

"Bring her to me."

"Yes sir." Amatsu was once again leaning against the fire place contemplating what he should do with the woman that would supposedly be his downfall. He wanted to kill her, but at the same time he wanted to have a little fun with her. His guards had told him of how none could pry the body of the Celestial from her and he relished the fact that he would have the honour of doing so, crushing her, body and spirit, in the process.

"You!" Amatsu spat as a guard suddenly stood rigid and fumbled his way to a bow at the Gods feet.

"Y-yes milord!" Head touching the ground the firerat in humanoid form bowed almost reaching out and kissing the clawed feet of his commander.

"Take a legion of rats to middle earth. Kill the first village you come to."

"Milord?" Amatsu turned from his staring into the fire to give his subordinate a death stare.

"Hai, milord. Right away." The firerat knew better than to question Amatsu and with another bow to the ground Amatsu dismissed him, a sadistic glint to his eye.

Amatsu heard them even before they had entered the room, dragging the delirious woman. Her language was appalling and for a moment, Amatsu could do nothing but wander about the woman. Who was she? Where did she come from? It was obvious that she was not a native to the lands. She dressed differently, spoke differently, her whole attitude was different. She certainly didn't act like a normal woman did.

He watched her just lie in a heap on the floor as she clutched at something tightly. Her head lolled to the side, her eyes were open, but lifeless and blank and her breathing was short and shallow. He smiled, this would be too easy.

The guards that had fetched her slunk back into the shadows as Amatsu approached the woman with distaste written clearly on his features. He kicked the woman and she flopped sideways exposing what she was clutching.

Amatsu felt the rage swell inside of him and sword quickly drawn he slashed at the body. It seemed that even dead the woman was drawn to the celestial that Amaterasu claimed as her own. However, just before his sword came into contact with the already mangled body of Tsukuyomi the tiny woman rolled, effectively making Amatsu slash her shoulder instead of the body.

"NO ONE," She enunciated with such strained conviction, Amatsu was almost impressed. "touches her." Amatsu snorted.

"She is dead." Amatsu projected his voice straight into her mind and watched as she cringed and curled herself into a ball around the celestial.

"Not to me she isn't." It was all but a whisper and for the first time in many many years Amatsu found himself rolling his eyes. Such petty hope and beliefs humans had. He would have to remedy the situation, starve all the hope from her.

"If you do not hand her over I will kill you." He had witnessed it a thousand times before, the human need for survival and self preservation. Put two starving men in a room with one piece of meat and one would eventually kill the other to survive. It was just human nature. But Amatsu was stopped in his tracks for a moment when the pathetic woman answered him.

"Have fun fucker." She did not just say that did she? No, she didn't because that would imply that she was willing to put _her_ life before that of an already dead celestials. A celestial that Amatsu had absolutely no doubt, the woman knew nothing about!

Furthermore he was sure this 'fucker' word was a downright insult. A growl escaped his lips as he stepped towards the woman, happy when he watched her cringe.

"Give her to me." He was crouched next to the quivering, bloodied form of the woman as she steadied her breath.

"NO." His already bristling rage reached boiling point as he snagged the woman's arm and ripped her up. He heard the snap of her radius followed by the screams of the woman. She was crying as she dangled in front of him. And he held her away from his person but high enough so she was kicking thin air. He arm swelled immediately as she screamed her pain to him, but even so his ire grew as she _still_ clutched the celestial's body.

"Why are you so different human? Is this why the prophecy picks you?" He ground out to her, his anger barely contained.

"I know no prophecy." She screamed at him heaving breaths as she did so. Her sobs were becoming stronger and stronger as she turned whiter and whiter. Amatsu threw her to the side like a rag doll.

"Why did the celestial choose you?" She was limp against the wall, tears streaming down her face as she asked herself where Sesshomaru was.

"He said he'd protect me? Where is he? I'm sorry I was so mean. I just want him to come and get me." She mumbled one hundred miles an hour. Anger rising by the second Amatsu motioned to the two guards that brought her to him. With no strength left in her, one of the guards easily ripped the celestial from her hands. An ear piercing scream rang throughout the room and for an instant Amatsu considered covering his ears.

"Give her back. She won't hurt you. I've already failed her." Amatsu smiled.

"First you tell me what she wanted with you."

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't." Amatsu nodded his head and the guards picked her up like a sack of potato's, covering her head with a bag and splaying her on the closest table.

Amatsu casually picked up a vase of water and strolled over to the quivering, barely able to struggle woman, and spoke to her as if he was having an everyday conversation about the weather.

"Well the prophecy says you and this celestial play a part in it."

"Prophecy. No prophecy. No. No. Prophecy. Prophecy." The woman mumbled between heaving more breaths.

"And the prophecy does not like me. It wants to kill me."

"Kill you. Please. Yes. Yes. Kill. No. Yes. Oh God." Amatsu smiled wickedly as he poured the water slowly and continuously over her face. The woman coughed and spluttered. The sound of her inhaling the water, swallowing it, drowning in it; t'was music to Amatsu's ears.

Eventually the woman stopped fighting, stopped moving, stopped breathing. A tortured death, how Amatsu loved it. He set the vase by the side of the now dripping table before he walked to the fire place once again. Resting his forehead against it, he allowed himself to be lost in the dancing flames.

"Revive her and get more water."

"Yes sir." One of the firerats bowed to Amatsu before grabbing the vase and running to once again fill it.

I had died a thousand deaths and been revived a thousand more, each time wishing I could stay dead. Stay in the place of peace, of freedom. Every time I inhaled enough water so my lungs were burning my heart begging for oxygenated blood, my body suffocating, I would slowly and agonisingly succumb to the abyss. That was ok, because once I was there, surrounded by the black, I walked to the light. It was peaceful, serene.

I could walk for miles, simply enjoying the piece, the quiet, the nothingness. But then, as soon as I reached that light, I was abruptly, violently brought back to a world of chaos. A world where I was once again choking on water, battling for breath. A world where I was a captive, a prisoner in this little black cell, an instrument to practice their tortures on.

A few times they tried something different. Snapping my limbs one by one was a favourite behind drowning me. They also liked the lash. But no matter how much I screamed my ignorance, the fact that I had no idea what they were on about, I would still die every day.

The humidity, where ever I was, was almost unbearable. They didn't have to pour water down my throat. I could quite easily choke on the air. It stank too. Whether that was my own cuts and abrasions festering, or someone else's body, I was unsure. I lived in my own vomit, my own faeces and I could feel myself dying, but not dead.

Yomi's happy little face dance before my eye lids, teasing and taunting me. No matter how much I reached out, I couldn't touch her. Rin, Sesshomaru's, Kagome's, everyone's faces played games with me. I would often see them standing in front of me as I coughed up blood, only to disappear in a puff of smoke when I reached out to them. I was alone, and it was all my fault.

I once again cursed myself. It was my fault Yomi was dead, my fault I was here. If I had not have been such a prudish little goody goody then I am sure Justin would not have broken up with me, I would not have got drunk and fallen in the stupid fountain, Sesshomaru would never have found me, Yomi would have never met me and the whole world would be a better happier, less dead and injured place.

Yomi's beautiful sparkling blue eyes morphed into even more sparkling blue eyes, as red hair formed and billowed around the oval pallid face and a brilliant purple and deep sea blue kimono flowed over petite, but perfect curves.

That woman, my stalker vision, she was back.

I couldn't even bring myself to roll over as I blinked blankly at her feet. She wore some sort of purple little slippers and white socks. God, they looked so comfortable.

I watched her knees bend and her kimono scrunch as she bent down, crouching in front of me. I could make out the rest of her silhouette from this angle, but I couldn't help the wince and whimper as she reached out and touched my arm.

It was the one the demon, actually I think he was the leader of the evil firerats, broke the first meeting we had. Now though, it had a huge gash down it.

"You are poisoned little one." She spoke it into my head. I licked my cracked lips with my rough dry tongue before I spoke, not moving, not above a whisper.

"Good." It was all I could manage to rasp out.

"How so little one, that would mean death." I didn't answer, but somehow I think the woman knew I welcomed it at the moment. It was silent for what felt like an eternity before she spoke to me again.

"Have you seen Tsukuyomi?" I wanted to pretend I never heard the question, to make her go away so I could once again wallow. Tears were already running down my cheeks as I tried and failed to move.

"Where is she Lara?" The woman said more forcefully removing her hand from my arm. It left a warm tingling feel to it and the pain had dimmed somewhat.

"She is dead." I said finally, choking on the last word, struggling to get it out. Again the room was filled with silence and I thought I felt something surround me. Divinity? Purity? Life? I wasn't sure but I suddenly felt the need to ask her for help.

"I get the feeling you are someone important. A dream or real I am not sure. But important no less. Can you help me?" When she said nothing I was a little nervous, but she did not decline. Besides how could she make the situation worse than the one I am already in?

"Can you give what is left of my life and soul and give Yomi life once more?" Silence.

"Please? I've got nothing left!" Still silence and I closed my eyes ready to give up.

"Why?" She finally asked me and tears once again shook my voice.

"I made a promise to her, to her mother, and I failed."

"Why?" She answered again. "What does it gain you?"

"Nothing." I tried to shake my head but a wave of nausea and pain washed through me. I felt the woman's warm hand on the back of my shoulder this time. "I have come to love Yomi with all my heart and it was my fault she had to suffer so. Not only her, but Rin, and everyone else I meet seems to come to a tragic end."

"Sesshomaru is well, as is InuYasha's pack." I exhaled relieved.

"Then all that is left is to give Yomi her life back. You can't give something without taking something. Some sort of balance thing right. Take my life, give Yomi's."

"What makes you think I can do such a thing?" By this stage I was crying violently, gagging as I did so.

"I don't but you're all I have left." And before I could say another word, the woman disappeared.

I could feel my body sag. There was no hope. Not for me. Not for Yomi. Tears racked my body with violent shudders as I cried hysterical. There was nothing I could do. I started and cringed away as a door was flung open. My scream echoed throughout the room as claws bit into my arm and dragged me along the floor.

It had been seven moons since Rin was attacked and Lara went missing. But there was no mistaking who had done it. The village, Rin and the clearing where he left the woman stunk with the stench of Amatsu. Sesshomaru was furious that he would try such a stunt, to take what was his from right under his nose, was unacceptable to Sesshomaru.

"Do try little brother, to act like the alpha you claim to be."

"Shut up ya bastard. I can smell her here." InuYasha was on his hands and knees sniffing around on the floor. It had been like that for the past seven moons. InuYasha would track the scent every morning before they left their evening camp. Why Sesshomaru let him do so was beyond his comprehension but either way it kept InuYahsa happy and quiet most times when Sesshomaru made his decisions. InuYasha's bitching really wasn't as bad as Sesshomaru thought he would be.

"Sesshomaru, these trails just lead into thin air." Sesshomaru zoned InuYasha's rambling out as he stood on the edge of the faction they claimed for the night. He had to find her, he really did. The woman was his responsibility and for some reason, Sesshomaru felt guilty for her being captured. Why, he had no idea, but the thought of the dark firerats grimy claws on her made him angry.

"We aint never gunna find her. Do you even know where she has gone?" InuYasha bellowed. Yes, he had an inkling. But if he was correct, then there was no way, unless he died or befriended a Kami, that he could get to her.

"Quiet half breed."

"Don't half breed me idiot." InuYasha turned and shook his fist at Sesshomaru, quickly losing his temper. "I don't know why I even followed you out here."

"Neither do I little brother."

"Because you will need his help Inu prince." A bell like voice trilled around them. Immediately both hand of the Inu brothers flew to the hilt of their swords but Sesshomaru stilled them both.

"Wait InuYasha." A light laughing echoed as Sesshomaru and InuYasha moved towards one another backs together.

"Sesshomaru..." Growled the younger brother but Sesshomaru was silent. Instead he slowly looked from side to side as he surveyed the surrounds. There was no one there. No scent, no body, no puppet.

"How are we going to get out of this and find Lara?" Slowly Sesshomaru relaxed the grip on the hilt of his sword and stood up to his full height.

"This is how we are going to find her." At InuYasha's spluttering and the renewed laughing around them Sesshomaru continued.

"The girl is in the other world. The underworld. The only way to access her, it to be taken there by the Kami's themselves."

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Very good my prince." The voice trilled from beside them as finally a body started appearing. She had long fiery red hair with a purple and blue kimono on. Her skin was smooth and her smile blinding. She walked not with a swagger but absolute gracefulness. In every essence she was perfection itself.

InuYasha watched mouth agape as for the first time ever he watched his brother show respect to someone. It was not a deep revered bow, just a slight inclination of the head, but it was enough to have his own head low to the ground.

If she could pull a bow from his brother, she had to be some kind of kami.

"Rise second son of Inu no Taisho." InuYasha fumbled but within an instance found his usual uncouth bashfulness.

"Who the heck are you?" Another light laugh surrounded them before Sesshomaru took a step forward.

"The girl?"

"Is alive." InuYasha wandered if there was some sort of competition between the pair as the silence seemed to stretch on and on and on. It was as if the other was waiting for the other to speak first, but both refused to be the first to speak. InuYasha grew very tired very quickly.

"Are you gunna take us to Lara?" Brilliant blue eyes flashed InuYasha's way and he felt light headed for a moment.

"Perhaps?"

"What must we do?" Sesshomaru asked as another laugh filled the area.

"It is not you who must impress me. It is the woman."

"Then were screwed." InuYasha conceded throwing his arms up and turning the way he came. Again the woman laughed.

"I wouldn't be so quick as to make assumptions pup." That stopped InuYasha in his tracks.

"Pup?"

"She has done that which I wished." Sesshomaru eyed the woman quickly.

"Will she die?"

"Not if you get to her quickly enough."

Before either Inu could say another word the breeze in the faction quickly picked up. Moments later as the woman's hair and clothing remained perfectly unaffected by the now near cyclonic winds a small black circle opened. It grew until a large horse could fit into it and sucked in all the bushes and small trees around it.

"Time moves like the wind. You have till sun down."

"What the fuck." Sesshomaru heard InuYasha shouting.

"You will let us pass willingly?" Sesshomaru spoke as he came level with the woman.

"As I said, it was the woman who had to impress me."

"Hnnn." Sesshomaru stepped into the portal, InuYasha followed grumbling curses the whole way.

"Who was that?" InuYasha inquired as he clutched at Tetsusaiga's hilt. When Sesshomaru didn't answer he started to get cranky again.

"I bet you don't even know. You just pretend to know everything. I'd wager you can't even read."

"Shut up InuYasha." Sesshomaru had come to a complete stand still in a large circular opening. "Bastard." InuYasha muttered as he walked forward next to his brother. The crankiness very quickly washed away though as he looked down from the top of the mound of rocks they were standing on.

Tens, perhaps hundreds of black firerats were gathered at the bottom. Some were in humanoid forms while other were in their traditional rat form. But as they all turned to Sesshomaru and InuYasha, InuYasha felt himself shrink back.

"You find the girl." Sesshomaru said. "We have got two hours."

"She said we have till sundown..." InuYasha corrected but Sesshomaru had already withdrawn Tokijin and was racing towards the swarm of firerats.

"Go InuYasha." The younger brother drew his weapon with a curse and took off away from the battle his big brother was now fighting.

Sesshomaru gave him two hours to find Lara, but InuYasha only needed one.

* * *

**In the Publishing Room...**

InuYasha: I do believe this is Lady's magic authoress pencil. *evil grin*

Sesshomaru: *Walking like the confident ass he is*

InuYasha: *Uses Magic Authors Pencil*

Sesshomaru: *Clutches chest and falls to knees shaking his head*

InuYasha: *Evil laugh*

Koga: *Walks past Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: Hello hot cakes *Wolf whistles and bats eye lids*

Koga: O.O

* * *

Soooo I hope this wets the appetite. I'mn getting back into this story so I will try and come home and write some more of the next chapter after work tnite. And I promise that the next one will be funnier. But this had to happen to keep the story moving :)

Anyway I am late for work so I'll leave ya be and talk later :)

Oh before I forget I have a facebook page lmao look me up Eden Kami :) I'm using the same picture as I am on here. Its basically for fanfictioners to talk and discuss this fanfic and other peoples fics, get help on theirs if they need it and basically become friends lol but you DONT have to ok. I wont be upset haha

Loves and hugs

Until next time

~ Lady. D xxx


	20. A Race To Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other associated characters

* * *

Hmmm... how much and I going to be killed for leaving this status update for so long? I have absolutely NO excuses and nothing to say really other than I am back and WILL be finishing this story now. That is a PROMISE! (I already have it plotted and a few chapter written out)

Anyway, how about we just get onto it?

Without further ado...

**A Race To Save Her.**

* * *

I could hear something dripping. Drip, drip, drip. It gyrated against my senses leaving nothing but a pulsing through my body. Slowly I could feel the blood pumping out of my veins in sync with the dripping.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I was laying in something cold, presumably a puddle of my own blood and the ground was the hardest rock I could have laid on. I didn't even know where here was. I had lost track of all time and had no will left to live. Was I stuck in a dream or dead? Either was I was stuck in a painful hell.

Yomi was dead. My little ratdog, ripped to piece by the evil firerats. I had tried to bargain with my stalker lady, tried to get Yomi back, but had failed at that too. Was my whole life a failure?

Justin, Sesshomaru, Yomi, somehow I had lost them all.

I didn't know how long I had been in this place, but Sesshomaru had yet to come for me. Perhaps he wouldn't this time. Maybe this was his punishment for annoying him so much, for getting Run hurt. He had left simply saying "Rin." What if she was really injured?

I almost deserved this.

Perhaps that was it, Sesshomaru had made some sort of bargain with these rats to show me some respect. I snorted. That was it, that's what was going on.

Sesshomaru.

I had been lying on the floor surrounded by darkness for some time now. Normally I would have been interrupted so they could some extract some more blood, break another bone or fill my lungs with more water. Perhaps I had run out of blood and bones. Good. I had time to think of an escape plan.

If Sesshomaru thought he was getting rid of me easily he had another thing coming.

In the back of my mind I knew how crazy I sounded. Sesshomaru would not simply want to get rid of me, if he did he would have killed me a long time ago. I had been kidnapped and tortured and now left to die slowly. It had something to do with that big red firerat I met in the woods all that time ago and Yomi. What though, I had no idea. But hell, I had been alone and in the dark for so long I was starting to go crazy and think stupid thoughts.

I needed something to motivate me to escape. I needed to get mad. Think the incredible hulk. He got strong and unstoppable when mad, and who made me madder than Sesshomaru? I thought about Sesshomaru long and hard.

How he liked to fling me in springs, hot or cold.

How he liked to stare and touch my tattoo and get me naked.

How he gave me to cat rapists.

How he stopped suddenly and constantly hurt my nose.

That infernal eye brow. I twitched.

How he walked so eloquently.

How he kept his clothes so clean and pristine.

How he kept his body so chiselled and lean. I was beginning to get hot and flustered. I scowled.

How he kept having such a pull over me. I groaned out loud and winced at it hurting my body. To be honest I knew there was absolutely no way I could escape. I think about 100% of my bones were broken meaning I couldn't walk. But I had to try. I couldn't give up. I needed to get back to Sesshomaru so I could vent some anger and tell him how much I hated him for trying to punish me.

Yeah I know how crazy I sounded but hey, I was alone in a torture chamber, I had every right to be crazy.

I was crumpled on my side, and I needed to be standing. I knew it would hurt, immensely. Summoning my Chuck Norris strength and awesomeness I rolled myself onto my stomach and screamed. I cannot even describe the pain. Lightning bolts shot through my legs as my arms cracked. They were on fire, burning from the top to the bottom. It felt like I had a knife stuck in my right shoulder joint and as I lay there, tears trickling down my face, my cheek frozen to the cold hard floor. I summoned every ounce of strength I had left.

I needed to find Yomi and bury her. It was the only piece of kindness I could do for her now. It wasn't only finding Sesshomaru and raging at him that was driving me, it was Yomi, and my need to find and be forgiven by her. I don't know how and once again I can't describe the pain but slowly I lifted my less broken arm to a push up position. Willing myself once again I pushed myself off the ground... to no avail.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I all but screamed. Okay, imagine putting your arm under a rock, then setting that rock on fire so it was 100 degrees Celsius and then having someone jump on that rock whilst hitting it with a hammer... that's about half the pain I was feeling at that moment.

I wasn't trying that again. But I couldn't give up. I had to come up with a new idea and it was at that moment a light suddenly lit up my little torture chamber and I went blind.

I couldn't see anything but I could hear the commotion. There was a lot of something going on outside my door and I hoped and prayed it wasn't more rats coming to take me away. I don't think I could handle anymore. I could feel every bone, muscle, fibre in my body hurting, but at the same time I was completely numb.

I couldn't move, I couldn't escape. I couldn't do anything.

I had failed Yomi, hurt Rin, and strangely enough I was missing Sesshomaru. And it wasn't just his gorgeous face or sexy buns of steel I was missing. I wanted to feel safe in his presence once again. I wanted to feel that comforting warmth again.

For some reason I could understand the rats. They somehow knew English. And every time they took me somewhere they would ask me about a prophecy and no matter how many times I told them, pleaded with them, cried to them that I didn't know about it, they would hurt me more.

They yelled at me about Sesshomaru teaching me to be strong and stay silent through torture sessions. Sesshomaru couldn't even say good morning to me, our languages are so different.

How did they think he could teach me about being tortured?

I heard a crash outside once more and this time the door swung open. I started crying once more. I didn't know what else to do. I knew crying wouldn't help me, but it made me feel oh so much better.

As my eyes adjusted to the Iight, I made an outline of someone standing in the door holding a giant sword. Oh great, they've got sick of me and have come to chop me into little piece. Well fuck! I groused to myself. I guess at least it's better than being alive like I am. No more broken bones. No more bleeding. No more water torture and dying only to be brought back to life so they could do it again.

"Keh!" Was all I head and as I watched the sword shrink as he sheathed it I knew exactly who it was. If I could have choreographed a dance and performed it I would have. If I could have kissed him a million times I would have happily stood there and done so. If I could make him king of Australia I would have.

InuYasha.

InuYasha stepped into the room wide eyed and strangely pale. I was still lying face down on the ground and I reached a painful arm to him. In my head I wanted to say 'InuYasha.' But it came out sounding more pathetic.

"In-yaaaaaaaash" If I could have face-palmed I would have. What was I, 5? Didn't matter, I was saved. When InuYasha rocked up anyone he was aiming to save was saved.

Fuck. Yes.

He walked up to me slowly, carefully and knelt before me. His expression reducing me to tears once again. He looked sick to the core. He reached out wanting to grab me but not wanting to touch me. His movements so delicate and careful. Was I really that bad? I could hear more commotion start up again behind InuYasha and he suddenly very carefully scooped me up.

I wanted to scream, to cry, to run away from the pain. My whole body hurt. He turned and jumped back through the door. It jarred my body and I had to bite my lip from screaming. I could feel him dodging and running from rats but never once did he draw his weapon. His hands held me as firmly and protectively as he dared. Each step he took jarred and wracked my body with more pain and I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker from the sheer intensity it.

Strangely enough though, I felt comforted in InuYasha's arms. Almost as comforted as if I was in Sesshomaru's arms. I managed to summon a smile as I thought about seeing Sesshomaru again. About being able to touch him again.

But the next thing I knew I was suddenly flying through the air. I only had enough time to see dozens of rats jumping on InuYasha before I hit something and everything went black.

Sesshomaru weaved in and out of the hundreds of rats charging at him. Some were greater challenges than others but he was not here to kill them. He was merely here as a distraction so his brother could retrieve his... _the_ onna. Faintly the smell of blood and decay wafted his way, closely followed by InuYasha's cursing. He dived sideways as a trio of rats, claws and fangs bared, jump from behind and in front of him. They crashed into each other knocking themselves out. He turned to watch the portal he and his brother come through start to shrink.

Time was running out.

InuYasha burst on the scene then, dozens of rats following him.

Sesshomaru froze momentarily. It was not a woman in InuYasha's arms. It was a corpse. Black and blue, dried blood and fresh blood. It stank. A rat attached itself to Sesshomaru's arm as he lost all thought and momentum staring at InuYasha and Lara. But with a simple flick of his claws the rat was felled.

Instantly Sesshomaru was at InuYasha's side. He could feel his self control slowly slipping and could see the world around turning red but he didn't care. With a single swipe of his poison lash the rats attacking InuYasha were gone and the brothers stood facing each other. A small trickle of blood slid down InuYasha's cheek but the hanyou still carefully, protectively and shakily held the onna tight.

"We're almost too late Sesshomaru." InuYasha said quietly his breath catching in his throat.

_Almost_. Almost meant she was still alive. InuYasha leant forward slightly holding out the woman and Sesshomaru relieved his brother of her. He studied her for a moment. A giant gash marred the side of her face. He could tell that her arm was broken and there was a pile of dried and sticky blood covering her shoulder. He could feel through her now very thin and ripped kimono that she had more broken bones but staring at her chest he could see the slight movement in it.

She still breathed.

She still lived.

Turning on his tail Sesshomaru made for the rapidly shrinking portal.

"Come InuYasha." InuYasha followed obediently, not really sure what to make out of his brothers reaction the woman's injuries.

Chased closely by the hoards of rats InuYasha let out a windscar as he jumped into the portal. None followed as they returned.

InuYasha landed with a thud to see his brother cradling the woman delicately, in his arms. He was whispering something to her, too quiet for even the hanyou to hear. This woman, she held something over Sesshomaru InuYasha believe not even Rin did but what InuYasha could not work out. Perhaps, he was not the intended saviour in the prophecy.

Okay, the way I see it is when you are dead, you should not be able to feel any pain anymore and when you are dreaming you should not be able to feel any pain because you are DREAMING.

Then why the fuck did I hurt some much. I felt like my toes had been cut off. My legs had been amputated. Actually not amputated, I'd not be able to feel them if they were. I wish they were fucking amputated. They felt like someone had nailed nails into me the whole length of each leg. I was pretty sure stinking hot metal rods had been stabbed into my torso, that there was an elephant sitting on my chest, not to mention a crocodile gnawing at my shoulder and a knife been run down the side of my cheek. On top of that it was like I was in a hot tumble drier being spun around and around battered and bruised and oh so hot.

I woke with a gasp and tried to sit up. Man I had a sick dream. Thought I had been kidnapped and seriously tortured there for a while. But as I tried to sit up and felt my body I realised that it was not in fact a dream.

"DA FUCK?" I shouted and as I adjusted my eyes to all of the light I noticed I was surrounded by lots of people. Kagome at the fore front.

I squinted. I had been in dark for so long I wasn't sure if I would ever adjust to so much light again. It was like that move "Pitch Black" Where they have to wear glasses in the sun. Yeah I felt like I needed serious glasses. Perhaps some of those huge ass one Paris Hilton wears. Yeah, they'd come in handy right now.

I made out Kagome's shape motioning for someone to do something and flopped back down in bed.

"Lara." Kagome's voice echoed in my head. "You feel okay?" In wanted to scoff.

Stabbed, broken boned, no blood left, tortured for what felt like an eternity. Yeah I am fine. Fucking dandy actually. I could go for a rock climb. Actually I have this urge to go cliff diving into croc infested waters where I can wrestle a crocodile, I feel that fucking fantastic.

Really woman, I expected you to be smarter, is what I wanted to say to Kagome. I mean seriously, I wonder how she would feel after she had been through what I had. But Kagome was my only link to any form of communication with anyone here so I thought I had better mind my manners.

"Uggghhhh." I settled for a cross between a gurgle and a groan. Here she leant over me and propped my head up. Again I had to bite my lip to stop the scream from coming out. It hurt.

"Lara drink." Kagome held something my lips. It was warm and sweet and tasted so blissful. I suddenly had images of that snake head, grass dog shit concoction Sesshomaru tried to put on my wounds once and thought that perhaps this was one of those strange healing drinks. But then I realised just how much Kagome hated that stuff too. After all she was a modern NORMAL girl like me. She wouldn't be so cruel as to give me that wretched stuff... would she?

Either way I really didn't care because it tasted delicious. In my peripheral vision I saw shadows move away and one large one move forward. I craned my head and saw it was Sesshomaru.

Ahhhhh Sesshomaru. The love of my life. My should be hero. Actually come to think of it why was it InuYasha who rescued me and not him? Maybe Sesshomaru really did want to punish me for annoying him so much. Maybe he thought I really did deserve it. My eyes turned to saucers as tears prickled them. I thought I was just having crazy thoughts when I was thinking that. I didn't really want it to be true.

I felt a hand on my head as Sesshomaru patted me. I guess he didn't want tears. Typical dog though, pat someone no hugs to comfort them. When the tears finally did fall he wiped them away gently. His claws brushing my cheeks oh so sensually. I was so conflicted. Did he hate me, did he simply tolerate me, or did he actually not mind my company.

Now he certainly seemed to care. But still, it was InuYasha who saved me, not Sesshomaru.

Kagome reached over me once again and tugged on something.

"Oh my fucking mother of pearl!" I wanted to scratch and claw her eyes out. Did she not see me lying here trying not to _hurt_.

"Excuse me?" She said innocently scrunching up her nose. "I not understand." I merely scowled and took a deep breath.

My eyes had adjusted and I could see everyone sitting around me watching, waiting as though something was going to happen. I suddenly felt really awkward, like a lion in the zoo. Wait, lion's not a good liking, something more along the lines of a shaved Llama. What, did they want me to get up chew a bit of grass and spit it at them or something? Well I gladly would if I could!

"Lara!" Sesshomaru's voice cut through my thoughts and as per usual I wanted to faint and glue myself to him hearing him speak my name.

"Lara." Kagome leaned forward. "What happened?" I looked around the room. Everyone had crept forward looking like little children ready to be read a bedtime story. Well fuck me! This is my torture life we're talking about. Not some trip to the circus. I died. Several times. Do they not see how I look right now? I wandered to myself exactly what state I was in. I must be a total mess. Actually, I didn't think I wanted to know how I looked. I turned my head away and mumbled.

"Notthemshy" I could feel myself going red.

"Pardon?" Said Kagome and again I mumbled like a scorned child.

"Notinfrontofthem." Still Kagome shook her head and I sighed. I forgot she wasn't a fluent English speaker and mumbling was probably difficult for her to understand.

"Not. In front. Of them." I pronounced loudly. Kagome 'oh'd' and turning shooed the hut full of people out. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat next to me expectantly.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you." I said kind of annoyed. "They kidnapped me and tortured me." I just laid looking up at the ceiling not really wanting to discuss or remember anything. But Kagome pushed on.

"Why did they torture you?" I closed my eyes.

"Something about a prophecy. But I don't wanna talk about it now, please. I hurt." I begged with my eyes for Kagome and Sesshomaru to understand. The memories were still so fresh.

I remembered the burning as I inhaled the water, what it was like to not be able to get air into my lungs. It was terrifying. The panic that coursed through me. How much I thrashed to get them off me and how little it did to help.

I remembered the claws digging and slashing at me, the sound of my own flesh ripping. The taste of my own blood, rusty and bitter. I remembered when they broke my bones. The gut wrenching snap and the indescribable pain. It consumed my whole body in a wild fire and no matter what, I couldn't escape.

I just needed some time to think about it all and come to terms that it happened.

"Okay, Lara. Sleep, then talk." I nodded. I'd need more than a fucking sleep I reckon. Maybe a good bottle of scotch... or ten. But never-the-less I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to sleep and listened to Kagome and Sesshomaru talking quietly as they exited the hut.

* * *

**In The Publishing Room...**

****InuYasha: Someone really did kill Lady...

Kagome: Well you were the one taking over for her.

InuYasha: So now its my fault!

Sango: We did all know that InuYasha couldn't write to save his life...

InuYasha: *Scowls*

*Sesshomaru and Lara walk past whistling*

Kagome: Thanks for killing Lady guys! Now the story isn't getting done.

Sesshomaru: We didn't kill her as we never found her...

Inu Tachi: *Blank stares and starts looking around.

InuYasha: Where'd the bitch go then?

* * *

Yup, so I dont know how you guys will take that. I am just getting back into writing. Good? Bad? Could use a little work? I dont know really.

Anyway, I hope I haven't upset too many people with such a long hiatus but I am back into it now and will be updating weekly until the end. Approximately another dozen or so chapters, so it should be good :) To all my loyal readers who have read every chapter so far, thank you SO MUCH for being so loyal. I love you so so so much and reading all your reviews yesterday inspired me to write again. So now I promise to finish this and do so quickly :) Talk to you all next weeeeeeek :)

Until next time

~ Lady D. xxxx


End file.
